Expect the unexpected
by steffy2106
Summary: Start end of Frosbite. AR/AU Dimitri tells Rose he regrets the kiss.She is heart broken. She decides to let go and have fun instead. A romance without strings, no feelings involved…but can you really control your heart? DxR,RxA. suck at summary sorry Read
1. Chapter 1

**A.N** Hey Guys!!

So here is my new story i really hope you are going to enjoy reading it as i enjoy writting it!! It is a lot lighter than The Quest even if of course this sotry will have it share of drama too.

I never thought i would be able to start publish it so early but i have found a fantastic beta for it She is efficient, fast, so so good!! Plus fun and easy to talk with. I just wanted to take a second there to thank **TheDemonQueen1** ( she ain't one lol) for accepting to work with me on this story and for her advises and expertise on my many many grammar and vocabulary flaws without complaining Thank you SO SO much for everything i really appreciate it!!

Well here is chapter 1, don't forget to review!!

Steffy

**Chapter 1:**

I almost ran from class to my dorm to change into my training clothes as it was today that my training with Dimitri was starting again and boy did I miss it or well, I did missed his touch that was for sure.

It has been a week since the kiss we shared in the gym. It was the first act in our relationship that had actually been instigated by him.

The first time we had been together, it was due to Victor Dashkov lust spell but boy did I enjoy it and rethinking about that moment still sent some electrical wiggles in my body.

The second time we kissed, well, I was the one starting it even if he responded with so much passion but last week, I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face.

_Last week he jumped in and went for it, no compulsion, no help… nothing! _I thought as my good humor kept increasing as I walked though the door to find him stretching.

_Yummy…Dimitri stretching is a real a work of art _I thought with so, so many lusty and very graphic scenes largely going above the PG rating.

"Hey" He said stopping to stare at me. I saw a shadow of something pass in his eyes and I loved it.

I ordered some clothes online and I don't know how I did it, but I managed to find some cozy training clothes that look both sexy and practical.

"Hey" I said in a high pitch voice wanting to kick myself just after that. Since last week I was all goofy, lovey-dovey like the teenagers I was seeing on TV and that I so enjoyed making fun of. I was even listening to the song _'The One' _by Suzie McNeil non-stop.

I don't know what's gotten into me. After running to his side, I stood on my toes for a peck but he took a step back and cleared his throat.

I fell back on my heels and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as rejection filled up my body.

"I…We need to talk Rose" He said uncomfortably. "I never should have kissed you last week" he added looking at me.

I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word. I didn't expect that. Not now!

"I was so relived to have you back that…" He shook his head. "That I gave in because, who am I kidding, I do care about you. A lot…A lot more than I wish I did!" he said looking away, his eyes unfocused as he was thinking.

"I…I. don't. understand." I said the words slowly.

"We're in pretty deep but we can't allow it to get deeper Roza think about that!" He said taking two steps toward me but I raised both hands to stop him from coming any closer. It was better for me and for him…If he wanted to keep his manly parts that is.

"When you said that we weren't Lissa's guardian yet I thought 'what the hell' and did was I was dying to do but… the finish line is growing closer and…" he put his hands on his pockets "and it will be way harder to part then" he added. "Better do it now, before each other life's become more important than our Moroi's life."

I looked at him my eyes filling up with tears. _I'm already in too deep _I thought as it became hard to breathe. I already couldn't put anyone's life above his and it would have been pretty hypocritical of me to even pretend so. So it was clear that I loved him a lot more than he loved me.

"Now," He said and I could here his voice switched on the professional tone I hated now. "I need to tell you something about the field experience as- "

"Stop!!" I finally shouted with pure fury. "You… Argh!" I said flushed with anger. "Man up Comrade" I added.

He jerked with surprised and looked at me with both disapproval and pain. "Roza I-"

"Don't ever call me that again" I said pointing at him accusingly. "You make me feel cheap!! Like abusing me!! You want me and then throw me away!" I shook my head. "You're not the person I thought you were." I added hating the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Rose I-" He started again.

"No I talk! Shut your mouth!" I shouted again knowing that I was so out of line. He was still my mentor. I sighed I didn't know what to add it was hurting too deep. I took my bag. "You know what training is done for today" I said wearily walking to the door.

"Where do you thing you're going?" He asked angry too now. "I'm your mentor and I order you to stay here! You've got to do as I say!" He added blinded by, what I think, I think was both anger and hurt.

I turned around and snorted. "Yeah? Watch me!" I just added passing the gym doors.

I gasped for air, I was alone now, I could let go of my pretence except I couldn't as I heard a voice behind me.

"You can believe me… I would never pretend that it didn't happen if I was lucky enough to be the one kissing you." Said Adrian showing himself from the shadow.

I crossed my arms on my chest in disapproval. "What are you now? You are already a pervert, an alcoholic and a douche!" I shook my head. "Are you adding _'peeping Tom' _at your CV?"

He shook his head. "He is just a fool… letting go of such a unique specimen."

"Oh come on! You just want to bang the 'little dhampir' !" I snapped full of sarcasm. "The novelty of it."

He walked up to me and I saw all the seriousness on his face. Not something I saw that often.

I took a step to the side outside off the path.

"The novelty?" He said with a snort. "I'm an Ivashkov Rose!" He said like it explained everything. "The favorite of the Queen!! Imagine how many Dhampirs are willing to get laid by me huh??" He was so close now I could smell his sent, it was pretty intoxicating. "One snap of the fingers and I'll have 10 of them at my feet!"

''Could you be any more romantic?!" I asked sarcastically. "I've got trouble keeping my clothes on right now…You just make me feel so special! I mean why don't you just spit in my mouth now while your at it!" I added full of sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

He sighed slightly annoyed. "That's the problem with you Rose! You are listening but you don't hear me!" He took a small step forward again. "You are special, really special to me" he whispered.

At that instant I heard the door of the gym open and I didn't feel like dealing with Dimitri right now. Instinctively I grabbed Adrian by his coat and dragged him with me against the wall, hidden by the trees.

I saw Dimitri walked up the path, oblivious to the fact that we were there. His mind was clearly on something else.

As I concentrate on Adrian again, I was super aware of his body against mine and he didn't seem to be unhappy about that.

I realized I was in the little recess in the side wall and with Adrian in front of me I was trapped.

_I herded myself! What a moron! _I thought angry.

I knew I would be able to shove him out of the way easily but I didn't want to. At least not now.

Adrian was hovering over me looking down, trying to find my eyes.

I looked up and met his eyes. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach as he was looking at me so deeply like he was trying to reach my soul but he wasn't using compulsion on me and knowing how good he was with that it made me think a bit higher of him.

I looked at him and I knew that what we shared was based on lust and that, even if he was bullshitting himself, he only cared for my body and it was just fine by me!

The mental connection with someone only caused terrible pain. I didn't want to have a heart anymore. I wanted a distraction.

"Kiss me." I said with a clear voice.

"What?!" He said startled. "You don't mean that, it's only pain and rejection talking." He said slowly bringing one of his hands to my shoulder but stayed in front of me as if he was scared I might run away.

"Actually I do." I said as I really did mean it. He was not trying to take advantage of the situation and I wanted to see if I could feel something with an older guy who was experienced other than Dimitri. "Kiss me Adrian… Really."

He stared at me for a couple more seconds to see if it was all real. He seemed pretty content with what he saw because he bent his head very slowly with a crooked smile.

I didn't feel the sparkles I felt with Dimitri as he reached for my lips but I still felt something deep down.

When his lips touched mine they were warm and so soft, like silk. It didn't bring the explosion I had with Dimitri though.

I sighed mentally, but even if his kiss was very tender and sweet at first, it was starting to get more passionate as he brought the hand which was on my shoulder to my neck to lock us together.

He was kissing me with passion, hunger, a literal need now and boy I felt so many things that I didn't expect to feel! It was very different from what I felt with Dimitri of course but it was… Well it was amazing! It was getting almost animal and I was warm all over.

Without even thinking about it, I slid my arms on his open long coat and wrapped my arms around his waist to press his body closer to mine.

Adrian groaned kissing me even more eagerly, pressing me up against the wall. Then, he started to bite my bottom lip very, very softly and I couldn't contain my moan of satisfaction.

Hearing my moan, Adrian took possession of my lips once more before breaking our kiss when we were both in a vital need of air.

He rested his forehead against mine keeping his eyes on mine, our breathing was ragged from that kiss and all those confusing feelings.

"Well that was -" he started whispering

"Something" I said finishing up

"Yeah…it really was" he said cupping my face with his hands and very gently, almost lovingly rubbed my cheekbone with his thumbs.

"I… I" I started completely confused not even able to remember my own name.

"Need to go to class I know but we're not done Rose." He said with a smile. "That's… that's just the beginning." He added kissing me quickly before striding away.

I stood in the path looking at him retreat and brought my hand to my lips which were swollen and probably pink from our passionate kissing.

"Yeah… what was _THAT_ about?" I thought almost numb.

I finally succeeded to put it in the back of my mind for now. I had so many other things to deal with right now.

First I was going to kick Eddie's butt in training and secondly it was today that we were going to get assigned our charge for the field training.

_6 Weeks with my Lissa…._I thought still confused but feeling better by the second running to the training room.

Today the matches with Eddie were a tie actually. We knew each other moves way too well now, and it was probably time to change and find other fighting partners, but since what happened in Spokane, we were a team. It was us against the world most of the time.

I helped him up, and we banged our fists together grinning.

"So it's ok to be beaten by a girl?" I asked teasingly.

"Well.. I don't have such a big ego and you're not really a girl" he said teasing back.

I slapped his arm as we both burst into laugher.

"Oh big Russian Badass waiting for you" said Eddie pointing behind me.

I quickly looked, seeing Dimitri waiting for me by the door arms crossed on his chest.

I shrugged and looked at Eddie again.

He grimaced "He doesn't look happy" he said walking me to the door.

"I'll save you a seat" he whispered letting me stand face to face with Dimitri. Well… Face to chest but…

"So Guardian Belikov what can I do for you?" I asked very formally walking outside the building as I wanted to avoid temptation.

"Rose…" he sighed throwing his hands in the air.

"You wanted formal Sir." I shrugged "I'm giving you formal." I saw disappointment in his eyes and I liked it. "Well I'm sorry but I don't want to be late for the field training assignment." I said finally craning my head up to really look at him.

"Yeah but -" he stopped, narrowing his eyes to look at me and I knew only too well what he saw. The others would not notice it for sure but he couldn't miss it. I was all keyed up, my cheeks were still flushed and my lips still swollen.

He saw me like that a couple of time and he was the only one who used to cause that.

He shot a killer glare to the direction in which Eddie just left.

Okay Dimitri was thinking I was passionately making out with Eddie…. Well I don't even want to imagine how he would act if he knew who I was making out with.

"What did you do after you left the gym?" he asked like he had the right to.

"It's not very professional Guardian Belikov and my personal life isn't of your concern so… If you'll excuse me" I added before turning around and walking head up to the main hall where the seniors were gathering now.

Dimitri caught up with me easily and walked by my side without a word but as we saw the doors of the halls he took a deep breath.

"Is it going to be like that now?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

"You can't have it both ways." I said seriously, not looking at him "you want professional so it's how it will be no exception. If you'll excuse me" I added rushing through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Hey guys!! I wanted to thank you for all the sweet reviews you left me for the first chapter! Big kudos to you and to Ash my beta !! Well here chapter 2, i hope you`ll enjoy it as much as the firs one.

Take care =) and forget ....**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as I walked through the doors I saw Eddie waving in my direction and pointing to the empty sit beside him.

_Awww bless him ! _I thought gently jogging to him and sitting looking around as some moroi, probably the one with a free period or ditching class, came to see which novice would be assigned to them. I got a glimpse at Lissa and Christian as they waved to us. We waved back and I concentrated my attention on my surroundings again.

All the novices were seated already and we could feel the excitement of the novelty. My heart sank a little thinking about Mason and how he would have been excited to be there.

I shot a quick look to Eddie and saw the same shadow in his eyes. I reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

He looked at me and smiled sadly. We understood each other.

At this instant Dimitri stepped on stage and whispered quickly into Alberta's ear he then looked in our direction very coldly before standing, arms behind his back behind Alberta.

"Wow he looks super pissed!" Whispered Eddie to my ear as Alberta was setting things up, taking the clip boards and stuff. "What did you do to him?" He asked teasing.

"Nothing, he is probably PMS or something" I said with a shrug.

Eddie looked at me mouth open as he didn't expect me to badmouth Dimitri. We both burst into laugher before being called back to order by a very loud throat clearing coming from the Stage where Alberta stood with a microphone.

She started her boring lecture with the set of rules for the field training, as we had to stay with our moroi only got Sunday off. We would be attacked by guardians dressed all in black and pretending to be strigoi and that we should restrain them and give everything we had.

At this moment, I could see some malicious light in the eyes of some of my fellow novices as they were probably imagining which guardian they dreamt of beating.

I probably had the exact same light in my eyes as I could see myself kick Stan Alto's ass.

_I'll teach him to mess with Rose Hathaway! _I thought mischievously.

Alberta continued on how when you get assigned your moroi, you had to take your package with his/her family history, a training stake, and how you shouldn't linger around take your moroi if he is here, or go meet him based on his schedule.

As Alberta started to call the names, Eddie leaned toward me.

"Man I hope I get a good one." He said almost pleading. "I mean someone who get along with Lissa and stuff." He added slightly pouting.

"Yeah I hope too! I'll miss you too much if it wasn't the case." I whispered back. "Well worse case scenario, we'll have Sundays." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Well… I guess but it's only a day but you know if I get Zeklos….."

"Oh would you leave the door open at night so I could go all strigoi on his ass?" I said pretending to be serious.

"Well I can do that only if you promise to let me kick him once or twice when he is down." He said with a low chuckle.

"Ok… but it's because I love you" I added chuckling too.

Eddie and I developed a very strong brother sister relationship since what happened in Spokane 3 weeks ago.

We were very good friends already but he lost his best friend and I lost my _'boyfriend'_ and we were trying to protect and be there for each other. The funny part was that I also loved Christian like a brother even if I'd rather get stab than recognize it. But it was two different kinds of brotherly love, one was the protecting caring type, and the other was the smartass competitive for the mommy (or Lissa) attention but in the end when needed; we would stand up for each other.

Spokane did bring a lot of pain and loss in our lives but also created some bonds that would last forever.

"Well if it makes you happy… I would let you beat him." He said with an evil grin.

"Like you wouldn't enjoy it. I -"

"Mr Castile!" Said Alberta clearly annoyed.

We concentrated our attention on the audience again. They were all looking at us, she probably already called him a couple of time. Eddie blushed furiously and stumbled his way up the stage and right then Alberta said something nobody could have expected.

"Mr Castile will be in Charge of Miss Dragomir." She said pointing to the guardian handling the packages.

At this moment Eddie froze on stage and turned around to look at me.

"What?!" I heard Lissa shout with surprise from the back of the room.

"What the f-" I started to say jumping from my chair but two strong hands forced me down again.

Eddie regained his composure and walked down to pick up his package looking at the name because he was sure it was a mistake. I was pretty sure it was a mistake too but when I saw his puzzled look and how he went to Lissa I realised that it was not a mistake.

I turned my head with a glare and saw Stan glaring back.

"Don't make a scene." He growled quietly.

I looked beside him there was one of the younger guardian Ian I think his name was. He was looking at me warily. His body tense as if he was ready to restrain me.

_They knew I would react badly but they still did it! _I thought so angry I had trouble breathing.

"Miss Hathaway!" called Alberta as I stood up walking stiffly onto the Stage as I imagined punching her for pulling such a stunt on me. "You'll be in charge of Mr Oreza" she said smugly as I shot her my '_you're-gonna-pay' _stare.

I took the package and walked to stand beside Christian.

"Hey Guardian" he said quietly. But as he saw I was just staying there he continued. "We're not supposed to linger here. Let's go."

"Oh shut up fire boy!" I said scowling at him. "Just give me two freaking minutes to deal with them."

He looked at me and nodded knowing that arguing with me will be pointless.

Once they were done, I walked to Alberta and I saw her sigh, and roll her eyes.

"When did you decide to do that? To screw up both my life and Lissa's??" I shouted at her without preamble.

"Rose -" started Dimitri in a soothing tone.

"Does it look like I'm talking to you?" I snapped at him.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Understood" He said so coldly that it actually took me aback.

"I'm sorry Guardian Belikov." I said looking straight into his eyes so he could see I didn't mean it at all.

They started to explain that I needed to train with someone I didn't have a bond with that being with Christian was still being close to Lissa and that it was good for her too to experiment with another guardian.

"Bullshit!" I said at the end of Alberta's speech.

She snorted. "You have no choice anyways Rose" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Either you accept the assignment or you drop out and don't graduate."

"Bullshit!!" I said even louder turning around storming out shouting as I passed the doors. "Come on fire boy! Move!!"

Christian rolled his eyes and groaned. "This is gonna be fun…" he whispered but I pretend I didn't hear anything.

I went through all the morning classes with Christian sullen and my mood didn't improve so much even with Lissa and Eddie trying to cheer me up.

But as it went on, I knew it was childish and I was lucky that our little group was still united as we would be guarding them as a team most of the time anyways.

As we parted from Lissa and Eddie for the afternoon electives classes I sighed.

"I'm sorry.." I said sheepishly to Christian.

He shrugged "it's ok Rose I know you and honestly I take this outburst as a declaration of love."

"Declaration of love? To whom?" I asked confused as we walked through the garden and sat at one of the picnic table as Christian had a free period.

We sat across each other as I started to eat the sandwich he just picked up for me after his feeding.

He hated fish but took a tuna one cause he knew it was my favorite. That was a totally Christian behavior.

He was an ass 85 % of the time but sometimes he would do something that was cute and you would remember why you loved him as a brother.

"Declaration of love to me of course." He said seriously.

I almost chocked on my sandwich. "Ok Emo Boy..." I said putting my sandwich away. "Can you tell me how your deranged head figured that one out?"

"Yep. You see, you being assigned to anyone else than Lissa, would have been a like 8 or 9 on the Rose BF scale but this one…." He thought for a second or two. "Was not even a 5! It means that you care about me!" He said like he had such a solid and valid argument.

"BF scale?" I asked confused.

"Bitch fit scale!" He said with a grin.

"You really are something… _else_" I said laughing.

"Thanks…" he said happily.

"Yeah…Wasn't a compliment." I said sarcastically biting in the sandwich.

"Anyways it's better for you to be with me then with Ralph or Jesse no?" He asked putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

I made a noise of disgust but finally started to laugh. "No actually it would have been fun to guard them! See, I could have pushed them down the stairs saying I wanted to protect them as I thought there was an attack."

"Oh you _ARE_ evil!" He said the voice full of approval.

"I know… Don't make me blush" I said playing the ingénue.

"Well you forget at night when you sleep in the room with them…", He said wincing.

"Oh ewww!!!" I put my hand on my mouth. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

He chuckled. "Well unless you would like to have their hands all over your body."

"Bite me!" I snapped back.

"Not a chance babe I'm dating your best friend" he said with a wink.

"I can if you want." said a deep voice behind me causing me to shiver.

Adrian sat beside me on the bench straddling it to actually face my side.

"I think I'll pass" I said blushing a little. Just thinking about our kiss brought a hot flush all over me.

I finally allowed myself to look at him and we locked eyes for a couple of seconds as many feelings, mostly lust and desire on my part, passed between us. I wanted him to kiss me hard again and mentally kicked myself for wanting that.

Christian looked back and forth between Adrian and me. "Awk…ward" he said clearly embarrassed. "Ok Rose let's go meet Lissa before our next class." He said standing up.

I nodded and stood up too, Adrian copied us and walked with us silently but I was super aware of his presence, more than I've ever been.

We made it to the room just as they were walking out of it. Lissa and Christian had the next class together so I turned to look at Adrian and I didn't even notice I was reluctant to go before he leaned forward to whisper into my ear.

"Don't look so sad my Rose…. I'll think of you too." He quickly and discreetly kissed my temple before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews as promised reviews equal an early update!! I really hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. Big Kudos to the ones who reviewed you totally get cookie points!!

Anyways here chapter 3...Show me the love by pressing the little green button at the bottom ( please…pretty please *sad puppy eyes*) REVIEW please

Thanks again =)

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Eddie and I teamed up to guard our moroi.

Actually, it seemed to be pretty efficient to team up with someone you knew, loved and trust. Well it was a different kind of love of course.

The kind of love I had for Dimitri was dangerous, full of passion. The kind of love that would put Lissa's life in danger.

What Eddie and I shared was based on mutual trust and knowledge. We didn't need to talk to understand each other.

We stopped an attack just before dinner of 3 _'strigoi'_ and we kicked their asses so efficiently that some people who assisted to the scene cheered at the end.

Of course it wasn't any high ranked Guardians as Stan or Dimitri but we managed pretty well. Totally in synch!

I was now standing in the little bathroom in Christian bedroom changing into my PJs. I was pretty lucky that Christian, still seen as a Strigoi wannabe, was rejected by the rest of the students. He had the privilege to have a room for himself and even had the _EXTREME_ privilege to have a private bathroom (if you could call this hole a bathroom). I set up my toiletry products in the little space Christian made for my stuff and it made me smile.

He could play the total _'I-don't-give-a-shit' _badass but I knew that he cared and loved all of us he was just too cocky to acknowledge the fact. I was sure of that because I was just the same. We could totally team up to promote the sarcastic smartass teenager attitude through America!

When I walked out of the bathroom I could see that Christian made me a little 'bed' on the floor beside his. He put two blankets on the floor to use as mattress and a pretty big duvet on top of it.

I looked at it and smiled, as that was exactly the kind of thing I had in mind when I thought about Christian sweetness.

Christian was in his bed reading when he looked up.

"Thanks." I said smiling pointing to the floor; "That's sweet of you" I said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever, its no biggy, I don't want my guardian to break her back and then to give me shit about it!" He said turning smug as I suspected he hated to be associated to the adjective 'sweet ' in any way unless Lissa was involved. But I knew that he did appreciate the gesture.

Christian finally scrutinized me and burst into a laugher.

"You…You look like a moron!" he said pointing at my PJs. "So much for the badass half psycho guardian!!" he added as tears of laugher filed up his eyes.

I looked at myself and couldn't help but laugh with him. I was wearing my flannel PJs which was both soft and warm but it was true that the patterns was ridiculous but it was a present from Lissa. I was pretty sure she bought it to have a good laugh but they were so fantastic to wear.

The PJs were baby pink and there were flying rabbits all over it. Flying Rabbits with Roses in their little paws.

After our laugher started to calm down I sat on my bed and shook my head.

"Well we can't say you look that smart yourself fire boy!" I said pointing at his clothing.

He was wearing black boxers that were clashing with his white legs and a long sleeves ivory tee shirt where it was written _"Emo boy, keep the drama for your Lissa"_

"Hey you bought me that shirt!" He said pretending to be hurt.

"I know!" I said with a wink. "A special order online! But I never dreamt you would wear it!" I added sincerely.

"I didn't intend to but…" He blushed slightly. "I tried it on you know, and it was so warm, soft, and cuddly…" He said trailing off.

"See…" I said with a grin. "Just like me! We're the geeks in PJs!!" I added finally sliding under the duvet.

"There is no one else on the planet I'd rather be the geek in PJs with" he said with sarcasm putting his book aside and turning off the light.

"Love you too." I said turning on my side, my back to him.

He sighed. "Goodnight Rose.".

I was starting to drift into sleep when Christian talked again.

"Ummm Rose?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm." I simply said shocked by his discomfort. That was so not Christian.

"Is there anything between you and Ivashkov?" He finally asked.

My eyes shot open and I could feel my cheeks turn crimson and I was pretty happy that it was dark and that I had my back at him.

"Well not that I know of really" I said trying to pretend I was making fun of him. "What would give you such a delusional idea?" I added as my heart beat faster.

_Calm down Rose! It's not a crime anyway! _I thought taking a deep breath. I finally turned around to look at Christian who was staring at the ceiling.

"Nah it's silly" he said laughing at himself. "I just….I don't know." He shook his head. "It's like…When you looked at each other at the table…Never mind." He chuckled. "I'm probably delusional" he added cocking head to look at me on the floor. "Thank you for saving my life today" he added with a grin.

I smiled. "You are very welcome fire boy. Good night Christian;" I added closing my eyes.

"Good night Rose" he said lying back in his bed.

About 5 minutes later, I dreamt and I was in the back patio of the sky resort and it was summer, the sun felt very good on my skin. I was wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts.

I knew Adrian would be there any minute now. Only he could make me wear such a tight and tiny pair of shorts. He wanted my body and it was clear enough. At least he was not pretending to care, at least he couldn't break my heart as he didn't have it and I didn't have to feel guilty as I did with Mason because I knew that Adrian would never love me either.

It was a perfect 'agreement'. I sat on a chair closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face.

"Hey my little dhampir." Said Adrian cheerily beside my ear. I imagined he was sitting in the chair just aside of mine.

"Hey!" I said with my 'man eating' smile still keeping my eyes closed. After a little while, I felt the back of his hand gently stroking my cheek.

"Open your eyes Rose." He said softly against my ear.

His warm breath made me shiver as I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. My face only inches from his.

"Hey" he said again the voice thick with what I thought was desire.

"Hey" I said keeping my eyes on his. "How was your afternoon?"

He shrugged slightly. "Slow…I missed you." He said honestly. "Did you think about me?" He asked curiously. "Just a little?"

I smiled and decided to be as honest as he was. There was no need to pretend with him as we were not building anything and there was nothing to destroy either.

"I did actually. A lot more than I expected." I added not able to control the slight blush as I saw a smile spread across his face. "You are an exceptional kisser do you know that?" I asked honestly. "You probably have a lot of experience!" I added cheekily.

"A lot less than people give me credit for" he said all serious which surprised me "but…" he smiled again "it all depends on who you are kissing." he added with a wink making me blush again.

I was about to say something witty when he turned serious again.

"Whatever the reason why a person gave you what you were longing for…" he said confusing me. "Good or bad.…it's still good to take."

I looked at him puzzled.

He shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose. That was an affectionate gesture that startled me.

"Well I'll get out of your head now" he said with some kind of longing I couldn't comprehend in his voice. "But I'll think of you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either" I said surprised that I did mean it and then everything started to fade and Adrian disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after breakfast, we were walking the four of us, Lissa Christian Eddie and me, to go to advance calculus that those two smarties were taking.

Even if I wasn't actually studying with them I already knew that my brain would try to escape.

Lissa was bitching Christian about making me sleep on the floor and that he could have shared his big bed with me and that we all knew we were like bro and sis!

I couldn't help but chuckle seeing the sheepish and shocked look on Christians' face. Eddie did sleep in the empty twin bed in Lissas' room so Christian couldn't really argue with Lissa.

We were about to walk into the room when a voice stopped us.

"Rose could I have a word with you?" asked Dimitri coldly. It was a question but certainly didn't sound like one.

I looked at Eddie who looked back at me.

"Mr Castile can take care of the two of them for a little while can't he?" he asked with a threatening tone which took Eddie aback for a while. This was a slip in his control.

"I…I…Guess" he said looking at me with pleading eyes saying something like _'please make him go away'_.

"There won't be any attack in this room in the next hour I know the planning." He added crossing his arms on his chest.

The others must have felt the anger flinging between us too as I could feel sympathy through the bond with Lissa. I could even see it in Christian's eyes.

"Ok fine Guardian Belikov" I said nodding and winking to Eddie to let him know I was fine well it was not like he could do anything anyways.

I took a couple of steps aside and rested my back against the wall trying to look casual.

"Did you just winked at him?" Asked Dimitri in a whisper as the class room door closed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that winking was against school policy. Thanks for informing me" I said the voice full of sarcasm.

Dimitri put his arms on either side if me and leaned forward a bit. The corridor was deserted but it was still totally risky for him to do that.

"Stop with the attitude!" He growled his nostril flaring with anger.

"But I'm not giving you attitude Guardian Belikov." I said naively. "That's just who I am."

He sighed with exasperation and removed his hands. "Follow me." He said coldly and brought me in the area behind the picnic tables, hidden from the public eyes.

I stayed a bit farther away of him then I'd liked to, but it was for the best.

He turned around to face me and leaned on the tree trunk.

"I waited for you this morning but you didn't show up for training!" He said with an accusatory tone.

I shot my eyebrows up in surprise as I didn't expect that question.

"Oh! Well…" I crossed my arms on my chest. "That's pretty simple and disputable in public areas." I shook my head. "I have an assignment that is a 24/6 assignment and I only have 24 hours per day so… I can't fit the training sessions in sorry! But I promise if mother nature can add one or more hours I'll fit you in." I said proud on how sure my voice sounded because I actually thanked god or whatever for that. Seeing Dimitri was breaking my heart each time, making me feel cheap and too human.

"I need to see Kirova about that." He said nodding in approval as if he was relieve to hear this justification.

"Well if you'll excuse me" I said turning around. "I have some place to be."

"Stop!" He shouted so furiously that it made the birds fly away with fear.

I jumped almost 10 feet in the air. "Holly Shit!" I shouted turning around with a hand on my chest. "Are you mental?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Probably…" he grumbled. "But you owe me some respect. I'm your instructor!" He said pointing at me "and you should stop with this Rose Hathaway smartass attitude that is only good to pout when things don't go her way." He said proud of his argumentation.

_Oh Bitch you didn't say that_! I thought as anger filled me. I snorted. "Look whose talking!" I said crossing my arms on my chest imitating his position.

Dimitri shook his head. "You're acting like a child Rose! Right now you're not even 4th grade!"

"Well but I'm a child no?" I asked evilly. "You said so yourself! "

"I didn't mean it, it was- "

"Of course you didn't!" I said with a snort. "You always regret what you say and what you _do_!" I said in such a way that we both knew what I was talking about. "You see things differently depending on your mood. I'm a child most of the time but I'm not a child when you have your tongue down my throat huh?" I asked rhetorically.

Dimitri paled. He took two quick steps and wrapped an arm around my waist, I tried to free myself but he tightened his embrace.

"Don't hate me please" he said sounding so sad that I stopped moving and looked at him.

His mask of calm was down and I could see both longing and pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "You'll understand…. One day you'll understand" he said cupping my cheek with his free hand. "But please Roza don't act like that… Don't hate me! I can't live with the idea of you ignoring me, not caring about me, with you hating me."

It took all the inner strength I had not to kiss him right on the spot but he was not telling me that he cared about me that he wanted me.

"But we can't be together?" I asked looking at him.

He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"No we can't" he whispered.

In this instant I heard someone cleared his throat and Dimitri let go of me straight away.

It was Adrian in a clearly disapproving position. I saw something quickly cross his face. It was both pain and jealousy I presumed but it was gone too fast to be sure.

Dimitri nodded to Adrian and looked at me.

"I need to see Kirova" he said but his eyes was expressing the warning that I needed to shut Adrian up. "Remember what I said Rose" he added leaving in direction of the administration building.

"I wanted to see you." Said Adrian with a shrug "well I guess the happy couple fight didn't last long. Back together then? Well I'm happy for you" he said turning around ready to go.

I ran after him.

"Wait!" I said putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "It's not what you think." I said with a small smile.

Adrian raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Well I know how it looked but we aren't back together I swear and…" I took a step back . "And I don't owe you anything anyways!" I said frowning "I... You knew how I felt, still feel about him." _Plus how can you get back with someone you weren't with in the first place?_ I asked to myself.

He smiled but didn't say a word. He walked to me quickly pecked me on the lips. "I'll see you later my Rose" He said before turning around and leaving me frozen and probably looking like a moron in the middle of the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Hey Guys!! I'm so happy with all your reviews. I see that you enjoy the story and It pushes me to write a bit faster ( I actually spend almost all my free time writing those days XD).

Anyways I'm working on a play list for this story right now I should post it at the same time than the next chapter ( but I'm not sure since it can give a bit too much of the story away lol)

Oh another thing I just wanted to tell you that I picture Adrian as a little younger (like Supernatural season 1) Jensen Ackles, I mean the hair… the eyes… it fits lol ( and boy the guy is Hot!!)

Well please please don't forget to review okay? I love to read you!!

Thanks and ENJOY!!

Hugsies

**Chapter 4:**

"That movie was so bad. I thought I was about to gauge my eyes out!" I said to Christian as we were walking back to his room from the common.

It was Friday night and I hadn't seen Adrian since the little incident on Tuesday, and I had to admit, somehow shamefully, that I was longing for him. I knew from Lissa that he wasn't on campus on Wednesday and Thursday as he had some business to attend at the Court, but still, _he didn't contact me or anything not even in dreams! _I thought surprisingly sadden but Christian brought me back to reality.

"You were not supposed to watch it anyways, you were my guardian not my date." He said as an attempt to joke but he was too sullen to be credible. "Plus you were so lost in your thoughts that you missed half of it!"

I did miss half of it as I was constantly sliding into Lissa's mind just to see, well I was pretending it was the reason, that they were fine. But I just wanted to look at him, his deep emerald eyes, his pouty bottom lip….

_Stop it Rose!! _I shook my head.

"Well it's sweet." I said sarcastically. "Oh come one, I know that being sullen is in the job description of _'how to be an emo kid' _but give me a break." I said elbowing him playfully. "You know there is nothing going on between them and she came out with this schedule idea to make you feel better" I added a bit more seriously.

He just nodded still pouting slightly but I could see he was doing better and I was a hypocrite as I was sulking too but it was more discreet.

As soon as we made it to the room Christian called dibs for the bathroom and I took advantage of being alone to slip into Lissa's mind but she was already in her room chatting with Eddie about the short notice banquet organized for this Saturday by the Queen herself and she was pretty excited by the idea and Eddie was too.

I was pleased he decided to go as he really needed the distraction. We all needed some distraction but as the presence of the Dhampirs was not mandatory, and that if we decided not to attend, it will make our day off start after Class on Saturday and not only Sunday morning I jumped on the occasion. I could both dodge a boring night with the Queen and win a night of freedom? There was not much to think about!

Christian left me the spot of the bathroom and I felt grateful once again that we had a private bathroom because I really needed to linger under the very warm water tonight. I was too stressed and my muscles were aching accordingly.

As I was under the hot water I rested my forehead against the blue tiles of the shower wall and did some breathing exercises.

I was mad at Adrian for ignoring me the rest of the week as he didn't seem that upset Tuesday and I was angry with myself for letting his attitude hurt me.

"Who does he think he is? I didn't promise him anything it was just a damn kiss!" I said out loud but quietly enough to stay out of earshot. "Damn Ivashkov!"

I finally stepped out of the shower and saw the little piece of paper that was slightly out of my rear jean pocket and groaned.

Today was already a pretty sucky day but when Alberta found me during lunch to tell me that Kirova and Dimitri thought that my training should continue even during the field experience and that I would be excused from the exercise one hour per day in order to train, Sunday included and that all guardians were aware not to attack Christian or Lissa during this hour. That made me even more depressed as I knew that for one hour every night I would face the cause of all my heart ache! So much for wanting to stay away from him!!

Plus he was coward enough to send Alberta to tell me!! He was right up with Stan now on my list of Guardians I would love to beat unconscious.

When I crawled beside Christian in the bed he shot me a glance.

"Look who is all sullen now?" He said smirking. "Trying to be _'emo' _chick?? You are too damaged for that!" He said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah? Well takes one to know one!" I snapped back adjusting the covers ruefully. "I guess that the emo poster kid I'm spending my days and nights with is starting to give me his freaky attitude." I added turning my back to him. "Or maybe it's your moronic movies that are starting to eat up my brain." I added happy that he couldn't see my smile.

"Well there was not much to eat in the first place." He said trying to sound serious and I kicked him in the leg.

"Oouch!" He complained.

"Yeah well better shut up fire boy or next time I'll hit a bit higher in a more…central area!" I said through clench teeth.

"That would make Lissa really _REALLY_ unhappy" he said so seriously that my mouth popped open and I burst into laugher.

"Ewww Come on! I don't want to think about that!!" I whined still laughing looking at him.

"Well you started it!" He said cheekily "and if you hurt me Lissa will give me the okay for you to go back on sleeping on the floor."

I was about to retort that sleeping on the floor was better than beside him but it was not true. He had a pretty large queen size bed with a very comfortable mattress. Lissa complained so much about how we were childish for not sharing the bed and even with our heavy jokes on how it was surprising that she wanted her best friend to sleep with her boyfriend she didn't change her mind.

The first night it was pretty awkward at first, but now, it was a habit, it was the fourth night and it was really like a brother and sister sharing their bed or a girl sharing her bed with her gay friend.

Only few people could comprehend our group really. The Spokane incident, Lissa's kidnapping and all that created something between us. We were a family, unusual for sure but a family nevertheless. Both Lissa and Eddie didn't think anything of me sharing a bed with Christian and I was pretty sure that Adrian wouldn't mind either, he probably didn't even care about me anyways. Not that much of a novelty anymore.

I slept on the side just next to the door because in the very, very low possibly of Guardian/Strigoi bursting through the door I needed to be the one they came to face but then, it would be a bitch to explain why we were sleeping in the same bed. That would cause some pretty good gossip!

I sighed and came back to reality to find Christian still half sat his laptop still on his legs but he was scrutinizing my face.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked with solicitude which was pretty rare from him but since Spokane he was letting his guards down more and more often with me too. "You seem preoccupied by something…Can I help you?" He asked as I saw he really wanted to help.

I smiled to him. "No that's fine really it's just…I'm slightly confused about some stuff that are not that important but I need to figure them out by myself but it's not important I promise." _It's just my heart!_ I added to myself.

He nodded and smiled back. "Okay. As long as you know that I'm here." He said closing his laptop and setting it down on the floor.

"I do know that." I said sincerely "and likewise you know that too huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "I do;" He turned off the light. "Goodnight Rose."

"Night fire boy." I said turning on my side face to the door.

And when I dreamt, I knew instantly it wasn't my dream as I was standing in a huge botanical garden I've never seen before and the sun was so bright it was almost blinding but it was playing with the flowers so beautifully that it was almost magic.

I looked around trying to find Adrian and there he appeared up a small tiles path.

The sun was playing on his face, and your type or not, you couldn't deny that he was a very beautiful man with features close to perfection. He had a very well designed, strong jaw line, a straight nose, big emerald eyes with long and thick black lashes. He also had very well designed lips, the bottom one was a bit plumper which caused a very slight pout, a real invitation to kiss and I also knew, from experience, that those lips were as soft as silk just like his hair that was brown but in this bright light you could see some discreet golden reflects. He also had a small scar at the corner of his jaw.

_Uh …I'll have to ask about that one day. _I thought.

I now looked at his body. He was really tall, not as tall as Dimitri but easily 6'4. He was wearing some cream khakis shorts and a green tank top that matched his eyes. I looked at his arms and was surprised to notice that he was a lot more muscular that I thought he was. Well, I did notice before that he was far from being as lanky as a normal moroi but now, I also noticed that it was something he did gain by spending numerous hours at the gym as I noticed that his legs were pretty muscular too. My eyes wandered to the floor and noticed that he was barefoot and I couldn't help to think that the tiles should be burning under this sun.

_Such cute feet!! _I thought wanting to slap myself._ What's wrong with you?! Since when do you find that feet are cute!!_

I finally concentrated my attention on his face again as he smiled at me but I didn't smile back.

"Don't you like this place?" He asked walking toward me but stopping about 2 feet away. "It's my grandmother's garden" he added seriously.

"It's gorgeous" I said sincerely. "Almost magical" I added looking around.

"But you seem unhappy." He said curiously. "Is there something wrong?" He asked cocking his head to the side, taking one more step toward me.

"Don't pretend like it matters, like you care!" I snapped regretting straight away to have shown him that his absence did upset me.

"Of course it matters!" He said like I was utterly absurd. "And I do care." He added reaching out with a red rose in the hand. "A rose for my Rose." He said tentatively.

I snorted. "I was not your Rose this week!" I said defiantly crossing my arms on my chest to show him I didn't have the intention to take the rose.

"It was a really busy week Rose. I had business to attend and I couldn't delay any longer but I _DID_ miss you." He said sincerely. "I thought about you everyday."

"Would have been nice to know…" I grumbled looking down.

He sighed and closed the distance between us and cupped my face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry, really" he said kissing the tip of my nose "and I did miss you, I still miss you." He brushed my cheeks with his thumbs. "I need to see you, I need to kiss you, to hold you in my arms" he said, voice full of emotion.

My eyes locked on his lips. "When?" I asked not even realizing I did speak.

"What about now?" He asked the voice and eyes full of anticipation.

"Now?!" I almost shrieked. "The guests pavilion is too far from Christian's dorm I can't go across campus and…" I bit my bottom lip as I thought. "It's maybe not the best or safest idea to be alone in a room with you."

He chuckled. "Yeah maybe you are right. Well I can come to meet you then." He said still holding my face.

"But it's day outside" I said worried about him. "I… No…You need to stay put I don't want you to get hurt."

"Not seeing you will hurt me more." He added with such a look in his eyes that it tightened in my chest. I knew he was mostly flirting to get me in bed, that it was only lust talking, but it felt good anyways.

"Ok…" I said resting my hands on his bare arms thinking. _Think Rose think…_I thought.

After a couple of minutes I slapped his arms opening wide eyes.

"I got it!!" I said jumping up in anticipation.

He gave me his deep, throaty, joyful laugh that I loved.

I gave him an itinerary to follow that was mostly covered by trees and told him to wait for me under the old oak tree as there were 3 huge branches intrigued together and it was making a very nice shield from the sun plus it was pretty close of the dorm.

"Ok, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes" he said kissing my forehead. He than leaned to whisper to my ear "Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, I slightly turned to find Christian fast asleep.

_Man he really does drool when he sleeps!! _I thought with a smile thinking on how many witty remarks I'd use against him.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could and managed doing so without waking him up. I suddenly realized that our jackets were in the wardrobe that squeaked loudly and I was bound to wake him up.

I sighed. _Never mind the coat _I thought.

I put my training shoes and sneaked out of the door. We were staying in the last room at the end of the corridor, the one the closest to the corridor window as that floor only had one, and I was lucky that the room was on the first floor. I'd use the gutter to go down…a piece of cake. The problem was the cold but I figured that wearing my flannel PJ, with the bright sun out and with only 100 yards to go I should be alright… Boy was I wrong!!

I ran to the tree for two reasons. Firstly because I was eager to see Adrian and secondly because the freezing wind was like thousands of little needles going through my skin.

When I saw him, draped in his expensive long charcoal cashmere coat, with a wide smile on his face, I stopped thinking about the cold and smiled back.

"Hey!" I said stopping in front of him as I didn't want him to step from his shielded spot.

"Nice" he said looking down, pointing at my PJ.

I blushed as I was getting self-conscious. The PJ were fresh washed and I was too pleased to wear it, but it was the flying rabbits one.

"No don't be self conscious" he said seriously "I really like it. I wouldn't mind waking up beside this PJ every morning" he added looking away.

At this moment the wind made me shiver, and understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Rose!!" He said exasperated. "No coat?? Come on!" he shook his head in disapproval starting to unbutton his coat.

"No don't do that!" I said stopping him as he was about to take it off. I was freezing but I was still more resistant than a moroi as tough as he could be.

He smiled, put his hands in his pockets and opened his coat wide. "Maybe we could share" he said smiling wider flashing his teeth, fangs included.

"I love that idea!" I said rushing into his open arms wrapping my arms around his waist as he closed the coat around us.

He rested his cheek on top of my head, sighing in contentment as I rested my ear against his heart listening to the slow thuds of his heartbeat.

We stood like that and he seemed content enough to just hold me which was not fitting with the whole _'I want your body' _theory but maybe it was just a little trick.

After a little while I decided that we connected enough as I really didn't need to replace, or try to replace, my addiction to Dimitri with someone else.

I crooked my neck, stood on my toes and started to kiss his jaw line lightly.

He groaned and leaned down to meet my lips. _What a kiss! _I thought as electric currents passed through my body.

I was starting to think that the first kiss was so good because of all the anger I was feeling and because it was a novelty but I was so wrong since that second one was even better!!

We finally broke it off reluctantly as we both needed air. He kissed my forehead.

"I promise I really did miss you." He said against my lips "and I can't wait to see you all dressed up at the banquet tomorrow night" he added pressing his body a bit more against mine. His body heat was a bliss.

"Yeah about that…" I started to rub his back. "I'm not going. I mean I really need a night to chill out and thank god Lissa is letting me off the hook as she knows how much I hate those events but…." I smiled and kissed his lips quickly as he was still leaning toward me. "You are more than welcome to join me for the evening" I said cheekily. _What is better than a full evening of hot making out session with a guy not expecting to gain your heart?! _I added to myself.

"You are killing me there!" He growled frustrated.

I unfastened my arms wanting to break our embrace but he tightened his grip against my back . "Well if it's such a burden please don't sweat it!"

"Oh my… Touchy" he said kissing my forehead again. "I like that! But just so you know there is no place in the world I rather be than with you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's ok don't need to get cheesy!" I said wrapping my arms around his back again and listening to him my ear pressed on his chest.

"No but I have to attend because my aunt will be super upset if I don't and I won't hear the end of it" he said removing a hand from his pocket and started to stroke my hair softly "but you know what, as soon as they acknowledge my presence I'll sneak out and join you ok?" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah that's fine" I said kissing his chest.

He sighed and unfasten his hold. "It's getting late my Rose and I don't want you to be a mess tomorrow. I want you to kick some guardian ass!" He added chuckling.

I let go reluctantly and stepped out of his coat.

"Good night" he said kissing me quickly. "Sweet dreams" he added looking totally at peace.

"Good night" I said turning around to leave, and with the back at him, I added "I missed you too."

I ran back to the dorms and I was only started to go up the gutter when I heard someone clear his throat behind me.

_Damn karma! _I thought jumping down as I perfectly knew who it was.

I looked behind me. "Guardian Belikov" I said.

He looked at me with anger, jealousy and reprobation. He took a little devise from his coat pocket.

"Petrov it's Belikov. Can you check if Castile is with Princess Vasilisa right now please." He barked in the little think.

I heard Alberta saying. "Going now!"

I crossed my arms on my chest. "You are going to report me to Kirova."

He waited a bit more scowling at me.

"You should do it... It's the _professional_ thing to do." I added as I knew I would probably have to cry my eyes out to get out of this one but Kirova was still impressed with my brave behavior in Spokane.

He kept scowling his face hard. "He is in the room and seeing his sleepy face he didn't move." Said Alberta through the little devise.

Dimitri looked both surprised and suspicious. So now he will investigate a bit more. I'm pretty sure it would be fun to see his face if he found out I was making out with Adrian but it will created too much trouble for both of us.

I shivered as I was getting cold again, Adrian body heat was fading.

Dimitri started to get off his coat but I stopped him raising my hand.

"Stop it! Either you bring me to Kirova now to rat me out or you let me go back up" I added pointing at the gutter "either way I won't be out much longer."

He sighed raising his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to rat you out Rose" he said with clear exasperation.

I looked at him and he probably noticed that I was closing up as he shook his head "you can go if you really want to" he added so sadly that it stopped me a second.

"Thank you" I said trying to sound nice enough and started to get up the gutter as I didn't know what more could be said as he clearly told me that things couldn't change between us.

I made it to the room very quietly and I was so pleased to hear Christian's quiet breathing when I settled back in bed.

_I'm such a kick ass ninja!! _I thought with a smile turning on my side ready to sleep.

"Oh by the way Rose" said Christian with a sleepy voice "I'll ask you where you disappeared for the last 2 hours in the morning. Just think of a believable excuse." He added simply going back to sleep.

_Fuck! _I thought before that my exhaustion made me fall into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Hey!!

Thank you so much for the nice reviews I'm really glad that you enjoy Christian and Rose friendship I sure have a blast writing it (you have no idea!!….Well I have a blast writing the whole story to be honest lmao).

I wanted to thank my beta The DemonQueen1for taking the time to correct me and I really hope she enjoys working with me as much as I enjoy working with her!!

I also want to thanks Allie ( AKA my lil'spider monkey), Kelly and Evy (Aka my Lissa) for dealing with my _'omgomg-what-I-wrote-sucks'_ crises!!. They are always reassuring me and they're always up to give me their opinions on what I wrote. I love you girlies!!

I also want to thank my reviewers as you are such an essential part of my stories!! Without you I would not have the motivation to continue writing them so from the bottom of my heart thank you so much !!!

Well not I'll shut it but please please show me some love and review!!

Thanks, Hugsies =)

**Chapter 5:**

_Damn Montana winter _I thought rushing back to my room. After helping Lissa getting ready for the evening I was going back to my room to finally chill out.

This morning was pretty awkward but Christian saved my butt once more.

"_I mean they just came up like that, Alberta almost broke the door." Said Eddie shaking his head while we were having breakfast._

"_Yeah!!" said Lissa looking at me frowning. "It was so hard to go back to sleep after that. It was one hell of an adrenaline rush and they were not even pretending to be strigoi or anything." She quickly looked at Christian. "It was like they were checking if Eddie and I were in Bed, don't you think it's super odd?" She asked him._

_Christian kept his eyes down on his cereal bowl and shrugged slightly. "You know they probably were doing some random check to see if the novices were respecting the rules." He added with his natural smugness._

"_Oh yeah! I didn't think about that" said Lissa with wide eyes looking at Eddie with a smile. "Lucky you are so professional!"_

_Eddie chuckled and Christian shot me a quick 'you-owe-me-one' glance before concentrating on his breakfast again._

_After a little while Lissa went to the feeders with Eddie._

"_Do I want to know about last night?" Christian asked me still looking down to his cheerios._

_I sighed. He just saved my butt here, honesty was the least I could do. "Well I'll be honest, no I don't think you want to know it and if you really do I'll tell you but" I reached for his hand for him to look at me. "But If I tell you what happened last night you'll have to keep it from Lissa so…"_

_He didn't look happy about that. "So What? Better not asking then?"_

_I shrugged. "You can't feel guilty of not sharing what you don't know." _

_He smiled. "Ok I let it slide for now guardian but when it will get too obvious I'll ask you the direct questions." _

"_And I'll answer truthfully." I said locking eyes with him to show him I meant it. _

I was almost at my dorm now.

"Wow… That's one hell of the way to go to the banquet" said Dimitri with a low chuckle.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice that he was standing just in front of me on the path.

He was dressed in tailored black pants, a white shirt and his hair was very neatly tightened at the nape of his neck. He was clearly of guardian duty tonight.

I looked down at my outfit and couldn't help to chuckle too. I looked like a hobo. I was wearing a over worn, overstretched pair of gray sweat pants, black ubber boots, a red xxxl hoody sweatshirt stating_ 'Heaven doesn't want me & Hell's afraid I'll take over.' _and my white winter coat. We could say I was multicolored. And of course to complement this perfect homeless look was my hair since I took a shower after class and fell asleep in my room before being woken by Lissa shouting for me through the bond.

I left to help her without even trying to put some order in my hair mess. I probably had the Medusa hairdo right now.

I looked up to him, he had a little light of amusement in his eyes. I couldn't be bitchy anymore. It was draining me that was sure and hurting him was hurting me. I could try to be distant and not being a bitch right?

"I'm not going to the party" I said smiling tentatively "but I'm pretty sure I would not get unnoticed."

"Not going? Why?" He asked with what seemed to be disappointment.

"Oh you know how much I hate all this formal crap and if I can get a night to chill out without facing the crown bitchy faces. I'm all for it!" I said sincerely.

"Yeah…" He said grimacing. "But won't you feel too lonely? I mean I think that every senior will be there!" He added really concerned.

I thought about Adrian maybe sneaking up later and I blushed and of course, I tried to hide this discomfort with attitude. I turned on myself…."Well maybe I should go like that then…I'm sure I'll have ALLLLL eyes on me."

"You'll have all eyes on you whatever you are wearing." He said regretting straight away to have expressed his thoughts out loud.

I was serious straight away. I didn't want to play with my heart anymore. I was seriously getting tired of this constant pain that was sure. "That's crossing the line Dimitri." I said with a straight voice with all the seriousness I had in me. "I won't accept those insinuations anymore."

He was about to say something when Eddie showed up opening the door of the dorms in a hurry.

"Why Ed you look dashing!!!" I said surprised as it was the first time I did see Eddie all dressed up.

"Oh Rose thank god I found you!" He said with such relief in the voice that he got both mine and Dimitri's attention.

"What's going on Ed?" I asked seeing him rushing to my side in a black suit.

"I…" he looked at Dimitri and flush slightly in embarrassment but nodded acknowledging his presence. "I can't do anything with this tie" he said giving it to me. "Please… please Rose." He whined.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "What would you do without me?!"

"Not much" he said chuckling too.

I brought my hands around his neck to put the tie into place and starting to make the bow. I saw so many things pass into Dimitri's face that it made my hands shake.

I took a deep breathe and concentrated on Eddie again. "You know what, you probably are freezing lets go back up and you'll change belt too because this one is horrible" I added pretending to laugh but in fact I felt very uncomfortable to be studied by Dimitri that way.

Eddie nodded.

"I'm their fairy godmother what can I say!" I said to Dimitri trying to sound as detached as I could. "Well I wish you a good evening" I added as Eddie gave him a goodbye nod and followed me inside.

After Eddie left me to meet with Lissa and Christian I decided to chill a bit before changing and getting a bit less _'ewww' _and a bit more _'wow' _for Adrian.

Even if I wasn't trying to seduce Adrian… Oh who I was kidding! Of course I was trying to seduce him even if it was a bit annoying to admit it.

I settled on my desk and surfed on the internet for a little while but got bored quickly. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"We're just having fun! It's just lust and desire….We don't even really know each other. It's not more, can't be more and won't be more." I said out loud confident.

A light knock on the door made me turn around and I automatically looked at my alarm clock.

_Uh the party only started 30 minutes ago._ I thought curiously. I chuckled walking to the door as it was probably a sullen Eddie or Christian in need of a good _'Rose help me feel better about this crap'_ moment. However when I opened the door my smile faded straight away as I paled.

Of course it was Adrian standing in front of my door! He was the person I wanted to see but I was looking like hell and looking at him made me feel even worse.

The man was really spectacular in tuxedo. I've seen both Christian and Eddie in Tuxedo but seeing Adrian standing here glorious….It has been an insult to call them dashing. He was so perfect in it that he seemed he was born to wear one.

For the first time he made me feel insignificant, almost ugly and I didn't like that. I still had my medusa hairdo and my hobo clothes…I thought about closing the door for a second but I knew it would be silly.

I sighed finally looking into his eyes. He seemed sadden by something probably realizing how plain I was.

"You… You want me to go away?" he asked unsure of what to do.

"What?" I asked stupidly with wide eyes. "No of course not!" I said sliding on the side to let him in.

I thought I saw him sigh with relief but I was probably imagining.

I closed the door and stood my back against it while he walked into my room and quickly looked around.

"It's just that…Well…" I blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't expect to see you that early and well… I'm so not presentable."

He turned around and looked at me like I just said the stupidest thing he ever heard. "You are lovely…really lovely." He added with a smile taking off his tuxedo jacket and putting it on the back of my chair.

I rolled my eyes at him but it was still very good to hear. "How did you managed to get out after like 30 minutes?" I asked sincerely impressed.

He laughed his rich laugh that made me tingle everywhere.

He unfastened his bow tie and opened the first button of his shirt. "Apparently I was not a very good company so my aunt said _'if it's to be sullen all night long better go back to your quarters'_ ." He shrugged, "she didn't need to tell me twice! I said hello to everybody… made sure they all saw me around and snuck out."

I saw him look around. "Please make yourself at home" I said as I realized how small and bare the room was.

"Really?" He asked cheekily.

I looked at him warily but chuckled and nodded positively.

"Cool "he said grinning showing his fangs again. It was pretty amusing as he used to do the same kind of smile than Lissa, which was mouth closed, but with me now, he was showing everything like he was so comfortable. He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his very expensive dressing shoes, that I saw afterward were Gucci, and laid on top of the bed opening his arms wide and letting a little space on the side.

I laughed. "Well that is making yourself at home!" I said standing at the foot of the bed when the only thing I really wanted to do was to run into his open arms.

"You said to do so!" He said with laugher in his voice. "But there is something missing to be really comfortable and it's you in my arms."

I shook my head and did my best not to run in his arms but he probably saw the eagerness in my face as he chuckled when I joined him. I rested on my side, half on top of him. My head on his chest my left leg entwined with his.

He kept me tight beside him encircling me with his left arm while stroking my hair with his right hand.

We did make out two or three times but we mainly talked and it was strangely comfortable, dangerously comfortable. We were together like that for long, really long but I didn't feel like moving I was too comfortable like that and his slow breathing and his even heart rate led me to think it was the same for him.

"You know what's strange?" I asked while softly rubbing his chest through his dress shirt.

"What's that?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Well you're here for quite some time and you didn't even go for a cigarette and well…" I blushed "I know from your breath that you didn't drink at all." I added snuggling a bit more against his chest.

"Because I don't need any help!" He said all teasing gone now. "You see, well, I know you figured that one out long ago, but the alcohol and cigarette helped me to ease the pain of the auras, because seeing the aura made me," he stopped and took a deep breath and I felt him stiffen slightly as I realized he was about to reveal to me a secret.

I kissed his chest to encourage him to speak even if I knew it was a mistake. The more secrets were revealed, the more involuntary connections were created but I could reassure myself to the fact that a high ranked moroi would never fall for a dhampir and I didn't intend to let the things go that far on my side and well my heart was still Dimitri's anyways.

"Well nobody knows that and please please don't freak out" he started with apprehension "but usually when I sees the aura full form well I get hit by the people emotions too. It's like I'm a little empathic and it's messing with my feelings but when I'm with you." He kissed the top of my head a bit longer. "I'm at peace with you…I'm happy enough and I don't need to feel numb." He added so seriously that it tightened my chest.

I didn't know what to say and presumed that staying silent was the best I could do right now.

"It's okay my Rose you don't need to say anything." He said as he understood my discomfort. "I did freak you out huh?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant but I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"No not really…" I said honestly as I felt his body relax. "It's just that you're full of surprises and it's pretty hard to understand you that's all."

"We've got all the time in the world to get to know each other." He said resuming stroking my hair.

"Yeah…" I said begging for a change of subject. "Let's start that now then…What's your favorite movie?" I asked with a smile propping up to peck his lips.

"I love when you do that… instigate our kissing," he said brushing my lips with his fingertips.

I settled back on his chest. "I'm waiting" I said cheerily.

"Oh right my favorite movie!" He said with a chuckle. "Also known as '_a discreet way to avoid the intimacy of the moment'"_ he said but he didn't sound more upset than that.

We asked each other questions for the next hour or so…. The most random things possible as favorite movie, color, food, sports etc…

He sighed looking at the alarm clock. "It's very late Rose, the banquet is probably finishing now, I better go before the halls fill up with people."

I grimaced. "I guess it's better that way." I said trying to sit up but he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" He asked expectantly.

"Well tomorrow morning I promised to train with Eddie and tomorrow night it's movie night with Christian and Lissa as well… I'll go back to sleep in his room."

"But where are you sleeping in his room?" he asked randomly.

_Here we go… _I thought. "I'm sleeping in the bed…with him." I said as detached as I could.

He didn't speak for what seemed to be forever. I was about to say something when he spoke again. "I never thought I would ever be jealous of Oreza… I guess that day just came"

"But... We're just friend…There is nothing between us." I said as panic started to crawl viciously in my body.

"Oh I know that don't worry it's just…he get to sleep by your side." He sighed "damn lucky strigoi wannabe" he said shaking his head.

I couldn't help but laugh and finally made it out of his arms. "Right! We were in a bed for like 4 hours and you didn't even try to get my clothes off!" I said as I was actually honestly surprised about that. "And you keep rambling about how you want me."

"And you think that it's just your body I want?" He said sitting up on the edge of the bed apparently displeased with what I said.

"Come on Adrian!" I said playing truth "you didn't know me and don't know me yet you can't say it's my personality that attracted you to me." I smiled "but it's just fine! I promised, I'm fine with that…" _More than fine_ I added to myself.

He nodded like he had a lot more to say but that it was better to keep it to himself for now.

He put his shoes and jacket back on, then came to stand before me, his hands on my shoulders.

I could see I hurt him and I hated that. I wanted to take back my words.

"Would you spend your afternoon with me?" He asked looking at me with expectation.

"Of course!" I said resting my hands on his cheeks. "As soon as I'm done with Eddie I'll join you. "

He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Sleep well my Rose, I know I will!" He said with a wink before leaving the room quietly.

I knew as I looked at the door that this 'thing' we were sharing was heading toward the _'we're so screwed, we'll end up hurt' _road but I knew I would continue nevertheless.

It's like when you assist to a car crash, you know it will be ugly but you can't stop from looking.

_You really are glutton for punishment!! _I thought groaning throwing myself on top of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:** hey Guys! Here is chapter 6 I hope you are going to enjoy reading it!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed it's so sweet of you!!

Oh and I posted a play list for the story and I'll continue to update it along the way so check it out from time to time.

Anyways don't forget to review ok? I just Adore reading them!!

Come on….A Free hug for each review!!

Love you all, you really rock.

Steffy =)

**Chapter 6:**

"Come on Eddie Focus." I said not really annoyed. "I'm literally crushing you!" I added hitting his thigh. "Point!"

"I know" said Eddie trying to stop a yawn. "I'm just a bit tired from last night you know."

I chuckled and crossed my arms on my chest trying to look really disapproving. "Well duty is duty Mr Castile and Strigoi don't care if you partied hard!" I said trying to sound as serious as I could but when I saw the red of shame creeping to his cheeks I burst into laugher.

"Boy you just tortured me! You're just like him!" He said laughing too.

"Like who?" I asked taking an offensive position.

"Belikov!" He said like it was so obvious. "You really are his students there is no doubt about that."

"Yeah well…" I grimaced but didn't add anything more. "You better wake up if you want me to show you some of the moves I've learned and if you want to be totally efficient teaming up with me." I added with a wink.

We all hope that our group would stay together after graduation and we thought that, with Lissa pressuring slightly, it would be possible for Christian to get Eddie as a Guardian and we were confident enough about that as, even if the Queen was a little reluctant about it, we could still play the Adrian's card and ask him to compel her to some extent. Well I was getting a lot more reluctant to use the Adrian's option due to the recent history between us . But we will use it if needed. Our little family had to stay together.

_With Dimitri in the middle _I thought not able to contain the little stabbing pain to hit me straight in the heart. I was praying, hoping that by graduation I'd be over him because, if it wasn't the case, it will just be pure hell to be beside him everyday.

"Earth to Rose?" said Eddie waving trying to catch my attention.

I finally concentrated my attention back on him. "Huh?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked teasingly. "You seem pretty out too!"

"Oh course I did!" I said a bit too much on the defensive and I could see the questions this raised. _Good job you idiot! _I added to myself.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, I laughed to detent the atmosphere.

"You know what? Let's forget about the training for today okay?" I said collecting our stuff and putting them in our respective bags. "You've got your head so high up your ass, I don't think you'll emerge anytime soon."

Eddie nodded. "Yeah probably…" He shook his head "I should have cancelled when I decided to go to the banquet."

"No it's ok Ed" I said handing him his bag. "So tell me all about this wicked party while we make our way back."

"Yeah well…" He chuckled. "Nothing that interesting happened to me really." He said a bit sullen.

"Which roughly translated means 'no tongue action' ?" I asked giving him a sidelong glance.

He burst into laugher. "You know me too well Rose."

I shrugged and winked. "Dudes are dudes! You guys want to play the mysterious badass but you are so transparent!" I said sticking my tongue out. _Well except Dimitri _I thought bitterly.

"Yeah well it was pretty fun." He said seriously. "The mood was really cheery after the little awkward Adrian moment it was easy to chill really."

"Awkward Adrian moment?" I asked trying to sound interested just to avoid showing the extent of that interest.

"Yeah!" He said all keyed up happy to gossip. It made us look like two old ladies. "He was at the table of the Queen you know and well…" We were almost at the dorm then so he stopped on the path and turned to look at me. "Lissa, Christian and I were sat at the top of the main table you know so, close enough to hear, and he was like so rude and sounding almost moronic like it was a burden for him to be there!" said Eddie still sounding astonished by the event. "I mean we both know how much he likes this kind of crap right?" I nodded. "And all of the sudden it's like the banquet is hell on earth."

"Maybe he was not feeling right." I said with a shrug.

"Ummm Maybe" he said totally unconvinced "but he left the Queen speechless!" He added with wide eyes.

I chuckled "WOW! That is something" I said really curious and even slightly awed.

"Yeah!! The queen was like _'if it's to act like a spoiled child you better go…you're excused.'_ but you know she said that in such a way that she expected him to just shush and sit down," said Eddie with a small laugh.

I nodded but I knew only too well what Adrian did afterward.

"Adrian looked at her with such an expression in his eyes like if he was longing for that you know…" said Eddie the eyes narrowing with suspicion. "He stood up and said '_I think you're right. I'll see you soon.' _he waved at us and went back to his room." said Eddie with a chuckle. "You should have seen her face!! It was priceless, a total Kodak moment!"

We chuckled together.

"See Ralph…I told you it was nothing personal she only bangs dhampirs," said Jesse coming out of the dhampirs dorm.

Ralph just grinned and nodded like the little doggy he was.

I sighed. "Just walk away Jesse." I said as calmly as I could. "You know about my self control issues."

"In a minute" he said crossing his arms over his chest as I rolled my eyes. "Did you two start banging after your dear friend Mason died or…did you bang behind his back?"

Anger started to boil in my blood as Mason was a very very touchy subject as I still felt immensely guilty about his death.

"Or… Or maybe they were banging you together!" Added Jesse with an evil grin as he was sure I wouldn't do anything against him. He even mimicked the action by joining his hands together. "Best friend do share everything right? I mean you were already Lissa's blood whore and all that!"

That's exactly when I lost it and Eddie apparently noticed it in my eyes as he caught my arms and kept them tightened behind my back just as I was about to throw a fist toward Jesse's nose.

I was fighting hard against Eddie and I knew I would get free any second now.

Dimitri came out of nowhere, and stood in front of me, looking at Ralph and Jesse. After sending them away with pretty cold hard words he turned around to look at me with dissatisfaction and nodded for Eddie to let me go.

Eddie warily let go of my arms but stayed behind me in the case I would make a run for it.

I glared at Dimitri as I was frustrated that he stopped me from correcting those two shitheads. I knew he was right but I was still mad.

"Where the fuck are you coming from?" I said looking around. "Do you have some kind of super beeper that warn you each time I'm about to get into trouble?!"

"No." He said coldly. "But I should!! That was really stupid Rose!" He said trying his best to keep his calm. "That was stupid, childish and reckless! It could have cost you your graduation you know that?" He added darkly.

"Yeah well…We both know I've got self control issues but I don't see who you are to judge that!" I said knowing I was hitting way bellow the belt.

I saw him paled and quickly glanced at Eddie.

I sighed. "Come on Ed let's go." I said trying to sound calm but my voice was still shivering with anger.

Eddie nodded avoiding Dimitri's eyes. I sighed again. He needed to overcome this kind of hero worship he had for Dimitri before graduation.

"Yeah well let me go up with you two." said Dimitri taking two steps aside to let us go first.

I exhaled loudly to show my discontentment but it didn't seem to bother him.

_Stupid Russian super hot guardian! _I thought pouting.

Eddie and I walked side by side to my room with Dimitri behind us. He even followed us in and started with a small crappy Zen lesson again but I didn't concentrate that much on what he said as I imagined throwing a ball in his face to make him shush. I did get some of it.

"I don't know what they said to you and I'm pretty sure it was rude but…".He took a step forward which automatically made me take a step back and I banged my leg on the side of the bed.

"Fuck!" I said looking down at the same time than the two boys, and at the instant that my eyes touched the floor, I was mortified as I was stepping on a little piece of satin knowing only too well what it was.

"Oh be careful" said Eddie bending down to pick up the piece of fabric.

"Oh yeah it's…" ._Think fast_. "Yeah it's your bow tie from last night you forgot it." I said locking eyes with him.

I saw Dimitri cross his arms from the corner of my eyes. I could feel the angry vibes coming from him. I didn't need to have a good look at his face to know that.

"Oh yeah." said Eddie putting it in his pocket.

I was a bad liar but he was even worse. I saw Dimitri's nostrils flaring and I realized that he saw that Eddie was wearing a plain tie yesterday.

I was so happy not to be alone with Dimitri since I wouldn't hear the end of it but he had no right to judge right? So why did I feel so guilty?

We stood there awkwardly for what seemed an eternity to me but probably didn't last more than a minute.

"Well I need to go, I'm in charge of the junior dorms security but…" He pointed his finger at me. "We'll talk about promiscuity in the dorms very soon." He added so seriously that I had to roll my eyes. It wasn't the smartest idea ever as he shot me such a dark look that it made me blush.

I walked Dimitri back to the door and I soon as I closed it I silently locked it.

I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to bullshit my way out of that one with Eddie. I knew I couldn't bullshit Dimitri but I could buy time with Eddie.

When I turned around he was studying the bow tie.

He looked at me. "So you and Ivashkov huh?" He asked with such a tone that it would have been just stupid to deny it.

"How did you figure out that one?" I asked walking to him.

"Well…" He showed me the inside of the back of the bow tie where the initials '_A. I' _were embroidered very discreetly.

I looked at Eddie with pleading eyes.

"How long has it been going on?" He asked with concern. "You know I…I like him but he is not good for you Rose. He will break your heart in the long run." he said with concern.

"It hasn't been long really about a week or so." I said somehow relieved to be able to share with someone. "And I'm with him just to have fun. I know he is not serious and that he just want to have fun but…" I shrugged "that's all I want or need right now. He won't hurt me I promise." I added with a smile.

Eddie started to nibble on his bottom lip and looked at me his grey eyes full of uncertainty and worry. "Be careful okay?" He asked nicely.

"I will I swear." I said kissing his cheek "but I need you--"

"To keep that for me?" He said with a low chuckle. "I figured" he added pointing to the door. "Is Adrian the one who want to hide it?" He asked and I saw the brotherly protectiveness in his eyes.

"No It's me…us…" I didn't know what to say as we didn't really talk about that but I knew I wanted to keep it a secret. "It will cause so much trouble and gossip you know…It's not worth it"

He nodded as he knew how this Academy could destroy everything. Even soil the purest things and what Adrian and I shared wasn't pure that was certain!

Eddie came with me for breakfast in the commons. We talked about everything clearly avoiding the big revelation I made.

I then sneaked like a ninja to the guest pavilion. I knew that Dimitri was supposed to be across the campus but my Karma was such a bitch recently that it was better to double check.

Adrian opened the door just after my first knock. As soon as I saw him, a feeling of peace filled me up, and I could see, as a smile spread on his face, that he too felt some kind of appeasement to see me here.

His hair was still wet, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an ivory v-neck sweater. I had to admit that it was very flattering on him. He was barefoot and his feet were as cute as in the dream.

_Are you turning into a freaking feet fetishist you stupid girl?! _I thought.

"Please come in" he said walking back into the main room. "I was just making some coffee you want one?"

"Yeah…" I said closing the door behind me and following him into the small kitchen.

After pouring me a cup he kept it in the hand and grinned. "A kiss for a cup" he said leaning down.

I smiled put my hands on his waist stood on my toes and kissed his lips very slowly.

"Ummm I like that" he said against my lips.

"I do too." I said brushing his cheek gently taking the cup from his hand. "Oh by the way…" I said reaching into my jean pocket. "I think that belongs to you." I put the bow tie on the little table as I walked back into the living room.

"Oh right….Thanks for bringing it back." He said like he couldn't care less.

"It almost caused the third world war!" I said shaking my head. "Dimitri saw it but Eddie lied to protect us and well…" I looked at him warily as I didn't know how he would react. "Well now Eddie knows about us. He… I didn't have the choice really." I said apologetically.

Adrian nodded. "One down….the rest of the world to go." He said taking a sip.

I crunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't mind if the whole world knows about us Rose." he said seriously. "It's not like we're doing anything wrong." He smiled. "There is nothing to be ashamed off." He added locking eyes with me.

"I'm not ashamed of us!" I said almost offended. He was the royal, he was supposed to be ashamed not me. "But it would be silly to put ourselves in all that trouble for what we have. I mean it won't last long and it's just fun." I shrugged.

He nodded again and drank some more coffee. I think I saw regret in his eyes but I couldn't be sure and it didn't make any sense.

I looked to his face in greater details and saw the dark circles under his eyes. I put my cup on the coffee table and turned toward him. I lightly traced the dark circles with my fingertips.

"Did you fed recently?" I asked with concern as theses bruises reminded me slightly of the one Lissa had while we ran away and forgot to feed her.

He took my hand and kissed my fingers. "Why? Are you volunteering?" He asked as a joke but I jerked away from him.

This hit home and I knew it was unfair but I couldn't help getting angry. I did feed a moroi once and I even enjoyed it and how many time did people say I was going to be, or was already, a blood whore.

I took my coat and turned to him red with embarrassment and anger. "I . Am. Not. Your. Blood. Whore!!" I shouted storming to the door.

But he was by my side almost immediately. "Please Rose don't go…" he said almost pleading.

This tone surprised me so much that I turned to look at him. He was standing a hand on my arm. His eyes pleading, "I didn't mean it I swear it was just a bad joke."

"Humph…" .I groaned putting my jacket back on the back of the armchair.

"I swear. I respect you too much" he walked closer and hugged me carefully but I didn't hug him back. "I care for you too much my Rose. It was just a lame attempt to joke. I'm sorry" he whispered to my ear. "Please don't be mad…Please" he pleaded gently kissing my ear.

I finally hugged him back. "Yeah I know…And I'm sorry for my short temper."

He broke our embrace and smiled at me. "I wouldn't want you any other way." He said sincerely and took my hand to walk me back to the sofa.

"I did feed this morning" he said serious again "but it's just lack of sleep since I've got my exams in 4 weeks."

"Exams?" Where was that coming from?

"Yeah I'm not really in sabbatical. It's my final year so I took my classes by distance learning and…" he pointed to a book on the table. "And I had a report to write and I worked over the internet by webcam with my tutor on it yesterday afternoon. So, I wrote it last night."

Adrian studying….That was so hard to imagine. Almost impossible. "And…And what are you studying?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh well… International Trade and International Competition Law," he said with a shrug. It was so humble, so not Adrian!

"Oh Wow…That's wow…" I said awed. So he was not only rich and cute he was also smart! Life was so unfair!!

"It's not as impressing as it sounds and….it's just in the optic to take over daddy's company" he added trying to cheer me up.

I forced a smile. "Yeah well you better go to bed then." I kissed his lips softly. "Don't worry I'm just fine."

"No I'll sleep tonight I really want you to stay" he said bringing his hand to my hair and entwining his fingers in it. "I even ordered one of your favorite movies on the satellite." He added with a smile.

"Yeah?! Which one??" I asked eagerly.

"Well I looked over the romantic movies you liked but they are the most depressing stories in the world." He said with disapproval. "I mean why they always have to die? You love _City of Angel, Autumn in New York, Love Story, Sweet November, A walk to remember_…Only pain! I wonder why that is?" He asked honestly interested.

"Why?" I laughed "it's simple actually love is only good to make you suffer." I said like it was so obvious. "You see there is a perfect quote in the movie _Autumn in New York_." I bite my bottom lips trying to remember it right. "One of the characters named John said '_I hate to break it to you, but in the real world…where I live…There're only two kinds of love stories. Boy loses girl and Girl loses boy. That's all there is. Somebody always gets left behind.' _"

Adrian sighed. "So young and already so bitter" he said resigned. "But anyways…." He said "I got _The last Samurai_."

"I love that movie!" I said jumping in expectation.

"I know" he said with a chuckle.

"Okay then we make a deal…" I said sitting comfortably on the sofa and taking a little pillow to put it on my legs. "I watch and you rest." I added pointing to the pillow.

He seemed very pleased by the proposition, started the movie and laid on my legs. I started to stroke his hair with my right hand while he was stroking the left one that was resting on his chest.

I was very much into the movie when I realized he was not stroking my hand anymore I looked down and saw him asleep on my lap. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful when he was asleep that I spent the rest of the movie watching him sleep.

_It's never a good sign when you enjoyed watching someone sleep_. I thought and I knew that but I couldn't help it.

The movie was maybe over since half an hour when I started to be really uncomfortable. My legs were painfully numb, I needed to move. I tried to move very softly but I woke him up.

"Oh I felt asleep? I'm sorry" he said sitting up.

"No it's fine I'm glad you did." I said nicely _Plus you are super cute when you do _I added to myself.

"I'll have to go now to bring my stuff for the week in Christians' room but there is movie night tonight and you are more than welcome." I said with a smile.

He stood up walked to me and kissing me with passion. His kisses were so powerful that they were making me dizzy.

"Oh course I'll come" he said breathless against my lips.

"That's good" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again with all the urgency I felt.

"And if you have the desire to kiss me like that again please come! Day or night" he added with a wide grin.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said with a shiver as I imagined what we could do at night.

I was about to go and he stopped me a hand on my shoulder.

"You said last night that I only wanted your body but it's not true" he said out of the blue. "Even when I stopped you that night at the resort it was not because of the way you looked, even if you are exceptionally beautiful, but it was because of your aura that was so intriguing and I could see what kind of person you were." He put his hands on each shoulder now. "I've seen straight away that you were brave and honest, whole in everything you do. Passionate and kind but also extremely sensitive even if you want to show an outside as tough as nails. You are selfless enough to make everybody else happiness a priority but---"

He brought his hand to my lips to stop me from interrupting.

"But you deserve it too. More than anyone I know my Rose. So don't say I don't know you because I do…" He kissed my forehead. "I know your essence, maybe not the little details but I know your soul…What makes you…Well you!"

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. What he said shook me deep inside and I hated that. I was getting more and more confused. It should have been the moment when I said it was over but I wasn't smart enough.

I just brought my hand to his cheek and brushed his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I'll see you tonight" I whispered as it was hard to speak with all these emotions.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said walking me to the door his hand in the small of my back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: **Hey Guys!! Here chapter 7. I wanted to thank you all for your kind words and as I said I'm totally open to constructive criticism…I'm tougher than that it was just a short temper day lol. I will let the author note a little while longer.

Anyways big kudos to all of you. Your reviews are really important to me you know that right?

Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Hugsies

Steffy

**Chapter 7:**

"Rose!" Said Christian with clear exasperation. "Have you decided to move permanently in that bathroom or what?!"

"I'm right here geez!" I said rolling my eyes seeing him waiting in front of the door.

"You know we only have an hour to train before to meet up with the others." He pointed again showing me his watch.

"Ok fire boy! Let's go" I said pulling my hair in a messy ponytail while we sneaked behind the building to the junior gym that we knew would be empty for hours.

It was our third training session today as we started Tuesday morning. This plan was pretty messed up but it has been more or less my idea.

On Monday, as I was about to restart my training with Dimitri, I didn't feel strong enough to face an hour of training with him touching almost every part of me. So, I asked Christian if he wanted to attend the training as to see the fighting techniques if he wanted to fight Strigoi one day. He accepted eagerly and while walking to the gym we also decided to work on offensive magic together, like a team…the _'badasses' _as we said.

We decided to use the junior gym as it was really rarely used and it was almost impossible to run into someone so early the morning. We did actually work well and it was pretty exciting and flattering for both of us. We were sure that in no time we'll be unstoppable.

However, it was so forbidden that we kept it a secret even from Lissa, Eddie and everyone else. We didn't want to bring trouble over anyone else if our secret was discovered.

Today was Thursday, and in the almost two weeks I was guarding Christian, I didn't face any real good attack, like if the high ranked guardians were avoiding me! I was started to consider that downright insulting!

It was just a little after lunch that it finally happened. The four of us were walking out of the common ready to part for the afternoon electives. I was a bit sullen as Christian just told me that he wouldn't make it to my training with Dimitri as he had a group assignment for the next day and had to research at the library.

I suddenly saw a black shape from the corner of my eyes and reacted immediately.

"Protect them!" I shouted to Eddie pushing Christian toward him.

Eddie reacted as fast as I did. He pulled both Lissa and Christian against the wall and stood in front of them defensively.

I was about to attack the black shape that I realized was Stan.

_Oh man!! He will cry and call for his mommy_. I thought but unexpectedly I saw a second '_strigoi'_ showed up. Dimitri!

Right then the plan changed.

"_Myrsky_!" I shouted to Eddie just before my fist connected full force with Stan's nose. I heard a sickening crack and couldn't help to smirk as I threw a sidekick in order for him to land on the training stake that Eddie brought out expectantly.

Myrsky meant _'storm'_ in Finnish. Sometime Eddie and I got so bored during Lissa and Christian make out session in the quiet areas of the library that we decided to occupy our time by giving some code names for the fighting positions we developed. It was exactly what Christian and I were doing too but with numbers.

Now, with Stan out, I concentrated my attention on Dimitri taking a defensive position as we circled each other.

An audience started to gather around us probably to finally assist to an interesting match. The godlike guardian face to face with the smartass novice, the mentor against his student, Dark Vader against Han Solo (I didn't know which one I was really)

It was such a tiring fight I gave him some good kicks but received some good one too. Our audience kept increasing. We were fighting just the same.

I saw Adrian from the corner of my eyes as he made his way to the front of the crowd and this half second of inattention almost cost me the whole fight fortunately I knew how to fight dirty.

Dimitri brushed my legs and I fell flat on my back and he was on top of me in a second propped up on his hands looking at me with the shadow of a smile on his lips.

_The little prick is enjoying it! _I thought as a plan instantly hit me. It was so not lady like…he wouldn't expect it.

I simultaneously wrapped my legs around his waist and circled both his arms with mine to give me some leverage. I smiled as I gave him a straight headbutt.

He lost focus and groaned with pain. I parted his arms and as his body crashed on mine I maneuvered to roll in order to be on top of him, straddling him. I took my training stake and 'staked' him on the spot.

"I won…" I said breathless with a wide grin.

People around us applauded the performance and started to part.

"You certainly did" he said the voice hoarse but not only because from the efforts and blows he received. There were also desire and pride in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you my Roza" he whispered unconsciously bringing his hands to my hips.

We locked eyes and it felt like we were sharing something we were forbidden to share.

"Woot woot!! Wasn't that great distraction?!" said Adrian applauding walking toward us.

I shook my head coming back to reality. I could see both anger and pain in Adrian's eyes. His jaw was lock and I could see the muscles of his jaw quivering.

"Let me help you up" he said trying to sound helpful but I knew him too well now and I clearly could hear the coldness in his voice.

He pulled me up by my right arms a lot harder than I expected his usual soft self to do.

"Could you be less conspicuous?!" he whispered harshly to my ear.

I looked at him mouth wide as Dimitri and him were glaring at each other.

Dimitri stood up padded my shoulder. "You did very well Rose… I'm so proud of you. See you later" he said giving Adrian a sideway glance. "Now time to go back to class" he said looking at Christian, Lissa and Eddie standing near the door.

They all left and Adrian was about to go when I caught his hand.

"We need to talk "I whispered.

"I agree…I just don't know if I want to." He said frostily.

"The oak tree, near the gym after the last class…please?" I said with pleading eyes. I knew it always worked on him… my own kind of compulsion.

He nodded stiffly lips pursed together and left without another word.

I ran back to the others and went to class. It will let me have the time to think.

When the classes were done I would leave Christian in charge with Eddie as he was not assisting to my training with Dimitri today.

"But…was this fight wrong?" I whispered to Eddie about 5 minutes before the end of the last class.

"No why?" Asked Eddie confused.

"I dunno Adrian --" I started

"Oh yeah _THAT_ I get" he said shaking his head.

I looked at him totally lost.

He sighed and slightly leaned toward me to be sure no one could hear. "I mean I know you are seeing Adrian but if I wouldn't have known…" He shook his head "I would have thought you were about to make out with Belikov right on the spot. I don't try to defend him or anything but I still think he took it well." he added sincerely impressed.

_Note to self 'kick yourself in the head when no one is looking,' _I thought pissed against myself and Dimitri too. I was pretty sure his hungry look and hands on my hips didn't help but I was also, probably unjustifiably, angry against Adrian as he had no right to get mad…right?

I needed to be bitchy to someone to exorcise this anger before training and for once my priers seemed to be listened to as Greg, the dhampir version of Jesse, approached me with a smile.

"Hey Rose.. About the fight I think---" he started

"Oh you are about to tell me what you think about my technique?" I said pretending to be eager. "I can't wait to hear it." I added with naïve wide eyes.

He opened his mouth to talk but I raised my hand,

"No wait…".I pretended to think. "No actually I don't care! I think it even comes first on my _'I-don't-give-a-shit' _list even before the neighbor's first pair of socks and what happen to Rob Pattinson's shampoo bottle." I said doing my best to contain my laugher. "Now beat it douchebag." I said elbowing him out of my way waving to my giggling friends to go and meet my very angry illegitimate pastime.

Adrian was waiting for me behind the big oak tree and I sighed with relief. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey…" I said walking to him standing on my toes to kiss his lips but he brought his hands to my face and kissed my forehead.

"Hey yourself" he said trying to sound casual but I could hear underlying feelings in his voice.

I brought my hands on top on his to hold them to my face.

"You know that nothing happened right?" He just stared at me without a word. "I mean come on Adrian you're smarter than that!"

"Yeah I am!" He said trying to control himself as much as he could still keeping his eyes on mine as if he wanted to read into me to see my honesty. "I saw your auras back there and the way you were looking at each other." He shook his head. "It was full of lust, desire and…" .He took a deep breath dropping the description. "Even if you clearly stated that I had no right to feel anything since we're sharing nothing special to your agenda. I couldn't help getting angry at this display of affection just before my eyes."

I stood on my toes but didn't try to kiss his lips knowing he would probably not help me and I didn't deal very well with rejection. That's how I got in this pretty messed up situation in the first place. I simply kissed his jugular.

"You need to know something my dear Royal." I said finally taking his hands off my face. "Even if what we have is light and mostly fun I'm not the kind of girl to go around kissing other boys. So…" I shrugged trying to look casual. "If I intended to satisfy my lust and desire for another boy I'll terminate that little thing between us before."

His mouth twitched slightly with his dissatisfaction.

"As for Dimitri I'm truly trying to move on… Get passed what I am feeling for him but…" I bite my bottom lip. "But it ran deep into me and I think it's not fair for you to judge, and reprimand me on that as" I counted on my finger "Firstly I never made a secret of what I felt for him and what my intentions were and secondly neither of us wanted a commitment and still don't so….I'm not supposed to have to tell you that but I'm really trying to get over him it's just--"

"Well that's such a lost cause as you train with him every day." He said wearily as he didn't really believe in my argumentation.

"Well what other choice do I have huh?" I asked rhetorically I really thought he had no answer to that but of course I misjudge him. Adrian Ivashkov had an answer for everything.

"Find another mentor" he said matter of factly. "You beat him today... You know all his moves. He can't teach you much more. You need someone would will teach you something more, you'll be more efficient for Lissa." He added looking just bored.

I had to chuckle at that one and he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah of course it's for Lissa and you would feel better too right…"

"Well…." He shrugged "It's true that I wouldn't be heartbroken if you didn't train with him anymore." He added with his throaty laugh.

"I love to hear you laugh!" I said immediately realizing I expressed my thought out loud.

He looked at me surprised but in a good way and knew I was too embarrassed to comment on that. _Such a gentleman. _

"Plus I'm sure, with my reputation, that guardians would just love to mentor me for the few weeks left of school" I said sarcastically. "I bet they would rather be shot in the knee than deal with the witty and smart mouth Rosemarie Hathaway."

Adrian kissed the tip of my nose. "I can help with that."

I sighed and changed subject. "I need to go the session will start in 5 minutes but….You were looking for me before right?"

"Yeah I wanted to give you that." He said taking a small black cell phone from his pocket. "It's the same as mine and my super private number is programmed first place." He winked. "You complained I didn't keep in touch while I was away and" he brought his free hand to my cheek and he stroke my cheek from temple to chin very softly with his fingertips.

"Yeah but--" I started

"You were right! It will help get in touch and I wouldn't mind getting a text from time to time. I don't see you enough during the week." He said sincerely chagrin by this fact.

"I know…" I said with a sigh while taking the phone. It was beautiful, black, sleek and you could flip it open. "What kind of phone is this?" I asked mechanically.

"It's a Motorola W510, the best way to stay in touch with your lover boy" he added with a wink.

I laughed and saw Dimitri opening the gym doors peeking up the path. "Listen I really have to go but….can I get a kiss or not?" I asked teasing.

"Your wish is my command" he said kissing me with passion but it was too short for my liking.

I slid the phone in my bag, waved and ran to the gym.

When I ran in the gym Dimitri was pacing impatiently.

"Sorry sorry sorry" I said in a hurry putting my bag on the floor. "I got…caught up in some things." I added apologetically.

"It's ok" said Dimitri turning to face me.

"Oh my god Dimitri!" I said seeing the red mark on his nose at the exact place where my forehead hit him. Dark shadows were starting to appear mostly around his left eye.

I took two steps forward and started to reach for his face with my hand but stop half way and brought it to my side again. "I'm so sorry" I said sincerely.

He gave me his crooked half smiled that used to, and still made, my heart race. "It's alright Rose you did very well…I didn't expect any less of you." He added with clear pride in his voice. "It's my fault I let myself get sidetracked for a second." He added with a shrug.

"Sidetracked?" I asked raising my eyebrows in surprise. _I'm the one who got sidetracked by Adrian_ I thought.

He ignored my question. "So…you didn't bring your chaperon today?" He asked jokingly but I could feel the annoyance and hurt underneath it. I knew we was pretty upset to have an observer during training and I didn't fool him as for the reason Christian joined us. He knew that it was not to be alone with him but I didn't care.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. "No…It's just me today…." I said tightening my hair into a ponytail.

"Okay so…Let's stake some dummies for a while" he said handing me his own sliver stake.

I staked the dummies for about 30 minutes under his scrutinizing eyes that made my neck tingle.

_You need to get past this… you need to get over this childish unhealthy crush! _I kept repeating to myself.

After that Dimitri wanted to fight a bit more as he thought he caught me by surprise with his lateral leg movement that made me fall flat on the back.

I just nodded as it was a lot easier than explaining that I would have totally anticipate that move if Adrian did not show up.

During the fight I found myself against him like pulled into a hug and looked up mechanically. _Big mistake! _He was looking down at me so intensely that the strength I had before started to crumple.

I brought my hand to his face and didn't stop halfway this time. I very very gently, traced the mark on his nose with the tip of my fingers. He sighed in contentment closing his eyes, and before I realized it, he had his arms tied on my back.

I continue to touch his face with some small feathery touches. "It's gonna look terrible tomorrow" I said feeling really bad for causing him pain. Well he was causing me pain too and even if it was not voluntary it was still far more painful than any physical blow.

"So sidetracked huh?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady but failing completely. "What could distract the great Belikov from his mission?" I asked jokingly but I was sincerely wondering.

He opened his eyes and locked them with mine. "You Rose…Only you could distract me from what I was meant to do." He said in just a small whisper that I was barely hearing him. "I looked into your eyes and I lost focus…" He said slightly ashamed "and that's exactly the problem." He kissed my forehead and my heart jumped into my chest.

I broke free of his embrace and walked out of the training circle. I understood that we cared about each other just enough to be a danger for ourselves and everyone else around us but neither of us was ready to sacrifice our guardian role and…I turned to look at him. We were just weak enough for not being able to detach from each other, not strong enough to say goodbye.

I sighed and gave him a small smile. "I think it's better to stop for today," I said nicely to show him that I was not mad or anything like that.

"I think that's for the best," he agreed as I could see he was fighting his hardest to stay where he was standing.

"I'll see you" I said taking my bag slowly walking to the door. I would have to be the strong one. I would have to be the one to say goodbye to what we were sharing. Lissa was the most important person in my life, she was far more important to me than she was to him. I would protect her no matter what.

I had to turn left to join the building where the classes took place as I knew they were waiting for me at the library, but I took the phone out of my bag and called Adrian before taking the direction of the Administrative building.

He answered after the fourth ring.

"_Inauguration of the phone I see_." He said with a cheery voice. "_Missing me already?" _

I chuckled.

"_Missing you too" _he said taking my chuckle for an agreement.

"I will be late" I said trying to sound detach but hearing his voice did, as strangely as it seemed, eased some of my pain. "I think you were right."

"_Of course I was!!" _He said like it was an evidence. "_About what exactly?" _He asked with laugher in the voice.

"Doofus!" I said laughing. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to Kirova now…I'm going to ask her for a new trainer for the sessions you know… and you said maybe you could help with that…I dunno." I added a bit uncomfortable to ask him for a favor.

Adrian was silent for a moment, for so long actually then I thought the line cut.

"Adrian…You're still with me?" I wondered.

"_What did he do…What did he say?" _He asked with such a cold and threatening tone that it actually gave me the chill.

"'Noth…nothing" I stuttered. "I swear!" I added crossing my fingers. "It's just that you were right!! I need to learn different things and I need to try harder… to move on" I added stupidly.

"_I see…"._he said still unconvinced. "_Well you know I'd do anything for you my Rose." _He added sweetly. _"Go to Kirova, I'll figure something." _

"Thank you so much." I sighed with relieve "I'll see you later."

"_Wait!" _He said just before I hanged up. "_Try to keep your smartass, witty attitude in hush tones for once okay? I do find it very sexy but…" _He chuckled "_it gets Authority pissed like nothing else and I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker." _

I exhaled with exasperation. He knew me well already…too well. "I'll try" I said grudgingly.

"_That's my girl" _he said with a loving tone. "_I'll wait for you" _he added hanging up.

I sighed flipped the phone up and put it on my coat pocket

I stopped in front of Kirova secretary. "Is it possible to see Ms. Kirova for a minute it's pretty urgent."

The secretary nodded and took the phone to contact her.

Things were now set in motions and I already knew that by doing so I was declaring an open war with Dimitri.

_All Hell will break loose_. I thought when the secretary pointed to the office.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

I know most of you couldn't review the last chapter so please show some love to this one =).

Oh also I have updated the play list for this story if you want to check it out and there is a poll about my next story on my page… I really want to know what you think.

Anyways I really hope you're going enjoy this chapter ( I know I know I was a bit evil to stop there…)

And don't forget to show me some love and **REVIEW** =)

Love you guys

Hugsies xoxo

**Chapter 8:**

Even if the secretary told me that Kirova was waiting for me I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said as I opened the door.

"Thank you for seeing me with such short notice" I said trying to sound as polite as I could but seeing her freaking condescending nod I wanted to add _'since you are not doing shit anyways'_ but I kept my mouth shut.

_Adrian and Dimitri would be so proud! _I thought and then frowned. _Okay wasn't it twisted to think about those two men in the same sentence? Yeah it was definitively twisted!! _

"Please take a sit!" She said pointing at the chair in front of her desk.

I sat and smiled tentatively to her.

"What can I do for you today Miss Hathaway?" She asked cordially but I could see in her eyes that what she meant was _'__what kind of stunt are you trying to pull?'_

"Well it's about my training…" I said trying to stay calm as I couldn't help but seeing myself slapping her _'know-it-all' _smile off her face. _Fucking old shrew!! _I thought.

"Oh yes…" She said rearranging her glasses that slide on the bridge of her narrow nose. "I heard about that. It was quite… a show! Guardian Alto was pretty pleased and impressed by your performance." She conceded clearly grudgingly.

"Stan? Impressed with me?" I asked surprised. _I enjoyed breaking his nose so much I think I had my first orgasm when I heard his nose crack!! _I added to myself with a low chuckle.

Kirova frowned at my chuckle which sobered me off straight away. "Yes…_Guardian Alto_"she said pressing the words "was very pleased. So what about your training?"

"Well…" I started sitting straight resting my hands on my lap. _So not a Rose pose! _I thought. "As you probably heard already the fight between guardian Belikov and myself was a struggle for both of us as we know each other moves by now and we have the same fighting techniques."

She nodded in confirmation and invited me to continue by a gesture of her hand.

_Could she be more condescending? Bitch!_. I thought giving her my best nice smile. "Well I will, very soon, have the honor to be a guardian of the only remaining Dragomir and as you are fully aware Princess Vasilisa…" Damn it was hard to call her that but I knew that the witch loved formal and I needed her to like me right now, "means a lot to me."

"Of course!" She said with what seemed to be a genuine smile. "I'm fully aware that you would sacrifice a lot for her. "

"Exactly, so…" I shrugged slightly, "I was wondering if you could maybe find someone else to cover guardian Belikov's training sessions as I would love to learn some other fighting techniques…" I saw her eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion. "In order to be more effective…to acquire more knowledge…It can only be beneficial to her safety," I added forcing the full force of my puppy dog eyes on her.

"Is there a problem with guardian Belikov?" she asked dubiously.

"No of course not!" I said pretending to be offended bringing my hand to my heart. "He is a fantastic mentor and I can't wait to work full time with him to guard the princess!" _Yeah as much as being thrown in a hole with rabid vipers!_ I added to myself. "But I thought that acquiring a different type of fighting method could be beneficial to all of us."

Kirova sighed and looked down to her hands on her desk she was probably thinking. "I see your point Miss Hathaway and today's fight does confirm everything you said but," she shook her head. "most of the guardians here have the same fighting techniques and I'm not sure that any guardians would be ready to put on the extra time for the couple of months left before graduation just to teach you some skills… as promising as you can be," she added trying to compliment me.

_A compliment from Kirova_? _That was so scary! _I thought with chills.

"I understand the struggle of course" I said even if I didn't understand or care. I stood up slowly. "I need to go back to _Mr_. Oreza." _Calling Fire boy 'Mr.' I almost choke on that! "_But if you could maybe just consider it and if you run into a willing guardian." I said with pleading eyes. I was pleading with Kirova! It was in my _"I'd-rather-die-then-do' _list but getting over Dimitri and being at peace was far more important.

"Well yeah that much I can promise!" She said sincerely. "If I find someone with different fighting skills willing enough to teach you it will be a done deal." She said standing up to probably showing me that I could go.

"Thank you" I said bowing my head before rushing outside. _Now it was Adrian's part and I was pretty sure he would work his butt off to keep me away from Dimitri._ I thought not able to conceal my smile at the thought.

----------------

It was now Saturday morning and I was wandering through the garden with Christian waiting for Lissa to be done with her tutorial in advance physics…whatever that meant.

Christian did come with me yesterday at the training again and I could see that Dimitri was really annoyed at the idea. I was annoyed with him as he should know by now that being alone together wasn't smart. _Did he like to play with fire? Yeah maybe but as for me? I hated getting burnt and it was always the case when I was too close to him_.

Christian was about to say something when my phone vibrated in my pocket. They were all wondering about the phone but they pretty much accepted the internet order explanation. They all had cell phones anyways why wouldn't I have one? Lissa was starting to get suspicious about everything she was truly believing that I was hiding something from her and it was saddening her somehow. I knew I would have to come clean with her soon and I would but I just didn't want to force her into my pretty messed up love life. She already had enough trouble to get a grip on the Spirit and I didn't want her to worry for me.

I looked at the text.

_Done deal…u should hear about the witch soon. Can't wait 2nite. A =]. _

I couldn't help but smile at this text. Adrian apparently managed to find me a new trainer. The guy was good!! As for tonight well... I was going to switch place this afternoon with Eddie. He was going to have some _'male bonding' _time with Christian while I'd help Lissa set up a little romantic evening for her and Christian, if you thought about it, it was like helping two of my best friend to get laid…._Creepy! _

So, with Christian and Lissa out for the night, and probably the next day (ewww to that). It was leaving Eddie and I and Eddie was invited to a guys night. I pushed him to go so now I was totally free to spend the evening with Adrian and as much as it scared me to admit it, I was really eager and pleased to spend my free time with him as, our little kisses, our little touches hidden from the others where exciting yes but also really frustrating. We were also spending a lot of time to talk when we were in public as it was really the only thing we could do without attracting attention but it made me know him a lot more and there was nothing not to like into that man. _Damn it!! _

"Was it Belikov?" asked Christian trying to sound nonchalant but I could see strong curiosity in his eyes.

I put the phone back in my rear pocket and looked at him wide eyes. _Where did he go fetch that one? _I thought. "What?! No! Why would he text me?" I asked as I stopped walking to face him.

He shrugged. "Listen I'm not a fool and I know you're seeing someone in secret." He said crossing his arms on his chest. "I'm even more aware than the others since we're together 24 hours a day. Don't you have a secret man in your life?" He questioned before adding. "Honesty remember?"

I sighted. "Yeah I'm seeing someone." I simply said.

"Okay and I know you are not the kind of person to hide things, to be ashamed of what you are doing so…" He shrugged slightly "I figured that what you're doing is somehow forbidden and…" He took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes. "Did you sneak out to meet Belikov on that night?" He asked directly as I promised to answer direct question as truthfully as possible.

"No it wasn't him. I'm not seeing Dimitri." I said staring into his eyes.

"Okay…" He said nodding. "Okay…But I'm pretty sure it's someone you shouldn't see and if it's the case I really would hate to see you hurt," he added as I could see anger lit in his eyes at the idea of me suffering. "Plus it would cause me some kind of trouble to set this little fucker on fire if he makes you shred just one tear."

That was the brotherly, protecting love I knew we silently shared. We were teasing each other all the time but we were ready to hurt anyone who would hurt any of us. I smiled and brought my hands to his cheeks. "Thank you fire boy," I said with a smile kissing his forehead. "He won't hurt me I promise…My walls are up," I added.

Christian blushed as he was not comfortable with the intimate moment and I chuckled. "Breathe brother."

"Well it's not the way a guardian has to deal with her charge" said Alberta striding to meet us.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He is not only a charge to me Guardian Petrov and you know that!" I said putting my hand to his shoulder. "We're family."

"We **ARE** a family" said Christian pleased putting his hand on top of mine.

Alberta smiled. "I know… I'm just teasing" she said with a smile stopping in front of us. "Headmistress Kirova wants to see you quick Rose," she said nicely. "I'll take your charge while you're busy."

"Okay" I said looking at Christian. "I'll be back soon."

"And don't expect me to cuddle you like your little mommy here," She said looking at Christian pointing at me.

Seeing Christian blush furiously, made both Alberta and I chuckle so he shot us a furious glare. Christian hated to be made fun of…just like me.

"OK go now Rose but just so you know," she said looking at Christian and I standing close together. "It's very good to care about your charge but the feelings you all developed, this love well can have two sides. It can cloud your mind and make you take some inconsiderate risks."

She said that in such a caring tone that you couldn't argue. You could see in her eyes that she really worried about us four and that there was no ill feelings in what she said.

"I know…" I whispered rushing to Kirova's office. I couldn't wait to find out who will be my trainer.

As soon as the secretary saw me entering the building she gestured toward the office.

"You can go in Rose," she said. "The Headmistress is waiting for you."

I nodded with a smile, knocked and walked in.

Kirova had a smile, she seemed very proud of herself even if deep down I knew that 95% of the job had been done by Adrian.

"I've got some good news for you Miss Hathaway," she said pleased gesturing me to sit.

"Mr. Ivashkov has now a guardian assigned to him here on the campus and he very graciously proposed his service as to help you for your training issues," she said business like but I knew that deep down she was dying to know why Adrian was willing to help me.

I smiled to her pretending to be surprised.

"Anyways I've talked to this guardian over the phone this morning and he seemed pretty eager to teach you… he did hear a lot of things about you," she said pursing her lips as she didn't appear happy that he seemed to like what he heard somehow. "He is a specialist in many different kind of martial arts, he even develop his own mix of them," she added looking at a sheet of paper on her desk probably reading me his credential. "He had done his senior training ( the three last years of school) at the Institution near Fujiyoshida," she said smugly.

Right there I wanted to jump on her desk and slap her. She knew I had no idea of where Fuji-whatever was and she enjoyed it. I wouldn't give her the pleasure to ask.

I nodded.

She smiled cockily and continued. "It's in Japan, near the Mount Fuji." She said clearing things up.

I gave her a blank look that I hope said _' I knew that why are you explaining it?'_ but in fact I thought '_Ohmygoh!! A Japanese trainer that's so cool!!_'

"Guardian Belikov will stay your mentor of course" she said seriously "and you will need to confide in him any worries you may have" she added.

"Fine" I said calmly "but… May I ask you the name of this guardian?" I asked really curious.

She seemed a bit reluctant to say his name which made me even more eager.

"Yes...well… it's…it's Guardian Walker, Chris walker" she said scrutinizing my face.

"Holy shit! I'll train with '_The warrior' _??" I shouted almost falling down my chair. "Sorry" I said seeing disproval in her face. "And you are worried about my reputation?!" I asked incredulously but chuckling.

"Yeah well…" She said clearing her throat. "That's the reason why you should remain under the mentoring of Guardian Belikov."

"Yeah I see why now!" I added still doing my best to contain my laugher.

"Well he is one of the best fighters around," she said a bit defensively. "It's what you wanted right?" I nodded . "His reputation and attitude is irrelevant for what you need from him," she added stiffly.

"Of course...Thank you so much!" I said as I really was grateful toward Adrian_… I'll make it worth while tonight _I thought cheekily.

"Yeah well…you are welcome," she said surprised of my gratitude. "He won't be here for another 10 days as they arrange a new guardian for his previous charge."

"Of course I understand well… I'll go now" I said seriously but I was grinning as I left.

Chris Walker was a pretty young guardian, he was 23 or 24 I think but he had a killer reputation literally. He had already managed 12 Molnija before turning 16. He had a short temper, so reckless that he seemed suicidal but with his charges he was the most promising guardian around! Everybody wanted him! As when he was guarding you it was like having a full pack of wolves… Indestructible. I never met him personally but some of the stories I've heard made him one of my god!! How did Adrian manage to get him?! It was almost impossible and moreover having him agree to teach me!

I shook my head…_That's going to be fun! _I couldn't help to marvel.

That evening, after helping Lissa I went straight to Adrian's. He told me to skip dinner and I saw why when I made it there. He had some nice food waiting for me.

_Looks a lot like a romantic dinner! _I couldn't help but think. I however did like the idea and that startled me even more.

After dinner we settle on the sofa to do something I really hated to like…cuddle.

Adrian half sat on the couch , his back resting on a big cushion that was against the arm of the sofa. I sat between his legs, my back to his chest and rested my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes I felt so good there, safe. It was dangerous but at the instant I couldn't care less…

_Come what may! _I though as he brought the soft comforter around us, wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed the side of my neck that was easily reachable.

"Your skin is so soft…." He whispered letting his lips run up and down my throat.

"Your lips are doing good…"I said seriously keeping my eyes closed. There was no point denying it anyways as he could feel me shiver against his body.

He let his lips wander up my throat, to my jaw and stopped at my ear. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered into my ear.

My body stiffened straight away. Firstly because I didn't expect him to be that direct, secondly because I really wanted to and didn't like that and thirdly because it , stupidly, hurt me to have confirmation that he wanted only my body.

I tried to move away but he tightened his arms a bit more around me.

"You don't get it Rose," he said out loud now.

I turned my head to face him. Our faces only inches to each other. "Oh I think you're pretty clear my friend…." I said trying to joke and hide the hurt.

"No I'm not," he said with a half crooked smile. He kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me my Rose. We're not ready for that yet," he said with so much sincerity that there was no way I could doubt him. "I want you to simply sleep with me…. I want you to spend the night with me…" he grinned. "Fully dressed, just in my arms."

I still kept my eyes on his face biting my bottom lip while thinking. That was a major step in our relationship right? It was going a lot further than I wanted to go in the first place but now that he said that, I couldn't get this image out of my head...falling asleep into his arms. Uh...Would be nice to try.

I concentrated on his face again and saw the hope and care in his beautiful eyes. I brought my hands to his cheek and cupped it. "Of course I'll stay," I said with a smile trying to hide my fears and doubts.

He smiled his huge smiled and kissed my lips with passion. When we had to part to breathe he whispered a thank you against my lips.

We went to bed pretty early as I think we were both eager to share that moment even if I was clearly reluctant to admit it.

He changed into a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms but he was bare chest. I wanted to comment on his perfect chest and his very nice abs but I knew it would be crossing the line so I just shook my head , took the shirt and boxer shorts he prepared for me.

_Shut the hell up Rose…you never know when to shut it but now is the time!_ I thought walking in the bathroom.

I quickly stripped of my clothes and changed into my strange Pjs. Adrian was so tall that the shirt was a dress on me, stopping just bellow the knees. It was a shirt of the Spurs which was Adrian favorite basketball team I was more of a Celtics fans but I could wear the shirt.

When I came out of the bathroom Adrian was already in bed and he was literally scrutinizing me from head to toe which made me slightly blush.

"You are so beautiful…" he said breathily, like if he was totally mesmerized by me.

I smiled to him too now. It felt so good to be seen through his eyes. He made me feel special...beautiful.

"You're not bad either" I said with a wink settling beside him.

"I know!" He said with such confidence that we both laughed.

He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled more into him. I rested my head on his bare chest, an arm around his torso while he very gently stoked my hair.

He explained to me how he managed to get Chris Walker as a guardian…. by whining 'till the Queen gave up.

It made me laugh as I couldn't picture Adrian whining but it also scared me that he felt so good and trustful with me to tell me all this. Sharing his fears, and weaknesses.

He also explained me that even if Walker's reputation was terrible he wanted one of the best for me and this concern made me like him even more. I was starting to wonder how much _'like' _you could get before it turned to _'love'_ it was a very scary and essential question I needed to focus on. I needed to end this relationship before crossing that line but the question was…Will I be strong enough?

I had to admit it, it was the most beautiful night of my life. I never felt so peaceful so rested.

I was emerging into consciousness but I kept my eyes closed while stretching my body. I could feel Adrian just beside me. His unique sent that I've learned to recognize.

He brought his hand to my face to remove some hair but continued to brush my cheek.

"Hey…" he said softly.

I opened my eyes and smiled blissfully. He was looking down at me, propped on one elbow.

"Hey to you too mister," I said bringing my hand up to his face. He kissed my palm before gently leaned down to kiss my lips.

"You know you are absolutely superb when you sleep?" he said honestly. "With your guard down...You are even more breath taking. I never thought that was possible… magnificent! I just love watching you sleep….I could do that all night…every night!"

"You are very sweet" I said_. I love watching you sleep too. _I thought guiltily.

"Coffee?" he asked kissing me again.

I looked at the clock it was pretty late already and I needed to show myself a little while before coming back here.

"Yes please" I said unwilling to move.

"Sure thing," he said chuckling. He kissed my forehead and got out of bed smoothly.

I looked at him leave the bedroom and couldn't help to think that it wouldn't be terrible to wake up beside him every morning and that thought terrified me even more than 20 strigoi.

When I smelt the fresh coffee I got off the bed with a sigh. I walked in the other room as he was serving the cups.

"You are sexy with my shirt on." He said handing me the cup.

I smiled. "Well yeah too bad it's Spurs…" I said teasingly. "I would have been a lot sexier with the Celtics on," I added with a wink.

He sighed. "Not that again," he said trying to sound annoyed but the gleam I could see in his eyes showed me he was happy. I never saw him happier before and I felt so glad to be a part of the reason why.

He bent down to kiss me when we heard a knocked at the door.

Adrian brought his hand to my mouth to shushed me. "I'm not here…" he whispered to my ear.

I nodded with a smile.

But a very angry voice from behind the door made that smile faded almost immediately… Dimitri!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** hey guys!!

Thank you for the reviews, I know I've been slightly evil to stop where I did in the last chapter but here you don't get a cliffhanger lol =)

And I did a promo for this story on youtube ( contain some small spoilers). There is the link on my profile.

Take care and don't forget to review.

Hugsies xoxo

Steffy

**Chapter 9:**

"Come on Ivashkov open that door!" shouted Dimitri really angry. "I know you're there! I'm not leaving!"

"Fuck!" I whispered.

"Right now?!" Adrian whispered back. "Okay!! Take your clothes off. He can watch if he wants."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to giggle.

"Go to the bedroom I'll be quick." He said putting his cup down.

"No not the bedroom we never know…'' I pointed to the closet near the entrance.

Dimitri knocked a bit louder.

"I'm coming dhampir!" He said coldly before winking at me. "Ooohhhh Sneaky! I like that." He said so sweetly that it caught me off guard. How could you be so cold and a second later so calm and loving?

He took the cup from my hand, pecked my lips before walking nonchalantly to the door as I went to hide in my closet. The door didn't close perfectly so I could see the room pretty well. _Oh boy!! That's gonna hurt…._I thought as close as I could to pray.

As soon as Adrian opened the door Dimitri slide in and stormed in the middle of the main room. _So much for the protocol…._I thought

"Are you out of your mind?!" asked Dimitri nostrils flaring in pure anger.

_Oh my!! He knows I'm here! _I thought as I froze with apprehension but Adrian didn't look any different he stood in front of Dimitri in his Pj bottoms totally calm and smug, with a small smile playing on his lips…He really was royal you couldn't deny that.

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" He said with a chuckle which made Dimitri flush with anger.

_Don't push him Adrian….Don't do that! _I thought a little bit annoyed with him right now. He really wasn't helping to keep Dimitri calm.

"You need to be more specific dhampir as I'm usually out of my mind," he said jokingly. So not a good plan. "But right now you seem to be the one out of his mind," he added crossing his arms on his chest.

"Chris Walker!! That's what I'm talking about!" Said Dimitri a bit more in control but his hands in tight fists let me guess that it was just appearance.

"Ah…'' said Adrian simply, but I was pretty sure he was just as relived as I was as I saw his back relax slightly. "What about him?"

"What about him? What about him??!!" asked Dimitri incredulous. "You're throwing Rose in the bear claws and you know that! Have you heard about him or not?"

"I did hear about him! Of course I did! I think everybody heard about him." He said with a laugh. "But don't you want the best for Rose?" he asked mockingly.

"I **AM **the best for Rose" growled Dimitri and immediately regretted it.

Anger flashed into Adrian's eyes. "You are far from being the best for her Dhampir," he said coldly. "I think you were even the worse thing that could happen to her."

Dimitri's jaw locked tightly. "He will be a terrible model for her and he will try to get in her pants!! He does it with every girl."

"Like you didn't try yourself!" said Adrian stiffly.

Dimitri took a step toward Adrian but he didn't budge.

_Shut up Adrian! Don't push him too far!! _I thought angry as I already imagined Dimitri trying to hit him, I would go out to defend him and I'll be screwed….And not in a good way!!

Adrian sighted. "Give her some credit!" he said seriously. "She is not naïve and she is not falling for every dhampir around!" he added reaching for his cup. "She only falls for the brooding Russian ones."

"I get it now!!" said Dimitri as comprehension filled up his face. "You helped her to get her away from me!!" he said pointing. "You hope to get her….You wish she was your girl!" he added as there were both anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah of course I do!" he said sincerely then he looked at Dimitri with his half crooked smile. "Don't you?" he asked mischievously.

Dimitri exhaled loudly and I could see that his fists were so tight that his knuckles were whiter than bone.

"Won't be easy…." said Dimitri looking deep into his eyes, I was pretty sure it was defy but it seemed unreal. He wanted me to move on right?

"I'm patient." replied Adrian simply.

Dimitri shook his head. "I went to her room but she isn't there?" he said already walking back to the door. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Yeah" said Adrian with a laugh "she is half naked in the closet," he said pointing to where I was.

_I'm so gonna beat you dead!_ I thought as I flushed with anger.

Dimitri turned around and walked back stopping 10 inches from Adrian's face. "You think you're funny don't you Ivashkov. You think you are above the rules because you are a royal and the nephew of the queen but I don't care about all that!" he said in such a threatening tone that it gave me the chills. "She is under age! And I'll destroy the little reputation you've got left understood?"

Adrian didn't seem impressed. Either he was a very good actor or he was an idiot without a slight sense of self preservation and knowing him…it was probably option 2.

"You should remember that yourself dhampir…she is underage but…'' he pretended to think. "She'll be legal in 2 weeks. As for the reputation well…'' he shrugged. "You've got far more to lose on that area than I" he said matching Dimitri's threatening tone.

Dimitri just growled before storming out of the room.

As soon as I heard the door close loudly I got out of the closet and looked at Adrian with all the disapproval I felt.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I asked tapping my feet on the floor. "He was furious enough!! Now who's going to face his anger in training this afternoon huh?" I asked as I had one hour of training in late afternoon.

I saw his eyes widen with worries and I felt bad for causing him that fear as it was all my fault at the first place. "I told you…'' I took a threatening look. "Never anger the '_Russian'_'' I added trying to imitate Don Corleone in the _Godfather_ knowing how much he loved the series.

He laughed his unique laugh and relaxed. I really enjoyed making him laugh, I was ready to do and say many silly things just to hear his laugh…it didn't mean I was growing attached right?

He walked to me and kissed my forehead. He then rested his chin on top of my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry… really!" he said sheepishly, "it's just well… facing the man you care so much about doesn't especially bring out the champion in me," he added sincerely.

He was always so honest with me, so open. It felt so good. He was really one of a kind.

I broke our embrace to look into his eyes. I smiled genuinely and brought my hand to his face. "It's alright I can handle him," I quickly pecked his lips. "But now I need to get dressed, rush to my room to shower and change, show my face around, but I'll be back soon I promise."

He nodded so happy that I said I would be back.

"Then it will be training and movie night…'' I winked. "You're in?" I asked.

"Like you need to ask," he said rolling his eyes before bending down and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck to reply with as much intensity. We finally broke it gasping for air.

He rested his forehead against mine. "You better get dressed now my Rose because one more kiss like this one with you dressed like that, in this room…I'm not sure I'll be a gentleman much longer."

His remark made me blush furiously as a little part of me was longing for that.

I nodded and stumbled my way to the room.

I heard him chuckled behind me. Then I heard his sigh of rendition as he whispered "you're my Heart" but I decided to pretend I didn't hear it as he probably didn't intend for me to hear that. It was a remark that needed to be ignored and if possible forgotten as it scared the hell out of me.

I showed my face around. Ate lunch with Eddie Christian and Lissa. Some guardians chuckled seeing us together saying that we were already spending 24/6 together and still did it on Sundays but it didn't bother us. The only thing that did bother me a little bit was that Adrian wasn't with us.

I explained to them about the new trainer I would have in a week time, and as soon as I said the name, both guys looked at me warily as they didn't seem to like the idea so much and Lissa didn't help when she let out a _" ohmygosh I heard the man is like pure sex on legs!! Like created by the hands of god himself so he is gorgeous_." I had to laugh at the murderous look that Christian shot her which of course cost me a slap behind the head!

I spend the afternoon with Adrian actually helping him to get ready for his exams, preparing flashcards and doing some quiz games to check his knowledge and the strangest thing in all that was that I did actually enjoy myself.

I didn't know if it was his presence (of course it was, I was just denying it with all I had) or the general ambiance of the day but I felt content enough just to be there helping him out.

I really enjoyed picking on him or laughing when he was going coocoo pants when he could recall a specific date or fact.

But my good mood started to fade when the hour of my training was growing closer. I knew he wouldn't be violent but fighting with Dimitri was getting old. It seemed to be the only thing we were really good at…fighting and hurting each other.

Adrian looked at the clock and closed his book. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked with concern.

"No of course not!" I said pretending it was not a being deal but I don't think I fooled him. He could read me too well…it was so annoying

He just smiled reassuringly and nodded. I already said to Christian that I needed to go by myself to training it was not to take Adrian to the middle of this brawl.

When I arrived at the door of the gym all my bravado had already vanished and I was about take my cell out to ask Adrian or Christian to join training.

_No… He deserves better! _I thought shaking my head entering the gym.

He was standing between the door and the training mat with his duster on like if he didn't intend to train anyways.

He glared at me as I walked his way. I looked down and scratched my nose just to hide my discomfort.

"No training today?" I asked still staying at the safe distance.

He just kept staring his arms crossed on his chest but I was pretty sure I heard his teeth grit.

_Oh that's not good!! _I thought taking a discreet step back.

"So you think I'm not a good teacher anymore huh?" he asked so calmly that it sounded even scarier. "Now that I helped you get back on the game you don't need me anymore? I can't believe it Rose."

"It's not that!" I said flushing with embarrassment.

"What is it then?" he asked walking slowly toward me. He suddenly took an offensive pose and I knew only too well where it was going.

I took a defensive position looking at him warily. I was about to feel the wrath of the Russian god.

"So tell me Rose…what is it?" he said through clenched teeth.

He tried to hit me at the side but I stopped his blow with my forearm and I slightly winced with pain. That was such a powerful blow…he was going full force now.

"So Rose please explain what is worth stabbing me in the back?!" he asked with a growl of fury.

_Back stabbing? Really? _I though now pretty angry and of course the words left my mouth before thinking.

"Oh get over yourself! I need some fresh blood… who knows…" we were circling each other and I saw his anger increase at each word leaving my mouth but I was just smart-mouthed enough or maybe stupid enough to continue. "Maybe I could learn different ummmm…techniques," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I still had a lot to teach you little girl," he said knowing where to hit too.

I snorted so show him his words didn't touch me but it did… of course it did. "Yeah well that rest to be proven unless…" I smiled evilly. "Unless you are too chicken to do so."

_**THAT'S**_ what I shouldn't have said. He was in front of me so fast I didn't have time to comprehend. He locked my right arm behind my back so painfully that it blocked the air in my lungs, but it wasn't the most painful. He almost immediately hit me full force with the heel of the hand just below my collarbone

It was so painful and unexpected that I gasped and fell on the floor. The pain was irradiating into my whole body.

_I heard my bone cracked! Dimitri hit me so heard that he broke my collarbone! _I thought incredulous my eyes filling up with tears. The pain was terrible but it was even worse knowing who caused it.

"Oh my god Roza!" he said rushing to my side. "I…I …"

"Stay away from me!" I said, voice thick with pain and tears. I was trying to stand up but even if my left side was okay trying to stand up was a nightmare.

He was standing about 2 feet from me, eyes frantic but I couldn't care less right now.

I sobbed and stayed on the floor. I took a deep breath trying to sound calm and took my cell out of my rear pocket thanking god I didn't break it.

I saw Dimitri take a step my way. "Don't come closer or so help me god you'll regret it eventually," I said with all the pain I felt.

I phoned Lissa and asked her to come to the gym since I had a small accident, I needed her to heal me seeing as I fell and broke a bone… I asked for a small healing. She apparently didn't doubt me for a second and said they would be over in no time.

I rested on my back slowly bringing my left hand to my right shoulder. I closed my eyes and let the tears fell quietly. Lissa would be here in no time and I will be like new, like nothing happened but I didn't think she could do anything for the blow both my heart and ego received.

"Rose please… I'm begging you…Let me come beside you, let me have a look," he said in a pleading tone.

"What for?" I asked turning my head slightly to look at him. I was almost sure I saw his eyes gleam with tears but my own eyes were already full of tears so it was hard to tell. "Didn't you do enough huh?"

He widen his eyes with surprise.

"Plus you can't change anything anyway," I said looking away. "My healer will be here in a minute. _**YOU**_ are only good to hurt me!" I added knowing I was just being plain mean but I was in pain so he deserved it!!

''Don't…don't say that Rose…I never meant to cause you any pain'' He said so sad that I looked at him again still holding my arm.

''Now you have to see why I wanted us to separate for a while Dimitri,'' I took a deep breath and pursed my lips together because of the shooting pain. ''We're only good to hurt each other. This passion, this need…'' I shook my head. ''You're far from being the only one to blame for that of course not.''

I saw him relax a bit and tentatively took a step forward.

I warned him with a look not to come further and continued. ''We just can't say goodbye, we continue pretending that we can do it but…'' I tried to move a bit but groaned with pain. ''But we can't! See where it leads us!! I mean really… how long can we play with fire before getting seriously burned huh?'' I asked rhetorically.

He nodded sadly. ''But maybe later…you and I… in a couple of years…'' he tried tentatively.

I shook my head vehemently. ''We both know it won't happen. We love what we do too much… more than we loved each other,'' I said looking at the door. ''How long does she need to cross the campus? Geez!!'' I said with irritation before concentrating on Dimitri again. ''Don't you see? We just can't walk away…like two butterflies attracted by the candle light…one of them eventually dies because of it. I… I had to do it the hard way.''

''_Loved_…I'll miss you so much my Roza…it was the highlight of my day,'' he finally conceded.

''I know.. It used to be mine too,'' I said evasively as since I was seeing Adrian I was not sure of that anymore. ''That's exactly why we need to stop… need to get past those feeling.. Move on,'' I added as the door open and the 3 musketeers walked in.

Lissa healed me but they were really suspicious and incredulous on what happened there. Firstly due to the total guilty look on Dimitri's face and they really disliked that he hit so hard during a training session.

I could feel Lissa's anger toward him through our bond and I could see the '_I'm gonna burn your dhampir ass'_ glare that Christian was giving him.

''Damn concentration,'' I said when I was healed. I walked to Dimitri pretending to be all okay. ''You were right I really need to work on that,'' I added forcing a chuckle. ''I never saw you coming.''

I could feel Lisa relax behind me and I was pretty sure it was the same for Christian and Eddie. This stupid situation didn't need to involve more players, it was pretty messed up already just as it was.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow Dimitri and don't worry about it! Could have happened to anyone,'' I said with my brightest smile ''Ask Stan's nose!'' I added and felt relieved to hear both Christian and Eddie chuckled and Dimitri finally cracked a smile.

''See you tomorrow Roz-se…'' he said with eyes looking to mine begging for forgiveness.

The others were already walking to the door.

''It's ok…'' I whispered to Dimitri before rushing to join my friends outside.

It took all the persuasion in the world to make them drop it as Christian even said that he could go set his ass on fire in the middle of the night. It did make me laugh a tiny bit, it helped me feel better about this whole mess. I wouldn't exchange those friends for all the money and fame in the world.

Movie night however was another story, like the previous week, Lissa and Christian sprawled on the big sofa and Eddie quickly occupied the small armchair on the side bless him as it was only leaving the little love seat in the dark corner, behind the big sofa. Leaving Adrian and I enough privacy to cuddle discreetly.

The movie was on but I didn't watch it. I was watching Adrian who had his eyes glued on the screen but I could clearly see that he was not watching it at all.

He was very distraught by the incident and I was slightly mad at Lissa for telling him about it but I guess she didn't know it was a big deal… I knew that my slight anger was unfair.

His eyes narrowed sometimes, his lips tightened in a fine line from time to time and his hold on my hand was tighter as he was thinking.

After a little while I raised our entwined hands and kissed his. He turned to give me a small smile.

I leaned to whispered to his ear. ''Chill out. It was just an accident. I'm just fine,'' I kissed his temple softly. ''Please enjoy the evening….you're with me right?'' I asked with a smile.

He kissed my forehead. ''I know it's just…'' he shook his head. ''I really hate that you got hurt, that he hurt you!'' he said bringing his free hand to my neck and very softly brushed my _'broken' _collarbone with his finger tips which made me shiver. ''I just want to hurt everyone who hurt you,'' he added leaning his head slowly tracing my collarbone with his lips.

I couldn't stop the little moan that escaped.

''Rose are you ok?'' asked Lissa with concern.

Adrian and I immediate parted. I blushed furiously at the same time as Eddie who knew only too well what that noise was.

''She is just fine aren't you Rose?'' asked Adrian with a chuckle discreetly winking at me. ''I think she banged her thumb picking up her drink.''

''You are sure very accident prone today…'' said Christian suspiciously still lying on the sofa with Lissa in his arms.

''Come on guys!! I'm watching the movie here.'' complained Eddie in order to stop this chat. But I knew it was only for my benefit as Eddie probably watched _Constantine_ about 15 times already!

''Sorry dude,'' said Christian concentrating on the TV again.

Eddie shot me a warning glance. And I couldn't help to grin at that look. It was the kind of look that old people gave to the teenagers who couldn't behave themselves in public. A look that was saying, _'Come on you two!! There are people around!_'

I brought my hand to Adrian's cheek and kissed his lips both softly and sensually.

''Thanks to worry for me but this time it's totally unnecessary. Accidents happen all the time while training,'' I rubbed his cheeks. ''It's part of the job description and even if it's super sweet of you to worry there is no point.''

''I hate to think you could get hurt!'' he simply stated revealing his feelings once more.

''It's my life Adrian…it's what I do,'' I said calmly trying to ease his worries.

He nodded saying something so low that I wasn't even sure he spoke. Maybe it was all in my head since it was a big fighting scene and the TV was pretty loud but I could almost swear that I heard him say _'for now' _but he concentrated his attention on the TV again took my hand tight in his and watched the movie.

_All in my head… _I thought pretty much, but not totally, convinced.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!

So here is chapter 10 I know you were waiting for it!! Oh if you want to see the present Rose bought Adrian there is the link on my profile ( at the bottom, just before the play list for the story).

Anyways….Enjoy and don't forget to review please please *pout super puppy dog eyes* .

Steffy

**Chapter 10:**

It was Wednesday today and I felt overly stressed as my bag seemed to weigh a thousand pounds because I had Adrian's Birthday present nicely wrapped in it.

Today was Adrian's 22nd Birthday, but I was probably the only person at the Academy to know about that, as his date of birth came out in the chat I had with him the night of the banquet.

The fact that he didn't make a big fuss about it was something to add to the list of what made him so different from the other Royals. Of course, he was like them on many aspects, such as his taste for luxurious stuff, which brought me back to my little present issue.

I wanted to buy him something special and personalized. Something that made sense when it came to the two of us. I surfed the net for ideas and found something that I considered special.

I stopped at a men's specialized Jewellery Shop website and found a very refined black stainless steel dog tag with a very discreet diamond cross at the bottom. It was not too big; sober, classical, yet original just like him. I almost gave myself a brain hemorrhage trying to figure out what to get engraved on it. I remembered how he expressed his doubts about his studies, how he felt bound to follow his family expectations and that maybe he didn't study what he wanted to study, but only what he was expected to study. He was afraid to lose the person he was in order to become the person they wanted him to be. These revelations touched me deep inside and I really wanted to make him feel better about himself as he was, for me, a lot more worthy than any member of his family.

I finally settled for « _You'll never lose your way if you follow your heart _» in the front and with « _Believe in yourself as I believe in you. R _» on the back.

I received the package yesterday and went to retrieve it from my pigeonhole and after looking at it 2 or 3 times, I was really pleased with my choice, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was insignificant. It was a consequential spending in the Rose Hathaway budget, but I was pretty sure it wasn't much more than the price of a piece of gum in the Ivashkov world.

I sighed unconsciously.

"What wrong with Rose today?" Asked Eddie whispering, leaning toward me.

"Huh? Oh…" I looked around. We were in the library in the _VERY_ quiet area and we perfectly knew what kind of '_research'_ Christian and Lissa were doing just a bit further up, in the next aisle. I shrugged and looked at my watch. I had 35 minutes before my training with Dimitri, just enough time to drop the gift to Adrian and have an excuse to go before he opened it, as I knew it would hurt me if I saw dejection in his eyes. It would hurt me much more than I was ready to admit.

In fact, since the _'accident,'_ Christian insisted on come with me to my trainings with Dimitri, so I needed to be back in time no matter what. God bless the brotherly protectiveness.

"Ok, I need to get out for a little while, but I will be back to pick up Christian for the training I promise" I said with pleading eyes.

"You need to see lover boy?" He asked before continuing. "Don't answer that! If someone ask you're on the toilet as it's the bad time of the month."

I looked at him the mouth wide open. He said that with so much complacency it was unnatural.

"What?" He asked with a grin. "Mentioning girls periods is the best way to make people shut up." He added with a chuckle. "Now go, before I change my mind." He added pretending to be serious.

"Thank you," I whispered kissing his cheek before sneaking out of the library.

I knew that Adrian was in his room as he was revising. I jogged there changing my mind about 50 times concerning the present.

I knocked at the door and as soon as he saw me he gave me a huge smiled and let me in.

As soon as I walked in, I detailed his clothes, Hugo boss black jeans, an emerald Ralph Lauren sweater, and Rolex platinum watch. _This present is a joke… _I thought still thinking about not giving it to him.

"Do you see something you like?" He asked teasing.

I smiled. "Of course!" I said as he closed the distance between us.

He leaned in to kiss me. "That's good cuz I see something I like too." He stated against my lips before playfully starting to nibble on my bottom lip.

I closed the small distance between our bodies wrapping my arms around his waist, ready to let go.

_You don't have the time right now! Focus Rose!! _Said the annoying voice of reason in my head.

I broke our embrace and I was pretty sure my face reflected Adrian's disappointment.

He sighed in rendition. "What can I do for you my Rose?" He asked nicely taking my hand and entwined our fingers together.

"I only have a couple of minutes and I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." I said bringing my free hand to his face cupping his cheek. "Happy Birthday Adrian," I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I brought the hand that was on his cheek to his neck in order to kiss him with everything I had and as our tongues played for dominance, I felt my knees buckle, as it was always the case when he was kissing or touching me.

"That was the best present ever…Thank you," he said his forehead against mine.

I should have settled for that and go, but no of course no! The masochist part of Rose Hathaway won once more!

"Actually," I said breaking our embrace opening my bag. "I've got something for you," I added taking the present out of the bag with a shaking hand.

He looked at the little silvery package with both surprise and something I could not really put a name on, maybe fondness…I wasn't sure.

"Well I've got to go," I said handing him the package. " If you don't like it it's ok you know…no biggy." I said pretty pleased with my detached tone, as I knew it would hurt me.

"I will love it," he said still astonished by the gesture. "It's from you." He added nicely.

I looked at him and smiled to his kindness. He was always so nice to me…caring… Not Royal.

"It's nothing big you know," I said my hand on the handle ready to go. "But, as I said, don't feel bad if you don't like it. Happy birthday again," I added before leaving in a hurry my heart beating furiously in my chest.

I made it back to the library 5 minutes before the end and Eddie looked at my flushed face and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How u doin' ?" He asked imitating Joey from friends.

I rolled my eyes. "Very good…" I grinned too. "Want details?" I asked seeing his eyes widen made me laugh of course.

__________________________

I was half way through training under Christian's scrutinizing eyes, when Lissa and Eddie made it to the Gym which surprised me, as they never came before plus I could feel huge excitement and happiness coming from Lissa.

"_Ohmygosh_ she said yes!!" Squealed Lissa, jumping up-and-down with Eddie laughing beside her.

Dimitri chuckled so I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you guys up to?" I asked him.

"Ask her…" he said pointing at Lissa with a smile. "She is the convincing one," he added mysteriously. "I barely helped."

"What's up girl?" I asked as Lissa walked toward me letting Eddie join Christian on the bench.

"We're going shopping in Missoula on Sunday!!" She said taking my hands jumping up and down. Her excitement got to me so I started to jump with her, making the three guys chuckle.

"Really?? How did you manage that?" I asked slightly awed.

"Well, Dimitri helped to convince Kirova, but she finally agreed to let the four of us go with Dimitri and Alberta." She said so excited. "She is pretty sure that two awesome novices-"

Christian snorted at that wording.

"Watch the pie hole fire boy!" I said pointing on his direction still looking at Lissa. ''Continue please.''

"Anyways…" She said shooting a glare at Christian. "She thinks that two awesome Novices and two high ranked Guardians are enough to protect Christian and I… And even Adrian if he wants to come," she added not realizing how much that idea cheered me up.

We stopped training for the day knowing that it would be useless to continue as I was way too high.

But I went down pretty fast as I checked my cell and there was no text from Adrian.

_I guess he didn't like it…_I thought grimacing walking to the common room for dinner.

--------------------------

We returned to the room after curfew and I went to the bathroom for a shower so I could let go of my pretend.

I knew he wouldn't like my gift, but still, he could have texted me to pretend he did. I hated this silent but I'd rather get stabbed to death than text him myself.

_Damn it! _I thought angrily staying as long as I could under the shower making sure I cried all the tears I had to shed. Christian didn't have to share my distress.

Walking into the room, I found Christian cross-legged sitting in the middle of the bed with a wide grin on his face.

_Oh boy… What the hell is coming my way…_I thought laying beside him trying to avoid his eyes as he was looking down at me.

"Come on Rose let's do it!" He said poking me in the side with his finger.

I sighed

"I know you want to do it too…" He whined. "I didn't say anything to Lissa!! Didn't you like it last time?" He leaned down so his face was above mine, he wiggled his eyebrows to me. "I can see you want it too Rose. You're dying for us to do it again."

That did it and I finally burst into laugher. "I never should have taught you how to play poker!!" I shook my head. "But it's true, I loved crushing you the other night."

"So it's a yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah…" I said lazily. "But you say to Lissa that I'm corrupting the little innocence you have left and I'll hurt you." I added trying to sound threatening but I guess that my smile lessened the impact.

We heard a light knocked at the door, which made him sigh. He stood up and gave me both hands to help me up.

"Probably the freaking matron who's making sure we're all in." He said shaking his head. "You retrieve the playing cards and I'll get rid of the old bitch and then your ass is mine girl!"

I laughed, but nodded. "I'm having such a bad influence on you." I said laughing. "Lissa is so gonna kick my butt."

"She should," he said as he walked to the door and I bent down to take the playing card in the shoebox under the bed.

I heard him open the door, but I didn't hear anyone talk. I frowned and became suspicious. I very discreetly reached for the training stake I had left on the floor.

I jumped up and turned around only to be face to face with Adrian who had a finger on his mouth in order for Christian to not speak.

I let go of my training stake in surprise. Christian who had closed the door was standing against the wall watching the 'show'.

Adrian had his coat open and I forgot Christian presence as soon as I saw the tag around Adrian's neck.

He was looking at me with such a strange look on his face, so many emotions that I was pretty sure that, to him, we were the only two in the room,… probably even alone in this world. Even with Christian standing 5 feet from us.

"My Rose…." He said walking up to me stopping less than half a feet from me. "This gift…it's-" he shook his head. "I couldn't insult you by talking about it over the phone I needed to see you and tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I asked naively.

"That what you just gave me… It means so much to me. That's the most beautiful presence anyone ever gave to me." He put his hand on his heart on top of the tag. "I'll cherish it with all my heart and..." He now put his hands on each side of my face and leaned down so our noses were touching. "Did you mean it?" He asked with real wonder and expectation.

I took a deep breath and brought my own hands on top of his. Never mind if Christian was there. It didn't matter anymore. "Every words." I said in a whisper.

"My Rose…" He said closing the small distance kissing me softly, gently… it was pure bliss.

"Thank you for believing in me…" He said his forehead against mine. "I'll do anything to prove I deserved this trust. "

"You already did that." I said as I remembered all the secrets we shared and how even if he had the super compulsion he never tried to use it on me. "You are a very good man, brave, honest, whole and passionate." I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Be who you want to be, who you believe you are meant to be and I can assure you it will be the right way whatever the others might think or say." I crooked my neck up to give him a chaste kiss.

"I think I just threw up a little," said Christian in the corner.

Both Adrian and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry I blew our cover," he said, but I could hear he wasn't sorry. "I just needed to tell you how I felt, how you touched my soul with your words proving how much you know who I am. How you know about my doubts, my fears… How much you know my soul"

"You are more than welcome. It's sincere and from my heart." I smiled "and don't sweat for our cover, I'll win it back playing poker."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll tell you later," I told him with a smile.

He sighed and broke our embrace. "I need to go. I convinced the matron to let me up for a minute, as I said I needed something." He kissed me again. "See you tomorrow my Rose." He nodded toward Christian. "Ozera… Sorry for interrupting."

"Ivashkov… It's ok I think I'm blind now anyways," He added mimicking his tone.

Adrian laughed before leaving the room.

I sighed and let myself fall on the bed.

"So…It was Ivashkov then? Didn't see that one coming," said Christian coming to lie beside me.

"I don't know what made you say that," I said with a teasing tone.

Christian laughed. "Okay, let's play Hathaway. To see if you can win my silence."

I laughed and handed him the cards. It didn't really matter, as I wasn't sure I wanted to keep it a secret anymore.

____________________________________________________________________

After a fantastic Saturday night with Adrian, sleeping safely in his arms, I quickly went back to my room to get ready for our trip to Missoula. Alberta was of driving duty.

The rest of the week passed in the blur. I was so happy that the present did touch Adrian so much and I could see clearly that, since then, our relationship was taking a different path even, if neither of us was really ready to admit much right now.

Two people were in the secret now, Eddie and Christian, and even if I did crush Christian playing poker, yet again, it was not enough to make him comfortable to keep his mouth shut, which I understood. I was not feeling that well with hiding that from Lissa either. So, we decided that he would tell her if he was asked about it and, if it didn't happen, I swore to come clean next weekend, as I was going to reach the big 18 on Saturday.

I sat beside Christian in the back of the van, because he was my charge and even if we were going shopping both Eddie and I were on duty.

Adrian sat in front of me, beside Dimitri, which almost made me laugh as I could feel the defiance and jealousy irradiating from both of them… And I was supposed to be the young one... Right!

Lissa was sitting between Dimitri and Eddie.

Eddie turned around to winked at Christian and I.

Christian chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, since they're all squeezed in front and all that and we've got the big back sit for ourselves what do you think about a hot making out session Rosie?" Asked Christian grinning.

"Umm, that could be good fire boy," I said chuckling too. "Come on…Light me on fire!" I added winking.

Both Eddie and Lissa chuckled. Adrian actually burst into laugher, but I saw Dimitri's back stiffen.

"That's not very professional Rose." He said stiffly. "You don't go around joking with your charges when you are on duty," he added, like the guardian he was.

"Ozera is right. It's pretty crowded. I think I'll sit at the back with them," said Adrian quickly opening the door as Alberta put the key in the ignition.

He quickly settled beside me with a discreet wink and I gave him a bright smile.

"We're all set?" asked Alberta slightly annoyed with our attitude.

"Yep. We can go guardian Petrov," I said not able to be brought down today.

When we arrived at the mall, we separated in two groups. One was Eddie, Christian, and Alberta and the second was Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri, and I.

I suspected they were off buying me a birthday present, but I decided to act completely oblivious.

I was pretty uncomfortable to be with Dimitri and Adrian being so close to each other, but I was doing my best to pretend I was cool… I became pretty good at that...Pretending.

Lissa bought so many clothes, it make me chuckle. Adrian kept asking me what I liked and didn't like, but after a little while Dimitri barked that I had to concentrate on my mission and that Adrian should stop distracting me.

Adrian glared at him, but didn't say anything and the rest of the shopping trip was even worse than before.

I was so relieved when the others joined us and proposed to swap places.

"Totally! I missed my fire boy!" I said tapping Eddie's shoulder as he will be join the 'awkward' group, but of course, Adrian changed group too, which pissed Dimitri off to no end, but he didn't say anything…The other couldn't see it but I could see it in his eyes.

It was much more fun to be with Christian, Adrian, and Alberta as she didn't stop us from chatting. Dimitri was the party pooper today.

We went to Barnes and Noble and spent our time talking about the music, books and movies we liked all over again.

We were in the music section when Adrian picked up a CD and showed it to me.

"Aerosmith?" I asked dubiously.

Adrian smiled and nodded. "Track 5," he said handing me the CD.

I looked at the title with Christian peeking at it from behind my back.

"Oh boy…" He said after reading the title "I'm gonna puke again" he added with sarcasm going to Alberta to chat but I think it was mainly to distract her.

I looked at Adrian still confused. "The song named _'I don't want to miss a thing'_?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know that song," I added slightly ashamed to be that ignorant.

He took two steps toward me. "It's ok my Rose…" He very quietly started to sing it to my ear with his very rich deep voice.

" '_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_' "

I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and my breathing was heavier.

"Thank you…" I whispered nicely looking around. When I saw Alberta had her back at us, I pecked his lips quickly. He already had a power on me. A power I never intended to give him.

After about an hour, the others joined us, as the sun just set in the horizon.

"OK, I'll go fetch the van," said Alberta. "You guys wait for me outside the side entrance."

Dimitri nodded and led us there. I looked around the mall, which was pretty empty now. It was creepy even with the lamps on.

We just walked out of the door when it all happened. I saw Eddie literally fly above my head and crashed into the opposite wall, blood spilling from the side of his head. Lissa ran to him instinctively followed by Dimitri.

I looked to my left to a dumbfounded Christian, but was I saw to my right was almost my worse nightmare.

There were 2 Strigoi. One was starting to jog to a van parked further down as they knew they had lost the element of surprise, but the second one, a huge one, probably a wrestler, had his arm around Adrian's neck.

_Not him! _Was all I could think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!!!

**READ FIRST** There is a small M scene on this chapter (It will be the only one normally) I'll put a warning at the beginning and at the end of it, just to make sure. I will call it more of a T+ than a M but i rather be safe so =). It's very soft and i think sweet that's why I didn't take it off as in _Blood Promise: The Quest_.

By the way, small spoiler...You'll finally meet Chris Walker in Next chapter. I know you're waiting for him =) *winkwink*

Thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys!!! You are the one who keep me going.

Don't forget to show me the love (or not) by reviewing... Come on guys don't make me beg ( i beg you lmao)

Take care

Steffy xoxo

**Chapter 11:**

Seeing this huge black vampire dragging Adrian to a van made my mind act so fast.

Fear was filling me up, but it was not the crippling kind of fear that you feel when your own life is at risk. No, it was the fear to lose someone, someone you cared about, someone you finally realized you couldn't imagine your life without.

This kind of fear almost gave you some kind of superpower. You were suddenly able to do things you never thought you would be able to do. You were faster, you could fight harder and, moreover, you were ready to sacrifice everything to protect that person.

I looked at Eddie passed out on the floor with Lissa on top of him. I took Christian by the arm and pushed him toward Dimitri. "Protect them!" I shouted running toward the strigoi that was restraining Adrian trying to take him away to the van.

"No!" Shouted Dimitri, trying to grab my arm but I didn't listen and moved fast enough for him to miss me.

I mentally thanked my mother for the little stories she counted to us in Stan class as it gave me a perfect plan.

I jumped on the back of the strigoi restraining Adrian and broke his neck. He let go of Adrian and I took advantage of the few seconds he was dizzy to get the stake from my belt and staked him hard with all the anger and terror I felt.

_How dare they try to take Adrian away from me?! _I thought, concentrating on the other strigoi that was charging back toward us, but as he shouted, two other strigoi joined him. They were probably waiting in the van near by.

I stood in front of Adrian. "Go to Dimitri!" I said but he didn't move. "GO NOW!!" I shouted taking a defensive position. "Christian be ready," I added hoping we were ready for the real life_ 'badass'_ team.

I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye, that he was about to let our moroi unprotected to come and help me. _What was taking Alberta so long?! _I though annoyed.

"Don't you dare move!" I shouted. "Protect them! They come first!!" I added without even looking fully, but I saw Christian standing first line beside Dimitri and Eddie started to twitch on the floor.

"You bitch!" Shouted the female strigoi who I supposed was the leader of this little coven. "You are going to pay for that!" She added with anger.

I needed them to take a specific position. I laughed looking at her. "Boohoo the mean little dhampir killed my buddy!" I said with irony. "Cry me a river… Well if you can," I added with a wink.

"Oh, you're gonna suffer! You'll cry me a river!" She said nodding toward her 2 friends.

"I can take the three of you without breaking a sweat!" I said cockily hoping that the three stayed concentrated on me only.

I heard Dimitri groan with disapproval. He will give me shit for that later.... Well if i had a _'later'_.

They started to circle me. _Yatzhee,_ I thought and I could imagine Christian grinning with expectation behind me.

I parted my legs slightly to be sturdier. I held on tightly to my stake and smiled.

"Number 7 Chris now!" I shouted knowing which one I'd stake first.

The heads of the three strigoi burst into flame almost simultaneously, but I started to stake them from the right. The burliest vampire first. One…two…three… They fell on the floor around me.

I saw the little Academy little van stop behind me and Alberta ran toward our little group directly to Dimitri who was looking from Christian and me with both surprise and amazement.

"That was…extraordinary". He said in a daze.

My breathing was ragged, as it had been really hard. I had to use all of my strength.

Dimitri started to quickly relate the facts to Alberta about me killing four strigoi but leaving Christian's involvement out as the moroi society would criticize us for using offensive magic.

Christian was acting like he didn't help and kneeled beside Lissa to help Eddie up, but he didn't have an injury anymore, Lissa healed him.

I finally looked at Adrian, who was standing about 3 feet from me. I couldn't read what was in his face, but it made me shiver in a very good way.

Finally, the adrenaline rush, the fear and anger faded and I felt exhausted. I looked at the bodies around me and fell down on my knees.

Dimitri tried to reach for me, but Adrian was faster as he was almost immediately kneeling in front of me. Alberta was helping Eddie to the van while talking to the phone probably with someone at the Academy.

I leaned in and rested my forehead on Adrian's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me very tightly. We didn't speak, but his body was shivering with all the emotions he just felt. He was probably just as speechless as I was.

"We need to go now." Said Dimitri back in his guardian skin. I couldn't see him, as I still had my face buried on Adrian's shoulder, but I could hear some hardness in his voice, a hardness I didn't understand.

"In a minute," whispered Adrian his face buried in my hair.

Through the bond, I could feel that Lissa started to question my relationship with Adrian, but I couldn't care less right now. I almost lost him and it made me realize so many things like the fact that Adrian was an important part of my life.

"No we need to get--" Started Dimitri closer to us at the sound of it.

"I SAID IN A MINUTE!!!" Roared Adrian, craning his head to face him. For the first time since I met him, he sounded like the pure Royal he was.

I didn't know how he looked like at this instant but it was probably terrifying as Lissa was shocked and she was sure at this point that what Adrian and I had was much more than just mere friendship.

Alberta came back to us. "I warned the Academy. The council will send a team right up. They'll take care of everything." She said still awed about my exploit. "We need to move now. It's not safe," she added nicely.

I nodded in Adrian's shoulder.

"Are you okay my Rose?" Adrian whispered to my ear. "You want more time?" He asked very softly.

"No I'm okay," I said finally breaking our embrace. I stood up and looked at Christian who winked at me.

We were so proud of each other. _We're really Badasses!! _I thought winking back.

I walked beside Adrian to the van and heard Alberta and Dimitri whispering behind me.

"She took the four.. Just by herself?" Whispered Alberta. I guessed Dimitri nodded in confirmation as Alberta continued. "That's just…wow! The kid will have 6 Molnija before hitting 18. That's impressive."

"That's Rose." Simply stated Dimitri as it was an explication.

I sat at the back of the Van beside Eddie as I saw shame on his face. Adrian sat beside me, Christian and Lissa sat in the middle while Dimitri drove with Alberta by his side.

We chat between us in hush tone but we didn't need to mention the whole Christian and I '_super team' _as Lissa and Eddie understood our secret training straight away and Adrian couldn't care less.

Adrian kept my hand firmly in his and I didn't even try to get it again it was too nice, it made me feel too good to care about the quick looks that the other were giving to our entwined fingers.

We made it to the Academy about 2 hours later and the "day" there just started. We were all feeling a lot better now.

We were all excused of any duties and training for the day.

_Uh... Killing four strigoi was a pretty good way to get off training!_ I thought chuckling to myself.

Adrian frowned looking at me.

"No it's nothing," I said quickly kissing the back of his hand before letting go of it and stepping out of the van.

Dimitri told me that Kirova wanted to see me if I felt good enough. I nodded.

Christian and Lissa decided to go to have something to eat but Lissa looked at me with an _'I-need-to-know-everything' _look.

I sighed and looked at Adrian who was looking at me with that strange look again.

"I'll catch you later," I said to him before following Dimitri, who put a hand softly on my shoulder.

The chat with Kirova was pretty short. She wanted to congratulate me on my fantastic fighting skills how I saved the Queen nephew and blah, blah, blah…

I was spacing most of the time, as I couldn't care less to have saved the nephew of the Queen. _I saved Adrian…my…'friend' _I thought as I was trying to restrain what my own mind was shouting loud and clear.

She also mentioned that I would get my 4 Molnija in the morning and that I would meet Guardian Walker tomorrow too, as he would be in the academy in the morning.

I nodded, Dimitri looked annoyed by that, but he didn't intervene.

"You know that was reckless Rose… It was the first time you did it with Christian." He said not really judgmental as he walked me back to my room. "Surrounded by 3 strigoi, if he had missed one you'd be dead by now."

"Yeah, well you almost left our moroi unprotected to help me, without knowing if there were more strigoi" I said knowing I was hitting below the belt but he had no right to judge me. "I used a desperate measure in a desperate situation."

"That's not the same." He said now stopping in front of the dorms. "I care about you… You see I almost made a terrible mistake as I based my decision on my feelings for you and not on my duty."

I looked at him for a while. Did he just say that he cared about me more than he did care about the moroi?

"Well, maybe I was feeling just the same." I said avoiding his eyes. It was the truth I was so scared to lose Adrian that I asked completely irrationally only driven by my feeling.

"How could it be the sa--" he started "Oh," he added and, as impossible as it seemed, this little word conveyed pain.

"Well, I'm a bit tired so…" I said pointing at the door.

"Of course…" he said in a hush tone. He hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you are okay…I…I'm just so happy," he said turning around striding away.

I looked after him and noticed that, even if I still cared about him a lot, much more than I should, it was not the same anymore. Something changed and I wasn't sure what it was yet, but all I knew was that it wasn't hurting that much anymore. Maybe…Maybe I was moving on.

_Where r u? _I texted to Adrian.

_The pond… Waiting… Thinking_.

_B there in 5. _I wrote, hurrying behind the building into the woods.

Adrian was at the pond, just behind the cabin where Tasha stayed over the holidays. He told me once that he loved going there to think.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked when I saw him sat on the little wooden bench.

He looked at me and stood up. "I was thinking about you… Only you," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Hey hey hey! Don't be sad!" I said soothingly walking to him and bringing my hands to his face to lock our eyes together as he looked so distraught. "I'm fine…thank God you are fine… We're fine," I added.

He brought his hands to my neck and kissed me intensely, almost painfully.

"Oh my God Rose. I was so scared." He said with a sob against my lips. "I thought I was going to lose you and it hurt like…like…I don't know it was like having my heart ripped out of my chest." He kissed me again, but this time a lot more gently and brought his hands to my cheeks. "I could not live with the idea of you not being a part of this world," he said the voice heavy with feelings.

"I know…" I said finally crashing on his chest. "I know…" I whispered.

"I'm done pretending my Rose." He brought his hand to my chin in order to look into my eyes. "I've let you categorize what we have in the _'Having fun' _category because it was what you wanted but," he shook his head. "But it's not! It's a lot more than that. It always was a lot more than that and you can deny it as much as you want. I know it's a lot more for you too. I…" He rubbed my cheek lovingly. "I saw it in your eyes…you were as terrified to lose me that I was to lose you."

"You are right…" I said, as I needed to face the fact that he meant a lot more to me that I wanted him to. "I was terrified to lose you, that's why I acted so recklessly. I would have done a lot to save you. I would do almost anything to protect you. I…" He let go of my face and I kissed his throat. "I care about you very much. I like you…a lot." I added uncomfortably.

"Like me…a lot," he said with a small smile. "It's enough for now I guess. And I care for you…much more than you are ready to hear it right now."

I nodded and took his hand, as I knew now what my next step should be. It was clear at this point…clearer than anything. I knew it deep in my heart. Adrian would be my first…and it will be now.

"Come with me…" I said entwining our fingers and started to walk up the path.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked cheekily.

"You'll see…" I turned to glance at him. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He said so sincerely that it tightened my chest.

We arrived in front of the cabin. I took the key under the third stone. _Thanks Tasha! _I thought opening the door dragging Adrian with me.

I looked around. The cabin was pretty bare, but clean. Tasha did a very good job with it.

There was a double bed on the right side of the room, a small table and two chairs in the left side with the fireplace on the middle

I lit a fire in the fireplace and concentrated my attention on Adrian again. He looked at me warily.

"I… I realized something today," I said taking my coat off. "It's that you can lose what you have with just a snap of a finger."

He nodded agreeing, but somehow confused. He removed his coat too and put it on top of mine.

I walked to him as my heart was accelerating with the apprehension. I really didn't know what I was doing and I was scared, excited and expectant.

_Breathe Rose. Breathe…_I thought, resting my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating faster too.

"I realized that I would be missing on all the things I wanted to do with you and…" I started to unbutton his shirt. "I really want to be with you Adrian." He froze on the spot as he grasped the concept of what I was doing. I had already opened three buttons. I kissed the part of his chest that was bare. "I want to be with you entirely." I added the voice heavy with all the stormy feeling that was invading me.

I was done unbuttoning his shirt when he caught my hands and looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were dark green, not emerald like they used to be. I guess it was darkened by desire.

"Are you sure my Rose?" He asked the voice hoarse. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He added taking a little step forward towering over me.

"Yes…" I whispered keeping my eyes locked with his. "I've never been so sure in my entire life. I want you to touch me, to love every part of me." I added shivering under the extent of the passion in his eyes. "Make love to me Adrian."

I had barely finished my sentence that his lips crashed on mine pushing me against the wall by the fireplace. He let his hands ran on my back and under my shirt pressing his body even harder against mine.

I moaned against his lips and he took a little step back to remove my shirt. He then started to kiss my jaw line, before kissing me softly down the neck gently nibbling on my neck, which caused me to moan louder and louder.

"You're driving me crazy," he whispered on in my collarbone.

**[ Beginning of the M scene]**

I just brought my hands to his hair and gently grabbed a handful of it to press his face even deeper into my neck. I needed his touch so much. It was like a physiological need.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and without breaking our passionate kissing, he slowly walked us to the bed.

He, very gently, laid me in the middle of the bed and joined me while unfastening my bra.

He looked at my breasts for a couple of seconds and I blushed.

"Beautiful…." He whispered with clear admiration before starting to kiss it, playing with his tongue doing things that I never thought could be so good.

I arched my body against his and tried to find the buttons of his pants. He took my hand and guided me down still kissing every part of me, tasting me.

My hands found the zipper, but I didn't manage to open the buttons as my hands were quivering with my inexperience.

"It's ok… It will be wonderful. We're meant to be," he whispered to my ear before sucking on my ear lobe sensually.

He stopped kissing me and started to move away from me. I had a frustrated groan and tried to grab his shoulders to keep him with me.

He chuckled. "I'll be right back with you , " he said taking off his pants and came towering on top of me, but now he was in his black Calvin Klein boxers.

He kissed my lips letting his tongue wander from my mouth to my chest.

"I need you," I said half coherently.

"I need you too," he said starting to unbutton my jeans.

That was it. It was now, no turning back! Adrian was on the verge to become my lover and, truthfully, I wouldn't have it any other way.

He took my pants and my underwear off. He then took two steps back and looked at me. Looked at me so deeply that it made me so self-conscious.

"You are the most beautiful creature on this planet," he said the voice even more hoarse than before.

_Say the guy who sleeps with Victoria's secret models! _I thought then cussing myself for thinking that.

"I'm the luckiest man on this earth." He added taking his boxers off and joining me on the bed.

I purposely avoided looking south as it was already easy to presume, seeing him in his boxers, that it was pretty impressive. I didn't need to have more apprehensions than I already had.

He was now on top of my looking into my eyes. "Are you sure? You can still change your mind," he said gallantly.

I parted my legs and slightly lifted my hips. "I want you…want you so bad it hurts." I said in a breath.

"Rose…" He exhaled before crashing his lips on mine while entering me slowly.

It was a bit painful at first, but then this pain receded, morphing into a huge wave of pleasure. It was really magical. He was as soft, as caring and loving as I imagined my first lover would be.

**[End of M Scene]**

Lissa didn't get it right the first time because this did made the planets aligned in my sky. It was the best most wonderful thing I had ever experienced and I wanted this moment to last forever.

We got rid of all our barriers, all our inhibitions. No more pretence… We were just Adrian and Rose making love to each other.

After a little while I was resting on his chest, our legs entwined together as he was tracing random patterns in the small of my back with his thumb.

"It was amazing," I said kissing his chest. I knew I would feel sore in the morning, but right now I felt like I was in heaven.

"It's your birthday soon and you gave me one of the best presents I could have dreamed of," he said kissing the top of my head

"I'm so good… I could stay like that forever." I said snuggling a bit more on his chest. But I took his arm and look at his watch. "I need to go back to reality. To Christian's room."

Adrian sighed. "I know…but I wished we could spend the whole night together."

I propped myself on one arm to look at his face. "That can be arranged for this weekend," I said seriously. "Saturday night if you're not too busy?" I added jokingly.

"Saturday, it's your birthday!" He said like I forgot.

I chuckled "Well, you'll give me your body as a present."

"Well, it's far more a present to me than it is to you." He said kissing my lips softly.

We finally stood up dressing very slowly as we stopped every two seconds to kiss.

We walked hand in hand back to the campus, we were like floating in our own little world but I had an uneasy feeling like we were being watched. I looked around warily but there was nothing to be found.

I shook my head and smiled at Adrian who was studying me.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. "I'm more than fine… I'm perfect," I said sincerely as this uneasy feeling was probably due to the Strigoi I had just fought this afternoon.

He didn't let go of my hand, even when we came to view, but it didn't matter as nobody was outside with such a freezing weather especially on a Sunday!

He kissed my lips quickly.

"I'll see you later my Rose," he said with longing in his voice.

I nodded suddenly sadly to part. "I'll miss you," I said sincerely.

"I'll miss you more," he replied kissing my forehead.

I rubbed his cheek nicely. _How is that possible? _I thought before turning around rushing to Christian's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N:**Hey Guys!!!

Firstly let me thank you once more for the support you are giving me. You are really awesome do you know that?! You are so dutifully reviewing my chapters and I really appreciate it, much more than you think.

Anyways I really hope you're going to like Chris…I know I do lol! Body wise he is (for me) a bit the same that Dwayne _"The rock"_ Johnson (as he is now uh which is a lot nicer and leaner than his younger self)

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think. *pout**Using Adrian Compulsion on you*

Love to you all. Xoxo

Steffy2106

**Chapter 12:**

I made it back to Christian's room in a daze. When I woke up this morning I didn't intend for all that to happen. I didn't intend on becoming that close to Adrian, of him being such a cornerstone in my life, but I didn't regret it, not even for a second.

I probably will have to recognize out loud what my head and heart was screaming to me but I just couldn't. It was too terrifying at least for now.

I opened the door and was surprised to find Christian sitting on the bed. I was so sure he would be with Lissa right now and not completely out of it sat on his bed.

I walked and stood in front of him locking eyes with him.

His familiar icy blue eyes where so much darker than usual.

"What's up buddy?" I asked seeing his worries.

"You've put your life into my hands Rose." He said raising his hands showing me his palms. "At first I was so happy to see that our team did work but…" He shook his head and stood up. "If I had missed just one of them you would be dead by now." He said with some remaining fear in his voice.

"But you didn't and I knew you wouldn't." I said trying to appease him. I was so happy right now that I think nothing could have brought me down. "I mean, you need another smartass to keep you straight."

He chuckled a bit. "I just…" He walked to me. "I'm so happy you're okay!" He said giving me a bear hug.

"Thank you for helping me." I said sincerely hugging him back. "We're one hell of a team aren't we?"

"Totally!!" He said breaking the hug. "Oh, by the way, Lissa knows about you and Adrian," he added sitting back on the bed as I sat in the little armchair in the corner.

"You told her?" I asked not reproachful. She saw how we reacted and she knew me well! There was no way she didn't make the connection.

"Yeah right!" He snorted. "Nah, I was about to, but I was pretty sure she would have kicked my ass if she knew I was aware of that!"

I laughed. "Oh my God, the big, badass, fire boy who fights off strigoi is scared of his girlfriend!!" I said teasing him.

"You bet I am!!" He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "If I told her, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get any for months." He added with a grin.

"Ewwww…" I said raising my hands in surrender. "T.M.I dude really!"

"You asked for it!" He said chuckling. "But honestly just think about it… The one who is going to go through hell now it is Adrian! He has a meeting with Lissa in 10 minutes that's why I'm here."

"Oh, poor Adrian…" I said grimacing. "Was she preparing the full police interrogatory?" I asked standing up.

He nodded bursting into laugher.

"You know what dude? I'm going to be super nice. Just let me take a shower and then…" I sighed and pointed to the playing cards on the desk. "I'll give you another chance to beat me playing poker."

"Oh, you are so gonna regret it!" He said jumping off the bed. "I did some research on the Internet and I'm pretty sure I can beat you now."

"Yeah well.." I took some clean clothes from the wardrobe. "Whatever help you sleep at night _'drool boy,' _" I said chuckling walking into the bathroom.

"You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!" He shouted behind the door, but I knew he wasn't mad.

As soon as I was under the water I started to get very, very curious about the little meeting between Lissa and Adrian and I knew that what I was about to do was definitely wrong, but I brushed my conscience away… _Take a break, damn conscience. I won't listen anyways!_ I thought, as I slipped into Lissa's head.

She was sitting at a table with four plants ranging from pretty healthy to totally dead.

She was tapping a mental beat with her fingers on the table. She was completely expectant and excited to talk to Adrian.

She was a mix ball of emotion. She was annoyed that she didn't see anything before, slightly hurt I didn't confide to her and super excited to see where it could go.

She truly thought that Adrian was a good guy and that we could be good together. I sighed. I loved her, but she wasn't realistic. I was a dhampir and he was a royal moroi, just saying that was enough to understand that nothing could really be built between us, but she seemed totally oblivious of the fact.

Adrian walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. He had this light in his eyes, probably the same that I had right now. The light that only the two of us could comprehend.

"Hey cousin!" He said cheerily. I could see he changed, probably took a shower. He sat across from Lissa. "So…. Want to work on dead plants today?"

"Uh huh…" She trailed off. She was looking at him in every detail, like a scientist studying something under a microscope. _He really looks happy. I knew it!! They are meant to be!! _She exulted. _Should I wait for him to mention it or… _She bit her bottom lip.

I could see a small smile playing on Adrian's lips as he looked at Lissa. He knew what was coming his way but it didn't seem to bother him.

"So…" Said Lissa.

"So…" Said Adrian resting his chin in his hand smiling wider.

"You seem happy." Said Lissa genuinely pleased.

"I am happy…more than I thought I could be." He added with a wink.

_Oh screw delicacy! _Thought Lissa getting annoyed. "So, you and Rose huh?"

Adrian nodded

"You guys are together?" She asked really decided to get it out of him.

"I…think… Guess…" He was really thinking about that one. "I suppose we are…at least as far as I am concerned."

_Oh, he serious about her. That's good! _She thought marveling. "How long have you been together?" She asked curiously leaning in as I could feel the excitation increase in her. She was preparing her questions and couldn't wait to hear the answers.

"Not that long…" He said evasively. As for me, I knew it has been 3 weeks since we kissed by the gym.

"Come on!! Give me more!" She asked getting exasperated by Adrian's lack of cooperation.

He smiled to her. "Listen, you better ask all that to Rose," he said gently. "I mean, she is your best friend and I think she has the prerogative on that, don't you think?"

"Humph…" Said Lissa with a small pout that made both Adrian and I chuckle. "But…I can ask questions concerning you right?"

"I guess you can…" he said warily.

"Do you care about her?" She asked feeling like an evil puppet master, as she perfectly knew where she was going with her questioning.

I felt a bit bad to listen to them but not bad enough to stop.

"Of course I do!" He said and I could see he wanted to add something, but stopped himself before doing so.

Lissa was totally oblivious to the fact, which already confirmed, that I knew him better than many people.

Lissa nodded. "Are you serious about her?" She asked again.

"As serious as she allows me to be." He said with just a slight note of pain in his voice but once again Lissa missed it.

"Do you love her?" She asked directly. She didn't want to play around anymore.

Adrian stared straight back at her, but didn't say anything.

"So do you?" She pressed him.

"Well, I don't say I do or don't, but…" He shrugged slightly and leaned in like if he was about to share a secret with her. "Don't you think that if I did love her she should be the first to hear about it?" He asked teasing.

"I guess so…".Said Lissa twitching her mouth as she knew it was right, but she couldn't help but be curious. "But you are not playing her right?" She asked trying to ease the worry, as she didn't want me to get hurt.

"I won't hurt her," he said, so sure of himself. "I'm not playing any games… I'm just me, Adrian," he said and I could see again that he was restraining himself to add something.

Lissa nodded. _He loves her! _She thought. _He so does!! Does she love him too?_

At this instant I got out of her head, for two reasons.

Firstly, because I didn't want to know if Adrian could love me. If he did and if I knew about it then it would make me fall over the edge and it wouldn't end well. He was a Montague and I was a second class Capulet… Better stay away than becoming a pair of star-crossed lovers who died. I mean if Juliet would have said '_ok Romeo, better stop there. I won't go back to Paris and i will always be yours but it's better if we part now and stop the civil blood to be spilled,'_ they would have made it passed 18! I shook my head.

Secondly, I snapped back because Christian was banging at the door.

"Are you ok Rose? You've been in there forever!! Scared to get your ass kicked?" He added trying to tease, but I could hear the real concern.

"Yeah, yeah fire boy. I just waited a bit you know to let you hope for victory a bit longer." I said as cheerily as I could, quickly getting out of the shower.

"Honestly girl, if I don't have hot water later I'll be pissed." He said walking back to the room.

"Yeah, well… You're fire boy! If you're cold you can set yourself on fire." I said chuckling to my own lame joke.

And a little note, I won …again!!

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I had been called in the guardian hall for my Molnija. They didn't do a big thing, like they did for my first 2 marks and I was glad as I considered that the only person that really ought to be here was not allowed…Christian. It was sure that I wouldn't have made those kills without him to assist me, but we had to keep it a secret for now… Damn Society.

This time there was only Lionel (the guardian tattooist), Dimitri as my loyal and beloved mentor and Alberta who was, I presume, the head guardian of the Academy.

I closed my eyes tightly. I thought it would be better since I already got 2 other tattoos, but nope that bitchy needle still hurt like hell.

"So…she is getting 4 Molnija today" said Lionel as he worked on my neck.

"Yeah," said Alberta from behind me. I guess she was looking at him work.

Lionel whistled. "Wow 6 before reaching 18, that's impressive." He then chuckled. "I guess the student caught up with the teacher… You've got 6 marks too no?" He teased.

Dimitri chuckled too. "7 actually (Poor Natalie), but yeah well, I always knew Rose would be impressive… It's good for me, at least I get to be the one who taught her! I can still brag." He said with a lot of pride and fondness in his voice.

Once Lionel was done, he repeated his instructions concerning the tattoos and Dimitri walked me back to the class, where Christian was expecting me.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said to him with a small smile. It was my last session with Dimitri tonight, as Chris Walker will make it to the Academy sometime today and I knew it was silly, but it felt like goodbye.

"Yes," he said standing straight. "I'm very proud of you Roza… I always knew you were one of a kind," he said with sadness before walking away.

_Okay that was odd… Why would he be sad ?_ I asked myself before walking into the room. Maybe it will feel like a goodbye for him too, but I needed him to know that I was thankful for everything he did for me. He was the best mentor anyone could dream to have and, well, even if it was hard to admit, I understood now why he was always trying to keep his distance with me. It was better for everyone and I was finally detaching myself.

When I made it to the gym after class, I was surprised that Dimitri was not there yet. He was never late.

I shrugged it off and started to do some warming exercises.

I was maybe exercising for about 5 minutes when I heard the door closed.

I laughed. "Well… How come you're so late?" I asked turning around.

"Sorry. I got lost" said a very husky voice.

"Holy Shit! Oh my God!" I blurted out when I saw the man walking toward me. All the rumors were true! Chris Walker was really the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was actually so beautiful that it was unfair.

"Nah, you can call me Chris… God is too formal" he said with a bright smile flashing a full set of perfect white teeth. He reached out to shake my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose Hathaway."

I looked at him speechless for about 2 minutes detailing him. He was tall maybe 6'4 and half native American. He was very muscular, but it was very tasteful. He was (a lot) larger than Dimitri, with thick wiry muscles but he still seems very graceful, fast… deadly. He had jet-black hair, cropped short arranged in a very stylish mess. He had a copper skin, thick lips, a strong jaw but what was completely dazzling were his eyes. He probably was genetically linked with the Ozera as he had the same icy blue eyes than Christian but it was a completely stunning, magnetic combination with his skin and hair.

_Ok I could admit it now… The man was sex on legs! No wonder he gets into girls pants faster than it took us to stake strigoi_. I chuckled at the thought.

He raised his perfect eyebrows probably surprised by my chuckle.

I brushed it off with a gesture of the hand. "I'm sorry it's very nice to meet you guardian Walker," I said formally.

"Oh no. Don't act like that with me!" He said shaking his head.

I looked at him with confusion.

"I accepted to train you because of who you are Rose." He said with a bright smile. "Don't go all formal with me!! You are not like the other novices and I don't want a different version." He took off his zipper hoodie sweater and he was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and his muscles were even nicer than I thought.

_Focus Rose Focus!! Damn it!! _I was pretty sure that the lust factor right now, on a 0 to 10 scale, was at about…30.

"I want the Runaway, ass kicking smartass who always has trouble with authority and managed to get 6 Molnija before hitting 18. I want to train the Rose I believe is the girl version of myself." He said turning back his eyes on me. He snapped his fingers and laughed. "Eyes here Rose," he said pointing at his face and I realized I was staring at his chest.

I grinned. "Not my fault. You're a pretty boy." I said hiding my discomfort with attitude like I usually did.

"That's my girl!" He said sitting on the bench, padding the spot beside him. I sat straddling it. "We're not going to train today. I just wanted to get to know you a bit." He flashed his bright smile at me again. "I mean, I heard so, so much about you," he added with a wink.

I laughed and slapped his shoulder instinctively before regretting it but he didn't seem to think anything about it so I let it go. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that half of it is not true."

"What a shame!" He said pretending to be disappointed.

"And I heard _**LOTS**_ about you!" I said with wide eyes.

"I bet it's all true… Want to check?" he said teasingly, but still slightly flirting.

"Easy here pretty boy!" I said, thanking God I had an attitude and that I was the smartass Queen. It was often a pain but right now it was my salvation. "I'm not even legal yet!"

"But you'll be on Saturday!" He said straddling the bench too so now we were face-to-face.

I looked at him and, at this instant, I realized that I had changed without even knowing or wanting it.

The old Rose would have flirted right back, maybe even imagining some make out session, but I just couldn't! I wanted to, but I kept seeing Adrian's face.

_Damn it! _I thought annoyed.

"Yeah, well…I'm interested in your body on a Skills training level. That's it. But thanks for the interest," I said with a smile. "But you know what…you'll be known as pretty boy."

"Nice! Worth trying right?" He said not even bothered by that. I could see that he was pretty laid back… That was refreshing. "Seeing someone?" He asked genuinely interested.

I slightly shrugged cocking my head on the side.

We then chatted a bit about his training in Japan, his badass reputation and he complimented me on my unusual method and how he liked how I acted with Lissa. It wasn't the smartest thing to say to a short-tempered girl, but it was still nice to hear.

I looked at the wall clock.

"It's time for dinner. My friends are waiting for me." I stood up.

He nodded, following my lead.

"Hey do you want to meet them?" I asked cheerily. "I bet they are dying to meet you!"

"Yeah, I would love to. I mean they have to be pretty special if you wanted them as friends" he said putting his hoodie back.

I laughed again and shook my head. "Save your breath dude!" I said joking. "I'm pretty sure there are plenty of girls that are ready to fall for that I'm just not one of them sorry." _Anymore_ I added to myself.

"Ehhh…" He said chuckling. "Let's go meet the friends!" He added putting an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed rolled my eyes but didn't take his arm off.

"That's the spirit!!" He said apparently loving my smartass sarcastic side.

_Oh boy… You didn't hear the end of it!! _I thought laughing.

We were almost at the common room when we saw Dimitri. I instinctively shrugged Chris arm off of me.

"Oh, it's him!!" Whispered Chris.

"No, it's not!" I affirmed looking at Dimitri, who shot a murderous glance to Chris before waking into the Hall.

"Well, if it's not him you should tell him… He doesn't seem to be aware of that," he said chuckling. "Never mind… Let's meet the friends." He added walking beside me in the room.

As I expected, we had all eyes on us. The men were jealous and the girls envious.

"Calm down chicas… You'll have a piece of him" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"See! That's the spirit! I knew we'd get along just fine," he said chuckling as we stopped in front of our usual table.

Eddie had his back at us and both Christian and Lissa were facing us.

"Guys this is Chris. Chris this is Lissa…" I said, as Lissa waved at the same time, some lust flew through the bond, which made me smile.

Chris waved back, flashing his smile.

"This one is off limits," I whispered to him. "But all the others are fair game." I said putting my hands on Eddie's shoulder. "This badass here is Eddie…" I said affectively.

"Him?" Asked Chris curiously.

"Nope…" I simply said as Eddie turned his head to great Chris. At least he didn't seem to have the same kind of worship he had for Dimitri which seemed so odd because Chris neck was so full of tattoos that I was pretty sure it was trailing down his back, not that I wanted to check…

"And who's the dude shooting bullets through his eyes?" He said loudly enough for Christian to hear.

I chuckled. "This is Christian Ozera. He is…."

"Lissa's boyfriend!" Said Christian looking at Chris condescendingly really like a true royal.

"Crystal clear…" Said Chris grinning.

"Chill out fire boy!" I said to Christian. "We're very welcoming remember?" I said as he jumped lightly. I got from the bond that Lissa just kicked him under the table.

"Oh right. He is fire boy," he said pointing to Christian. "And I'm pretty boy." He juggled his bottom lip pretending to think. "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

"Pretty boy huh?" Said Adrian walking to us stopping beside Chris, but he had only laugher in his eyes.

"Well…" I pointed to Chris from head to toe. "I'm just stating the obvious!" I said smiling to Adrian.

Adrian laughed as I really looked into his eyes. He was not jealous… not at all…Uh…Strange!

"Amen to that sister!" Said Lissa flushing, almost immediately mortified to have said that out loud and it didn't help that Chris winked at her.

Christian groaned and concentrated on Adrian. "Why man? Why?" He asked slightly angry. "Are you some kind of masochist? Why on Earth would you choose Calvin Klein star model for Guardian huh?" Asked Christian, completely ignoring Chris. I would need to kick his ass for that later. How Rude!!

Lissa slapped his arm at the same time that I told him to '_can it'_.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Anyways, I should go to the guardian commons they probably are waiting to meet me," he said grimacing.. "What a thrill!!" He added sarcastically. "It was very nice meeting you guys!"

"It really was!" Said Lissa with her shy smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him standing very close to Adrian I had to fight my itch to touch him as we were in public.

"And if you see a very tall, brooding Russian god wannabe, don't turn your back… He can be tricky." Said Adrian only half joking.

"Yeah... Belikov…I know" Said Chris in a way that meant there were a lot behind it and I couldn't wait to find out.

As soon as he left the room, under the lusty glance of the girls, Adrian and I sat at the table where my friends already had collected food for me.

"It's about to blow…" Whispered Eddie just before Christian put his fork very loudly on the table.

"Why didn't you just make-out with him on the spot?!" He asked coldly to Lissa. "And you? You're just an idiot!" He said to Adrian "I mean did you really need to add Mr. '_I-am-so-pretty' _to our little group huh? Argh!" He exhaled with exasperation. "I'm going to the feeders!" He then look at Lissa "maybe if you run fast enough you can catch him before it's too late" and he stormed up.

"Geez…" Said Lissa rolling her eyes but she did feel a bit guilty. She rushed behind him.

"I love the dude, I really do, but jealous Christian?" I started shaking my head. "I just want to beat the shit out of him."

I was about to stand to go calm them when Adrian reached for my arm to stop me. "You should eat Rose." He said caringly.

"Yeah, you do that Rose… I'll deal with the golden couple for once." He said chuckling standing up.

"Ok, you do that, but just say to fire boy that if he doesn't chill out, there will be hell to pay tonight!" I added with a fake overplayed threatening tone.

Eddie nodded and strode to the feeders room.

I took a bite and looked at Adrian.

"You know he is not wrong…Christian," I said honestly curious. "How come you're not jealous?"

"Do you want me to be jealous?" Asked Adrian resting his cheek in his hand with a little smile on his lips.

"Well, no but…" I took another bite to give me time to think. "He is very beautiful and I'll train close to him."

Adrian shrugged. "I guess it means I trust you and that I think you prefer tall really white boy with green eyes." He said with a wink.

"That's... That's possible," I said giving him a small smile. "Thanks for trusting me."

"I told you… With my life," he said so seriously.

I wanted to kiss him right there, but I just looked into his eyes a minutes before eating again.

"I want it too." He whispered starting to nibble on a piece of bread.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!!

SO here is Chapter 13 and as you can see I did well o my promise as I'm posting this chapter 2 days earlier ( usually it's on Thursday =D)

Anyways the song that Adrian "wrote" it's actually a song called _Beautiful_ by Trading yesterday.

You'll find out more about Chris later in the story don't worry about it.

Well I also posted the link to the necklace Adrian bought to Rose for her birthday on my profile (just above the playl ist for this story) you totally should check it out I find it so so pretty ( since I choose it *wink wink*)

Ok now that it! Please don't forget to review!!! The more review I get the faster I'll update.

**P.S **Thanks to my spider monkey for beta'ing' this story and for all her witty comments that makes me laugh.

Megan, I hope you'll get your dose of Adrian in this chapter.

Take care

You all rock!!

Xoxo

**Chapter 13:**

"Ok ready to go?" Asked Christian throwing me my jacket.

"Yep…" I said with a little smile. "And where are we going?"

"I just want to show you something," he said putting on his own jacket and taking his keys from the desk.

"Oh I see! We're going to my top secret birthday party that I don't know anything about right?" I asked with a smirk.

"You suck!" Said Christian escorting me to the door.

"No, I don't but you do!" I said mimicking fangs to my neck with my fingers.

"Ahahah. Very funny Hathaway!" He said trying to sound serious but I could see the laugher in his eyes. "But…your boyfriend too…" He said mimicking the fangs.

"Ok, let's drop it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best." He said chuckling. "Act surprised ok? Lissa really worked her ass off on it." He said fondly. He always had a special tone and a special light in his eyes when he talked about Lissa and it was just the same for her.

_These two are really made for each other, _I thought affectionately.

"Of course I'll act surprised!" I said slightly offended that he could even think otherwise. "I think it's super sweet of you guys to do that. I love you guys so much." I added before realizing it.

Christian shot me a sidelong glance as we entered the guest building where there were some small _'meeting' _rooms. "Well…we love you too." he said uncomfortably.

_Awww Christian and expressing his feeling…such a pain…just like me. _I thought shaking my head. That's probably why we grew so close. We were exactly the same.

As soon as we opened the door I heard the group shout 'surprise' and I didn't have to fake my surprise when I saw the person standing at the far left…my mother!

She sent me an e-mail telling me she would not be able to make it for my birthday, as her charge had a business meeting. It hurt me for I thought we grew a bit closer after the whole Spokane incident but _I only heard about her twice in the last 9 weeks so…_I thought I made a mistake, but apparently she did make it and I was so happy.

Lissa ran and jumped into my arms. "Happy birthday!!" She said kissing my cheek loudly.

I chuckled. "Thank you girl. This is… this is great!" I said honestly.

There were food and drinks, balloons and everything. It was very cute, very tasteful…very Lissa.

Not a lot of people were there but of course they were the people that really meant the world to me. The only persons that mattered in my world…Lissa, Christian, Eddie, my mother, Dimitri and Adrian of course, I heard that Chris would make it later, which made Christian groan but he was of security duty for now.

They all gave me a hug and Adrian made me blush when he whispered to my ear _'I'd love to do a lot more._'

It was a pretty nice ambiance.

"I'm happy you could make it." I said to my mother genuinely happy.

She smiled tentatively. "Sometimes you have to reassess your priorities," she said evasively.

I nodded pleased that for the first time in my life I came before her duty.

I felt an arm tightening around my shoulders. "So now you're a woman … An adult" said Eddie teasing.

"Yeah well…you want to be the first ass I kick as an '_adult'_?" I asked teasingly.

"Ok… So I won't give you your present." He said pouting pretending to get hurt.

"OOH present!! No it's ok…" I said with a grin.

He laughed. "Follow me then"! He said taking my hand walking me to Christian who was holding a little golden package.

"So, we both chipped in as we both thought it was the perfect gift." Said Christian with a smile handing me the box.

I opened it and squealed.

"Told you she would react like that," said Christian to Eddie.

They both chuckled.

"An iPod touch!! Really?? Oh my…guys!! You rock!! I love it!!" I said hugging them tightly.

"And we did put some songs on it already! Mostly your favorite…" Said Eddie proudly.

"Aww thank you. It's so sweet." I said to Eddie and then I narrowed my eyes and looked at Christian. " '_Mostly_' huh?"

He shrugged. "What did you expect?" Said Christian with a grin. "I'm your smartass friend… I had to add some of my witty self in the machine."

"Uh huh…" I said looking at the box. "Well, I hope you didn't put the songs of YOUR all time favorite." I pretended to be smug. "You know the one you make me listen every night? What's the name already…Miley Cyrus? I don't like it."

Christian's mouth popped open as Eddie burst into laugher.

"Oh, you found your master baby Jedi!" I said with a wink.

"My turn!!" Said Lissa jumping up and down excitedly. "Here!" She said giving me a little rectangular velvety box with a red bow on it.

I was speechless. It was a very tasteful golden charm bracelet with a little angel with crystal wings charm on it.

"You're always keeping an eye on me, protecting me, keeping me safe." Said Lissa emotionally. "You're like my guardian angel." She kissed my cheek took the bracelet off the box to lock it around my wrist. "So you know…I wanted you to have that so you'll never forget what you mean to me and that I pray for you."

"Awww Lissa…" I said hugging her tight. "I love you so much," I said in her ear.

"I love you too Rose." She said breaking our hug. "Ok Happy!!!" She said quickly drying her tears.

"You're an angel that's for sure," whispered Adrian behind me.

I turned around with a smile, he was smiling too.

"I thought I was a little devil." I said with a hush tone.

"Only when it's fun," he said with a wink.

I shook my head and laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly "I didn't get you anything for your birthday. I…I didn't know what to get you."

"Oh, don't sweat it! That's just fine!" I said sincerely. I was not the one to care about present or anything like that. Plus he was so wealthy that I wanted his present even less than I wanted the one from the others. I wanted to show him that the 'man' was enough.

"I really didn't expect anything and…I'm just happy with what you give me." I said leaning in to make sure no one could hear. And by no one I meant my mother and Dimitri as I knew we'd be in trouble.

"I still want to give you something special… What would you like? …Anything!" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I do have an idea I would really like if you---" I started

"Excuse me Lord Ivashkov… Rose could I have a word with you please? I have my plane in less than an hour," said my mother a bit stiffly from beside me. I didn't even see her walk to us.

"Oh… OK…" I said a bit confused. "Yeah… I'll see you later Adrian." I said quickly glancing at him.

He nodded warily keeping his eyes on my mother as she had her eyes locked on me.

As soon as we made it outside, at the back of the building just near the woods (It was a very quiet place to talk. I knew that for a fact as Adrian and I sometime sneaked out there to have some 'us' time .)

"This has to stop Rose," said my mom crossing her arms on her chest.

I looked at her completely lost. "Ok…umm what are you talking about?" I asked warily.

"You and Adrian Ivashkov." She said pursing her lips showing her reprobation.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Not that again!" I said with exasperation. "I mean come on mother! He put his hand on my shoulder he didn't-"

She hushed me with a gesture of the hand. "Don't insult me! Don't lie!" She said really furious now, "or explain to me what you did with him in the cabin last Sunday huh? You are not that discreet!" She added so harshly that I thought she was about to spit.

"I… How on earth did you…" I was getting dizzy. I hadn't been paranoid last week someone did see us. "You know rumors…"

She had a humorless laugh. "I warned you! At the lodge I told you to stay away from him, but no!!" She shook her head. "You are so smart! You had to go and sleep with him! If you think he even cares!" She said spiteful.

I snorted but it hurt me as it did hit home I needed to defend him how stupid that it was. "You don't know who he is… There is much more to him than these stupid stories."

"I know all about Adrian Ivashkov and believe me it's not pretty." She said narrowing her eyes. "The guy is a shame! A phony! A lying manipulator! He will abuse you… make you his blood whore and once he'll be done with you he'll throw you away!!" She added so sure of herself.

"Maybe I want to be Adrian Ivashkov's whore!" I snapped back. "You have no right to say anything. It's not like you really cared about my education did you?" I finally realized why she was here. "I get it! You didn't even come for my birthday!" I was so miffed by that. "You just came to tell me about me and Adrian!"

"Well, it's not like a birthday is priority!" Said my mom coldly but I could feel a very light embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, but my love life is?" I asked, even if it was the confirmation she was waiting for. "I'm 18 and I do whatever I please and Adrian is what I please!!"

"When you put dirt on our name and your reputation, yeah it is my business!" She said standing even straighter she made me feel so insignificant. "Nothing good can come out of this story! NOTHING!! He'll hurt you and make fun of you... You were just a challenge. He'll get bored soon enough! And don't wait for me to feel sorry for you, to console you-"

"Like you ever did!" I said with a grunt but my eyes were getting wet. _Damn it Rose! Don't cry! _

"You know little girl, it's not because you're 18 that-"

"Rose?" Called Adrian showing himself. "The guys are waiting for you." He seemed as haughty as he usually was, but I could see in his eyes that he was beyond infuriated.

My mom took a deep breath to look calm… _Ahhh the appearances… Always saving the appearances!! Screw that!!_

She looked at Adrian. "Just one more minute, Lord Ivashkov," said my mother very politely. "If you could excuse us."

I expected Adrian to nod sadly and look at me with an _'it will be ok' _look, but nope.

"No, I don't excuse you Guardian Hathaway." He said stiffly.

"What?!" Both my mother and I asked.

"You're the one who is excused Guardian." He said standing straight. "I won't tolerate this kind of talk when I'm around and especially behind my back."

He walked up to her "and if you have anything to say I'd rather you talk to me directly." He added so calmly, and if she made me feel insignificant, I could see that he was doing his best to make her feel insignificant. "You _**do not **_know me and you clearly _**don't know **_Rose!" He said pointing at me.

I could see my mother nostril flaring, but she had a lot of self-control… she wouldn't hit him… would she?

"Now you can threaten to tell about us to anyone you want, I really couldn't care less. What I care about is you upsetting Rose and that's…" he took a small step forward crossing his arms on his chest. "_**That's**_ unforgivable."

"Like I want the world to know that my daughter is soiling herself with you," she hissed.

He sniggered. "Yeah…right." He shook his head and walked to me. "You may go now Guardian… You're excused."

And of course following the protocol when excused by a member of the royal family my mom nodded. "We're not done Rose," she said looking at me before going.

"I think you are!" Added Adrian even colder standing beside me.

After she walked back into the building Adrian hugged me for a while, stroking my hair to soothe me.

"Are you okay my Rose?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah… I am." I lied. "How much did you hear?" I asked a bit embarrassed of what had been said.

"I think I've heard everything." He said hugging me tighter. "Both Lissa and me got worried so we followed you when she heard the beginning she got back inside, but I stayed. I'm sorry I intervened, but I couldn't keep seeing you getting hurt without doing anything… It's not who I am. I want to protect you… I don't want you to be sad if I can prevent it."

I got out of his arms to look into his eyes cupping his cheek in my hand. "I know that and I thank you for that."

"And she was wrong you know… Everything she said was just lie," he said very softly leaning down to kiss me. "I really care about you…A lot."

"She wasn't wrong on everything you know," I said thinking on how she said that this affair was doomed.

"What was she right about?" He asked really worrying now.

I shook my head. "You know what that's a discussion for another day. Today it's a happy day… It's my birthday… You are not a criminal anymore," I added with a wink.

"Sweeeeet," he said grinning kissing me a bit harder than before.

"I need to tell Lissa I'll be back later," I said ready to walk in the building but he stopped me by taking my hand.

"It's not necessary. I told you she knew you would need soothing. She is not expecting you now I promise." He said kissing my hand.

"Why didn't she stay to do that?" I asked curiously. "Not that I'm complaining that you stayed but…"

"I don't know if you noticed, but your mom is pretty scary." He said with a chuckle. "I think she just chickened out."

"Yeah, but you didn't," I said in a awe. "You were so brave!" I circled his waist with my arms. "I mean you're one of the only who's not terrified by the big bad Janine Hathaway." I said with a smile.

"Honestly I was terrified but… I needed to save the princess from the dragon no?" he whispered to my ear.

I laughed. He was really had the way to make me feel better. "Thank you," I said tenderly.

"Anytime my Rose… But you know the woman didn't like me much before…" He grimaced "I think it's even worse now."

"Well as long as the girl likes you…" I said with a wink.

"Yeah…" He said slightly displeased.

I frowned about to asked him what was the problem, but he spoke first.

"Anyways you were about to tell me about the present you really wanted before we got so rudely interrupted," he said quickly pecking my lips.

"Oh yeah!" I said happy for the change of subject. "Follow me," I added mysteriously.

As we walked to the teaching building, I couldn't help to think about what my mother said. How on earth did she find out about the cabin? Nobody knew about that… Well obviously someone did and I needed to find who.

I sighed under the questioning and concerned look of Adrian.

I smiled tentatively and walked into the music room.

"Okay…" he said confused looking around. "I certainly didn't expect that!" He said chuckling. "What can I do for you my Rose?"

"Well, you told me once that you loved to play piano and guitar and that you even write songs sometimes." I sat down and smiled "I really want to hear you play for me… A song you wrote." I added sincerely.

"Oh…" I swear I saw him blush slightly. "Okay…" he nodded. "Okay."

He took the acoustic guitar sat in front of me and smiled. "Okay, this is a song I wrote a long time ago alright? Just know that…no pressure…" He added evasively.

"Yeah…that's fine." I said sniggering and wondering why he was so nervous plus I didn't see why he did specify it was an old song.

He looked at me for a little while longer ready to play. He was like assessing something I just didn't know what.

I started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach like each time he was trying to read into my soul. "Come on lover boy play for me." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed his guttural laugh and nodded. "Here we go…" He said taking a deep breath.

When he started I got completely lost in his eyes as he kept them locked with mine. It was… magical.

_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours_

_To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me_

_She's all I'll ever need _

_And you know her love just hypnotizes me_

'_Til All I see is beautiful_

_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven_

_My life, it seems so lonely here without your presence_

_You could change my everyday_

_And I could never think of love without your name_

_As you remain ---_

I looked at him mouth wide open I understood now why he said the song has been written a long time ago and honestly deep down… I didn't believe it.

_Beautiful--- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_

_Beautiful--- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_

_Beautiful--- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun_

_Beautiful--- making everything brand new_

_Beautiful you_

_Did he… Was it for me? _I thought so stunned. A part of me secretly wished it was and I wanted to slap that part.

_And all this time you're changing me to something better_

_A love so high that everyday that we're together_

_I will leave the world below_

_Until your heart become the only thing I know _

_All I know is---_

_Beautiful--- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_

_Beautiful--- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_

_Beautiful--- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun_

_Beautiful--- making everything brand new_

_Beautiful you_

When he was done he set the guitar aside and looked at me, but I was speechless. Who was I kidding? Of course I wanted that song to be written for me. I wanted that so bad!

"Was it that bad?" He asked trying to joke but I could see the really wonder in his eyes.

I gulped. "I…When did you write this song Adrian?" I asked honestly clasping my hands together.

He looked at me for a second and shook his head. "You don't want to know that." He affirmed nicely.

"I think I do." I said with a smile.

"Well… It was about…" he pretended to think for a while, but I knew he was scared of crazy Rose. "I wrote it about…last Sunday night." He said looking down.

He did write it for me. After we made love! That was the most beautiful present for sure. _Damn! I was getting all weepy and emotional! Be Rose damn it!! _

I stood up and went to sit on his lap. He was pleasantly surprised and wrapped his arms around me.

I kissed him tenderly. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips. "You couldn't get me a more beautiful present."

"You are very welcome." He said kissing my forehead. "But… I think I can beat that," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh I doubt that," I said resting my forehead against his.

He gently helped me down and stood up. "Well, let's say goodnight to the others and go back to my room."

I laughed. "Oh right… Well ok. I do love the idea but still…"

"We'll see…" he said taking my hand while rushing to the guest building.

"So eager to get me into your bed?" I said jogging beside him.

"You have no idea!" He said laughing but I knew there was much more to that… for the first time I started to believe that Adrian did want me for me…All of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day the first thing I saw were his emerald eyes looking at my face.

"Hello beautiful," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"Ummm hellooo," I said pushing him slowly back on the bed to snuggle against his chest. I didn't want to think about anything right now I just wanted to live the moment. Just him and me…nothing else.

I felt so safe here with him. We were both naked, in each other arms and I didn't feel embarrassed. It didn't feel wrong or bad, as my mom was trying to make it sound. It was nothing like that. It was honest. Truthful.

I kissed his chest. "Ok it was amazing, but…sorry it can't top the song." I said teasingly.

Adrian chortled and kissed the top of my head. "Wow, how can you hurt my ego? It topped the Universe to me."

"Aren't you charming." I said still hugging him tight.

"Why yes I am, but it's just for you… I need to show you something," he said loosing up his embrace. I let go reluctantly.

"I'll be right back," he said getting out of the bed, quickly putting a pair of pajamas bottom. "Did you really think I didn't get you anything? For your birthday?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Well, yeah…" I said looking around and spotting his button up shirt on the floor where we discarded it last night.

I took it and put it on. _It was long, like a summer dress, and it smelt just like him, _I thought closing my eyes as I smelt the collar.

I joined him in the living room. "But I don't need any presents you know…" I said sincerely seeing him looking for something in the corridor closet.

"I know you don't," he said walking back to me with a little black shopping back. "You're so not interesting about my money or name. It's shocking."

"Well, give yourself some credit Adrian… You, as a person, are worth much more than all that," I said looking to my toes as I was giving some of my feelings away and that was still hard… Geez I had more issues than a magazine!

"Happy birthday my Rose!" He said handling me a very luxury square box.

"Adrian really… It's not necessary I loved the song! It's more than I could have asked for." I said keeping the box in between my hands not able to open it.

He put his hand on top of mine. "Please Rose…Open it."

I nodded and opened the box. "Holly shit Adrian are you insane?" I said with wide eyes looking at the necklace. "I… No I can't accept that!" I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Why?" He asked sincerely sadden by my reaction "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do!" I said reassuring him. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but…but it's too much, it's not me! I can't… No! I enjoy being with you… I don't want your money or crazy presents like that!" I said feeling really uncomfortable I mean if those were diamonds (and I was pretty sure they were) well it was at least $50 000 if not more. _Geez! I could buy a house!!_

"It's for the Ball Rose… I really want you to wear it." He said opening the lid again "and just so you know it is not that expensive." He said reassuringly. "It's not diamonds but crystals. Pretty well done right?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Crystal?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he said kissing the top of my head again.

"It's still expensive I bet," I said with a slight pout.

"Not that much for an Ivashkov," he said grinning. "Please Rose… Just please."

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah of course!" I said closing the lid putting the necklace on the table before jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'll wear it, with pride, at the ball."

"Will you go there with me?" He asked expectantly.

I kissed him hard on the mouth as I didn't want to answer the question. "I need to be gone in an hour lover boy so, you've got a choice. We talk or you show me your…endurance."

He chuckled. "Well, I presume we can talk later," he said walking us back to the room.

_That was a close one _I thought as he crashed his lips on mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N:** Hey guys!!!

So here is chapter 14, I hope you'll get your dose of Adrian ( Meg….).

I'm really having a blast writing this story.

I wanted to thank you once more for the reviews. I absolutely LOVE reading them.

Well take care!!

Enjoy =D

**Chapter 14**

The week passed in a blur again. The training with Chris was really a blast. It was two weeks now and I was getting a lot better with the moves and I was not as sore anymore.

As for Dimitri it was like he was a ghost. I maybe saw him 3 times during the whole week. If I was paranoid, I would have thought he was avoiding me.

Even the very jealous Christian kept telling me how much he missed Belikov, how more enjoyable he was compared to Walker. Jealous Christian made me chuckle but he was downright annoying too.

As for Adrian and I well since my birthday things kept escalading. I had a key to his room now. I was even starting to hope that maybe we could build something more or less steady in the future as I would probably move to the Court with Lissa, as the Queen made her one of the lifetime offer.

I had crossed the line in the relationship with Adrian. I knew I had and I would end hurt eventually but the _'one day at the time' _option seemed to work for now. There was no need to worry about the future right now as I knew it was too late already… I couldn't stop it anymore, I was in too deep and I just had to go with it.

When I arrived in his room Saturday afternoon, after my training, I found Adrian closing his suitcase.

I bit my bottom lip as it really caused an uneasy feeling in my chest knowing that tomorrow he would be gone for the whole week.

"Hey my Rose!" He said cheerily putting his suitcase on the floor and walking to me to kiss me '_Gone with the wind' _style.

"Ouuuhhh Original!" I said after he straightened me up again.

"Yeah... I wanted that kiss to be special as we really only have weekends." He said somehow regretfully.

I nodded trying to forget he was leaving tomorrow. It's not like he had the choice anyways. He had his exams to take and he delayed his departure for as long as he could as his first exams was at 9 AM on Monday all the way to Boston because yeah my rich and sexy boyfriend was about to graduate from Harvard Business School, nothing less. Did I feel stupid sometimes, compared to him? Absolutely. Did he ever make me feel any less than he was? On the contrary…he was treating me like a Queen.

Adrian walked us to the sofa. He sat and made me sat between his legs.

"So… Are you sore after your training?" He asked starting to rub my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and only concentrated on his hands working on my shoulders. He was very, very gifted with those hands.

"Nah, I'm doing ok. Chris is even very impressed about me you know." I said proudly.

"Of course he is! You're exceptional my Rose I always knew that." He said kissing the top of my head.

"So…I'll go alone tomorrow night for movie night," I said a bit sad about the thought.

"Well, that's why I organized our own movie night with plenty of junk food," he said.

"Really?" I asked looking back at him agreeably surprised. We didn't get that many junk food here.

"Uh huh…" he said with a smile. "We've got hot dogs, chocolate ice-cream. And as a movie I ordered _Gangs of New York_."

"Oh yeah, it's one of your favs right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I really want to see it then," I said as he bent down to kiss my lips.

We had a very good evening but we always had when we were together. Sometimes, I surprised myself by dreaming that we could be a _'real' _couple if we weren't that different. If he wasn't royal maybe we could build something permanent maybe… _Stop it Rose!! _

I snuggled closer into his chest as his had his arms around me.

"So?" He asked at the end of the movie.

"It was such a sad movie but I guess it does reflect the immigrant population living in New York at this time and Leo… Well he is a very good Actor! Not just a pretty face!!" I said chuckling.

"I agree," said Adrian tightening his embrace. "Want to watch something else?" He asked taking the remote.

"Honestly I'd rather go to bed." I said simply keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Oh you're tired." He said like he just realized it.

"Ummm No…" I trailed off.

"Oh Right!" He loosened his embrace. "Come on, let's go" he said with so much urgency that we both burst into laugher.

__________________________

When I woke up I had a slight headache telling me it was already late and that I clearly overslept.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at Adrian who came to lay back beside me.

He was freshly showered and all dressed up already.

"It's pretty late my Rose." He said kissing my lips. "I was about to come to wake you but you look so peaceful when you sleep… it's a crime just to think about waking you up."

"I like watching you sleep too." I said before letting my eyes wander in the room and seeing the suitcase resting just by the bedroom door. I couldn't help the little sigh to escape.

Adrian looked at the spot I was staring at and came closer to hug me. "I know my Rose. It will be a long week for me too. Believe me." He kissed my forehead. "Why do you think I delayed my departure to the very last minute?"

"I know…but I'll miss you." I said cocking my head kissing his throat.

"I'll miss you more!" He said like it was an evident. "But see the good side. When I'll come back on Saturday morning you'll be free of all your obligations! The field training will be over and we will be able to spend every days and nights together." He said bending down to kiss me a bit more passionately than before.

That's when I should have just nodded. You know sometimes, when you rethink about a certain fight or problem and you can say **_THAT_**'s what started it or **_THAT_**'s what I shouldn't have said? Well that's exactly what happened now. "Well wouldn't it be a bit too conspicuous I mean…" I smiled "there are already some small rumors."

Adrian sat down beside me and scrutinized my face with slightly disapproval. "Ok Rose. We need to discuss that now. We're in a rush and all but…" he shook his head. "Will you come to the Ball with me or not?" He said straight away.

"I…Well… You know it's maybe not the best idea ever you know." I sat up on the bed wrapping the bed sheets around my bare chest. "I mean it would be like saying to the world see we're dating…" I grimaced "it's maybe not the best idea ever."

"And why is that?!" He asked standing up and starting to pace the room.

I sighed _Here we go! _I thought as I realized I hated the idea of a confrontation with Adrian.

I got out of bed awkwardly dressing as fast as I could. "Can't we talk about that when you come back?" I asked hopping to be able to dodge this dreaded conversations a bit longer.

"No we can't!" He said really angry now. It was a first! He never was angry with me before. "You dodged the question long enough. The Ball is in two weeks and…" He stopped walking. He looked straight at me.

I looked back at him and felt a little pain starting to make its way in the center of my chest…building up. "Listen Adrian, we care about each others and our little group is understanding but I'm a guardian, well I'll be one very soon, and you are a moroi and not any moroi an Ivashkov it's--"

"It's irrelevant!" He said interrupting me. He stopped talking for a little second before sighing in rendition. "I love you Rose. I'm madly in love with you… I… Just tell me that you love me too Rose and we will make it."

"It doesn't matter Adrian," I said on the verve of crying. "Love is not the point here."

He had a humorless laugh. "That's something you don't learn at Harvard!!" He said sarcastically. "How love is not relevant in the relationship of a couple?! Please Rose… Enlighten me!" He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I… Look in the world we live Adrian…it should give you an answer!" I walked into the living room looking for my bag. "You grew up in a golden world, not bothered about all our rules. But I was raised by them. We have casts, traditions… I'm going to be spending every minute of my life with Lissa it's…"

"Stop it for one second! Let's forget about all that. Forget I'm a moroi and that you're a dhampir, forget I'm a royal and you aren't."

"I--"

"Let just be Adrian and Rose because at the end it's all that matters. Us!! You and me." He took a step forward. "And I love you Rose, I really do. I'm just a man…just Adrian. I don't feel royal, I don't feel moroi… I just stand here in front of you and tell you that I love you." He brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. "I don't love Rose the dhampir or Rose the novice. I fell in love with Rose the person, Rose the being," he said emotionally. "I'm head over heels for Rose, the girl I can't imagine my life without. The girl that can make me laugh even during the most critical moments by doing her terrible impersonation of _Don Corleone_, the girl that is ready to the most ridiculous strategy to hear me laugh…" He said with a smile.

A couldn't believe I was hearing all that especially from him… it was so scary, scarier than everything I ever faced before even scarier that I was about to throw everything away to follow him, in all that.

"I love the Rose who cries in the most unexpected movies such as Dracula. I'm in love with the Rose who snores for exactly 12 minutes as she drifts into her deep sleep, the Rose that can't resist chocolate chip cookies even with a belly ache."

I chuckled.

He took a deep breath he kissed my lips softly. "I love you Rose, Every part of you, the good and bad. You are who I'm born to be with. Do I sound cheesy? Corny?" He asked before slightly shrugging. "I don't care! I don't want to play anymore, pretend not to feel what I feel. Life is too shorts for pretends. We can forget about everything else and just be Adrian and Rose…"

I kissed the palm of his hand that was resting on my cheek.

"I… That's the difference between you and I Adrian. You can make an abstraction of all those obstacles, but I can't. This is the reality and living in oblivion will only make us fall harder." I said doing my best to keep my voice from shivering. _And I'm not strong enough if I was to lose you later... _I added to myself

He sighed with exasperation and took a step back. "Rose, please, don't do that." He said pleading. "Don't hide behind Lissa and your duty…our differences." He shook his head. "I know… I know you do love me too or at least you could love me if could let your walls down just for a minute."

I could feel the tears piling up in my eyes.

"You are scared I can see that… I'm terrified too but…" He walked up to me again and started to rub my arms with his hands. "You're scared to give me your heart as you think it will end up broken and I think you gave up on the idea that you could feel that way but acknowledging the fact out loud won't hurt more. You remember when I told you at the cabin that it was one of the best presents I could dream of? I said that because the best present would be your heart. Give me your heart Rose."

I kissed him. "We'll talk about that when you come back ok?" I asked the voice thick doing my best to hold back the tears.

"If I come back." He mumbled he was very angry I could see the rejection in his eyes. It made me sad but at the time it made me angry.

"Yeah?! Really, well, by all means, don't sweat it, and stay in Boston!" I shouted hurt. "That's a low blow Adrian! I…"

He looked at me ready to say something.

"Drop it." I said still angry and hurt. "Have fun and do well." I said, taking a step back. "I'm proud of you and I know you'll Ace them all." I then looked deep into his eyes. "And if you don't come back…it was nice meeting you," I said turning my back and running with all I had back to Christian's room.

_Our first fight…_I thought as I jumped into a hot shower. _And maybe even the last._ I couldn't help to think sadly.

As soon as I made it under the water, I let my tears fall freely. I was so messed up! I would let everything slip through my fingers.

"Rose? You are back?" I heard Christian from behind the door.

"Yeah… Yeah I'll be out in a minute." I said taking a couple of deep breaths to calm me down.

"Okay…" He said warily like he could hear something was wrong.

About 10 minutes later I walked into the room but as soon as Christian saw my face his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

I was about to say something when we heard a light knocked at the door. I brought my finger to my lips to show him I wanted him to stay quiet.

He frowned reproving but kept his mouth shut.

"Come on Rose… Open the freaking door I know you're here," said Adrian with clear exasperation.

Christian stood up and mouthed _'open him'_ to me.

I shook my head.

"Rose…"Adrian said in a breath. "You really want me to go like that? Really??" He asked sadly.

"Either you open or I'll do it!" Whispered Christian crossing his arms on his chest.

I sighed with anger and went to open the door.

As soon as I opened it Adrian walked in and closed it.

"I'm the one who tell you that I love you, you are the one who refused to reciprocate and you are angry?" He asked completely ignoring Christian who I think what trying to turn invisible as we were blocking the door.

"Yeah well… Whatever!" I said as I wanted to slap myself. Could I have said something even more moronic? I didn't think so.

Adrian looked at me with something strange in his eyes and it brought back the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So… I'll tell you once more. I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway…" He looked deep into my eyes. "Do you love me too?"

"I…am a dhampir, you are a Royal." That's all I was able to choke out.

I saw sadness and disappointment fill up his eyes as he closed the distance and kissed me with all he had. All the passion, love, anger, pain… everything.

This kiss terrified me as he tasted too much as I imagine a last kiss tasted like.

"Goodbye my Rose." He said eyes closed against my lips.

"You are coming back right?" I asked with fear gripping his arms. "You'll be back Saturday right?"

He got out of my grip and gave me a sad smile. "Goodbye," he said again.

"Just… Let me think… Give me the week…" I said frantic. "We'll talk about everything when you come back I promise. I need time." I added pleading.

"You were right Rose we're different," he said sadly. "I didn't have to think if I loved you or not… I just felt it." He then looked at me for a couple of second as to memorize my face before leaving the room leaving me frozen the eyes glued on the door.

After a couple of minutes I turned around, as I almost forgot that Christian was standing there and I didn't like what I could read in his face. It was full of reproach and disapproval.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Come on spill it…" I said putting my hands on my hips. "I know that when you do that weird thing with your lips (he was pursing them only on what side making me think of Popeye the sailor) it means you are frustrated."

"It's just… I never thought you were such a chicken that's all." He said dismissively. "I'm a bit disappointed that Rose is not really the kind of girl to fight for everything." He said turning on his laptop as to show me the conversation was over.

"What's that supposed to mean? Come on fire boy! Speak your mind," I said callously.

"Well if you ask me…" He said turning to face me. "You act all tough like you could fight every rule and mostly you did, I mean…" He shrugged. "You took Lissa away breaking every rules of this society, you went to Spokane to save the group, you teamed up with me doing one of the most forbidden things in our society. Rose Hathaway is not all badass after all," he said with his most annoying grin.

"It's not the same!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? Uh…" He said pretending to think. "I wonder how hard it can be to say to someone that you actually love that you love him," He raised a finger to hush me knowing I was about to deny it. "Don't even try to bullshit your way out of this one I think even a blind man could see that you love him so…shut it!"

I looked at him for a second before sitting down on the bed. "It's harder than you think." I said in surrender.

Christian sighed and came to sit beside me. "And why is that Rose? I mean you think it will hurt you more if you acknowledge the fact that you do love him?" He asked seriously taking my hand.

"I'm scared that once I tell him, we will be starting, or at least I will be starting to want things that I didn't want before and… I'm supposed to guard Lissa and…"

"No, that's not fair Rose," he said a bit coldly. "You know that Lissa wants you to be happy and if she knew you wanted a future with Adrian. She wouldn't mind you not being her guardian anymore and you know that. Look at me," he said as I was staring down. I looked up and saw his fierce look. "If Lissa ever thought you let go of something you want because of her or your duty she would never forgive herself and I won't let that happen do you hear me?"

I nodded. I felt like a child, chastised by my parent, and it was so, so weird. I was given a lesson by Christian…spooky.

"I know you have commitment issues and you try to protect your heart as hard as you can not giving everything you have but just enough to make it believable…I know that because I was just the same before I met Lissa," he said nicely. "Before I met you…."

I looked at him speechless that was spot on…freakishly right. I mean I never loved anyone well beside my friend and when I thought I loved Dimitri so much I was wrong... I couldn't love him that much if Adrian succeeded to steal my heart so easily. I had convinced myself so hard that he was everything I wanted…

"My plan backfired so bad, I never saw it coming." I said in a whine. "I wanted fun. I wanted to play safe, you know? I never thought this could happen! He was the complete contrary of…" I give Christian a sidelong glance before changing track. "I never expected for this bad boy pretty messed up Royal to stole my heart."

"So, now I'm asking you again." He said slowly. "Do you love him?"

I nodded

"Say it…" He said encouraging.

"I'm entirely and irretrievably in love with Adrian Ivashkov." I said in a whisper.

"Okay then… Now you just have to tell him that and well…" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "All the people that matters are supporting you guys and you know that. Give it a chance… Allow yourself to dream and hope Rose you deserve it."

"I'll tell him when he comes back… If he comes back," I added sadly.

"He will be back," said Christian soothingly. "It was grief and rejection talking, but he is so in love with you it's obvious… He won't be able to stay away."

"How would you know that?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Easy…" he said with a chuckle. "Would you be able to stay away from him? Voluntarily I mean."

I shook my head as I had this crippling pain at the center of my chest just thinking about it.

"There's your answer then," he said kissing the top of my head.

"On Saturday, I'll organize a nice evening and I'll tell him," I said standing up with a renewed confidence. "Yeah I'll do that. I'll tell him that I love him and that I'll go to the ball with him and screw the others right?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit Rose." Said Christian with pride

"I know you don't like to keep things from Lissa, but for now can you---" I started uncomfortably.

"Keep all that for me?" He finished for me. "You got it!"

"Wow! I'm pleased you don't seem to be bothered by that." I said surprised.

"Well… I was thinking about it and Lissa is the love of my life, there is no doubt about that, but you are my best friend Rose," he said walking to me and taking my hand. "I never thought it would be possible but those weeks we spent together well… I love you like my own sister so, I guess I can keep a secret for my sister right?" He asked with a smile.

I hugged him tight without a word. There was nothing to add, it was just perfect…Everything will be just fine from now.

Proof that I was not a psychic as the biggest of all trouble was just heading my way…


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!

Are you going to hate me after this chapter?? Uh….We'll see. I told you to enjoy the fluff as long as you could =)

Anyways thank you to my sweet reviewers. I love you guys!! _*snifsnifemotionalSteph*_

Please don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing I absolutely ADORE reading you!

The song used in this chapter is _"I dreamed a dream"_ from Les Miserables.

Take care xoxo

**Chapter 15:**

It was one of the longest weeks in the history of the world. It seemed the time was dragging and everything was so dull…even my training with Dimitri (well since Chris had to go with Adrian) was off. It seemed like it was as much as a drag for him than it was for me.

I guess it's always the same when you are expecting something so much, that moment never come soon enough.

Today was Thursday and I kept telling myself that I needed to get through one more day and Saturday Adrian would be back and I would tell him that I love him and that I would go to the ball with him and that I was ready to face it all. If my heart had to take a blow well it would but at least I would have given it a chance.

Christian was pretty happy to be free from_ 'model boy'_ for a full week. He really needed to get past this animosity but I knew it was just his male ego that was hurting like most of the male of this school.

I did send a text to Adrian yesterday asking how the exams were going as well… I was the one who's been unreasonable. I needed to take the first step but when I received a reply just saying _'good thanks' _I figured he needed more time to calm down.

_I didn't mess it all up right? _I couldn't help but ask myself.

"Well guys…time for training with Sullen boy," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, have fun." Said Christian with a grin "but you know he is not such a good emo… Not as classy as I am," he said teasing.

"Well, you've got a lot of experience," mumbled Lissa, making me laugh.

"Bitchy!" I said approvingly. "My baby is growing so fast!" I added as she winked at me.

I waved and walked to training as I was really in no hurry to see Dimitri _'king of doomhood' _eyes.

I was almost at the gym when two men walked toward me.

"Miss Hathaway?" Asked the first one, who was Asian.

"Who's asking?" I asked warily automatically taking a defensive pose.

"I'm guardian Lee Shen and this is guardian James Travis," he said pointing to the tall black man standing beside him. Guardian Travis smiled.

"And what can I do for you?" I asked still keeping my defensive stance.

"There is someone who would like to see you," said Shen cordially.

"Well, tough job, I'm not going anywhere," I affirmed taking a step back.

"But… We're guardians!" said Shen showing me his neck where there was the promise mark.

I snorted. "Well sorry guys but due to very recent history, my trust in guardians is not the greatest." I said thinking of the guardians that kidnapped Lissa.

"Wait…" Said Travis finally stepping in. "Is there a way for you to follow us peacefully?"

I thought about that for a second and then I looked at them. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet with Guardian Belikov for training…" I said pointing at the gym. "If he tells me that I can follow you then I will," I added seriously.

Even if Dimitri and I had our issues and our fair amount of heartache, he was still one of the person I trusted the most. I would even trust him with my life, the life of my Lissa, the life of my Christian…the life of my Adrian.

Guardian Shen sighed but Guardian Travis smiled.

"Of course, I understand. You will be a good guardian Miss Hathaway" said Travis apparently sincere enough. "Cautiousness is always called for in our job." He then gestured me to the gym. "Let's go then."

Dimitri was coming out, probably looking for me, when he saw the three of us arrived. He was cautious at first, but apparently he knew James Travis pretty well and it was someone I could trust.

Dimitri told me I could follow them and now that he knew who I left with and everything it would be fine. However when he asked Travis who I was about to meet, the guardian said that he wasn't at liberty to discuss it. It was getting me more and more curious.

We then walked in the direction of the Runway. _Oh wow. Someone came here in jet?_ I thought seriously impressed.

I was starting to fantasize that it was, maybe, Adrian. Romantic how he was he maybe just quickly flew here to kiss me… I mean the man was extravagant enough to do something like that!

However, before walking on the runaway to go on the jet, the guardians stopped and pointed me to the little scummy office that was only used when there were major events at the academy to arrange the landing of the multiple private jets.

When I opened the door the surprised almost made me fall flat on my butt. Sat behind the cheep desk, on a very cheap chair was Queen Tatiana also known by me as being Queen Bitch. Man that didn't look good.

"Miss Hathaway, I'm glad you could join me," she said cordially, pointing to the crappy chair in front of the desk.

_Like I had the choice _I thought knowing it would be stupid to speak up. "Your Highness…" I said with a small bow before taking the sit in front of her.

"Firstly, let me congratulate you about the kills you made a couple of weeks ago." She said but I could hear the fake gratitude in her voice like it cost her so much to even talk to me. "You saved my nephew…" she added looking straight into my eyes.

"You're very welcome." I said politely. "I did what I'd been trained to do."

"Of course!" She said with a fake smile. "You are a very promising novice…with a lot of potential. It would be very regrettable to let it go to waste."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. _Now we were talking _I thought. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I could.

"Well, sometimes, desperate situations ask for desperate measures." She said staring right back at me.

"I'm not following here." I said feeling the anger increasing.

"I want you to stop this filthy little affair you're having with my nephew and the sooner, the better." She said coldly. She stopped pretending, that was good.

"I'm not having an _'affair' _with your nephew," I said on a sure tone. _No it's so much more, we are in love._ I added to myself.

"I know that it is a bit pointless for me to mettle since let's face it he will grow tired of you himself because we both know that he will never marry you! A dhampir …" She laughed. "He almost married a common blood back at school but he grew tired soon enough… Now I see you," she said disdainfully "and I start to regret this Jessica girl."

I looked at her, lips pursed, waiting for her to continue.

"But, you see, I don't have the time to wait for him to get tired, as there are a couple of Royal girls I want him to consider and I want him to see them before they get attached and it was this summer's plan."

I realized right on the spot that a threat to my guarding career was not enough to make me abandon him and it shocked me. Would I be ready to loose my spot to be with him? I was pretty sure Lissa would understand if I told her about the Queen vile blackmail…but this idea became pointless as she continued.

"Of course with the look on your face I can see that your career don't mean that much right now huh? You are a gold-digger just like any other dhampir decent looking enough." She added with disgust.

I flushed with anger and couldn't help to ask myself how many years of jail I would take for beating the Queen half to death but… With the two guardians standing in the room it would be pointless to even try.

"Yow know, I could make the life of the people you care about a real misery too." She said resting her back on the chair to have a better look at my face. "I can make sure that your friend…" she looked at the piece of paper on her desk. "Mr. Castile will be assigned to a very horrible moroi and not at your friend Mr. Ozera as he has requested."

I probably paled two or three shades as her smiled widen. Threatening me was one thing, but jeopardizing my friend's future was a whole different story.

"Don't forget I'm the head of the board of designations Miss Hathaway and my words are final, as you're fully aware". She said still keeping her cool. She was threatening to destroy the life of every person I cared about and it was like she was talking about the weather. "I can make sure that the insignificant Christian Ozera doesn't even get a guardian. I can also assign your dear mentor, Guardian Belikov, to Jonas Drozdov…" She trailed off.

I looked at her confused.

"He is the man who cared about his mother a bit too… passionately," she said smug _'passionately' _was such a nice word to say that the man used to beat her unconscious before the poor Dimitri stepped in at age 13.

My eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. I wanted to keep my calm mask on but I couldn't! Could she really be cruel enough to assign Dimitri to his father? The man he hated the most on this Earth, the man who used to beat his mom? I knew he would resign and it would destroy his career. Of course she was evil enough!!

"I can also make sure that I rescind the offer I made to Mr. Ozera to stay at the Court with the princess. I could make their life very easy or…a living hell." She added clasping her hands together with smugness.

I just nodded showing her that I understood. I couldn't talk or she would hear every single insult I'd ever heard.

"And…" Her smile widened. "I kept the best for the end," she said slightly cocking her head. "In the very unlikely event that my nephew wanted to stay with you, you should know that we would disavow him. He will be left penniless without any of the advantages that his name used to bring him. He would be seen as a pariah by the whole moroi society and believe me…Royals don't take that very well."

I opened the mouth to say she wouldn't, but she stopped me.

"I'm almost done dear," she said so sweetly that I could have died of a sugar overdose. "He will maybe say that it's fine that he doesn't care, but eventually he is going to regret his life and he'll have you to blame and that's when the hate would kick in. Could you live with the fact of him loathing you after you scarified your and your friend's future?"

"You win…" I whispered.

"What was that?" She asked really not ready to cut me a break. She wanted to humiliate me and if it was what it took for my friends and the man I love to be happy, then I would do it.

I looked up and couldn't help the single tear to fall down my cheek. "You win," I said louder. "I'll break up with Adrian as soon as he comes be back," I said feeling my heart breaking in my chest.

"See… You are not that stupid! I knew you could be reasonable." She stood up to show me I was excused. "Oh and don't forget to make this break up believable understand? I don't want him to come running to you. I'll ask his father to send him to his company office in London." She then smiled. "It will help you move on too dear."

I wanted to tell her to take her _'dear' _and to shove it in the place where the sun never shone, but I just nodded.

"Could you walk her back to the campus and come back as soon as you can?" She said to Travis. "We'll have the plane running."

Travis nodded and opened the door for me.

"Oh, by the way, Miss Hathaway," she said as I was about to go, "I intend for this little chat to stay between us, of course. I was never here. "

"Right…" I said not even bothering looking at her.

I was walking up the path and the more I realized what I would have to do, who I was going to hurt and lose. My breathing became ragged. I was having a panic attack. Why I couldn't have my happy ending? What did I do?

I had a tearless sob.

"I'm sorry… really…" whispered Travis beside me as we were almost back to the gym

I completely ignored that. I was just realizing that I would never kiss Adrian's lips ever again that I would never feel his hands on me again or neither would I see so much love and care in his beautiful green eyes as we were making love….

At this realization nausea took possession of me and I just had the time to turn my face to vomit on the flowers… _Ehhh it was natural fertilizer_. I thought stupidly as I couldn't stop vomiting.

"Rose? Oh Rose what's wrong?" Asked Dimitri, probably alerted by the charming puking sound.

I had still my head in the Begonias so Travis talked for me.

"She is just not feeling well…" He said really formal. "Can you keep an eye on her? I really need to go back."

"Of course I'll take care of her." He said kneeling beside me as I was crouched on the floor puking my guts.

"It was a real honor to meet you Rose Hathaway," said Travis before leaving.

I was done but I was now kneeling on the floor. I really had trouble breathing…Wow it was my first panic attack and it was big.

Dimitri still kept my hair out of the way while bringing this other hand on my forehead.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" he asked worried.

I shook my head negatively. "No… I just think I'm getting the cold or something." I said dismissively. "I just need to rest."

"Okay…" He said in surrender. He helped me up. "Well at least let me help you to Christian's room okay?" He asked worried. "I'll tell them you were not well."

"Okay…" I said feeling really exhausted now. I was dreaming of a warm shower and a bed. I will be trying to block any feelings and any thought of Adrian for the rest of the day….the rest of the week… the rest of my life.

Dimitri walked me back to the room, without a word, as he probably figured out I didn't want to talk and I thanked him for that.

As soon as we made it to the room he said that he would inform Christian that I was not feeling well and he left me alone.

I took a hot shower but I couldn't help but shiver, shiver so hard as it seems the water was icy. I rested my forehead on the tiles.

_You don't love him that much. You can forget him. You can let him go…it's okay. It will be okay… _I kept telling myself over and over again. It was a completely useless attempt and I knew it, but I had to try.

I would not cry. I mean, people did suppress things all the time! I'm pretty sure I could lock my love for Adrian in a corner of my head and keep it buried for as long as I needed to… as long as I could.

I changed into my PJs ready to go to bed when I noticed the little red beeping light on my phone. I had a text and of course, bad timing as usual, it was from Adrian.

Maybe he was telling me that he wouldn't come back… Maybe I wouldn't have to end it when, for the first time of my life, all I wanted to do is take the chance.

I sighed and read the text.

_Sry for being an***. B back Saturday. Love u miss u. A._

I crawled in the bed and put the iPod on shuffle, I wanted to escape this world for a whileand of course ironically enough the first song was _I Dreamed A Dream_.

_He slept a summer by my side, __He filled my days with endless wonder... __He took my childhood in his stride, __But he was gone when autumn came! And still I dream he'll come to me, That we will live the years together, But there are dreams that cannot be, And there are storms we cannot weather!I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living, So different now from what it seemed... Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, When hope was high and life, worth living.I dreamed that love would never die,I dreamed that God would be I was young and unafraid,And dreams were made and used and was no ransom to be paid,No song unsung, no wine, untasted._

I turned to volume so high that my ears started to hurt but it didn't matter. I needed to concentrate on anything. I buried my face on the pillow as my nauseous feeling was back.

_He slept a summer by my side,He filled my days with endless wonder...He took my childhood in his stride,But he was gone when autumn came!And still I dream he'll come to me,That we will live the years together,But there are dreams that cannot be,And there are storms we cannot weather!I had a dream my life would beSo different from this hell I'm living,So different now from what it seemed...Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._

I was brought back to reality by a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and removed my headphones.

It was Christian, hovering over me with concern written all over the face. I realized right then that I had been crying, my cheeks were all wet as the pillow.

''Rose what's going on?'' he said sitting down beside me gently drying my cheek with a tissue he took on the night stand.

I pursed my lips trying to stop the tears.

I just shook my head.

''Rose please... I never saw you cry not like that!!'' He said really panicking now. ''You have to tell me.''

''I had a decision to make…and I made it.'' I said starting to cry again.

''Awww Rose… It can't be the right decision if it's that heart wrenching!'' He said really pained and worried.

''Right or wrong…'' I shook my head. ''It doesn't matter! It's what I'm supposed to do,'' I said crying harder. ''I… I just need to let it all out… I'll be fine tomorrow…no more tears.'' I added surely.

''Ok…Okay Rose… Lean on me.'' He said very softly lying down to face me.

I buried my face on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me slightly moving us back and worth in a soothing movement.

''I'm going to ruin your shirt,'' I said as my tears were soaking it.

''I don't care. You're my only worry right now…'' He added gently.

I cried a bit longer in one of my best friend arms, my brother at heart and even if it didn't seem like much, it was essential as I knew that by letting go of Adrian I would be protecting him…them…they meant the world to me and they were ready to every sacrifices for me too.

They shouldn't, wouldn't know how hard that break up will be. If it was my final act, I'll pretend for them.

I won't cry anymore… I 'll let it out all now and then I'll close the door to my heart.

After a little while the tears finally stopped and I looked up to Christian who was still looking at me with worry.

''I'll be ok now…'' I said trying to sound as sure as I could.

He just nodded and looked at me warily.

''No, no. I'm good… It's ok… I just needed to accept it.'' I said evasively.

''Accept what?'' Asked Christian still hugging me.

''My life... My place in this world.'' I said resigned.

''Okay…''He said resting his chin on top of my head.

I needed him to keep the secret about everything and especially on the fact that I admitted out loud how much I loved Adrian. He was the only one who knew that and it needed to stay that way.

''I'm your best friend right?'' I asked him.

''Yeah you are.'' He said earnestly.

''And, as my best friend, you have to keep all my secrets don't you?'' I asked finally looking at him. My eyes were all red and I started to have a killer headache, but I needed to do that now.

''I won't tell anyone about what happened I promise,'' he said seriously. ''It will be between you and me. I swear it on my honor.''

"Nothing I said to you right?'' I asked a bit more directly.

''I swear Rose every single secret of yours is safe with me.'' He said trying to soothe me.

''Ok…okay'' I said lying back down.

''Sleep Rose… Things will look better in the morning,'' he said stroking my hair to help me sleep.

''Thank you'' I said closing my eyes and turning on my side. But I knew it wouldn't look better in the morning…it wouldn't look better ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

I know you are very angry lol and well this chapter will ( I think) make you want to hurt me a bit more but...I'm super nice lol.

Anyways I was speechless with the numbers of reviews I got for the last chapter I'm really REALLY grateful!!. The song used in this chapter is _Cry_ by Rihanna.

Please don't forget to review.

Take care. =D

**Chapter 16: **

Friday was a very odd day. I was so concentrated on pretending to be okay that I was completely out most of the day. It was like I was spacing.

''Earth to Rose…'' Said Lissa waving her hand just in front of my face.

''Huh?'' I asked stupidly coming back to reality. I was standing at my guarding spot but all the students and novices had already left the room.

The three of them were looking at me with concern. Especially Christian who also had some guilt in his eyes probably thinking he was not doing me a favor by hiding last night outburst to Lissa.

''What's wrong Rose? You've been out all day.'' She asked with concern. ''It's so not you.'' She added still standing in front of me.

Eddie nodded to show that he noticed that too. _Judas._

I shook my head and smiled dismissively. ''Ehhh you know it's a whole. I'm still a bit sick,'' I said, which was not a total lie as I was pretty sure I was getting a cold. I sighed ''and I realized this morning that it was the last day of our last assignment and in a week we'll be graduates... I dunno,'' I shrugged. ''I guess it just hit me and I'm getting nostalgic already you know I'm considering the future, the choices to be made.''

Lissa smile and I could feel through the bond that I convinced her.

''I know,'' she said with a smile. ''It's a bit scary to think about the future.'' She said agreeing with me. ''Well, I'll see you later!'' She said pecking my cheek loudly before rushing out with Eddie as she was running late for her next class.

Christian gave me a disapproving look as we walked outside. He had a free period, then he'll have his last class of the day which will be the last hour of mission for me.

''What?'' I asked him not able to sound as detached as I wanted to.

''Nothing…'' He said trailing off still looking at me.

''Well that's good,'' I said deciding not to explore it as I would probably hate what he had to tell me anyways. ''OK, let's do something useful and not this freaky staring contest.'' I said rolling my eyes. ''I'll go collect my stuff from your room to take them to my room ok?''

Christian shrugged and gave me his best _'whatever-I-so-don't-care' _look that I wanted to slap him.

We were in his room when he spoke. I knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in to tell me what was bothering him.

''Do you want to know what's bothering me?'' He asked while I was putting my clothes from the wardrobe to the bag.

''Umm no, not really,'' I said still concentrated on my task.

''I'll tell you anyways.'' He said seriously.

''That's a shocker,'' I muttered rolling my eye I closed the zipper of my bag and turned to face him.

''I think you are planning to do something rash, something that is bothering you. Something you don't want to do,'' he said smugly but I could hear the worries in his voice. ''And now I'm starting to wonder if I'm doing the right thing by ignoring what happened last night.''

I blushed slightly. ''You promised to keep everything that was said in this room a secret fire boy,'' I said a bit colder than I wanted but I didn't want him to opened his mouth and screw everything up.

''It's just…'' he sighed and shook his head. ''I promised Rose, so you shouldn't worry about that. It's just that I can't help to be concerned that you're about to do or say something you'll regret eventually. I can see that something is eating you up inside and I just want to help you out.''

''I know you do but you can't ok?'' I said nicely walking to the door. I smiled tentatively as he followed me outside. ''I just exaggerated last night,'' I said trying to sound sheepish. ''I was tired and a bit sick.''

''You've got many flaws Rose --'' started Christian,

''Geez... Thanks fire boy, I can feel the love!!'' I said trying to divert the conversation, It failed.

''You do have many flaws but exaggerating is not one of them you are no drama queen Rose that I know.'' He said walking beside me. ''You are the exact opposite and if something made you cry that much it has to be big…very big!'' He added turning his face to look at me as we were in front of my room.

''What a friend you are!'' I snapped at him throwing my bag on the floor. ''Using my moment of weakness against me! Very classy,'' I said with anger. I was always good to hide my discomfort with anger.

Some novices who were starting to come back in their rooms were staring at us curiously and I always hated audiences.

I walked into the room and threw the bag on the bed. I walked to the little dresser and took the box containing the necklace Adrian gave me for my birthday and put it on my backpack.

''Rose it's just…'' He started and I could see he was feeling bad.

''There are other things at stake here ok?'' I said trying to tell him as much as I could. ''You better drop it and forget whatever I told you or did or we will all regret it.'' I added seriously.

He narrowed his eyes slightly with confusion and wary but he nodded.

''Don't you trust me?'' I asked slightly hurt.

''You know I do,'' he said putting his hands in his pockets. ''It's just I can't help to worry about you.''

''Well, don't. I promise it's all good. And I tell you now I really need you to trust me on this when I say to drop it.'' I added walking up to him looking at him with pleading eyes.

''Okay… Okay. I promise I won't mention it again,'' he said capitulating.

I sighed with relief. ''Good.'' I said kissing his cheek. ''Come on let's go, it's our last hour as guardian and charge,'' I said putting my arm under his.

He laughed. ''I'm sure gonna miss you!'' He said sincerely. ''I got used to spend 24 hours per day with you… My evenings are going to be so boring.'' He added slightly sadden at the idea.

''I'm sure Lissa will be pleased to know that..'' I said trying to make him laugh and it worked.

''Yeah right. Want to play that game huh?'' He asked with a chuckle.

''Witty games with Christian Ozera? Of course I live for them!! At least you are better at that than poker…'' I added trailing off.

''That's low Rose... That's low.'' He said pretended to be disappointed.

''Come on Fire girl…'' I said with a sideway glance. ''We're going to be late for your last class,'' I said punching his shoulder playfully. I knew that I would not be laughing in an hour that was sure.

At the end of the classes we hugged each other and we discussed for a while on how those 6 weeks consolidated our already very strong friendship.

I smiled looking at theses three persons just standing before my eyes and I realized that I was going to assure them a happy future and it made me feel better about my decision.

''Hey there is a party tonight for the novices you know…to congratulate each other!'' said Eddie cheerily. ''Are you in?'' He asked me with anticipation.

I looked at Christian and Lissa who where all gooey and I figured they'll be busy tonight.

''Well I still don't feel that good you know,'' I said dismissively. ''And tomorrow I have to go back to my two training a day schedule.'' I added doing a goofy face. ''I better have an early night tonight.''

''Oh my!! Rose Hathaway refusing to party?!'' Said Lissa with a gurgle ''that's Shocking!!''

''Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse in the bible?'' Asked Christian pretending to be serious.

''Ahaha!! What a hoot! No I think Christian making someone actually laugh is one of these sign'' I said sticking my tongue out. ''No it's the freak emo boy here who rubbed some of his freaky anti social behavior on me.''

''Bite me,'' said Christian short of argument.

''You wish…That's your job'' I said, trailing off wiggling my eye brows. ''Well I'll see you later then,'' I said waving with a big smile, I was probably black belt in pretending to be fine.

I took the direction of the dhampir dorms but, as soon as I was out of sight, I crossed the lawn to go to the guest pavilion. I intended to spend the night at Adrian's' probably steal one of his shirts (lame and pathetic I know). I would also let the necklace there as I would feel so bad to keep it.

I took the key from my pocket and walked into the room. It was completely silly, I knew it, but it was smelling like him in the room like if he was there.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. _Wow I really was longing for him…_

I walked to the room and frowned…his suitcase. I looked up just in time to see him stepping out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with another one.

As soon as he saw me a bright smile spread across his face.

''Aww my Rose how did you find out I was back?'' He asked surprised. ''I wanted to come and surprise you,'' he said slightly pouting.

I looked at him and felt the lump forming in my throat again. I loved him so so much!! How could I let him go? How could I say goodbye without showing him how torturing it was…and torturing it would be.

I looked at his beautiful lips and regretted not memorizing every details on how they felt on mine, on my skin. How I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye, how I didn't engrave the way he touched me deep in my brain just to revisit those memories to warm my heart.

_Oh what the hell! _I thought throwing my bag on the floor and walking to him removing my shirt along the way.

As soon as I made him in front of him I kissed him with all the love and despair of loosing him made me feel.

''Hello there... '' He said against my lips. ''I missed you my Rose.'' He added nicely.

''Shush…'' I said bringing my hand to his lips. I was so scared to speak and tell him everything I felt. ''Let's just talk later,'' I said taking off the towel he was wearing.

''Okay…'' he said before crashing his lips on mine again backing me of to the bed.

_I need to remember it all, enjoy it... It's our goodbye, _I thought sadly lying down.

_______________________

When I woke up later I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand it was almost the middle of the night.

_I'll have to go soon,_ I thought reluctant turning my head to look at Adrian fast asleep beside me.

He was facing me and he looked so peaceful, almost happy as he slept. He had a hand resting possessively on my stomach and it took all my willpower not to put mine on top of his.

He did love me, maybe not as much as I loved him, but enough to get the Queen worried.

I decided just to look at him a little while longer as I was pretty sure he wouldn't wake up, he was tired after this draining week I could see that and I just loved watching him sleep.

_I love you so much, I didn't even notice it when you stole my heart. _I thought staring at him.

A little lump started to form in my throat again and I decided I had to move before all the courage I had left me and I started to cry right on the spot .

I was using the anger I had against fate, against the Queen, against myself for letting myself love him to keep me going. I needed this anger to go on pretending.

I removed his hand very gently and it caused actual physical pain to do that.

I very quietly got out of the bed, dressed up and I just retrieved my bag on the floor when Adrian started to move around.

He brought his hand to where I was supposed to be and I grimaced.

''Rose?'' He asked sleepily.

_Damn…I just wanted us to be together a bit longer_. ''Yeah?'' I said trying to sound detached.

He propped up on one elbow but, when he saw me all dressed up ready to go his eyes widen with surprise.

''What…Where are you going?'' He asked worried already jumping out of bed.

''I have to go,'' I said walking into the living room as it was really painful to look at him.

He joined me almost immediately buttoning his jeans.

''What's going on Rose?'' He asked worried. ''I never thought you were the kind of girl to escape in the middle of the night.'' It was an attempt at humor but I could see the worry in his eyes. He could see something was wrong.

''I…'' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. ''Well, while you were away I took the time to think and…I think we should stop there. Call it quits now.''

'What?' He said dumbfounded. ''No, no, don't say that Rose!'' He said taking a step toward me hands extended as to stop me.

''It's---''

''I thought too while I was away,'' he said ignoring my attempt to talk. ''And it's ok Rose you don't have to tell me that you love me.'' He said nicely. ''You are not ready and I get that now… I shouldn't have reacted so drastically, but I was scared to see you slip away and it's clearly happening now.'' He said even more worried.

It was breaking my heart more and more by the second.

''Adrian I had time to think too and it's not fair to you,'' I said making it up as it went. ''I mean I'm not ready to be in the steady relationship that you are clearly looking for. I want to go and be with Lissa. I want to be a guardian and it's far more important than you are in my life.'' _Such a lie!! _I added to myself.' 'You deserve better'' that I did mean.

''No I don't. You're what I want, what I need my Rose,'' he said walking to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. ''I did realize this week that I wanted to be with you. No matter what, whatever you want to do, it'll be fine with me. You want us to be low profile?'' He shrugged. ''Okay.'' He kissed my forehead.

_He was not making it easy was he? _I thought, hating myself for what I was about to do. _It's for them… It's for him_. I added to myself to give me the courage to say the words I was about to say.

I took his hand off my shoulders and took two steps back. ''I… I just don't want to be with you anymore.'' I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

''But last night…'' He pointed to the bed. ''It was amazing Rose you can't deny what we shared!!'' He was getting angry. ''It was just mind blowing!!! We shared passion! It was---''

''It was just the perfect way to say goodbye,'' I said very pleased that my voice was that steady.

''A. Perfect. Way. To...Say goodbye?!'' He asked with disbelief, as if I was insulting him. "What's really going on Rose? No bullshit!''

I nodded as he snorted. He didn't believe me I could see that… well I needed to be even meaner. _'Make it believable' _Queen bitch said.

I took a deep breath ready to tell the biggest lie of my life. It was such a lie it was almost a profanity.

''It's just that I don't care about you enough,'' I said pretending to be sheepish. ''I trained with Dimitri again this week and I understood that I loved him much more than you could comprehend and…" I shrugged, ''maybe that's why I didn't want us to go public. I still want to be with him…Keep my options open.''

I could see comprehension, pain and disappointment filled up his face and I wanted to die right on the spot.

''I can't believe it,'' he said trying his best to deny it but I sounded truthful as I just reversed the role. ''Belikov?! Really?? You've got to be kidding me!'' He shouted.

I nodded. ''I'm sorry but it's true… It's him. It was always him.'' I said but I was thinking _it's you it was always you_. ''It's a bit selfish to keep playing with you as I'm, deep down, longing for someone else.''

Adrian stood straight and looked at me with disdain and almost disgust and it was more painful than everything I ever experienced. ''You are right Rose… Let's call it quit.'' He said so coldly that it gave me the chill. ''And while we are it…let's forget we ever happened…Let's forget we ever met'' he added ripping off the chain of the dog tag I offered him and threw it to my face.

I caught it and nodded. ''I think that it's better,'' I said not able to keep my voice from shivering.

He looked at me a couple of seconds more, shook his head, I saw tears glistering in his eyes but he was trying to play tough. I could read through his pretence and I was glad that today he couldn't see past mine. He sighed heavily and walked back to the room…showing me he had enough of me.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips as hard as I could. He hated me now…Mission accomplished Queen Bitch now I'll spend every night, for the rest of my life, praying for your painful death and trying to forget the last look he gave me; a look full of anger, disappointment, pain and betrayal.

I threw the dog tag in the bin. I took the necklace from by bag and put it on the table with the keys on top.

''Goodbye…I love you.'' I whispered so low that I knew he didn't hear me.

As soon as I was out I went to hide in the woods for a little while, I squatted, resting my heads on my knees to try to calm myself down. I was strong enough to go through this. If I didn't pretend well enough it would have been all for nothing and I would lose everything.

_I'll be better. It'll get better in time. It will hurt less _I thought trying to convince myself. But I knew I would not move on… not really. It was completely absurd and I knew it, I was not this kind of girl… I never was, but I knew that he owned my heart and that I would never get it back… Nothing could be compared to him and I knew it, even if I was a 18 year old kid.

I sighed, stood up and took a couple of deep breathes.

''Okay Rose…Ok!'' I said taking my iPod and finding the perfect song… The song that expressed everything I could say…This song was written for me.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry'_

_cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

I was rushing to my room under the blinding sun I wanted to crawl in my bed and relax, forget it all.

_My mind is gone, _

_I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, _

_my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?'cause it's hurting me to let it go_

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I should've never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

When I made it to my room I found a note from Dimitri under my door saying that he had to cancel our morning training but the one of late afternoon was maintained. It was better as I would probably not that efficient in the morning anyway.

_How did I get here with you, _

_I'll never know._

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving youI_

_'m broken hearted and I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

No you won't see me cry….Nobody will know that I'm heartbroken, I'm tough enough to keep them safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

Ok so I don't think you'll tear up in this chapter ( no more hate for me right?).

Some of you wanted a Rose/Dimitri scene and here we go...I'm so sure that's not what you wanted lol.

Anyways I was speechless again with all the Reviews I got for the last chapters. I thank you with my whole heart.

Please don't forget to review this chapter since it will help me feel better as I probably will be depress at the end of the _Supernatural_ season finale *snifsnif*

Take care

You guys absolutely rock!!

**Chapter 17: **

I kept staring at the ceiling…it was almost time for breakfast, thank God. I didn't succeed in going back to sleep. Each time I closed my eyes, I could only see Adrian expression when I told him my vicious lies.

I sighed and went to take a shower and walked slowly to the commons for breakfast as I expected there were less than 10 persons in the room and it was just fine by me. I was pretty sure I looked like a mess and I didn't need everyone to see that.

It was very early Saturday morning and I was pretty sure that 95 % of the senior dhampir went to bed less than 2 hours ago.

I sat down at a table in the far corner of the room with a very strong cup of coffee and a chocolate donut. I needed the comfort that only sugar and chocolate could bring me at this point.

"Good morning sunshine!" Said Chris, straddling the chair across from mine. "I never expected you to be awake so early with the wicked party the novices had last night." He said with a grin but something was off in his eyes.

"I didn't go to the party," I said with a shrug. "I needed an early night." I added trying to hold his glance.

"Of course," he said simply taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

"So, we'll train together tonight then. Did you tell Dimitri you were back?" I asked suddenly, cheered at the idea to have him back to training. It was fun to train with him and it was also super hard and tiring so I could sleep better at night.

Chris grimaced slightly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well… Umm…I wanted to see you to tell you goodbye actually," he said a bit sadly.

"Goodbye? Goodbye why?!!" I asked completely shocked. Did Adrian send him away to annoy me? I didn't think he was so petty but I did hurt him at the end of the day. "You won't be Adrian's guardian anymore?"

"Well yeah…" He started like I was missing the point. "Adrian is leaving today in fact." He said and when he saw me paled he put a hand on top of mine. "He phoned me a couple of hours ago, in my room…" He shook his head. "He was pretty drunk but I'm sure I got it right." He said, "we are set to leave the Academy this afternoon."

"Leaving…" I whispered not even looking at him anymore. That was painful to imagine. I probably spaced for a while because I came back to reality when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose? Are you okay?" He asked now sitting beside me.

"What? Yeah!" I said forcing a chuckle. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well and I think I'm getting a cold." I shook my head. "Well I'm sure gonna miss you!" I said with a smile plastered on my face. "I loved working with you and I learned so much already."

"You are one kind of student, you know." He said sincerely. "I loved teaching you, I never saw anyone learn that fast except for me." He said in an attempt to laugh. "But I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

"Of course…" I said but I didn't hear a word of what he said. I just couldn't stop thinking how it will suck not to see Adrian anymore. It was actually physically painful. The nausea was back now! I really needed to work on that! "I've got to go now but you take care, ok?" I said kissing his cheek before leaving, not even waiting for his answer.

I made it back to my room and started to put some order in all my crap as I will be moving out soon enough and I had to keep my mind busy for a while doing anything to keep me from thinking.

I knew that Adrian leaving was for the best. It was too risky to keep him around as I didn't know if I would be strong enough to keep pretending.

I went through all my school materials, which was now separated in three piles. The _'to keep'_, _'to throw'_ and _'to burn so it made me suffer'_. I'd need to ask Christian to take care of this one…

Speak of the devil… He stormed into my room like a tornado.

"You broke up with him?!" He asked reprovingly crossing his arms on his chest.

"It's none of your business okay!" I said coldly standing up from the floor.

"Well, you should slide in Lissa's head then...to see what you've done to him! She is with him now, mopping his tears!" He said really angry. "We were walking to the commons for lunch when we found him walking around campus…" he grimaced. "Well…Walking is maybe exaggerating; failing to walk is probably more accurate!" He added still staring at me. "I never saw him so drunk ever since I met him!! He is broken and it's because you left him since you are still in love with the _'other' _apparently" he added using quote finger.

I shrugged.

"May I ask you who the _'other' _is Rose?" He asked standing on my way.

"No you may not… And… I can do whatever I want with my life." I snapped back.

"But when you lie Rose… When you tell me you have to make some decision and I see you cry well, it become my business!" He said not angry anymore just really concerned. "There is much more behind that since I know you are miserable too even if you are doing a hell of a job hiding it but I know it's just a lie…" He brought his hands to my face for me to look into his eyes. "You told me how much you loved him…Why did you let go Rose…Why?" He asked nicely.

"I told you. There is more at stake that you could even comprehend Christian." I said taking his hands off my face. I started to put my '_to keep' _pile in a carton box just to give me some consistency. "I swore I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do and you have to drop it. You promised you would let it slide and that you would keep everything I shared with you to yourself. You gave me your word Christian and it's important.!!!"

Christian nodded. "I love you Rose, and you are my best friend believe it or not." He kissed my cheek. "I'll do anything to spare you pain" he said a fierce look on his face. "I'll see you later…I'm sorry" He added storming out as fast as he came in.

"That was….interesting_." _I said warily throwing myself on the bed. Well I guess my friends were going to be angry with me for a little while but… They will forgive me, they loved me. If only I could tell them that I never wanted to hurt him. I would rather get stab than hurt him but life of more explicitly the Queen didn't leave me with any choice there.

My stomach growled and I looked the clock. Wow it was almost the time with my training with Dimitri! Cleaning did keep me busy all right.

I sighed, went to our little kitchen to grab a granola bar and a carton of orange juice before walking slowly to the gym.

_At least Dimitri was a constant in my life…_I thought sadly.

When I made it, Dimitri was stretching while listening to music… It was weird. He turned around and smiled at me. He didn't have the '_Lord of Doomhood' _look anymore uh…

"So Rose," he said as I was stretching. "I heard that Chris and Ivashkov were leaving." He added trying to sound detached but I could hear the longing and curiosity in his voice.

_Stupid male ego!! _I thought so angrily.

"You heard right," I said still trying to sound detached. "But…" I stopped stretching and looked at him crossing my arms on my chest. "You seem in such good mood… It's a nice change, it's true, but can I ask you what triggered it?"

He shrugged "Well it's supposed to be a secret but you passed the field training as the first place which mean that you are going to graduate top of your class!" He said as proud as a soccer mom.

"Really? Top of the class?" I asked and even if it was something I always dreamed of happening you know… Just to shove it right up the ass of those people who thought I was not good enough. Well, it didn't feel as important to me anymore. "Cool," I said fastening my hair into a ponytail.

"That's it? I thought you would be jumping and running around shouting _'in your face' _repeatedly." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" I said with a forced smile. "I guess I just grew up." I added with a shrug.

"I know you did…" He said but I knew they was a double meaning behind that statement as he seemed almost sadden by the fact. He was the one who wanted me to be more demure and now that I was, he didn't like it? _Douche! _

"Ok, let's train," I said taking an offensive position.

I won the first match, he won the second one.

"Ok, a last one to declare the winner." He said with a grin.

I didn't intend to give my best. I just wanted to be done and go back to my room.

He brushed my legs off and as I fell flat on my back he came to hover over me locking my wrists over my head.

"OK you won… Let me go now." I said trying to sound cool but I was really uncomfortable.

Dimitri ignored my request. "Plus now it's Rose and Dimitri, the old team again just like before…like nothing has changed." He added apparently very pleased about that.

"Like before…" I said starting to move my wrist showing him I was uncomfortable that's when the unthinkable happened. He bent down and crushed his lips on mine.

_What the fu--!! _I thought fighting him off furiously. I managed to get my hands free and slap his face off of me as hard as I could.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" I asked flush with anger standing up. "You don't go around assaulting people!" I added with the desire to hurt him.

"No, it's all good Rose." He said seriously with a smile like I didn't speak. "I have it all figured out."

"Oh you do?!" I asked with heavy sarcasm. "Please comrade, enlighten me!" I said crossing my arms on my chest with anger.

"I realized in Missoula that I couldn't pretend any longer so…" he took a step forward and I automatically responded by taking a step back. "I mean, I can't be Lissa's guardian anymore, not when I would have been ready to sacrifice her to save you!" He said not even ashamed by the fact. "So, I'm going to ask to be assigned at the Court where you'll be with Lissa and Christian and then we could be together in the open as you always wanted."

"And what about me Dimitri huh?" I asked getting furious by the second. "Don't I have my say in that? Don't I get to choose?" I shook my head with disbelief.

I could see a flash of anger in his eyes like I was betraying him. "He was not right for you Rose," he said frostily.

"Fuck that! You-" I suddenly frowned and looked at him warily as what he just said started to sink in. "Wait… How do you know about Christian and the Court? It's not even official yet." I tightened my hands in tight fists. "And how do you know I was dating Adrian and that we broke up?" I asked scared to understand only too well the puzzle forming just before my eyes.

"Face it Rose!" He said all smug apparently not impressed by my furious look. "Maybe the young ones, your friends, could approve but you saw how your mother reacted! And the…" he pursed his lips together realizing his mistake.

"_**YOU**_ are the one who sold us out!!" I shouted with disbelief. "I can't believe it!" I added taking support on the wall as I was getting dizzy.

"I did that for your own good Rose. I--" he started

"Shut it! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, throwing him the basketball I found on the floor. "You always think you know what the best is for me but you don't! You never did!!" I added far beyond furious. I actually thanked heaven I didn't have any weapon or I would probably stab him to death. "You took the man I love away from me!! He meant the world to me and you knew it!!

"Love him?" Asked Dimitri dumbfounded.

"Yeah love him! But you know what? You won! I won't be with him anymore, but so help me God, I would rather die than to be with you ever again!" I said almost spitting. "You were one of the person I trusted the most!! You could have said Jump I would have said 'how high?!'"

"Rose…I had to! It was-"

"You saw us at the cabin!" I said cutting him off. "I was not paranoid…" I added as I was talking to myself.

"You don't know what it did to me!" He said the voice shivering but I didn't look up. I couldn't look at him or I was sure I would jump on him to try to gauge his eyes out with my own fingers. "It broke me! When I left you in front of the dorm… I went to phone my friend working at the designation council and asked him if I could ask to be transferred from Lissa's guard to the court. He said it was possible, but that it was not that good for my credential but I didn't care. It was too late for that… I realized that you were the best part of me and that I couldn't let you get away." He sighed. "So, I tried to find you and I thought that maybe you were at the pond. And when I saw that he stole your innocence…I almost showed myself to beat him to death."

"He didn't steal it," I said coldly saying word after word. "I gave it to him, just as I did with my heart." I added looking him straight into his eyes to show him I meant every word.

"You know what? You won," I said again picking up my bag from the floor. "But just so you know…you're dead to me…just like I'm dead to him."

"What Rose? No, listen..." He started begin.

"Go whine to the Queen…Guardian Belikov." I said storming out.

I couldn't believe that Dimitri did that! He could have taken away my career just to keep me away from Adrian. He knew how important guarding was to me but he would have taken it away nevertheless. Jealousy…I couldn't even believe how petty…how tricky he could be!

I was almost at the dorm now and the uneasy feeling on my stomach started again.

Geez was I becoming the vomiting kind? The chick that vomit each time she is shocked…maybe it was just a freaking stomach bug…I shook my head. Was everything fake here?

I stopped by the dorm fridge picked up some food and went back to my room. I quickly texted the 3 musketeers, telling them I was still feeling sick and that I would stay in my room tonight.

I was pretty sure that, with the whole Adrian issue, they would be more than happy and based on their texted replies they were glad enough.

Eddie even told me that Meredith caught a weird virus and that I should go check with Olendzki.

Well I would tomorrow as now I had officially nothing left to do.

Adrian and Chris left, my mentor was dead to me…no, nothing to expect in the morning. That was pretty scary.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

Well I don't have that much to say except that in next chapter you'll get some Adrian and even more in the one after that =D .

Thanks again for the reviews.

Take care

**Chapter 18:**

I heard a loud knock at my door. I turned my face and looked at the alarm clock. It was barely morning. I was pretty sure the commons just opened for breakfast. I had a shitty night, once again, waking up every 30 minutes. I knew that I didn't sleep more than 2 hours last night and it was getting me in a freakishly bad mood.

"Go away!" I groaned loudly turning around. I needed to sleep a bit longer as I had to confess I hardly slept since the Queen talked to me on Thursday. You could do your best to forget during the day but once you hit the bed you couldn't stop your brain to bring back unwanted thoughts, unresolved questions and it was the best way to keep you awake.

I heard knock again and decided to ignore it. _Screw that! They'll get bored eventually_. I thought trying to fall asleep again but of course my brain was back in 'active' mode and I knew it was a lost cause now.

Those sleepless nights were so instructive! I knew now that my mural border had 3 blue flowers for 2 yellow and that it counted 28 flowers per side. Fascinating right?

The person knocked again.

I jumped off my bed and started to grumble going to the door.

"I hope it's important because if it's not you better run as you won't be able to sit for a week," I said threateningly opening the door to a grinning Chris.

"No sitting huh… I would love to see you try." He said still smiling.

"What the--" I looked at him with a frown. _I was dreaming no? _I looked around realizing that the pain in my chest and slight headache were indicator that I was in the reality.

He raised his eyebrows when I groaned.

"Ok… It's like _Groundhog day _right?" I asked idiotically. "Condemned to relive Adrian departure over and over again… Life sucks."

Chris chuckled "Can I come in?" He asked nicely.

I shrugged, left the door open, and walked back to sit on my bed.

"You came to say bye right?" I asked looking up as he was standing in front of me.

"No Rose… That was yesterday," he said looking around and sitting on my desk chair without even asking.

"So you stayed!!" I asked the eyes wide with wonder but by 'you' I meant 'Adrian' and I think he read through as when he replied.

"Ivashkov left but…" He smiled "but he will be back on Friday for the Ball and he will be very well-protected at his parent's house while he is there,"

"Ok…" I trailed off showing my confusion.

"Well, he said I should stay here for the week and if you still wanted to train with me then--"

"Of course I want to!" I said really cheered by the idea cutting him off.

He laughed. "So it's settled then but you do look like shit" he said really concerned. "You go back to bed and phone me when you want to train I'm off all day ok?" He said standing up.

I nodded and smiled thankfully.

"OH and Ivashkov gave me this for you," he said leaving a small bag on the desk. "See you later." He said leaving.

"See you later," I replied keeping the eyes on the small bag.

I opened it carefully and found the necklace he offered me for my birthday with a little piece of paper folded in two.

_A present is a present . You should wear it on Friday._

_Matching Dress will be delivered soon. Ordered it last week it will be a shame to have it wasted. _

_I hope you choose to continue your training with Chris. _

_Take care_

_A._

_No more 'love u miss u' _I thought sadly. It was so formal, like we were not even friend, that's what I was looking for so why did it hurt that bad?

I lay back on the bed but I kept dozing in and out of sleep. It was just getting annoying at this point. I was spending hours in bed and felt as tired as a person who stayed up all night. I looked at the alarm clock and it was almost lunch time I sighed and gave up the idea to sleep, geez I needed to find a way to sleep or I would fall from exhaustion very soon and there were no 'official' reasons to my insomnias.

I phoned Chris and we arranged to meet just after lunch time by the gym.

I decided to go and have lunch with Eddie, Lissa and Christian. I thought they would cheer me out but it was a mistake. They were staring at me worried like I was on suicide watch or something and it was exasperating to no ends.

I could feel Lissas worries, pain for me, wonders and it was annoying.

Christian was more or less normal or at least trying to be. But Eddie and Lissa were shooting me quick glances every 5 seconds. After 10 minutes I sighed heavily.

"Why are you looking at me that much huh?" I asked not able to hide my irritation "do you expect to see a monkey to get out of my ass or what?"

Both Lissa and Eddie blushed, Christian looked up and grinned.

"What? It won't happen?!" He asked pretending to be pained. "I want my money back!" He added faking outrage looking around.

I had to really chuckle at that one and, in a go, the atmosphere was lighter. Christian really had a gift but I wouldn't not tell him or I would never ever hear the end of it.

"Want me to walk you to training?" Asked Eddie, as Lissa and Christian went to their classes.

"Nothing to do?" I asked but still pleased to have company, his especially as he was not the kind to press things out.

He shrugged. "Well, got to meet some seniors for a snooker competition in like half an hour but I didn't think you would be interested to be around too many people right now."

I nodded and gave him a sidelong glance. They really knew me well. I had to give them far more credit. They were not mad at me for breaking up with Adrian. They were trying to spare me.

"He will be back, you know…for the ball." He said uncomfortably. "He changed his mind at his last minute that why Chris stayed." He added confused by Adrian changed of heart just as I was.

"I know…".I said trying to smile. "Oh talking of the ball…Would you be my date?" I asked trying to sound cheery. I needed to go with someone I trusted, who wouldn't misinterpret my intentions.

"I…Well…yeah…" He started to rub his neck and I knew he was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, the ball is Friday and we're Monday." He shrugged and really looked uncomfortable now. "I really thought you would go with Ivashkov so…"

"So?" I encouraged. "Oh, you invited someone?!" I asked as I was so stupid to haven't figured that one out before. Of course, the ball was in 4 days now!!

He nodded. "But you know I can cancel, I mean…I don't want you to go alone and --"

"No don't be silly!!" I said sincerely. "Don't even think about it!! You go and have fun… Some tongue action and the full package," I said with a chuckle. "I'll go by myself it's just fine so I'll dance with you guys!! It's cool!" I said dismissively.

"You won't go by yourself…you'll go with me!" Said Chris walking toward us.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "What? The smoking hot Chris Walker don't have a date for the Ball?!!" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"I know… Shocking right?" He said stopping beside us, nodding a hello to Eddie. "I was supposed to be on duty that night but I won't be as Ivashkov gave me the night off plus…" he winked at me. "I needed a hot date and no one is hotter around here than Rose Hathaway." He added elbowing me playfully.

"I agree…" Said Eddie with a smile.

"Ok, cut the crap you two," I said slapping their arms at the same time. "K pretty boy, you've got yourself a date," I said with a laugh but it wasn't that natural and I could see that Eddie noticed that, but didn't comment.

"Okay well, I better go now they are going to wait for me." Said Eddie looking at his watch. "Tonight?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeap and fire boy want in." I said shaking my head.

"But the dude sucks at it!" Said Eddie with disbelieve.

"Ehh it's his pride dude! Not mine…" I said, knowing that it was pretty hard on Christian to lose at Guitar Hero against me but his competitive nature always had the best of him… just like me.

"K… I need to prepare some mean jokes.." Said Eddie with his evil grin.

"Yeah you do that….See you later" I waved.

"What's the challenge?" asked Chris curiously opening the gym door for me.

"Guitar Hero." I looked at him and grinned. "Want in?" I asked, pretty sure he was as clueless as Dimitri, as far as video games were concerned.

"Which platform?" He asked seriously.

_Uh… Maybe I was wrong _I thought warily. "Playstation 3."

"I'm so in!!" He said shaking his head. "You'll see what the old guardian can do" he added with a wink.

"I can't wait to find out" I said playfully.

We were training for about 10 minutes when I started to hear a buzzing sound in my ears, I started to see Chris less clearly like I had a veil in front of my eyes.

"I…I…Don't feel right…" I mumbled.

"Rose?!" He said with clear worries in the voice and everything went black…

I was starting to reach consciousness again when I heard Chris voice a couple of feet from me.

He was talking on the phone. I kept my eyes close to listen a bit.

"Yeah at the clinic… No it's fine… Of course, yeah." He said but I figured by his tone that it could only be Adrian. "She is okay don't worry… The doc said it's only exhaustion… Yeah, no worries I'll do that. Bye." He said before flipping his phone shut.

Adrian was worrying about me… He still cared! That was enough to make me feel better at least he didn't hate me.

"Chris?" I said finally opening my eyes.

"Hey Rose!" He said hurrying beside me. "You know you scared me." He said brushing hair from my forehead.

"I… What happened?" I asked a bit lost.

"I don't know," he said twitching his lips. "You just passed out…" he touched my hair which was wet. "Sorry about that… I thought that some water on your face would help but it didn't work." He added sheepishly.

I reached up and touched my hair that was pretty wet. "What did you do? Empty a bottle of water?" I asked jokingly.

He nodded.

I really had to laugh at that one. "It's ok don't worry." I said trying to sit.

Chris brought his hands to my shoulders to keep me down. "No, no you stay like that. The doc will be here in 5 minutes to chat with you." He said seriously.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking around.

"About two hours…" he said looking at the clock.

"Two hours?" I shrieked, trying to stand, but his hands were still restraining me. "I had to meet Lissa," I added for him to let me go.

"It's ok," he said soothingly. "I called Eddie and he took care of it. They know it's exhaustion," he then looked at me warily. "How long it has been since you really slept Rose?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I slept last night I don't understand." I said trying to sound clueless but I perfectly knew that I didn't sleep since Thursday and living on about 2 hours sleep a night was bound to take me down.

"Of course…" he said reprovingly. "I knew that concealers did a great job but how did it work on these dark circles?" He said, brushing them with his finger tips "that's a miracle! They are so black, even on your tan skin," he added shaking his head.

I bite my bottom lip but didn't say anything… What could I say? My face was giving me away anyways. The water washed the concealer away of course! Argh!!

At this instant, Olendzki made it to my room.

"Well, it's really nice to see you with the eyes open miss Hathaway," but I could see the reprobation in her eyes too.

"I'm ok now. Can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Rose," she said all mother like "I think we really need to settle some things first. Firstly I can see just by looking at you that you're dangerously lacking sleep and well, I did run some blood tests but," she looked at Chris and continued as she probably noticed he didn't intend to go anywhere. "Well I'm pretty sure you are anemic too."

I looked at her confused.

"You know, not eating never resolved anything Rose." She said even more accusing than before.

"What?!" I asked infuriated. "You think I have some kind of eating disorder?!" I asked not even able to believe she thought of that.

She just stared at me.

"I…" I shook my head. "Well I probably didn't eat as much or as healthily that I should have lately." I admitted but it was just because I tried to avoid people. "And I will give it to you I do suffer from insomnia since about a week or so but that's it!" I said crossing my arms on my chest stubbornly. "I love to eat!" I added and boy that was true.

"It's ok Rose…" Said Chris giving a _'don't-push-too-far-you-moron' _look to Olendzki.

"And why do you have trouble sleeping Rose?" She asked concerned. "Maybe you can give us some privacy," she asked Chris.

"No it's ok, you can stay," I said quickly. I had the perfect excuse. I did think of it already. "It's just, I'm stressed…" I shrugged dismissively. "In no time I'll be really responsible of Lissa, in the real world and it's really terrifying… She is my best friend and I need to keep her safe."

Chris squeezed my hand and I could see that I did mollify Olendzki.

She sighed. "You know you are not the first young guardian going through this fear Rose." She said nicely. "You should have come to see me straight away because you see with this lack of sleep well you won't be efficient protecting her would you?" She asked rhetorically.

I shook my head negatively.

"I will give you some herbal sleeping help," she said reaching for a box of _Nytol._ "And as for some vitamins well, I'll wait to see what kind of deficiencies show up in your blood tests." She then pursed her lips. "As for the meals--"

"I'll cook her something nice tonight," said Chris cutting her off. "You'll come dinner with me at the guardians building I did buy some good Angus steaks with a great salad and grilled potatoes you are going to love it. " He said grinning at me.

"Ok… It's settled then," she said eyeing Chris suspiciously but she didn't comment.

_Here we go…like I needed a new fake boyfriend. _I thought annoyed.

"As for you Rose," she said crossing her arms on her chest. "If you still have trouble sleeping by this weekend you should come and see me so we can figure something out okay?" She asked locking eyes with me.

"I swear." I said looking at the box of _Nytol_. _I should have asked her before…I was stupid!_ I thought.

Olendzki nodded apparently pleased enough with me.

Chris helped me up. "Ok now, Rose is going to take a nap and …" he thought for a minute. "And I'll come with the food directly in the room so we'll eat there ok? No need to advertise."

I nodded letting him support me. "Thank you but… only friends you know that." I said stupidly. I just didn't need another jealous guy or anything like that in my life.

He laughed. "God forbid I'd go after Rose Hathaway!! We're too much alike Rose. You and me…" He shook his head. "It couldn't work."

"Yeah…" I said thinking that the main difference is that he never gave his heart and that mine was taken or maybe he did…that's why he was like that….Uh…

"I'll be back in a minute" he said as we were in the corridor. He help me to a chair. "I need to ask something to the doc." He said jogging to her office.

"Rose!" Said Dimitri walking up to me. "I heard you fainted are you ok?"

I shot him a glance before concentrating on the door again.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" He asked frigidly.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Or what." I simply said standing up carefully walking to Olendzki just as Chris walked out.

Chris and Dimitri looked at each other with defiance.

"Come on let's go Chris." I said elbowing him.

He nodded and we walked away totally ignoring Dimitri.

"Much love between you two…" He said as we were walking back to my room.

"I could say the same!" I said with a smile.

"Ehh, you know." He shrugged, "him and I it's mostly defiance. We're both promising but we couldn't be more different…We competed more than once. It's just silly." He gave me a sidelong glance.

"Male ego?" I tried.

"Exactly" he said with a laugh.

"Ok go to bed for a while Rose I'll be back with dinner and then we'll go and I crush you at guitar Hero."

I smiled as I opened the door. "Thank you…for taking care of me."

"It's a pleasure Rose really…I'm here to help" he said with a wink.

I looked at him go and sighed. I didn't have much luck in my life but at least I was blessed on the friendship area.

I walked lazily to the bed and I was pretty sure I was asleep before even hitting the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

If you want to check Rose Ball dress you can fin the link on my profile. Well the Ball chapter is divided in 2.

I really hope you like it. Don't forget to review!!

Steffy =D

**Chapter 19:**

I received the dress Adrian ordered for me on Wednesday but I stupidly refused to have a look at it before Friday night.

The rest of the week was better than I expected it to be. The _Nytol _tablets did help me to sleep and all my odd symptoms did decrease at the same time as my sleep deprivation.

Christian managed to brush off the training incident with his usual humor.

"_I told you Liss… She ain't sleeping well because she misses my hot body." He said to me with a wink as we were ready for a Guitar hero battle. _

"_Yeah it's true…" I said pretending to be ashamed. "I mean when I couldn't sleep I just looked at him, drooled and I could sleep after that." I added pretending to be serious._

_Eddie burst in laughed as Lissa jumped excitedly. _

"_Oh my!! I do that too!" She said taking my hand. _

"_You girls are just evil… Evil and mean." Said Christian with a feeble pout. _

"_But we love you fire boy!" I said kissing his left cheek as Lissa kissed his right._

"_Not laughing anymore, you Douches, huh?" He said to Eddie and Chris. "I hope you learned your lesson."_

_I felt lighter during that evening, even if Adrian was always in the back of my mind, but I was starting to accept the fact that I won't be with him ever again. If I knew he was happy again then I'll be better too. I needed him to be happy as I imposed this break up on him. I knew I would always love him that was a fact but I really hoped he could move on even if I wouldn't. _

I just got out of my shower, walking back to my room when I saw the little 5'1 jet black hair girl waiting in front of my door.

"Rose, sorry I'm a bit early," she said bouncing with expectation.

"That's ok Jade, thanks for helping!" I said sincerely opening the door to let her in. I knew she was pretty pleased to be _'working' _tonight during the ball. She was one of the feeders here and I could see she needed her fix of vampire endorphins.

She was a pretty sweet human girl who just made some wrong choices and ended up a junky. I used to chat with her while I went along with Christian to the feeders and she explained me how she used to be a beautician and Cosmetologist at Vogue New York before ending up here.

I went along to the feeders yesterday with Christian and she very sweetly proposed to help me to get ready for the Ball. The offer was just too good to refuse for many reasons. The first one was that I wanted to make Adrian proud and secondly I didn't want to look to plain compared to Mr. _'sex-god' _Chris Walker.

"Can I have a look at the dress please?" Asked Jade pointing at the garment bag. "I mean I need to see it to pick the hairdo and make up." She added this time pointing to the big bag she brought with her.

I nodded "Of course!" I said carefully opening the bag and taking the dress out of it and delicately hanging it on the mirror.

"Oh. My. God!" Said Jade completely stunned like she was witnessing a resurrection or something.

I tried to hide my surprise but it was true that the dress was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A real work of art.

It was a strapless silky Red dress. The bodice was embroidered with nice very refine sparkly thingy (Jade told me later that it was diamond dust).There was a small red bow that rested on the left hip as the dress flared out. I already knew that I would feel like a red bell when I'll sway in that dress.

Jade took 2 steps toward the dress before turning around to look at me incuriously.

''Is that an Evy Jones dress?'' She asked pointing

I shrugged and mumble an 'I dunno.'

She touched the dress like it was glass and squealed.

''It is!! And it's a special order! Custom made!!'' She said astonished. ''Either you are super rich or you have connections girl because _**That's**_ not something you see everyday!!'' She said shaking her head. ''She almost refused to do one for vogue.'' She now looked at me with admiration. ''How did you manage to get it?''

''It's a present,'' I said evasively.

''W.O.W,'' she said giving a last glance to the dress before concentrating on me again. ''Well I need to give 150% if I want to honor this dress and let me tell you this person must love you very much to go through such a hassle for a Ball gown.'' She added with a smile.

''Yeah or at least they used to,'' I said in a hush tone. I knew she heard me but she was kind enough to drop it.

She made me sit on the bed while she took a sit in front of me on a chair and she stared at me for a couple of minutes.

''Okay, it won't be hard work and it won't take long,'' she said opening the bag that was full of high brand make up and some stuff for hair I presumed. ''You are already so so pretty.'' She said just stating a fact.

''Thank you.'' I said really pleased.

''Don't mention it,'' she said staring to apply some concealer and foundation on my face.

30 minutes later she was helping me into the dress very gently closing it. It was fitting like a glove.

''Perfect fit,'' she said rearranging the loose curled she just made. She said that I had such beautiful hair that I needed to let them down. She just curled them lightly so it was falling in gentle waves just under my shoulder blades. ''We can say the person who ordered that dress knew exactly how your body is like...You just have the perfect body for it.''

It made me blush and it made her chuckle.

''Well got to go. I start in 30 minutes but I can assure you…all eyes are going to be on you tonight, no doubt about that!'' She added closing her bag.

I just had time to say thanks she was already out.

I went to my desk and took the necklace out of the first drawer and very carefully put it on. It was perfect, matching the dress but I was pretty sure that it was Adrian's intention from day one.

I sighed and walked to the mirror to give myself a last look, as Chris would be here any minute now. I just couldn't believe I was the girl staring straight back at me.

I really was beautiful in a very classy way. Jade really was a professional, you really couldn't deny that.

She didn't overdo anything. I was natural she made my eyes slightly smokey. She additionally, use a small amount of a silver color eye shadow on the brow bone to bring out the smokey look. She also used a mascara that made my eyelashes twice as long and thick. She left my cheeks tinged slightly pink but not really blushed up, very natural. She just used some strawberry red light gloss on my lips and gave me the tube for touch up.

I looked like a princess with a designer dress and designer necklace.

I heard a light knock at the door.

''Coming...'' I said putting my strappy silver high heels on before walking to the door.

Chris was of course absolutely flawless in his classic black tuxedo and his white shirt was a perfect fit with his copper skin he would easily the most beautiful man tonight well for everyone else I guess…The most beautiful man for me will be there too and I hope he will find me pretty enough.

''Are you alright?'' I asked worried when I saw his icy blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

He was just staring at me with his mouth open.

''Chris?'' I asked putting a hand on his arm.

He shook his head. ''Sorry you are just… It's that…'' He seemed to be so lost.

''What?'' I asked getting self conscious by the second. ''It's bad?'' I asked looking down.

Chris shook his head vehemently. ''No it's the… exact opposite.'' He said still stunned. ''Don't get me wrong you are always gorgeous but right now…'' He slightly whistled. ''You are absolutely divine I mean… Believe it or not you're what I wish I would see when I'll made it to heaven…or Hell''

I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. ''Right…Let's go pretty boy.''

''I'm just honest Rose,'' he said gallantly giving me his arms. ''All eyes are going to be on you tonight and I'm sure every man on site would be ready to kill to be at my spot. You are… I'm speechless.''

I chuckled. ''Well thank you I said you are very, very attractive yourself.''

''I'm an insult compared to you,'' he added looking down at me like it was still difficult for him to believe it was me.

''Stop looking at me like that it makes me think I look fugly usually!'' I added with humor.

''Ok,'' he said grinning ''but I just wanted you to know that I'm very proud to be your date tonight, and I wouldn't trade my place for anything.''

I elbowed him playfully. ''Come on Pretty boy. Let's show those moroi what we're made of.'' I said but I had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach. I was about to face my two nemesis, the queen of Bitchland and Dimitri as well as the love of my life… It was going to be such a long evening.

As soon as we crossed the threshold the buzzing of voices stopped and the room turned so silent that it made me uncomfortable.

I immediately saw Adrian at the honor table and his eyes widen slightly when he saw me but he regained his smugness almost immediately. He was so beautiful…it was painful.

Chris stood straight deploying his already very impressive muscular chest.

He brought his hand to the small of my back and whispered to my ear. ''Come on smile Rose! Let's show them.''

I looked up to him and smiled as we nonchalantly walked to our assigned seat with every single pair of eyes following our progression.

Thank God the Queen was not as sadistic as I thought she was and she assigned us to a table pretty far away from hers or maybe it was her way to show us that we weren't worth much.

We were sitting with Christian and Lissa, as well as with Eddie and Grazie (a junior novice, pretty sweet).

When we arrived at the table I had to chuckle as both Christian and Eddie had the same expression as Chris had when I opened the door

''See…'' Said Chris pointing at them. ''Told you that you were absolutely Heavenly!''

''Rose you are…Wow.'' Said Christian ''Sorry Lissa but I think I'll ask Rose to marry me right now!'' He said playfully.

''Well, you go ahead,'' she said laughing ''I would totally think you were a fool if you didn't. You are stunning Rose!'' She said proudly.

''Dibs!'' Said Eddie laughing as Grazie winked getting the joke ( thank god at least she wasn't a tight ass.)

''This dress was made for you.'' Said Lissa complementing me.

''Well actually it was made for me.'' I said with a smile automatically directing my eyes toward the honor table where the Queen was sat and what I saw was so painful that it took my breath away.

Adrian was not by himself but with a beautiful young Moroi. She had ginger hair and very big jade eyes. She was smiling at him and she had a hand resting nonchalantly on his forearm. He was looking at her very kindly.

It felt like I was being killed on the spot and I could feel my _'pretending' _mode smile spreading on my face.

_He moved on fast enough, _I thought pained as I met the Queen's eyes who looked at me with both defiance and antipathy and I could see her sadistic pleasure to be a witness to the disgrace of my heart.

I concentrated my attention on Chris again as he wrapped an arm possessively around my waist. I was about to elbow him, not nicely this time, and tell him to back off when I saw him glare at Ralph ( also known as '_ewww I'm gonna puke you filthy pervert'_) and I understood straight away he was trying to keep the unwanted attention away from me.

''Thank you,'' I whispered.

''My pleasure….Really!!'' He said grinning and I could see he only wished he had a reason to kick his butt. He really was like me on that.

He then ,very gallantly, took my chair out and I sat trying to put Adrian in the back of my mind for the rest of the evening, knowing it would be so, so hard.

The meal went pretty well as I was too far to see the honor table and god knew I tried but my friends were doing their best to keep my mind to something else and I had to thank them for that.

At the end of the meal a DJ came and the couples started to dance on the central dance floor. I expected some crap ballroom music but it was not the case at all it was actual music.

''Uh, that's nice'' I said really agreeably surprised.

Christian and Lissa excused themselves to go and dance almost as soon as the music started. They did love to dance those two. They were quickly followed but Eddie and Grazie.

''Awww I love that song,'' I said as _Hero_ by Mariah Carey started to play.

''Would you like to dance with me Rose?'' Asked Chris gently reaching for my hand.

''I…'' I looked around. ''I don't know.'' I said sincerely.

''Come on we're friends right? And you are not cheating on anybody. Plus….'' he looked around and caught the people eyeing us not that discreetly. ''Let's give them something to gossip about, as they will anyways.''

I chuckled. ''Yeah, I guess you're right,'' I said taking his hand and following him on the dance floor.

It felt nice to dance with him, no pressure! He was always so open, he was not playing games, not expecting anything from me.

As the song ended, I saw Adrian actually laughing with the girl and that was just a bit too much. I needed to regain my calm and fast or I would blow everything away.

''I'm sorry. I just need to go freshen up a bit... I'll be right back.'' I said to Chris smiling tentatively.

I saw him give a very discreet, quick glance to Adrian's table. He nodded. ''Yeah, take your time Rose I'll just wait for you while trying to keep the groupies away.''

''I'll be back soon.'' I said padding his arms. ''I'll never forgive myself if you get assaulted by a horny teenage girl.''

''But I would…'' He said with a grin.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Guys… _I thought walking to the bathroom.

I took a tissue walking in and locked myself in a toilet.

I was taking some deep breaths, I was not the kind of girl to hide in toilets but I was so emotional these days. It was so not Rose! But I figured that losing the man I loved, the threatening to the persons I loved and the lack of sleep made me a bit vulnerable.

_With so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one? _I thought carefully drying my eyes before any tears could run down. _He will move on… _I thought nodding to myself. _It's okay, everything will be okay_. I thought about to open the toilet door when two woman came in.

''I mean really did you see them?'' Said the first one chuckling.

''I told you…'' Said the second that I recognized as being the Queen puppet of Best friend bitchy Voda. ''Hathaway and Walker…'' She laughed now. ''The couple of the year! The Queen agreed with me there I mean we had to admit who would want to go steady with either of them? I'm pretty sure every male of the Academy humped her as for him…I'm pretty sure he can't even remember her name in bed!''

''Well He is a pretty good guardian and from what I've heard she will be one of the best too. You have to give them that!'' Added the other woman I didn't recognized.

''Well yeah it's true,'' said Voda slightly displeased with her friend. ''But as I said they do match I mean they are total misfits! Freaks even for the Dhampirs community! Even her mom doesn't want anything to do with her.'' She added so pleased with herself.

''Yeah that's true'' said her friend. ''And they are just ridiculous trying to act like they belong… I mean with his second hand tuxedo and her slutty Dress" she tsked. ''They can't even match my domestics!'' She laughed.

_Bitch you are as evil as that fucking Voda!_ I thought and I balled my hands into fist as it took all my self control not to get out of that stall and shoved their dog faces right up their asses.

''Pathetic…'' Said Voda. ''Well at least we're lucky Dhampir can't procreate one with another. Imagine those two whores having kids.''

''Scary! Poor kid...It will doomed from birth with those parents.'' Said her friend.

And they left laughing to no ends.

I stepped out of the stall completely speechless and I could almost imagining myself kicking their asses but I had better self control than that or at least I was starting to do.

''Don't listen to them.'' Said Camille Conta from behind me.

I jumped and looked at her with suspicion. The girl couldn't stand me and she didn't like Lissa either…The battle for being the Queen of the Academy.

''You look absolutely stunning Rose believe me! And most girls would kill to be at Chris's arm right now.'' She added with a genuine smile.

_That girl never smiled!! Not to me at least. _I thought incuriously.

''What do you want Camille?'' I asked warily trying to keep my voice even.

''Nothing,'' she said shrugging going to the sink to wash her hands. ''I just thought they went too far and it was totally unfair. They are just jealous of you Rose…green with jealousy!'' She shook her head. ''I was jealous too before when Jesse gave you his full attention you know…'' she admitted.

_That was the reason of her attitude!! She thought I wanted to take Jesse Zeklos from her? Geez!! I would rather walk naked in the snow! _I added to myself but I just smiled.

''And the way you're dressed with that necklace?'' She shook her head again. ''There is nothing cheap about you!!'' She added apparently very sincere.

''Oh… Thank you'' I said automatically reaching for the necklace. ''It's crystal.''

''Oh Honey…'' She started and it sounding like a mother talking to her mentally challenged kid but it was not insulting coming from Camille she had such poor social skills when Royals were not involved. I knew she didn't mean anything bad so I let it go.

''What?'' I asked curiously.

''I knew how to recognize jewelry before being able to speak Rose and that…'' she said pointing to my necklace. ''Is the lead model of Tiffany winter collection.'' She said so sure of herself. ''It's diamond and it cost I think 85 000$.'' She added really impressed.

_Liar liar! Pants on fire!! _I thought childishly pissed at Adrian. He took me for a fool.

''It's a loan'' I said automatically. Anyways I didn't intend to keep it now! I'll shove it up his ass if I had to but I would not keep something worth that much I mean come on! It wasn't right!

''Well your friend is very nice,'' she said simply before walking out.

''Ok that was…odd.'' I said arching one eyebrow. At least my little chat with Camille managed to dilute some of my anger against the two sluts even if those women reinforced the argument that Adrian and I couldn't be together.

If people were already that malevolent just because I went to the Ball in a designer dress with a hot dhampir what would it be if I went with one of the wealthiest and powerful Moroi?

It would have been so much worse. I didn't care I could take it all but Adrian shouldn't have to defend my honor all the time. He was better with his sweet little moroi.

I walked back into the ball room when I crossed path with Adrian's date.

''Hello!'' She said cheerily.

I frowned slightly with surprise but regained my blank expression almost immediately. ''Hello…'' I said smiling tentatively.

''I'm sorry to barge in like that. I know you will probably think I'm rude but.'' she blushed slightly. ''I really like your dress. It seemed it was made for you.'' She said nicely.

_Yeah it's a present from your date and we can say he knows my body from every angle! _That's what I wanted to say and that was probably what petty Rose would have said but it was my entire fault if she was standing there all sweet and pretty _Damn! _"Thank you that's very sweet of you." I said with my pretending smile.

''You are very welcome,'' she said with a wink before going to the ladies room.

I groaned and went back to the table apparently I looked sullen enough so that Christian let go of Lissa whispering something to her ear.

She nodded and invited Eddie to dance. She gave a look to Chris who invited Grazie. She was so pleased that she almost fell 3 times before reaching the dance floor.

_Poor girl… _I thought with a small smile.

I saw Christian whispering something to the DJ ear before hurrying to me.

''Rosemarie Hathaway,'' he said very formally. ''Would you dance with me?'' He then winked. ''So I can shove it up the ass of all those douches,'' he added evilly.

''You want to abuse my stunning beauty?'' I asked faking to be offended.

''Why, yeah!'' He said sticking his tongue out.

''My baby is growing so fast…'' I said pretending to be crying.

He reached for my hand and walked to the dance floor. However, as soon as the song started, my grasp on his shoulder tightened. It was _I surrender _by Celine Dion

''Ouch!'' He simply said but I didn't loosen my grip.

_There's so much life_

_I've left to live_

_And this fire's burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could find a will_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew_

_I'm in love with you_

''Why did you ask for this song?'' I whispered letting my eyes wander in the room but stopped when the locked with some beautiful Emerald ones that I could recognize anywhere at anytime. Adrian and I stared at each other like if we were the two only persons in the room.

_'Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance, to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_I know _

_I can't survive another night away from you_

_You're the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth._

''I...I need some air.'' I said looking around.

_Right now, there's no better time_

_From this fear, I will break free_

_And I'll live again with love_

_And no they can't take that away from me_

_And they will see... Yeah_

_To feel the chance, to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

Christian gripped my arms ''I'm sorry Rose,'' he said really apologetically. ''I never meant for the song to have such an effect… I'm sorry.''

_Every night's gettin' longer_

_And this fire is getting stronger baby_

_I'll swallow my pride_

_And I'll be alive_

_Can't you hear my call?_

_I surrender all... _

''Give me 5 minutes fire boy.'' I said a bit annoyed as the nauseous feeling was back. ''I'll be back'' I added this time taking the small side door in order to get to one of the rare bay window that counted the building.

I walked on the balcony and went to rest my hands on the stone railing. The Sun was starting to raise in the horizon… it was getting late now the evening will be over soon.

I head quiet footsteps behind me and I rolled my eyes.

''Come on fire boy! I asked for 5 freaking m--'' I started turning around but the rest of my sentence died in my throat.. ''You're not Christian'' I said stupidly.

''No I'm not….''


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

Here is the ball second part I really hope it will meet your expectation I was speechless…55 reviews for the last chapter?! *shock**tears of joy* Thank you so so so much!!! I love you guys!

Well Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 20:**

I sighed and concentrated my attention on the sunrise again. "What do you want Dimitri?" I asked really tired of all the drama, arguments, and anger.

"What no cussing and wishing me to burn to hell today?" He asked really surprised by that. "That's a nice change." and I could hear in his voice that he meant it.

I kept my eyes straight ahead when I replied. "Well, you know I realized that hating you won't change anything." I shook my head. "I will never forgive you but I guess you only sped up the process of something that was bound to happen eventually." I added with defeat.

He walked up to the railing and rested his side to it so he could look at my profile. "I saw you were distraught tonight Rose," he said with concerned. "I kept my eyes on you all night as… Well you were always breathtaking to me but tonight you were the beauty I always knew you were." He added fondly. "My shift just ended and I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Why on earth would I be ok?" I asked sincerely then realizing that he was a tool in my pain I backtracked. "I'm dealing," I added a bit colder than I intended.

"You know I love you right?" He blurted out. "I would give anything to go back in time." He added now looking at the sunrise too.

"To go back when?" I asked finally turning my head to look at him. "To when you pushed me away and asked me to move on or to when you went to the Queen to tell her I was dating her nephew?" I asked very pleased to be able to keep my voice from shaking.

"I never should have pushed you away that day in the gym," he said as if he was talking to himself. "When I saw you smile, saw this light in your eyes and I knew it was not for me anymore, that was when I missed you the most." He shook his head "I should have known…I had to be with you! I'm sorry for what I did but I had to fight for you!" He added with urgency.

I chuckled a little. "You don't love me Dimitri," I said seriously. "You think you do but you don't. I can assure you that much." I took a deep breath. "When you love someone you want them to be happy you see, even if it makes your heart bleed." I said letting my eyes wander on the forest beneath us. "I did love you on some level, that's why I wanted you to go with Tasha and I love Adrian that's why I'll keep pretending praying for him to find someone who will love him and make him at least half as happy as I wanted to make him." I said somehow feeling better to say out loud what I felt.

"But why don't you fight for him if you love him that much?" Asked Dimitri crossing his arms on his chest. I could hear the underlying hurt in his voice.

"I don't fight BECAUSE I love him and I don't need him to know the whole story and to be tortured by it just as I am." I gave him a sad smile "he thinks I'm the bad one and I know it will help him to move on to think that the Rose he cared about what just an illusion" I cocked my head to the side "That's a small price to pay."

"I'm sorry to doubt you Rose but… You thought you loved me for a while right?" He asked with a light in the eyes.

I nodded.

"And then you _'moved on,' _" he said using quoting fingers which gave me the urge to beat him. "How do you know that you love him more than you did or could love me?" He asked and I could see a small glint of hope in his eyes.

I looked at him silently for a minute. He did something horrible to me but I didn't want to hurt him more than I had to, I still had karma to worry about.

I shook my head and looked away again. "You don't want to know that," I said evenly.

"I sure do!" He said with a small smile playing on his lips as he thought he was winning. "Unless you don't have an answer."

I looked at him again and stood as straight as I could. "You asked for it…" I said somehow sadden by that. "You know how being Lissa's guardian is everything to me right? How it's the only thing that could stop me from being with you? How it was the only thing topping my desire to be with you? How I would rather get stabbed than leave that spot by her side to someone else?" I asked as he nodded confused.

I sighed, "well all that changed when I fell for him. If I could be with Adrian…" I shook my head "I would drop my job without a second thought. I love Lissa of course but I want to be with him so much more than I want to be a guardian." I finally locked my eyes with his and saw his smile faded away. "That's how I know I love him much more than anything else… Much more than I did or could love you."

Dimitri huffed like someone just punched him in the stomach… he looked completely stunned as if he didn't see that coming. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely saddened by the thought of causing him pain. "I told you that you didn't want to know. I didn't mean to hurt you, really."

"I know you didn't," he said with a sad half smile "That actually makes it even more painful." He sighed heavily. "How come you are not angry anymore?" He asked frowning.

"I'm still angry!" I said shrugging. "But I can't say you destroyed my life as it would have happened eventually and it would have been harder on Adrian."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well we wanted to become public tonight and the Queen will have blackmailed me just the same than she did so…" I shook my head "except that this time it would have been hard to preserve Adrian by making him believe I didn't love him as much as I do. So, I'm not that angry as you only sped up the process of what was supposed to happen and I protected him along the way but I don't think I'll see you as I used to or that I'll ever trust you how I used to."

"I don't think he is that protected," he said evasively. "One more thing Rose and be 100% honest ok?"

"Always," I said coolly.

"If you could have anything Rose... Anything at all, what would it be?" He asked looking away.

"Him," I simply stated even surprising myself.

"Alright…" Said Dimitri nodding slightly. I could see resignation in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You might want to tell him that then." He said pointing behind me.

I turned briskly and saw Adrian on the balcony shadow leaning against one of the stone pillar.

"Adrian…" I whispered.

Dimitri was behind me and brought his lips to my ear. "If you love him that much, you have to fight Rose. And I do love you… Be happy," He added kissing my temple quickly before walking back in the room.

I stayed frozen on the spot for what seemed an eternity, the sun was out now but the balcony was mostly shadowed so safe enough for him.

He finally moved and walked lazily to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I just followed you here because… I needed to tell you how beautiful you are tonight." He said only inches from me. He was so close that it made me shiver.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. "You are not bad yourself," I added in an attempt to joke but it was just physically painful of not being able to touch him.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said even closer our faces almost touching. "I'm very truly sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For what I'm about to do but I don't have the choice," he added sadly. "Keep your eyes on mine Rose," he whispered calmly. "Never let go."

"Of course," I said keeping my eyes on his.

"Now you are going to tell me my Rose…" He said resting his hands on my shoulders. "Tell me everything the Queen told you to make you break up with me?"

_He had the right to know it all. _I thought as I started to relate everything the Queen told me.

When I was done he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh Rose… My Rose," he whispered and I heard the pain in his voice. "It must have been heart wrenching for you." He added now resting his hands on each side of my neck.

As soon as he closed his eyes and broke the contact I realized what just happened. I broke from his touch both pained and betrayed.

"You compulsed me into telling you the truth?!" I asked outraged. "You did that to me?! How could you?!"

"I couldn't just let you slip away Rose." He said sadly. "I just love you too much and I saw it in your eyes tonight. I saw your love and pain." He shook his head. "I'm fighting for us! Fighting with dear life…It cost me so much to compulse you," he added sadly. "I swore myself to never do that to you, you are too important for me… But I can't fight alone, I need your help Rose. Please Rose help me fight."

I finally brought my hand to his cheek. "You heard it all Adrian… We're not the only ones involved. I…I can't. No, I won't do that to them!" I said honestly "I just love them too much to risk their futures" I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I love _**you **_too much to do that." I added finally stating what he already knew.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Say it again Rose… Please." He intertwined our fingers together. "I want you to say it again as you have your free will… These are the most beautiful words since they are coming from your mouth."

"I love you Adrian," I said fighting back the tears. "I fought it but I lost. I do love you with my whole heart."

"You know… My name and fortune and everything else don't make a sense since I met you. The only thing that is precious, that mean the world to me is you!" He reached up to gently kiss the tip of my nose how he did so many times before. "I'm poor without you by my side," he added sincerely, "but I was the richest man on the planet when I was waking up by your side." He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed it gently. "I told you so many times before but you didn't listen. You're all that matters to me…now and forever."

I took a deep breath and let a small sob out. "You have to let go…" I said the eyes filling up with tears.

"And then what?" He asked taking a step back. "I just forget what we had? What I feel for you? How you made me feel?" He asked with incredulity.

I sobbed again. "You'll find someone one day, someone that is going to love you and cherish you as much as you deserve and it will be easy since you will be meant to be. Love is not supposed to be that hard Adrian." I reached for him and he took my hand. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice anything to be with the one you belong with." I added kissing his hand.

"I--"

I brought his hand to my heart. "But here's a place where your finger prints still rest…your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo…It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." I said tightening my grip on his hand.

He shook his head as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"After a while you'll only miss me a little and--"

"Oh, but I already miss you a little, I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, and a little more each day." He said the voice thick with emotion. He sighed and very softly kissed my lips.

"You should go back to the party Adrian… They will start looking for you and we shouldn't be found together." I said reluctantly letting go of his hand

He looked at the open bay window before looking at me again. ''I wish I had the guts to walk away and forget about what we had. But, I can't because I know you won't come after me, and I guess that's what hurts the most.'' He admitted a bit shamefully.

I kissed him back. ''It'll hurt me to see you walk away. I have to admit it, you were and still are an important part of my life and the time we shared will forever be a part of me. So even though I realize that it was never meant to be, still, it hurts.''

''Would you do something for me before I go?'' He asked closing his eyes.

I nodded unable to speak.

''Dance with me Rose.'' He asked reaching for my hand. ''Just one dance and I'll go back inside.''

I took his hand and followed him toward the bay window where we could hear the music from the other room.

He tightened his arms around my waist as I buried my face into his neck.

Ironically enough the song playing was _I still love you _by Alexz Johnson

_If we walk away now _

_There's no turning around _

_Gotta say what I mean _

_While you're here with me_

_I'm not sure I'll find words _

_To cover the hurt _

_That I see in your eyes _

_But I gotta try _

_I know rocks turn to sand _

_And hearts can change hands_

_And you're not to blame _

_When the sky fills with rain _

_But if we stay or walk away _

_There's one thing that's true _

_I still love you _

_Can you search down inside _

_Let go of your pride?_

_If I forget trying to win_

_And just let you in _

_I didn't travel this far _

_To watch it all fall apart _

_So give me your hand _

_And take a chance _

_I know rocks turn to sand_

_And hearts can change hands_

_And you're not to blame_

_When the sky fills with rain _

_But if we stay or walk away _

_There's one thing that's true _

_I still love you I still love you _

_Riding with me as close as before _

_Whatever happens, I won't ask for more _

_Here in my heart from now 'til the end _

_Flame out or fly, we have to try again _

_I still I know rocks turn to sand _

_And hearts can change hands _

_And you're not to blame _

_When the sky fills with rain _

_But if we stay or walk away T_

_here's one thing that's true _

_I still love you I__ still love you _

At the end he loosened his embrace, gently drying the tear that escaped my eye.

He looked deep into my eyes. "Sometimes the memory is worth the pain," he said as if he was talking to himself. "Goodbye my Rose… Loving you is impossible to regret, losing you is hard to accept but with all this hurt I've felt, letting go is the most painful yet as I love you more than life itself." he said gently kissing me before walking back to the party.

"I love you Adrian…" I said looking at him walking back into the room. I took a deep breath trying to regain my countenance before walking back in the room. _Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. _I thought knowing that I would always love him as much as I did at this instant.

I went back to the room about 10 minutes after Adrian and I immediately got caught by Chris's powerful arms to dance.

I stayed maybe about half an hour more dancing with Christian, Chris and Eddie. I tried to concentrate on them only and they seemed to try to keep me occupy enough… Bless them.

I yawned.

''Is it bed time for Rose?'' Asked Chris as I was dancing with him.

I smiled and nodded. ''Sorry….''

''Don't be silly… Let's get you to bed.'' He said and there was no double meaning in his voice.. Uh Scary!

I went to kiss my friends goodnight. Eddie and Grazie were about to leave too and Lissa and Christian decided to go to bed too as we were all leaving.

As Chris and I left the room, Olendzki stopped me and asked me to come tomorrow as she received the results of my test and that I needed vitamins.

I thanked Chris for the good time, I kissed his cheek and as soon as I got out of my dress I went straight to bed. I knew it was terrible for the skin to sleep with the make up still on but I didn't care right now I just wanted to sleep…sleep and forget everything.

___________________________________________________________

I woke up early enough, took a warm shower and went to Olendzki office as I really didn't have anything to do this morning and I was pretty sure that all my friends were sleeping still.

"So…" I said, sitting down. "Do I have many deficiencies or whatever?"

"Well, the problem is not there really Rose it's actually a bit more serious than we originally thought." She said caringly.

"Yeah?" I asked concerned. "I'm not going to die right?" I added stupidly.

"It depends on your mother…" She mumbled before looking at me straight into the eyes. "You're pregnant Rose."

"With a baby?" I blurted out and then wanting to slap myself… Could have I said something even more stupid? I didn't think so…

"Well I sure hope so or that's a whole different issue!" she said eyeing me like I was deranged (which I probably was but I hided it pretty well).

"That's impossible," I said shaking my head.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked with a small smile that I wanted to smack off her face… Now I could accuse the hormones for my anger management issues YAY!

"Well…" I just said coking my head to my right.

"Did you sleep with a moroi recently?" She asked still really professional.

"Well…" I repeated cocking my head to the left.

"I asked for them to run the test a second time Rose. You are positively pregnant…" She said handling me the results.

"Uh…" I looked at the numbers not really getting anything. "You know what? Well I didn't see that one coming!" I added chuckling under the _'she-lost-it' _glance from Olendzki.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

Wow guys!! I was speechless again with the number of reviews!! Big Kudos to you!!

Well for once I don't have much to say ( shocking right)

Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Take care xoxo

**Chapter 21:**

Today was graduation for the Dhampir Novices and I was the lucky valedictorian (heavy sarcasm) but nothing could bring me down today. Nothing at all!

Do you know how sometime you didn't think you wanted something but once you can have it you realize how bad you wanted it? Well that was exactly what was happening to me now.

If you would have asked me last week if I wanted to become a mother, I would have laughed to your face saying that, view from my personal experience, having children was not on my list. However, now that I knew I was expecting a baby, Adrian's baby, I wanted it bad, more than I ever wanted anything else in my all life.

I looked at the clock. I still had 15 minutes before Lissa would come picking me up, as she was proud I was graduating top of my class… A real soccer mom.

I lifted my shirt and looked at my still flat stomach in the mirror, rubbing it lovingly. It was only two days ago since Olendzki told me about the pregnancy but I already loved that baby so, so much.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe." I whispered to my stomach. "I'm going to love you so much. So, so much." I added with a smile.

Olendzki expected me to freak out but it was the complete contrary. I was positively ecstatic! I was 18 and single and I knew it should be the scariest thing ever but deep down I knew it would be ok…we would be ok.

That baby was a part of me and a part of Adrian. It was made with love. It would be perfect!

My friends could see that I was doing a lot better they even said I seemed 'happy' which raised a lot of question but I was not ready to answer to them just yet.

When I came back from Olendzki I laid on the bed for hours imagining how our baby would be. I could imagine a little boy with my dark hair and his beautiful emerald eyes. I really hope that boy or girl it would have his intelligence.

Chris was still there and was going to stay till the moroi graduation next Tuesday but I told him that I couldn't train anymore, that I needed to rest and that a week wouldn't change much anyways but I did it 'cause I was scared for my baby. I didn't want to take any inconsiderate risks and lose my reason for living.

I didn't know exactly what I would do when I would leave the Academy but there were some things I knew for sure. I would not raise this baby the same way my mother raised me. I didn't blame her (well, not that much) but I didn't choose to be born and this baby didn't either so I will not be guardian while letting an institution raise it. No! I won't repeat the past and the mistakes made. However I really didn't want to live in a Dhampir community either. I knew they were not all blood whores of course but I still had a lot against those communities to settle in them so I decided to go and live like a 'human'.

It was the perfect idea! I even saw a TV show a month ago about special occasion bodyguards and they were looking for girls. I knew that with my fighting skills, enhance senses and strength I will have a job immediately. As they said you were paid around $900 a night in LA or in New York. There was this student who was working 2 nights per week, protecting stars during concerts or events.

I could work 2 nights a week too. I mean it would be enough to assure a good future for the baby and once it'd reach the age to go to school I could move in a small town find a little job and raise it with all the love I had in me.

"Mommy is gonna take care of you. You're safe in here," I added smiling to my stomach and not even feeling stupid about it… That's what they called mother instinct I guessed...How Strange it was for me.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Coming!" I said grabbing the very ugly green graduation gown. We, the novices, always had the very, very ugly ones as the Moroi would probably get the very nice one but we knew it and honestly most of us didn't care.

As soon as I opened the door Lissa pulled me into a bear hug.

"Awww Rose! I'm so so proud of you." She said kissing my cheek loudly. "We knew you would graduate top of the class."

"Thank you Liss," I said still in her arms.

"Ok, let's go. Christian is super excited to see you guys graduating and to hear your speech too," she said with a wink.

I showed her a piece of paper that was folded in two. "It's ready to be read," I said winking back

"I can't believe you didn't show it to me!" She said in mock hurt.

"Ehh the other members of the Audience didn't either," I said chuckling. "I needed to be fair."

"I guess," she said taking my arm walking to the gymnasium where our Graduation took place. There were far more Moroi so their's was taking place outside next Tuesday.

Christian and Lissa were my family today, as I didn't hear from my mom since my birthday and maybe it was for the best I could already see her face if I ever told you I got myself pregnant.

I would get the _'I-told-you-so' _speech but the difference between her and I is that she saw me as a complication but I saw my child as a benediction.

But I was pretty sure she wouldn't grasp the concept so it was better for me to just drop the idea to ever talk to her again.

The ceremony went pretty smoothly and I received my diploma by Alberta who hugged me hard.

"I always knew you were exceptional," she simply said letting me the spot in front of the microphone.

I was never shy but I felt self-conscious right now so I tried to find Christian and Lissa's eyes in the room when my eyes stopped on the little red head at the back of the room.

_My mom came! _I thought somehow pleased.

I let go of her and locked my eyes with Lissa and Christian because well…they were my real family after all!

I started by the usual blah blah I've seen on the teenagers TV shows saying that we should be proud of what we accomplished that a great future full of honor was ahead and all this crap. That whatever obstacle was coming our way, we should face it head high and never back down even if I did somehow felt like a fraud saying those words as I did back down in front of the Queen well…it's not like I had much choice anyways.

I then locked my eyes on my mother and quoted one of Adrian's models. "In conclusion I know it can be scary to be in charge of someone else's life, to have someone more or less depending on you but you shouldn't be afraid to admit it," I said but I was not thinking of a moroi charges when I said those words. I was thinking about the tiny life growing inside of me. "I choose to quote Nelson Mandela, since I thought no one could say it as well as he did. _'I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid. But he who conquers that fear.' _I know you'll all do great and use your fears to go above yourself! Thank you," I added as the audience broke into applause.

As soon as I walked off stage I got a triple hug which was officially a first: Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

"Mandela uh?" Asked Christian raising a eyebrows. "Do you even know who he is?"

Lissa gave him a bitch slap and I chuckled.

"It's ok Liss. I wouldn't want my fire boy any other way!" I said seriously. "Why yeah I know who he is" I said before winking…"I found a book about him in your room under your copy of Cosmo girl mag. What was the title already_…'How to be a sexy emo chick?' _"

"It's ok. You pulled that one." Said Eddie trying his best to contain his laugher. "I'm pretty sure Ralph wouldn't mind giving you a try."

"Yeah well, why don't you try him first? I can see you are dying to!" Said Christian glaring. "I'm sure it will get you some guardian extra credit."

"Really?" Asked Eddie pretending to be interested. "Uh…I'll think about it."

We laughed and as I turned my head I saw my mother looking at me from a dark corner.

"Sorry guys but I'll need a minute…" I discreetly pointed to where my mother was with my chin "but the great guardian Hathaway made it after all"

"Uh…want me to come with you?" Asked Christian squaring his shoulders but I was pretty sure he was hoping I would refuse. _It sucked being a gentleman _I guessed.

"Nah it's ok. I can handle guardian Hathaway." I said with a chuckle. I felt so brave….Probably the hormones eating my brain.

When I reached her I stood straight crossing my arms on my chest in defiance. I didn't know what it was but each time I stood too close to her, my angry teenager hormones kicked in and I got my fix by annoying her.

"So you came…" I said smugly like I was saying a _'whatever-dude'_.

"Lord Szelsky told me to come." She said pursing her lips.

My eyes narrowed slowly. She even didn't come because she wanted to and she admitted it? Argh!! She wanted to play... Okey-dokey.

"Aww. You really didn't need to bother you know," I said with a smile and a light tone but what I wanted to say was '_screw you'_. "I already have my family here." I said pointing to the group of my friends. "Well, at least the family that matters to me."

I saw the muscles on her jaw lock. _Yep chica I can be a bitch too, _I thought trying to stop from smiling.

"Top of the class?" She said pretending to ignore my previous remark. "I never thought you could that." She said and I was pretty sure it was her compliment coming from her mouth but I couldn't deal with that.

"Yeah well… It's better than 4th…" I pretended to think. "Oh yeah that was your rank if I remember correctly."

"Your smart mouth won't help you through life Rosemarie. Keep blaming me for being such a terrible mother but you don't know what my life was so…" she said frostily. "You can't judge."

I wanted to tell her that actually now I could judge since I was in the same situation but that my baby, as myself before, didn't ask to be born so it will be a priority.

I saw a malicious light lit her eyes. _Uh that's gonna hurt_ I thought preparing myself.

"But I don't see your _'friend' _…" she said faking to look around.

I snorted. "Oh, come on Mother. Don't tell me that your little Russian spy didn't tell you that we broke up." I said with a little smile.

Her eyes widen slightly probably surprised that I did figure out who her secret informer was.

I chuckled. I was going to sell Dimitri out but I knew he didn't risk anything. She would be too proud to mention anything to him. She was going to feel used and that's something that Guardian Hathaway would do her best to forget.

"Just one more thing mother…" I said very calmly. "Next time you decide to listen to someone, be sure you know the** _REAL_** motive behind the...umm…denunciation." I added with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked trying to hide her curiosity with attitude… She was not my mother for nothing.

I took two small steps to whisper to her ear. "Dimitri used to enjoy having his tongue down my throat and to let his hands roam all over my naked body (well it happened only once and under the lust spell but I threw it in anyway)," I said and smiled wider when I heard her stop breathing. "Yeah… And he tried to talk to me into going back on how things were." I whispered even closer.

I finally walked back and winked as she was frozen on the spot and I could see a small anger blush on her cheeks.

"It was nice seeing you." I said cheerily. "Now if you'll excuse me, my family is waiting for me… And maybe I'll spend the evening with _your_ friend." I added before turning around. _Game, set and Match!! _I thought marveling.

I hoped the baby wouldn't inherit my smart mouth it was downright annoying.

"OK guys. Let's go," I said wrapping one arm around Christian's waist and the other one around Lissa's.

"What about guardian Hathaway?" Asked Eddie looking at her discreetly. "She looks like she just had an attack."

I chuckled. "She'll be fine. She just needs to breath." She would probably have an attack if I had added _'oh by the way you are going to be grandma soon.'_ Kodak moment!

We were about to leave the room when I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket.

I looked down and saw I got a text from Adrian. I took a deep breath.

"You go ahead guys. I'll meet you back at Christian's," I said with a smile.

They nodded and I waited for them to be away to look at the text.

_Hope u liked the Grad present. She needed to c what a success u r! _

_Loved the speech…Mandela huh? Wonder who got you into that =D _

_P.S only u can manage to look stunning in that ugly green._

_A_

I couldn't stop but smile.

_It's daddy, _I thought but frowned... _How did he see me_? I wondered but my question was answered when Chris walked to me with his iPhone still in hand. He was sweet!

"Thank you," I said pointing to his phone. "I appreciate it."

"Not more than him," he said winking putting an arm around my shoulder. "Where to?"

"Fire boy lair," I said chuckling.

"YAY! My number one fan!!" Said Chris chuckling.

"Oh yeah it's _burning _passion!" I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Ohh nice word play!!" He said sincerely impressed.

"I know right?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. I could feel eyes on my back and I could almost bet it was my mother and for once in a long time I just didn't care of what she could think.

Christian and Lissa bought drinks and some toasts and all that for Eddie and I, like a tiny graduation party. That was very cute of them.

"So Rose… When are you going to go for your tattoo?" Asked Eddie biting in a tuna toast.

"I dunno," I said with a shrug. The guardian hall was open this afternoon and tomorrow all day for the young graduates to get their promise mark tattooed on their neck and I knew it would hurt like hell. I was the only novice who was already tattooed and I knew it was still painful the second time… Probably will be the third time too.

"Oh… Maybe we could go together," he said with a weird look.

"You're scared?" I asked whispering. I didn't even know why I was going to get tattooed at the first place since I would not be a guardian but I figured I did earn that mark after all.

"A little," he said biting his bottom lip. "Does it hurt much?" He asked curiously.

"Ehhh you know… Not really," I said trying to calm him, as it would hurt much more if his muscles were tight. "We will go together anyways. We're a team." I winked.

"Thank you" he said with his goofy trademark smile.

"Rose can I have a word with you?" Asked Lissa and I could feel the excitation irradiating from her so it was nothing bad thank God.

"Yeah of course," I said reaching for her hand that she took with a tight grip. "Let's go take a walk." It was perfect, as I needed to talk with her too.

We were wandering in the little park when she talked.

"I received a letter yesterday," she said simply.

"Okay… That's great Liss but it's not a first is it?" I asked with a chuckle

"Nah silly!" She said rolling her eyes. "It a letter from Dartmouth..." She said trailing off.

I stopped immediately and turned slowly to face her.

"Dartmouth… Dartmouth?" I asked completely taking aback. "You applied?"

"Obviously." She said blushing slightly "but I didn't think much of it you know."

"But you always wanted to go there!" I said stating the obvious since well…who could know better than herself what she wanted.

"I know and well…" She shrugged. "I know the offer of the Queen is super generous and all that but Dartmouth is Dartmouth." She said biting her bottom lip.

"What do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"That's when you come on scene my friend." She said sending me waves of excitement. "We'll go to Hanover on Thursday to have a look at the surroundings. Everything has been arranged for us to stay there two days."

"And then?" I asked getting increasingly nervous. Will I be able to defend her if there was an attack? Will my guardian instinct kick in or will my motherly instinct keep me frozen on the spot.

"I dunno," she said and I think she was confused too. "But I could major in Neuroscience there and I couldn't do it in Lehigh. Plus I can make sure that Christian gets in too." She added, as she seemed so far away.

I was about to ask how but I was not sure I wanted the answer so of course I made a witty comment.

"I'm not sure they have an undergraduate program in _'witty smartass studies' _that could fit him." I said with a chuckle.

"Just a shame for both of you then!" She said laughing. "No he is apparently pretty interested to major in Anthropology. And you know there are plenty of night classes. It's really perfect."

"Yeah… You know about me guarding you there is…" I started but she raised her hand to stopped me.

"We'll talk about that when we come back," she said as if she was expecting something I just couldn't figure what she was expecting. "You won't be my official guardian during this trip so Chris will come with us."

"A flight with Chris, Dimitri and Christian?!" I asked thoughtful. "Oh joy! I'm not sure we'll even be able to breath with the high level of testosterone in that plane." I added only half joking.

"Ehhh that's true." Said Lissa grimacing. "Anyways it will be fun like a last field trip before graduating. I'll check the surrounding and Dimitri will evaluate the situation and everything and I'll probably decline the offer of the Queen and move there." She gently pulled in my hand to make us walk again. "I mean it's what I always dreamed of and there is not many Moroi in New Hampshire so the strigoi risk is pretty low."

I nodded thoughtfully. At least she wouldn't be that much under the Queen power, it will be less leverage and as I wouldn't be a guardian during this trip. I could talk to her when we came back.

"And who is coming with us?" I asked cautiously when I saw her expression change.

"Well…" She cleared her throat. "Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Chris and Stan." She said shooting me a sideway glance.

I burst into laugher as she gave me surprised look. She definitely didn't expect that.

"What makes you laugh??" She asked with a big smile. I guess she missed my laugher recently.

"Well, you go to visit the campus and the area right?" I asked her as if she was missing the point.

"Uh huh…" She said frowning with confusion.

"Well, don't expect us to go unnoticed. I mean…" I shook my head and grinned imagining the scene. "Two girls with 5 boys, well men. The smaller being Eddie and he is 6'1! They are all big (Christian 6'2, Stan and Chris 6'4 and Dimitri 6'7) and dark haired and with the tattoos, the oldest in only 26 (Stan) and we'll be with Hulk younger brother (Chris)" I chuckled again. "We won't go unnoticed that's for sure!!"

"Maybe not… Well that's just fine. We'll be the hot badass chicks with an army of hunky bodyguards." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I chuckled "Lissa can I ask you something? Since I'm your best friend and you love me and I love you." I asked suddenly serious. "It's just hypothetical ok?"

"It's never hypothetical with you Rose." She said warily but she still had a smile on her lips.

"Humor me please…" I said with the full force of my puppy eyes.

"Ok…" She said wrapping her arm around my waist to make our way back to Christian room. "Tell me."

"Ok, imagine that I was to do something that you reprove." I said evasively but what I meant was _'imagine I'm pregnant with Adrian child but don't intend to tell him as he has to move on.'_

"Reprove… Reprove how?" She asked getting more and more curious.

"Nothing criminal or that will get me and you in jail." I said trying to joke. "No, I mean something that I truly believed is the right thing to do, something that I really REALLY want to do." I said not looking at her. "Would you stand by me?" I asked. "Even if you didn't agree with me?"

She looked at me for a couple of second but it seemed like an eternity. "Yes, of course I would." She said sincerely. "If you really, truly believed it was the best for you and it's what you want than..." She shrugged "what I think of it won't matter. I'll stand by you." She added with such a steady voice that you couldn't doubt her.

"OK…" I kissed her cheek. "We'll talk when we come back."

"Sounds good to me." She said as we walked into the building.

I looked at her narrowing my eyes slightly. She was not trying to discover the truth now… That was so not Lissa! She was hiding something too but I knew I would found out what soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

I know you are going to call me Evil again but I'm so not lol.

Thanks for the sweet reviews of the last chapter.

I hope you're going to like this one and please show me the love (or not) by reviewing.

Hugsies

Steffy =D

**Chapter 22: **

It was late afternoon when the Academy Jet landed in Hanover. The plane trip was a lot more enjoyable than I expected it to be. I know it seemed impossible to even think that but I was glad Stan came, as it prevented the _'battle of the egos'. _We just had a couple of stares but for the rest, it went alright.

As we left the plane we could have looked as a very weird army group as we were all wearing sunglasses even if the weather was bad and the sun was nowhere to be found which made Lissa and Christian a lot more comfortable to visit the campus.

They sent a couple of mature students and when they saw our group walking toward them, their eyes widen into saucers, which made me grin to no ends.

_I know guys…We've got the whole package _I thought still smiling.

As they walked us around the campus explaining how it was safe how they could adapt for students with special needs (which led me to think they perfectly knew about moroi and that it was not the first moroi that was considering the College and it reassured me a lot).

As we were reaching the main part of campus there was a smell of fried food that was just overwhelming. I looked at the others who probably smelt it too but it didn't seem to bother them as much as it bothered me.

Maybe it was making me nauseous because of the baby.

I took a deep breath. "You know you guys go ahead," I said eyeing a public bathroom door not too far not even sure I'll make it before puking my guts. "I'll catch up with you."

"Rose are you ok?" Asked Chris with concern.

"Peachy!" I said pointing to the toilet_. Keep it down Rose! _I added to myself. "You go I'll catch up." I said already taking the direction of the toilet.

"We'll be at the neuroscience building," shouted one of the students after me.

I just give the thumb up as I wasn't sure I could open my mouth without emptying the full contents of my stomach right on the spot.

I just had the time to make it to the toilet and vomit.

"Damn!" I said walking to the sink to wash my mouth and freshen up. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was weird that I already had morning sickness. I was only 6 weeks pregnant… I read on the Internet and it was a bit soon but well it was a dhampir baby and there were no books about dhampir babies!

I shook my head _I could still ask my mom… _Just the thought of it made me laugh.

When I walked outside of the bathroom I found Christian awaiting for me the back rested on the wall. I looked around. _They left him to wait without a guardian? I needed to have a word with them. _

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned walking from his spot.

"Yeah," I nodded, "but…but you didn't need to stay behind and without a guardian." I shook my head.

"I asked to stay alone," he said with a smile. "I know how Rose doesn't like entourage when she is not feeling at her best."

"You bet I don't. Thanks for staying though," I said, starting to walk.

"My pleasure," he said walking slightly behind me.

I was getting a bit more moody than usual too. Well, I was not the most balanced person in the world usually but it was getting worse. Could I get the pregnancy mood swings already? …Uh...

"You know it's very nice here," I said looking around "I'm pretty sure you smarties could enjoy being here don't you think?" I asked and turned around when I got a faint _'right'_.

Christian had his face buried on a campus map he was holding and I was sure he didn't even listen to one word I was saying which actually angered me immensely.

I took the map from his hands ripped it to shreds and threw it in the nearby bin.

"Do you know how rude it is not to listen to people when they talk?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

"Well, it's not like it was interesting or anything," he said with a grin.

Of course this remark made him win a slap on the back of his head. I was starting to think that this boy liked to be beaten… _Freaky masochist_.

"You looked like a moron walking around with that map in your hands." I said seriously. "The campus is not that big and there are signs!!" I said pointing up to the directing arrows. "You're such a dork! Tourist!" I snorted taking his hand. "Come on, we'll be at the Neuroscience department in 5 minutes."

15 minutes later as we were exiting the History building I started to regret to have thrown away the damn map but I'd rather be burn alive (fire boy ahah) than admit it out loud.

I was looking around when Christian clacked his tongue in his mouth. I pursed my lips knowing he was about to open it.

"You know what looks more moronic than walking around a campus with a map huh?" He chuckled, "it's being lost on that campus!"

"Shut it Fire boy or so help me--" I started.

"Ehhh, whatever you say Rose... Oh here is a map." He said pointing to a wall.

I shrugged like I didn't care but I was grateful there was a map because even if I had trouble to admit it to myself, I was lost.

As Christian looked at the map I stood in front of him looking around.

I could see a guy eyeing me expectantly probably evaluating the merchandise. _Oh please, don't come too close_ I thought as I was getting more and more annoyed.

He finally made his mind probably not even realizing that Christian was with me.

"Hey…" He said with a flirty smile.

"Beat it nerd!" I said frostily with my killer glare. He looked at me completely stun mouth wide open. "Come on. Shoo shoo!!" I said gesturing him away.

He shook his head and strode away.

"That was very smart Rose!" Said Christian, with annoyance in the voice. "He could have pointed us in the right direction."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. "Hey Nerd Boy!" I shouted in the guy direction "Dorky come back!"

The guy shook his head but continued to walk.

"See? …He didn't want to help," I said pointing as the guy disappeared.

"You know…we really need to work on your social skills!" Said Christian shaking his head.

"Look who's talking…" I said with a snort.

"Touché." He said with a wink. "If someone else comes, be nice ok? Since this map is crap!" He added taking his phone out of his jean pocket probably to locate the group.

"Okey-dokey!" I said like a stubborn child.

As soon as I spoke a guy got out of the building.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You seem lost. Can I help you?" He asked nicely.

I was about to answer when Christian (who put his hand on the talking part of the phone) talked.

"Well, yeah. She is lost but it has been years! Nobody can help her now!" He said as he burst in roar of laugher.

"Fuck Off!" I said to Christian. He was just heavenly lucky I didn't have anything to throw at him. I looked at the boy again. "It's not that we're lost. It's --"

"That we don't know where we're going and how to get there." Said Christian cutting me off.

I gave him my darkest glare. "Really douche?! I would cheerfully beat you to death! Wait till we're alone…" I added through my teeth. "We're going to the Neuroscience building." I said to the guy.

After his quick indications we made it in less than 5 minutes.

Just before we met them, I elbowed Christian.

"I didn't forget the smart shit you tried to pull there but I'll get my revenge soon enough." I said with a pretended threatening tone. "Sleep with an eye open Ozera…"

The rest of the visit was pretty uneventful and I was walking between Chris and Eddie. I felt tiny. It was good. I spaced most of the time but it was okay I liked that sometime.

Apparently they already organized for us to go and have dinner (well lunch for us really) to a small Italian restaurant called _'Bonaventura' _not too far from the hotel we were resting at.

As we were in a public place, the guardians would be sitting at the table. I mean with 3 fully efficient guardians and 2 pretty good young graduates to protect 2 moroi including my fire boy, it would be a piece of cake.

As soon as we walked into the restaurant I immediately saw that it was a family business probably because the hostess and barman look so much alike that they were probably brother and sister.

They were beautiful that was for sure. Maybe 22, 23 with light brown hair and very beautiful emerald eyes that made me think of Adrian. _Obsessed much? Probably!_

The girl came to great us with a very warm smile. She didn't seem surprised to see the group and that was a first since every single person we met today looked at us like we had 2 heads or something. But she didn't and that was odd.

"Your table is ready," she said stepping in front of me and she was really tiny about 5'1 or so. Tiny but tough somehow.

She sat us at a round table in a very quiet area of the restaurant, giving us the menu and quickly went back to her hostess spot and reached for the phone.

I was sitting between Chris and Eddie across from Lissa and Christian that we securely sat against the wall.

I could see a light of expectation in Lissa's eyes and a conspiracy smile on Christian lips as he looked at her.

I quickly glanced at Dimitri who seemed clueless and Stan who looked as stiff and tight ass, as he always was.

I shrugged it off. _Maybe I was really starting to get paranoid_, I thought concentrating on the menu in front of me. Everything looked so good that I wanted to try it all.

I was completely lost in the menu when I heard a woman's voice.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, It's very nice to have you here." She said very nicely.

I frowned and looked up. It was a tiny woman probably the same size than the hostess in her early 50's and she was clearly the mother of the two youngsters. She had the same hair color and pretty similar facial features but her eyes were deep blue, sapphire.

She had an order pad in the hand when she turned her head to look at me her neck long hair moved slightly and my mouth popped open. I just had a quick glimpse at the promise mark she had on her neck. Of course they were Dhampirs! I don't even know how I didn't realize that earlier. That's why the girl seemed tough even if she was tiny.

I flashed her my brightest smile and I think I surprised every single person at the table but I was so happy to meet her as she was like me. She was a dhampir woman who decided to live in the Human world just like I intended to do. She raised her kids (I was pretty sure they were twins now) just how I intended to raise mine and they seemed just as happy as I expected to be.

"My name is Celia Johnson," she said raising her hand to shake mine. As she switched her pads I saw a wedding ring… Uh she was not as alone as I thought she was. "My husband will be back soon," she added with a warm smile. "He can't wait to meet you all," but strangely enough she had her eyes on me when she said that.

She took our order and strode back in the kitchen.

"She is a dhampir?!" Asked Eddie with wide eyes.

"Wow, you're so good captain obvious…I thought she was a baby seal." Said Christian with a snort.

"Oh yeah, cuz you're so smart yourself uh? Do you want me to talk about the little chikeny incident?" I said shooting him a glare.

"Oh yeah, wanna talk Rose?_'Miss I'm---_' " Started Christian

"Stop it you two!" Said Lissa in a motherly tone.

The 3 guardians (yep even Stan) had a smile playing on their lips I guess that Christian and I were pretty amusing for an audience.

"Yeah Eddie, she is a dhampir," said Lissa concentrating on him again. "She is owning this restaurant with her husband for the last 10 years I think," she said getting more and more excited as she talked as she was expecting something big to happen. "Her husband is an author. Andrei Johnson," she added.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. She knew a bit too much about those people to be a random visit that was sure. Dimitri gave me a quick look he was as questioning as I was.

I was about to question Lissa when our plates were served. We ate mostly in silence as I was starving and spacing most of the time imagining if I would be able to construct a good live and make my kid as happy as those seemed to be.

When we finished eating, the restaurant was completely empty as it was really late in the _'normal' _world.

Celia came to sit with us and talked about the life in Hanover. She officially introduced us to the twins Jade and Marc. They were 21 and attending Stanford University but they were back for the summer. She also had an older daughter (Marla she was 27 and married. She just adopted a baby) and a younger son (Stephen, 17, he was playing in his rock band tonight).

She was very sweet, funny and charming and she managed to charm the whole table in a record time I guess she was so happy, content and accomplished that you were drawn to her immediately.

"Oh, here comes dad!" said Jade and I raised my head not expecting much.

"What the f--" I blurted out without even thinking.

"Let me introduce you to my husband Andrei," she said as the man walked to us with a wide smile…fangs showing.

I was startled because her husband was a moroi but it was not what shocked me the most. He was just like Adrian! I mean I was pretty sure that Adrian would be just like that in 30ish years! That man was an Ivashkov there was no need to question that.

_An Ivashkov and a Dhampir…married? _I thought so shocked I felt close to a stroke. I looked at Lissa and Christian totally dumbfounded but I could see from their smile that they were in the secret just as Chris.

After greeting us, he pulled a chair to sit beside me. _A coincidence? I think not!_

He explained us about his job as author, about how he met Celia. She was her guardian for a while and then they fell for each other and they were about to have their 29th anniversary next month.

_Was Adrian in the plot? _I asked myself but based on the way Andrei was staring at me, I bet he knew who I was just fine.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom but when I got out Andrei was waiting for me.

"He loves you much more than you know." He said to me very nicely.

I gave him a sad smile. "I love him so much, I can't even word it." I just said. There was no need to play games.

"Being disavowed is not the end of the world. It was actually the best thing that could have happened to me." He said looking deep into my eyes probably to show me that he meant every word. "I knew I loved Celia more than life and I've been happy for the last 30 years!" He added with a smile, "and I never ever regretted my choice not even a second. She gave me 4 beautiful children, comfort, love, trust…" He sighed. "There is nothing more in life you know. The money and name never made anyone happy… Look at my brother," he added sadly.

His brother was Adrian father but I didn't know the family so I just had to take his word for it.

"And Adrian… Adrian won't be happy if he is not with you Rose," he said seriously. "I looked into his eyes and I saw myself 30 years ago. You are more important to him than all the rest it's a simple choice for him you know." He added putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What if he realizes it was a mistake later huh? What if he ends up resenting me as being the reason of his sacrifice?" I asked feeling like a small child.

"That's why you have to keep faith in your love. Love each other completely and selflessly and how would we recognize true love if we didn't have to face a few bumps along the way?" He asked with a wink.

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"You're welcome Rose," he said squeezing my shoulder gently. "I can see why he is so crazy about you, you are a girl worth fighting for."

I blushed slightly before adding. "He is pretty unique too."

"Yes…Yes he is." He then moved to walk me back to the table. "You two are a match made in Heaven, just like Celia and me," he added sitting beside his wife.

I sat and looked at them, their hands intertwined. They were looking at each other with so much love… It was like they were young lovers, not married for 30 years.

Could I really build something like that with Adrian? Maybe and maybe I would be ready to risk it, as he knew in what kind of _'trouble'_ he was getting in but the others? My family…Lissa, Christian and Eddie, they didn't ask for anything did they? I couldn't jeopardize their future but maybe if I thought hard enough I could find a solution. Love was worth every sacrifices right?

After a little while we walked back to the hotel it was so late that the streets were empty. It was very nice outside with the soft early summer breeze. I didn't want to get back in my room just now.

Lissa and Christian were sharing a room in between Chris & Eddies' room and Stan & Dimitri's room (with communicating doors not so fun…for a couple)

I was staying by myself in the room across the hall from Lissa and Christian.

"I want to take a walk," I said as we stopped in front of the hotel. The streets were completely deserted and we were not too far from the River separating Vermont from New Hampshire, I always loved to look at water.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Eddie nicely before anybody else could offer to join. "I wouldn't mind a walk too."

I knew Eddie wouldn't bother me with questions and his company was always good. He was perfect to take a quiet walk with, that's the only person I would say yes to and he knew it.

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you. I surely wouldn't mind the company."

He smiled. We said goodnight to the others and started to walk calmly and quietly our arms intertwined.

We took the 20-minute walk to the river in silence we then sat on a bench and made small talk about how pretty the city was, how campus seemed great and silly things like that.

Eddie always seemed to know what I needed and light subjects was exactly what I needed.

We made it back to the hotel about 2 hours after we left.

"Thank you for the company" I said, as I was about to go into my room.

"You are welcome Rose I always like wandering around with you." He said hugging me going back to his room.

I sighed… Andrei and Celia shook me deep down. Our couple could work! They were the living proof.

As soon as I walked into the room, slamming the door behind me I froze. Someone was waiting, sitting on my bed.

"Hello Rose, You're finally back…"


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: **Hey Guy!!

I totally hope you are going to like this chapter I loved writing it.

If you want to see the ring go on my profile on the "Expect the unexpected" section.

Thanks to my sweet reviewers I love u guys!!

Don't forget to review and show me your love ( or not)

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 23: **

"Adrian?" I asked, totally stupidly seeing him sitting at the foot of my bed.

"It hasn't even been two weeks since you last saw me Rose," he said chuckling patting the spot beside him. "You already forgot how I look like?"

"How could I?" I said chuckling too but I couldn't be more serious.

I sat on a safe distance from him but turned toward him.

"Distance… Okay…" he said nodding but he didn't seem hurt by that. He smiled. "You know they liked you…a lot!"

"Andrei and Celia?" I asked pleased to make a good impression, it was pretty rare when you were such a wiseass.

"Yeah, they think you're the kind of girl worth fighting for… And I agree." He added moving slightly toward me. "I wanted you to see them…See that What you think I'll 'sacrifice' will be far from being the end world. It will be the exact opposite!" He added taking my hand. "Love is worth every sacrifice don't you think?"

I sighed squeezing his hand. "Adrian come on. Every time you fight for us it hurts even more. I---" I looked at his big emerald eyes full of love and concern. He needed to know my motives. Exactly why I was not fighting because it was probably the only way he would let go. "I would be ready to sacrifice it all to be with you." I finally admitted.

"All?" He asked like an incredulous child.

I smiled and nodded. "You are far more important than my guardian spot and you know it." I said kissing the hand I was holding. "I would even be ready not to see my friends anymore to be with you but," I shook my head "I will not put their own future in danger just for my happiness don't you get that?" I asked nicely.

He moved closer again and smiled brightly. "Oh, I did get that and I knew you wouldn't forgive yourself so I have it all figured it out!" He said like he had the winning argument.

"Oh you do huh?" I asked really praying for it to be true.

"Yes Ma'am!" He added, sliding even closer to me. "Well, with Lissa and Christian in Dartmouth the Queen won't have anymore power over their living arrangements and that's step one." He said winking.

"Oh, so you are the source of their admissions?" I asked really impressed but also scared of all the strings he could actually pull because if he could help, he could also destroy...scary thought.

"Well me and…well I had some help of a very influential alumni." He mumbled and I knew already not to discuss it anymore.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok now, step two…" He said with a conspirator tone. "The guardian's assignations. I did check the rules and the laws," he said seriously and he did look like the Harvard graduates as he spoke. "Assignations cannot be changed unless the guardian or the moroi ask for it. So..." He scoot now to be completely against me. "We hide it till the moroi graduation, you get assigned to Lissa and…"

"Yeah about that…" I started as I needed to tell him that his plan was flawed as I will remove my name of the guardian listings as soon as I will have talked to Lissa.

"No, no wait. You get assigned to her and the week after we do an exchange. If both parties agree, it's done in the minute in front of a simple Moroi administrator. The Queen won't be involved and it's binding!" He said so pleased to have found the cracks in the system. "So, I've talked with Chris, Lissa and I exchange guardians and then if you really want to…" he kissed my forehead "and I wish you would, you could resign."

_That's brilliant!! _I thought really impressed. It could actually work!! We could be together. "Chris and Dimitri huh?" I asked chuckling.

"Well, yeah but she is the last Dragomir and she will be so, so protected! So safe and I know that's what you want almost more than anything." This time he kissed the tip of my nose. "Lissa being safe."

I kiss his lips very softly. "And then what… you would take me back?" I asked rubbing his cheek with my thumb. "After everything I said?"

He shook his head negatively. "I can't take you back silly," he said in a serious tone, "I never even let you go." He added opening the two first buttons of his shirt to show me the dog tag. "I retrieved it from the bin Rose." He said nicely. "I couldn't let go of you even when I believed you wanted Dimitri more I still wanted you I still loved you and it hurt so, so much."

"I'm sorry," I said as guilt overpowered me. "Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do." I said sadly.

"I know that Rose, I really do know that." He said soothingly tracing my jaw line with his fingertips. "You only tried to do the right thing and I really do love you for that but then a little birdie told me that you did love me and that you broke up with me for something bigger. So I followed you to training and I heard you talk to Belikov." He shook his head "I will be grateful to this birdie for the rest of my life or I will be gone and I would have been longing for you for the rest of my life but if he was what you wanted I would have let you go." He had tears in his eyes now. "I loved you enough to let you choose who you wanted to be with without hurting you more, but when I discovered you wanted me, and that you loved me…" He shook his head vigorously "I decided to fight with all I had, I just did it intelligently" he added proudly.

"And this little birdie…" I said laughing. "Is he able to manipulate fire?" I asked winking.

"It's possible," said Adrian warily "but please don't get mad he just love you so much and he knew you would be as miserable as I would have been." He brought his hands to my hair "I need you more that anything else Rose and I know you need me to. This plan will work I'm sure of it." He added looking deep into my eyes.

"And what will happen once I resign?" I asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked my Rose," he said with a wide grin. "You see, I'm sure now that it was fate that brought us together."

I snorted. "Fate? I thought it was my temper and your taste for cigarettes."

"Well…" He cocked his head to the side but I could read in his eyes was his love for me. "It did help but there were too many coincidences, it had to have been fate. I never should have met you and that outcome would have been worse than death! Going through life without loving you?! It's unbelievable!"

I opened the mouth to talk but he shushed me with a kiss.

"Let me explain," he said as I nodded. "You see my parents didn't want to go to the lodge for the Christmas meeting and I wanted to stay in Boston but of course once the Queen convinced them, they dragged me along. I had the excuse I was going to take an extra class but when it got cancelled, I didn't have an excuse anymore." He chuckled. "Then why did I choose to go to smoke on the rear deck huh?" He asked rhetorically. "I spent most evening doing so on the front one but there was that strange moroi girl pursuing me so I decided to smoke this one at the back and I was, for once, not too drunk so I could see your breathtaking aura. I mean Rose; it's more than coincidence right? It was just meant to be."

"Meant to be…" I just said, starting to think that maybe he was right. Maybe we were meant to be… We were meant to be all along.

"I know it will sound insane but I'm convinced now that I was born to love you and…" He hesitated to continue but when he saw my smiled he relaxed a bit. "I'm pretty sure that I knew we were meant to be the instant my eyes locked with yours. Love at first sight."

"I love you." That's all I could say. I wasn't good with words but I was pretty sure it was conveying enough.

"I know you do," he said taking a deep breath. "Now the question is…do you love me enough?" He asked and I could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Enough for what?" I asked but I almost passed out when I saw him retrieve a small box from his pocket. "No don't --" I started but he ignored me.

"I won't pretend to be perfect as I know you don't pretend being perfect either. We both have flaws, issues and I can't swear that I will be able to shield you from every heartache but…" he glanced at the box for a second before looking back at me.

I just couldn't believe that what happening it couldn't happen! We were not ready!! He needed to know for the baby first.

"But please, you have to believe me when I say that I want you by my side. To hold your hand and treasure you from the moment I wake up, to the moment I fall back asleep with you securely in my arms. I want to hold you close to my heart for the rest of my living years and even beyond that if I have my say." He brought his hand up to cup my cheek after slowly drying the small tears that escaped my eyes. "I want to dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to shout my love for you out loud all over the land." I kissed him slowly. "Rose, love me without fear, trust me without wondering, love me without restriction… A love like ours will be eternal. Rosemarie Elena Hathaway…will you marry me?" He asked opening the lid of the box revealing the most beautiful and insanely expensive ring I have ever seen.

I stood up and came to stand in front of him.

"Is that really what you want?" I asked seriously. "The wife? The children?" I cocked my head to the side and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Adrian smiled. "I can picture our family Rose" he said laughing. "I can see our children and I love them already" he said keeping his eyes on mine so I couldn't doubt him. "Look into my heart and see what I am saying, for my heart speaks the truth and the truth is I love you."

I nodded. "I need to tell you something Adrian," I said taking deep breath, "and then you'll decided if you still want to marry me." I brought my hand to his cheek. "If you ask me if I need you, the answer is forever. If you ask me if I will leave you, the answer is never, even if you change your mind. If you ask me what I value, the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do."

"I can't see anything that would make me not want to spend the rest of my life with you but you go ahead," he said very sweetly.

"Well, you said you wanted it all but what if it's already in action?" I asked evasively.

He furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

"I'm…pregnant Adrian… I'm expecting our little baby." I said holding my breath.

His eyes widened with surprise and he looked at my belly. "Pregnant? Really?" He asked looking back up to me but the wide grin on his face surprised me.

I nodded with a shy smile.

He reached for me to bring me closer in front of him. He put a hand on my hip and he rested the other one on my belly.

"Our baby… Our little creation of love." He said with so much tenderness in the voice. "A little part of you and me… The proof that we were meant to be." He added gently lifting my shirt to tenderly kiss my stomach. "I'm going to love you so much." He whispered against my belly and his warm breath made me shiver.

He then hugged me carefully, resting his cheek on my belly as I lovingly caressed his hair.

"How far along are you?" he asked and I never thought it was possible but there was even more love in his voice than before.

"Ummmm About 6 weeks based on Olendzki calculation." I said still caressing his hair.

"So…in the cabin…our love created life?" He said moving his head slightly to kiss my stomach again just a bit longer this time.

"Yeah… our first time was the time I guess." I said chuckling leaning down to look at him. I didn't think I could love him more than I did at this exact moment. "I love the sun for days, the moon for nights and you forever." I simply said.

This time he rested his hands on both my hips and started to give me butterfly kisses all over my stomach.

"Your heart and mine are forever one now." He said between kisses.

I simply chuckled. I loved to feel his joy, love and desire for this baby. I also did enjoy feeling his soft lips on my skin.

Suddenly his hands slightly tightened on my hips and his lips stayed frozen on my skin.

"What's up?" I asked surprised.

He very softly push me away still keeping his hands on my hips but I guess he wanted to have a good look at my face.

"When did you find out about the baby Rose?" He asked his eyes slightly narrowed.

I mentally cringed. I knew only too well where he was going with that. "The day after the Ball."

"Ok so…about 2 weeks ago?" He said still looking at me but there was some sadness in his voice now. "I get it now! Why you didn't want to train with Chris anymore," he said lost in his thought. "You were trying to keep the baby safe." I nodded.

Adrian stood up and brought his hands to my cheeks in order to have a good look at my eyes. "I know you'll be honest… Did you even intend to tell me about the baby?" He asked but I perfectly knew that he already had the answer to that.

"No I didn't," I said in a breath "but I intended to give this baby the best life ever with all the love I had." I added quickly.

"That's not the point." He said still calm, but I could hear the underlying anger in his voice. "Don't you think I had the right to know?" He asked rhetorically.

"Of course but…" I blushed slightly under the discomfort. "At the Ball, I thought we agreed you needed to move on and I didn't want to add the baby to your worries as I thought it wouldn't change anything anyways as it was not your will to be away from me… It was the circumstances that was keeping us away." I rested my hands on his waist as he still had my face secured in his. "And you know Dhampirs women have babies with moroi all the time and it's never a big deal…" I shrugged slightly.

"Not a big deal?!" He said stunned and the anger was even more present in his voice. "You are not any dhampir, you are my Rose! And…" he shook is head. "I'm not any moroi. I'm Adrian the man who is desperately in love with you and who want nothing more than spend the rest of his life to make you happy."

"I'm sorry…" I said, as I didn't know what to add to that. "I truly believed I was doing right by you and everyone else." I added as I truly believed that.

"My Rose…my silly _'miss sacrifice'_ !" He said shaking his head with reprobation. "You know I'm angry with the Queen for trying to take my heart away from me but now…I'm simply infuriated as she almost took all my dreams away!"

"I know it won't make it better but I would have, and still will, love that baby with everything I have! It will have been the most precious thing in my life." I said with conviction.

He finally let go of my face and pulled me with him on the bed making me sit on his lap, cradling me against his chest.

"I know this baby is just blessed to have you as a mother no matter what the situation is." He said kissing the top of my head. "I can't believed I could have missed this pregnancy, seeing you glowing as our baby will grow inside of you." He held me tighter.

"Yeah and the mood swings and cravings!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "I'm already totally unbalanced. Consider yourself warned," I said looking up to him with all the love I felt.

He laughed his throaty laugh that I loved with every fiber of my being. "I can't wait to live it all. I wouldn't want it any other way." He said looking back at me lovingly.

"So you say that now!" I said with a wink not able to muffle a small yawn.

He sighed and put me back on my feet reluctantly.

He stood up and looked at me for a couple of second. "You need your sleep my Rose but I'll see you in the morning," he said, kissing me tenderly.

I looked at him as he slowly walked to the door and it was just too painful to be separated. Now that I knew we had a way out, I couldn't stand to see him walk out the door, not tonight at least.

"Adrian?" I tried.

"Yeah?" He said expectantly turning around.

"You know, I have the room all to myself and I have a pretty big bed…" I shrugged. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

Adrian sighted with relief. "Geez I thought you'd never ask!" He said quickly reaching for the closet taking out his travel bag. "I don't even have a room!"

I burst into laugher. "It was your plan all along?!" I said really impressed by his confidence.

"Well," he shrugged. "I hoped that you needed me just as much as I needed you and then once we did discuss a solution you wouldn't want to be away from me anymore."

I smiled and walked to him. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips softly. "You are perfectly right."

"Well, let me clean up and I'll be with you in no time." I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Maybe we could share." He said encircling my waist lovingly.

I thought about it for a second. "Why not…" I said dismissively bringing my hands on top of his.

"After you," he said kissing my neck.

We stepped into bed about 15 minutes later and being securely in his arms, my head on his chest listening to his calm and slow heart beat I felt like I was living again.

"I missed being in your arms." I said while caressing the side of his chest with my fingertips.

"I know what you mean. I missed waking up and seeing your beautiful face each time I opened my eyes." He added tightening his embrace. "And those PJs…I don't know how I could live without them!" he said chuckling.

"I know right…" I said chucking too. "It's a present from Christian." In fact Christian bought me the summer version of the pink flannel flying rabbit PJ I wore while I was staying with him. It had cotton large bottom and a tank top baby pink of course with the same pattern.

"Wait!" He said releasing me.

"No stay here!" I whined, "I thought you missed me!" I said pouting falling back on the pillow.

He came back almost straight away and sat on the bed.

"You didn't give me your answer Rose Hathaway," he said opening the lip of the ring again. "Will you marry me?" He asked looking at me expectant.

"If it's really want you want then yeah Adrian Ivashkov…I would love to be your wife." I said as he slid the ring on my fourth finger before kissing my hand.

"Thank you," he said with emotion.

I smiled and kissed him. "Come back to bed." I said moving slightly.

He jumped on the bed making me laugh. I lay on his chest again looking at the ring.

"Don't you like it?" He asked thoughtful. "We can change it if you want."

"Oh no, no!" I said quickly. "It's perfect. It's the most beautiful, refined ring I have ever seen but when I see the size of the diamond… It's just crazy!" I kissed his chest. "Probably cost a fortune and what saddens me the most is that I won't be able to wear it for one more week when I want to shout to the world that I'm yours."

"I can't wait either… I'm so proud you chose me and that you're going to give me a family" he said gently caressing my back.

"Now the question is how the others are going to react to our plan," I said starting to slowly drifting into sleep.

"They'll be thrilled Rose" he said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dimitri is going to love the idea…" I said drifting even more into sleep. Nothing could go wrong now that I was with the man I loved.

"He apologized to me." Said Adrian softly but I was too well to move.

"He did?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah he did but sleep my heart, my love. We'll talk tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and tightened his embrace. "Now that I have you back my Rose, securely in my arms, I will never let you go again."

"That's good," I mumbled. "Since I don't plan to go anywhere."

He started to sing softly to me what I recognized as being _Lullaby_ by the Spill Canvas.

I was fast asleep before the second verse.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

I just wanted to thank you for the reviews I mean we almost reached 700 *jumping excitedly*

Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!

Hugsies

Steffy =D

**Chapter 24:**

I was starting to emerge into consciousness and couldn't help but smile as I felt Adrian's arm possessively wrapped around my waist.

"A smile as soon as you wake up?" I heard Adrian husky voice to my ear. "Does it mean you are happy?"

I chuckled "Happy is an understatement!" I said slowly turning my face our nose almost touching. "I'm living in a pure bliss…I'm about to become Mrs. Rose Ivashkov," I said in an attempt to joke but I realized almost immediately that if his family disavowed him his name would change. "Or you'll be Mr. Adrian Hathaway."

"Yeah?" He asked really wondering.

"Yeah! Adrian Hathaway…" I pretended to think. "It sounds nice don't you think?"

He propped up on his elbow looking at my face. He gently brushed my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Won't you mind?"

"Mind what?" I asked confused.

"Me not being an Ivashkov with all the advantages it brought me." He asked and I could see that it was slightly worrying him.

I snorted. "Hardly!" I said before biting my bottom lip. "Do I think it's sad you have to choose between me and your family? Extremely! They should love you unconditionally and accept you no matter what. But if you don't mind loosing it all I couldn't care less myself." I smiled and reached up to softly brush his jaw lines with my fingertips making him shiver. "I couldn't care less about you name, money or connection. I love _**YOU**_ nothing else."

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked leaning down to brush my lips with his.

"It sure helped that you're hot!" I said chuckling, stroking his arm lovingly.

"Ok lover boy," I said smiling. "I wish we could stay like this all day but I've got a boring stuff to do and a little birdie to confront."

He sighed and fell back on the bed.

I stood up and walked to his side, I leaned down to look at him. "Plus, we need to announce them, at least to the 3 musketeers, that we're going to be proud parents soon don't you think?"

He grinned. "I love the idea," he said really pleased with my initiative. "Oh, I'll let you go first in the bathroom and I'll order breakfast."

"Yeah Sir!" I said playfully winking walking in the bathroom.

After the shower and the good breakfast I felt ready to conquer the world. I "felt" Lissa she was awake and getting ready, I could go now.

I wanted to talk to them or, more exactly, Christian first. We decided that Adrian would meet me in their room after his shower.

"I love you always," I said kissing him before going to meet the others.

"I love you forever." He added kissing the tip of my nose.

As soon as I knocked on the door Christian's opened, he was already fully dressed.

"Well, well, Rosemarie Hathaway…" He said with an overplayed seductive tone.

I could hear the shower. I rolled my eyes and moved him out of the way to walk in.

"So…" I started as soon as he turned around. "You went to tell Adrian everything I told you in total confidence?" I asked evenly.

He paled and hurried to me. "I…I know you think I betrayed you Rose but I had to!" He said with urgency. "It was for you and--"

I didn't let him finished and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thank you," I whispered still holding him in my arms. "You saved me...us. Thank you so, so much!"

Christian rubbed my back. "You are really welcome Rose. I love you… I just want you to be happy."

"I'm so, so happy," I said "and you did what I was just too coward to do myself" I added kissing his cheek.

"So, you guys are back together?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant but I could see in his eyes that he was actually marveling.

There was a light knock at the door. "That's an underestimation," I said hurrying to open as it was really not the moment for the guardians to catch Adrian in the corridor.

Adrian took my left hand and intertwined our fingers together it was dissimulating my engagement ring.

"Oh guys…" Said Lissa walking out of the bathroom fully dress with a wide grin on her face. "What are you up to?" She asked walking toward Christian wrapping an arm around his waist.

Adrian and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Let me just get the third musketeer and we'll explain." I said pulling Adrian, as I didn't feel like letting go of his hand as I was going to knock on the connecting doors.

As soon as the three of them were sitting, eyeing us curiously, I let go of Adrian's hand and brought it to my chest.

"We're engaged!" I said with a wide smile as Lissa squealed jumping up to hug me tight.

After huge congratulation Christian furrowed his eyebrows probably over-thinking it as usual.

"Not that I'm not thrilled, but what made you change your mind Rose?" he asked seriously

Adrian exposed the plan to them in every detail and it got some _'oooo' _and _'brilliant_.' Chris didn't need to be there as I was pretty sure he had been in the plot all along.

Finally, Adrian stepped behind me and wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around me. He kissed the side of my neck as I brought my hands on top of his.

"Don't forget…" He whispered.

"How could I?" I chuckled pressing his hands on my belly. "Well guys, we have another fantastic piece news" I said finally concentrating my attention back on them. "I…" I cocked my head so it rested on Adrian cheek. "We're pregnant." I said rubbing his hands resting on my belly.

"With a baby"? Blurted Christian before going crimson realizing how stupid he was but I had to burst into laugher.

"You know I get it now why you and I are such good friends!" I said sincerely as I remembered asking the same question to Olendzki.

After discussing a bit longer Adrian and I snuck back into my room, as we would be taking the plane back to the academy in about 3 hours.

"You know it's odd," I said zipping my bag.

"What is?" Asked Adrian with a small smile sitting on the bed.

"Well, yesterday I thought that I would never see you again, never be loved by you again. And now…" I shrugged, "just thinking I won't see you for not even two days is upsetting. Pathetic right?" I asked with a snort.

He reached for my hand to make me sit beside him. As soon as I was sitting he encircled my waist to make us lay on the bed as he hold me tight against his chest.

"It's not pathetic my Rose." He said lovingly resting his chin on top of my head. "I'll spend the week end at home longing for you every single second. You are already my wife for me and it's excruciating to be away from you but I'll see you again on Monday and we can text."

"Oooo dirty texts?" I said chucking reaching up to kiss his chin.

"You bet!" He said chucking too.

I sighed with contempt. "It is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eye,"

"Look at you" he said chuckling. "Quoting Saint-Exupery."

"I love you," I said reaching for his lips.

Our kiss was gentle, yet passionate but we were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Rose, it's time to go." Said Dimitri gently behind the door. "The Dean is waiting for us."

"Be right out!" I said standing up. "Wait like 20 minutes ok?" I asked.

"Of course general!" He said doing a military salute laughing his throaty laugh.

"I'll miss you…" I said in a huff.

He kissed me holding me tight, "Go on Rose, I'll see you Monday, my future wife."

I suddenly realized I was still wearing the ring. I took it off and slide it on the chain around my neck.

"Love you…future husband," I said as it sounded odd just to say but also so nice to hear myself say.

Lissa and Christian decided to go to Dartmouth. The Dean was really complaisant with them, even proposing them a small flat right on campus, I couldn't help but wonder who was Adrian secret help but I was pretty sure I would find out eventually.

_____________________________

Monday morning I was jumpy. Firstly, because my Lissa and Christian were graduating. Secondly, because everything was going according to plan, as I received my assignation letter on Saturday officially assigning me to Lissa (and Eddie to Christian) and thirdly, I was going to see my Adrian today! Could life get any better? Nope!

Eddie and I were probably going to be the 2 only Dhampirs invited at the moroi graduation but it was fun enough. We'd be sitting with Tasha (awkward right?).

Eddie knocked a bit early but I was ready. However, when I opened the door it was Adrian.

I pulled him quick into the room hoping nobody saw him.

As soon as I closed the door he gently pushed me against the wall to kiss me passionately.

When we finally broke it off to breathe, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you," he whispered as if someone could hear us.

"I missed you too but it's very risky to come here." I whispered back. "The queen is probably around and--."

"We're ok Rose. Don't worry, she won't even imagine I sneaked to see you as I came with my '_date'_." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Uh…" I said narrowing my eyes slightly. "The redhead from the ball?" I added, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yep…Althea." He said like it wasn't anything.

I snorted and crossed my arms on my chest. "Althea…What kind of name is that? Is she half fairy or something?"

Adrian laughed his throaty laugh. "Jealous little dhampir?" He asked kissing the tip of my nose. "It's hot! But no one could ever have grace in my eyes since I met you."

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" I shrugged slightly. "You know it's not nice to play that girl and all that."

"Uh huh… You are so kind." He said with a small smile playing on his lips. He hugged me. "Althea couldn't care less about me, my Rose. She is one of my best friends and she is playing for the other team."

"Playing for the---Oooo!" I said my eyes widening with understanding.

He chuckled. "She knows all about you and she wanted to help us so I pretended to take her out and she helped me figure out the perfect plan for us."

"Oh…" I said as I was so relived that he never even considered touched another woman. "Yeah, actually her name is not that bad."

"Yeah… All things considered," he said with amusement. "You are so funny."

"Mhmmm." I said slightly embarrassed.

"It's all good Rose…" he said rubbing my cheek lovingly. "Tomorrow we'll meet at the Court since my dear, dear Aunt will be at my house for a lunch with my father. And by lunch tomorrow you'll be officially my fiancée," he added kissing my lips.

"I can't wait," I said with a smile before frowning slightly. "But isn't it a bit too convenient that your Aunt will be away."

"Of course!! Daddy helped out," he said with a wink.

"Your… Your dad knows!" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Who do you think is the influential Dartmouth alumni who helped?" He asked rhetorically. When he saw my eyes widening with understanding he nodded. "Yep, I went to tell him that I loved you and that I was ready to be disavowed in order to be with you." He kissed me softly again and whispered against my lips. "It was you or no one else!"

I encircled his waist. "You really were fighting with dear life."

He hugged me too. "He told me it was fine by him and that all he wanted was for me to be happy. Can you believe it?" He chuckled. "Apparently he was miserable from following the rules and he doesn't want that for me so he gave me his blessing."

"I'm so happy you didn't have to choose!" I said relieved.

"It was an easy choice Rose." He said tenderly.

"Maybe, but I rather you didn't have to make it." I said rubbing his back.

"That's why I love you…" he said kissing my temple.

We heard a light knock on the door and his arms tightened instinctively around me.

"It's ok, it's just Eddie coming to pick me up for the graduation," I said walking to the door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said the hand on the handle.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you first thing in the morning. The Academy jet has already been arranged." He said still keeping a hold on my hand. "I can't wait for the whole world to know."

"Me neither." I said kissing his hand. "Ok, you know the drill right? 10 minutes before leaving." I said winking hurrying out to meet Eddie.

As expected we were the two only Dhampirs invited to the ceremony but we didn't care, nobody understood us really, how our little group was functioning but tomorrow things will get even weirder and as for me seeing the beautiful smile on Lissa's face when she picked up her degree I knew for the first time that we all would be ok.

**In next chapter Dimitri finds out about the pregnancy and the engagement as well as...Janine Hatahway =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

So here comes chapter 25 I hope you'll enjoy it!!

Anyway I wanted to tell you that I started to work on another VA story it will be mostly OOC but I still think you might like it (well I'm working on the prologue now so don't expect it to be posted it anytime soon =D)

I also made a new promo for blood promise you can check on my you tube channel ( the link to it is on my profile)

Anyways don't forget to review!!

Love you all

Steffy =D

**Chapter 25:**

I was sat beside Dimitri in the plane and he kept glancing at me. I knew he wanted to talk to me about something but didn't know how to bring it up.

I was in such a good mood that I smiled and decided to start the chat.

"Thank you." I said sincerely pointing to the seats in front of us. "You didn't have to agree to that." I added knowing I wouldn't have been a bitch if he had refused.

"It's nothing." He said, shrugging it off. "I want you to have what you desire and…he is what you choose…I had to help." He added like it was logical.

"Well, thanks nevertheless…" I said with a warm smile concentrating my attention on my magazine.

About 2 minutes later, he cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes discreetly and closed my magazine again.

"What is it Dimitri?" I asked trying to sound Zen.

"Are you sure you are making the right decision?" He asked almost whispering.

"Not that again…" I said getting annoyed. "I'm sorry but we talked about that. I love him and--"

"No, no I got that unfortunately I got that," he said wincing. "I meant being a guardian…"

I frowned confused.

"I promise I'm not judging here" he said raising his hands in a sort surrender "Well, for as long as I've known you I only heard you saying how bad you wanted to be a guardian…Lissa's guardian in particular and now…" He cocked his head to the side.

I could read the really concern in his face and it was the only thing that stopped me from telling him to_ 'butt off!'_

"You know once you'll sign the exchange slip there is no turning back Rose!" He said seriously looking deep into my eyes. "And once you'll give your resignation there is no chance in Hell for you to be a guardian again," he shook his head vehemently. "The Queen will never allow you to come back." He took my hand, which made me really uncomfortable but I didn't take it back. "I just don't want you to rush into things," he said nicely. "If you need a bit more time just to be sure, I'm sure Ivashkov will be just fine with it." He took a deep breath. "He loves you enough for that" he added reluctantly.

I smiled thinking on how Adrian would accept everything as long as it was making me happy.

"I know that but…" I took my chain out from under my sweater to show it to Dimitri. "We're going to get married." I whispered to him avoiding his eyes.

I saw his hand, which was resting in his thigh tightening into a fist so rigid that his knuckles were whiter than bone.

"That…is well…unexpected." He said the voice stiff.

I finally looked up. I owed him that respect and I needed to show that I perfectly assumed my decisions.

"It's just right, you know…" I smiled tentatively seeing the deep pain that he was doing his best to conceal. "I know deep down that we're made for each other."

Dimitri nodded twisting his lips. "I should have known… The man would have been a fool to let you walk away." He looked away for an instant. "Only a fool could do that." He added so low that I had to thanked my enhance hearing.

We stayed silent for a while as he kept looking away.

"But still…" He started again as we didn't stop talking. "Maybe you can be his guardian till the wedding and then you'll decide." He added with hope in the voice.

"Honestly, why are you pushing me like that Dimitri?" I asked really curious. "Do you expect me to change my mind and let him go?"

"Don't ask questions you are not sure you want the answer to Rose." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah…don't answer that," I said feeling the flush of uneasiness creep on my cheeks. "But…" I took a deep breath and nodded as I was trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. "You need to know the whole truth…" I said trailing off still deciding on what to say.

"Please," he said turning his whole body to face me.

"Well, engagement or not, Adrian or not…I would not have been a guardian anyways," I said with a small smile. "I was going to resign."

He snorted. "Now you are just lying." He said a bit coldly and that set me off… Hormones.

"You listen to me brooding soviet!" I said pointing "I'm no liar ok!" I shook my head "I had a choice to make. Will I be like my mother or like your grandmother?" I said gritting my teeth "all I can say it's that my mother lost!" I added crossing my arms on my chest.

"I don't see what my grandmother has to…" He stop and his body got rigid. He probably realized how he told me that his grandmother used to be a guardian but she stopped when she got pregnant.

I had confirmation when his eyes dropped down to fix my belly intensively like he was trying to activate some kind of X ray vision.

He had his lips pursed and his jaw muscles were bulging. "You…It's…How…When…It's…You…No." He finally said or rather rambled.

"Yes," I said rubbing my belly lovingly. "I'm going to be a mom and," I shook my head. "My baby is a priority always will be so believe me… I'm not sacrificing anything." I smiled blissfully "I'm gaining a full life. Is it different of what I planned? Definitely. DO I regret anything? Not even for a second! I want it all." I added simply.

"It's…That's…." He sighed and rested his head on the headrest closing his eyes.

He didn't say another word for the rest of the trip and a part of me was grateful.

As soon as we landed I gave a quick call to Adrian telling him that Lissa and I were going to meet him in front of the official desk in less than 10 minutes.

Dimitri didn't stop to glance at my belly and me as we made our way there. Well, I knew he would freak out but that was even worse than expected.

When we made it to the office only the persons concerned had the right to go into the room, Adrian and Chris, Lissa and I.

The room was pretty bare. There was a small bald moroi man behind a desk. Everything about him was boring even his voice.

Lissa was standing beside Adrian, Chris and I were standing just behind them.

"Did both parties agreed to this exchange?" Asked the boring little man named apparently judge L Milker.

Chris and I quickly glanced at each other trying to hide our smart-ass smile.

I bet he was imagining just like me telling him _'no moron we didn't agree we just came for fun!' _Dickhead!!

After we all said we did agree we all signed the official papers. The Judge signed too and handle two green copies to Adrian and Lissa and the two yellow copies to Chris and I.

We officially changed spot as I went to stand beside Adrian. He playfully winked at me.

"So if we're done…" said the Judge closing his big record book.

I looked into Adrian's Emerald eyes full of love and it reinforced me in my decision.

"Actually there is something more," I said taking the resignation letter out of my bag.

"Well, we'll see you later," said Lissa getting out with Chris.

The judge frowned surprised.

"What is that?" He asked warily.

_It's a boat! _I thought but kept my mouth shut as I really didn't need to anger him. I looked at him and smiled. "It's my resignation from the guardian listing."

He frowned taking the letter from my hands and quickly reading through it.

"Were you aware of that when you agreed of the exchange?" He asked to Adrian.

"Yes Sir." Said Adrian standing straight.

"Do you agree to that resignation as now you'll be left guardianless?" The judge asked not able to conceal the surprise in his voice.

"Obviously I do sir," said Adrian with his famous smug smile.

"Very well…" Said the Judge shaking his head with disapproval. He took some red papers, made me sign to confirm my wish.

"Well, Miss Hathaway you are now freed of your guarding obligations." He said on a formal tone. "I hope you did make the right choice." He added finalizing the paper work.

"You bet she did!" Said Adrian taking my hand and kissing me quickly making the judge gasp with surprise. "I love you," he said out loud and could see he felt relieved to tell it in front of someone.

"Me too…" He said squeezing his hand.

When we looked at the Judge he had regain his composure already but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

When we walked outside the others had left. The secretary informed us that they went to have a drink at the Court Cafe.

We walked hand in hand for a little while.

"Oh wait!" He said stopping us at the middle of the path leading to the North building. "We're now free," he said kissing the tip of my nose. "I would love to see the ring at your finger in order to shout to the world that miracles do happen as the most wonderful person in the world accepted to marry me."

I kissed him quickly and reach for the locker of my chain but he brought his hand up to stop me.

"Would you allow me?" He asked.

I nodded as he reached up very gently taking the ring off of my chain and sliding it to my finger.

He kissed it. "It's where it belongs…" He said lovingly.

"I won't remove it ever again," I said sincerely.

"Rose?" I heard my mother call from a distance.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I hissed to Adrian.

"I think my prayers have been heard!" He said chuckling! "I dreamt of confronting her you have no idea," he added with a wink. "You know there is the Queen annual Ball for the beginning of summer in 2 days, Her charge is probably here already."

"Oh...yeah…" I said grimacing as she was getting closer. It was going to get ugly.

"Please let me tell her...please..." He whined like a baby.

"Your funeral," I said whispering "but I can't defend you Adrian…I'm with child," I added pointing to my tummy.

"It's ok," he said cockily. "I run fast!" he added making me laugh.

"Rose…" My mom said finally stopping beside me. I instinctively hide my left hand seeing the disapproval look on her face to see me with Adrian

Seeing the wide grin on his face I knew that thing were really about to turn either bad or hilarious… _Well you better run fast _I added to myself.

"So, aren't you Lissa's Guardian? Shouldn't you be with her?" she asked ignoring Adrian on purpose which was unbelievably rude. I already got that we wouldn't be a big and loving family but now I was almost scared that she was going to go Carrie on us.

"Well, actually…" I started

"Well, no she isn't." Said Adrian with a chuckle

"Please, Rose," she said pointing at Adrian. "Tell me you didn't trade the spot by Lissa's side to become Lord Ivashkov's Guardian?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"No, I didn't Mother." I said sincerely.

"Firstly, I would love you not to point at me it's rude…" Said Adrian not even offended for a second "and now please…" He flashed her his most beautiful smile. "You don't need to call me Lord Ivashkov anymore since we're almost family."

She narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "What?" She snapped.

"Well…" he tapped his forefinger on his chin pretending to think. "We will actually be family soon so you can call me umm I dunno…" he shrugged "Son, Adrian, buster, buddy, skipper! Oooo I like that _'skipper' _is that alright Mom? I can call you mom right?" He asked taking my left hand so she could see the engagement ring.

_Don't push her too far Adrian _I thought taking a small step to stand closer of him so I could push him out of the way if I needed to.

I saw the muscles on her jaw tighten so hard as she threw me a dark look as I was betraying her to some level.

"Call me mom only once and I'll rip your tongue out do you understand me?" She told him in a low voice. I think that she had trouble speaking so she was mad.

Adrian tsked pretending to be unimpressed but I was pretty sure he was deciding when he will need to break into a run. He looked down to my belly and brought his hand to cup it. "See how Grandma doesn't have a sense of humor?" He asked to my tummy. "I really hope you don't inherit her attitude," he added ignoring her.

I saw the color drain from her face as she started to comprehend what was happening.

"Ok it's time to run now," I whispered to him and he did take a small step back when he saw the expression on her face.

"You stupid little girl!" She shouted to me in pure fury but I was proud enough I didn't move. "You've gotten yourself pregnant?" She asked now her face was almost purple from rage. "I always knew you were stupid but you managed to top that! Married and mother before hitting 19... You should be so proud!" She added with heavy sarcasm.

"She's--" Started Adrian to defend me but I squeezed his hand to make him shush. That was my fight.

"Well, actually I am proud." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Of course you are!" She snorted. "I knew the whole_ 'I want to be a great guardian'_ was just an act! You are just as stupid and naïve than the other girls but you'll regret it eventually and I'll be watching!" She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Yeah just like you regret me?" I said not able to totally cover up the sadness in my voice. "That's ok you know," I continued as she just kept staring. "I swore to myself to be the exact opposite of you so my… our baby should be just fine. Did I imagine being a mom and a wife by age 19? Of course not! Is that the way I imagined my life would turn out?" I shook my head, "nope but do I regret it? Not for a second. Maybe my life turned out drastically differently of what I imagined it would be but you see if I could go back to when this child was conceived or to the first time I kissed that fantastic man knowing everything I know now well…" I looked at Adrian "I would do exactly the same choice!" I stared straight into her eyes speaking very slowly. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"You are right… Now I do wish I never had you," she spat with angry tears in her eyes. "You have always been a disappointment! As from today I have no child," she added turning around leaving.

To be honest her words did hurt me much more than I expected them to. Seeing her walking out of my life was heartbreaking but I was construing my own family now and it was her choice not to be a part of it.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine. "She doesn't mean it Rose… It's only anger talking," he whispered to my ear.

"Yeah she does…" I said taking a deep breath. "Yeah she does." I leaned on him. "But that's ok lucky that only one of us got disavowed if not it would have been a bitch to find a name… I do like _'Bananahammock' _it's exotic," I said forcing a chuckle.

Adrian kissed the side of my head not saying anything. He knew I just needed him to be there and he gave it to me.

"I would like if we could keep this little ummm _'outburst' _between us I don't want to worry the others you know" I said skimming the skin of his neck with my nose.

He tightened his grip around my waist. "You are always trying to protect and preserve everyone Rose but you shouldn't have to." He sighed. "Who is protecting you?" He asked to himself.

I reached up to kiss his lips. "You are!" I said as it was evident. "And Lissa and Christian and Eddie. You guys are my family…so please…"

He sighed. "Alright my Rose," he took my hand. "Ok let's go meet our _'family' _then," he added with a wink.

When we arrived at the café they were all there except Dimitri.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked sitting down happy to have found an harmless subject.

"Dunno…" Said Christian with a shrug. "The dude was weird and he said he'll met us later on the plane." He shook his head, "He looked like he took a ton of bricks on the head."

"Yeah totally!" Said Eddie agreeing with Christian. "He is always so smug but wow…"

"You told him?" Adrian whispered discreetly to me.

I just nodded.

"Nobody knows where he is?" Asked Adrian.

"Well…I think he went to the chapel," said Chris pointing to the left.

"K…" Said Adrian nodding. "I need to have a word with him."

My hand automatically gripped his.

"It's ok. I'll be right back." He said with a reassuring smile.

I grimaced seeing him leave.

Chris took the seat beside me. "You know…" He said trailing off. "I'm not his guardian anymore and I know the court fairly well. I know how you can hear it all without being seen." He said with a wink.

"Oooo be blessed!!" I almost shouted making the others laugh. "You are ready to satisfy my curious side!"

He nodded as I stood up.

"Come on, let's go pretty boy!" I said tapping my hands together. "We'll be right back."

"Sure you will…" Said Christian chuckling. "Curiosity is a weakness Rose."

"Yeah well, I'll confess while I'm there!" I said shoving Chris for him to move.

Chris took me to a side door and we went up some narrow set of stairs, which led us to the organ, which gave me a very good view on Dimitri sat on a bench. Adrian was standing on the aisle just looking down to him.

"Whatever you hear…you won't comment alright?" I whispered to Chris who nodded sitting beside me.

"What do you want Ivashkov…?" Asked Dimitri looking up. "You've got the girl and the baby… You win!" He added slightly bitter.

"I'm sorry. I really am," said Adrian nicely.

"Why would you be?" Said Dimitri with a snort. "I only tried to ruin your relationship."

"I know what it's like to think I've lost her and it's the kind of pain I don't wish on anyone." He sat down beside Dimitri.

"I really do love her Belikov," said Adrian wholeheartedly. "I know you are feeling sad and I know how you despise me but please believe me when I say that I'll spend every waking moment to make her happy…" His voice was thick with emotion. "You can't even start to comprehend what she means to me…Rose and now the baby… They are my whole world."

Dimitri looked at him. "Maybe…maybe you can be good for her," he said reluctantly. "But break her heart or make her suffer and I can assure you, you'll live to regret it." He said evenly which made his threat much more frightening.

Adrian chuckled, "deal!" He said cheerily. "I'm glad that you care so much about her you know."

"Yeah… You are just so lucky. You managed to get her heart." Said Dimitri much more nicely.

"I know I am… I really do." Said Adrian.

"Well, as long as you know that." Said Dimitri standing up. "Well, the plane should be ready to go. I'll see you there." He added walking to the door.

"Oh, can you ask the pilot if he doesn't mind changing his flight plan a little. I'll have to ask Rose but," Adrian stood up too. "I wanted to take Rose to my parents tonight. After leaving Lissa and you guys back at the Academy."

"Will do but…isn't the Queen at your house?" Asked Dimitri curiously.

"Oh yeah…" Said Adrian who was clearly marveling.

"Man… I would pay to see that!" Said Dimitri chuckling.

"I bet you would!" Said Adrian laughing with him.

Adrian and Dimitri laughing together, me meeting Adrian's parents and facing the Queen! I grimaced…Doomsday was closer than I thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews so here is the Queen/Rose & Adrian confrontation you have all been waiting for but I guess you didn't expect that one did you? Lmao.

Anyways tell me what you think about it by reviewing ;-)

Take care =D

**Chapter 26**

"Honestly Adrian, I don't think it's such a good idea," I said as the plane took off from the Academy taking us to our two hours flight to his house near St. Cloud.

"It is a good idea Rose. I promise," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder. "My parents are going to love you…well my dad for sure!" He said so sure of himself.

"But Tatiana will be there," I said worried for him. "We really don't need to cause a family feud with your parents picking sides or anything." I added, preparing myself for the worst.

"Well, we're bound to face her eventually no?" He said calmly "and I know we probably won't see her that much afterward."

"No?" I asked curiously.

"No" he chuckled kissing the top of my head. "I know you don't like this whole protocol life and I don't want us or our child to be raised under these scrutinizing eyes to make him or her feel like he or she doesn't belong."

I huffed with relief. "Since my mother's reaction today, I had that in the back of my mind. I mean our little one won't fit with the Moroi community because… Well it's going to be a dhampir but it won't fit with the dhampirs either as his/her surname will be Ivashkov." I shook my head against his shoulder and breathe in his sent that was always so calming and ironically enough it was making me feel safe even if I was the one born to protect.

Adrian started to rub my arm gently. "Well, you know I'm working on that still but I know something for sure it's that you love the others and I mean the 3 musketeers, as you call them as if they were your real family."

"I really do…" I said but I was confused to where he was going.

"And they need to be a full part of ours and the baby's life," he said and even if I didn't have a view of his face I knew he was smiling. "So, I know you'll enjoy the little house my dad bought for us just outside Hanover it's just---"

I moved away from his embraced to look at him. "Your dad bought us a freaking house?" I asked completely astonished.

Adrian nodded and chuckled "I told you he approved of us completely."

"Yeah, I guess you said but I don't know usually people who approve give you a hug or a old family crest thingy but not a house!" I said shaking my head. "Well, I guess your craziness over expensive gifts is a learned behavior."

"Yes it is my Rose," he said kissing my lips. "And you are the only one who seemed to have a problem with that but I guess that's also one of the reasons for which I love you."

"A house…" I repeated still accepting the news. I went back to cuddle against him.

"We'll have a lot more to discuss in the next few weeks my Rose but it's only some technicalities as long as we're together." He said taking a strand of my hair and curling it around his forefinger.

"Like what?" I asked trying as much as possible to keep my mind off what's going to happen in now 90 minutes.

"Well, I did get a pretty good job in Hanover as to take care of international placements for a big firm so…I was thinking that maybe you would want to study you know…University and all." he said nonchalantly.

I was surprised that he seemed so concerned about my education and it touched me deep down. Everything was either making me cry or super mad… Damn Hormones were starting to eat my brains up.

"Well, sure I would love to consider higher education now that I'm free from being a guardian but I think I'll be busy in the months coming up," I said rubbing my belly. "And I really don't feel like leaving the baby with a stranger and all that."

"I knew you would say that," he said tightening his grip around my shoulder so now I had my face completely buried in his neck. I softly kissed his jugular, making him shiver. "So I've got about 15 catalogues from many different Universities and colleges offering distant learning classes." He said proudly.

"You really are too sweet to be true," I said in his neck.

"It's all logical when you love someone as much as I love you." He said moving a bit so he could reach for my face.

He cupped it into his hands and looked into my eyes. "Whatever happens tonight won't matter in any way. She can talk but she has no more power over us and that's going to be a punishment enough believe me," he said kissing my lips softly.

"Yeah…" I said only half convinced. "Well I run fast too," I said with a grin, repeating his earlier words.

I probably drifted into sleep in Adrian's arms because it seemed only minutes after our little chat and he softly kissed my face.

"Come on my Rose, wake up." He said very softly. "We landed."

As we went down I could see the Court jet not too far from ours and I had to wince, for it reminded me that the Queen was here.

"It's all good," he taking my hand walking us toward a beautiful Black sleek sedan car with a chauffeur standing beside the rear door.

The car was a Mercedes S600 and I was sure the price was scary.

"Finally home of the summer?" Asked the Chauffeur politely but yet amicably.

"Well, not really Hector." said Adrian with a low chuckle wrapping his arm around my waist. "I came home to introduce my beautiful fiancée to the family." He said winking.

I could see that Adrian was sweet with the people working for them he was not a spoiled brat, even at home and it reassured me.

"Rose this is Hector. I've known him my whole life," he said with affection. "Hector this is my fiancée Rose Hathaway" and I could hear pride on his voice, like I was a lottery prize, it tightened my chest.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hathaway." Said Hector bowing a little.

"Nice to meet you too but please call me Rose," I said uncomfortably to be called Miss.

He smiled kindly to me before looking at Adrian. "All I can say is that you have fantastic taste!" He said opening the door for us to get in the car.

"Holy shit!" I said without thinking as I slid into the car and sat on the large leathery seat. "Oh my...I could marry that car…no offence" I quickly added taking Adrian's hand as he sat beside me.

"None taken," he said, intertwining our fingers bringing my hand to his lips for him to kiss. "But I don't think the car could satisfy you the way I can…" He said totally nonchalantly.

But when my mouth popped open and my cheeks turned bright red he laughed.

"Well, yeah I'm sure there is an option for it…" I said teasing.

"Well, this one is the full options so…maybe I could help." He said wiggling his eyebrows subjectively.

"This is so not the right time dude!" I said laughing, "but I'll remind you later." I said kissing him. "But honestly how much does a car like this cost?" I said looking around totally awed. Everything about it screamed "luxury!" and the windows were so darkly tinted that I knew he would not be a problem for a moroi to drive even in the Arizona desert.

"You really want to know?" He asked knowing how money issues where making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine since it won't be mine or anything like that…" I said with a smile.

"Well, this model with the options and stuff cost about $ 150,000" He said looking at me. "But it's not even the more expensive," he said really liking the car subject. "Cars have always been one of my dad's weakness and he just bought the new 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR last week. Well he paid it about $500,000" He added tracing patterned on my wrist with his thumb making me shiver.

We talked for the 15 minutes of the car ride, but as soon as I saw the house, my eyes widened like saucers. He said it was a house. I would call _**that**_ a freaking mansion/Castle!

"How don't you get lost in that mansion!?" I asked, as Hector was about to take our small bags out of the trunk.

"No, it's ok I'll take care of that," he said to Hector taking the bags in his left hand and taking my hand in his right. "Well, we wear some GPS device and if you are lost you just press the alarm button," he said jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, my Rose. Let me show you your room before meeting my parents in case you want to shower or something," he said gently.

"Oh, thank you!" I said as I know craved for a warm shower. "But…" I blushed slightly, "we don't get to sleep together?" I asked in a low voice.

Adrian winked. "Do you honestly think I could sleep in the same house than you without holding you in my arms?" He shook his head. "You'll see," he added with his evil grin.

We took a right and walked to the end of the corridor and took a flight of gray marble stairs.

Adrian stopped in front of the 3rd door. "Well, this is my room," he said pointing to the door just next to the one we were standing in front of. "And this one is yours," he said opening the door to a room so huge that I was pretty sure that my room at the academy plus Lissa's and Christian's put together would not be as big as this one.

I walked in to discover a huge king size bed, which seemed to be so comfortable with big fluffy pillows.

Adrian put my bag on the bed and walked into the walk-in closet, gesturing me to follow him.

"But here is the trick my Rose," he said lifting a little piece of wood that opened a small door leading to his own closet.

"Oh sneaky…" I said laughing.

"Yeah, my mom is old fashion you know…" He said grimacing, "but I managed to get you this room so I could sneak into your bed and attack your virtue," he said with a French accent pretending to twist some imaginary mustache.

"Well, that virtue is pretty much screwed now…" I said putting his hand that was holding mine on my belly.

"Oh, you don't know Mama!" He said laughing. "I'm pretty sure she'll find some Holy way to explain this pregnancy to herself."

"Yeah, well she'll need to give me that reason I can't wait to hear it," I said with a smile.

"Mmhmm," said Adrian, wrapping his arms around my waist. "But I can show you the way it has been conceived if you don't remember that well." He whispered to my ear.

"I would love that but later okay?" I said with a wink. "Your parents are not sleeping near right?"

He laughed his deep throaty laugh. "Nope. They are resting in the other wing." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Good to know…" I said pretending not to care. "Well, shower time." I said letting go of him reluctantly.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll meet you outside in 30 minutes ok?" He asked putting his bag on his bed.

"Yes…" I said nodding walking back into my super luxury bedroom that surely topped the most expensive room at the Hilton.

I was just walking out of the bathroom when I heard Adrian's voice in the corridor. I smiled, rushing to open the door but the second voice left me frozen on the spot, the hand on the handle… Queen bitch of course!

"My dear Nephew!" She said with a voice so sweet I wanted to get out and beat the shit out of her. "I just came up to try to find you, since I'm about to leave… How are you doing?"

"Oh, I couldn't be better," he said and I could hear the laugher in his voice. He had a plan and I couldn't wait to find out.

"So…I heard by your father that you just got engaged?" She asked apparently pleased and I was sure she would send a message to me for that…bitch!

"You heard well."

"I bet Althea is thrilled!" She added and I had to snort at that one.

"Well, yeah I think she is… I mean she was such a great support all the way through my dark moments," he said and I could hear that his voice was closer to the door. "But wait my fiancée is just here." He lightly knocked and opened the door. "Honey come out please," he said stretching his hand into the room.

He winked under my quizzical look and I could see the devilish light in his eyes.

"My aunt is thrilled you're here," he said taking my hand pulling me to him.

"Queen Tatiana, this is my fiancée, Rose Hathaway." He kissed my cheek. "My Rose, I think you already met my Aunt Queen Tatiana."

I really thought the Queen was about to faint under the shock and surprise. However, she almost immediately regained her composure and looked at me with pure hatred and fury.

"You must be joking!" she said with a grimacing smile. "Your father will never approve of her," she added completely ignoring me.

"Oh, but he did actually," said Adrian standing straight keeping me tightly against him.

I saw incredulity cross her face but then she concentrated her attention on me and gave me a _'you-are-so-doomed' _look.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here miss Hathaway…really," she said and I could hear the underlying threat in her tone.

"Don't you dare to even think threatening her do you understand me?" Said Adrian through gritted teeth. He then chuckled coldly it was so different than his usual carefree laugh that he made me chill. "Because don't forget Tatiana," he said with total disrespect. "Two can play this game."

"Are **_you_** threatening me?" She asked with defiance.

"Am I threatening you? Ummm…" he said pretending to think. "Am I threatening her?" He asked rhetorically, looking into my eyes. I felt nauseous but I didn't want to move away as I didn't want her to think that I felt threatened. He looked back at her again "Yeah well, I think I am… What do you know uh…" he added with a wide grin.

"What do you think you can do little boy?" She said smugly. "I'm the Queen."

"Not for long dear auntie." He said so sure of himself that I looked up to him with utter disbelief. "You know I have a little…how could you call that…gift?" He said letting go on his grip around my waist just taking my hand so he could step closer to her looking deep into her eyes. "I call it super compulsion and it works on everyone. Moroi included."

She looked at him like he wasn't making any sense.

"There are two ways to change the royalty staying on the throne well, death excepted." He said frigidly. "I've checked the texts and either the Sovereign can name a successor after each period of 15 years of sovereignty or He/She can be overturn by the Committee by an absolute majority that will appoint a successor" he added sounding like a lawyer.

She laughed. "I know the law little boy but I don't see where you are going with that. I would never resign and no member of the committee in his right mind will listen to you… They see you as a drunken fool," she added.

"You--" I started but Adrian squeezed my hand to shush me.

This time, Adrian gave the coldest scariest laugh I ever heard. He was not the man I loved right now… He was an Army commander at war. "Well, the drunken fool compelled all the members of the Committee and I made them reveal to me their darkest most shameful secrets," said Adrian with a wink.

My mouth popped opened and the Queen eyes widen as comprehension filled us. _Oh my god… My man was an evil puppet master!! _I thought both impressed and scared by his evil genius.

"Oh yeah…" He said even closer to her. "If I blackmail them they'll do anything I want them to and you are only a year away of your 30th year as Queen of our Kingdom so let me give you some friendly advice." He said through gritted teeth. "I give you one month to announce the successor that I will have chosen or if not I'll make the Committee destitute you and it will be the worst shame you could ever imagine."

"You wouldn't…" She said though narrow eyes probably assessing his motives.

"Try me…" He said so threatening that he managed to make Dimitri look like a kitten. "I guess the ability to destroy lives is a genetic gift but I'm smarter than you. I thought it through and I won't hesitate not even a second to destroy your life and any other life I need to destroy to keep my Rose happy and safe… Do you get me now?… Do you?" He asked and it sounded like a roar.

She looked at him dumfounded I could see the woman never lost a fight before.

"I repeat. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He almost shouted I thought he was about to hit her.

"I do!" She said trying to conserve the bit of dignity she had left.

"Good," he said squeezing my hand again. "Come on, let's go my Rose," he said as he was back in his usual loving self.

He turned around and I was about to follow him, but the nausea was getting pretty huge now. I let go of his hand to go back to the room but the Queen caught my hand.

I turned around to ask her to let go but as soon as I opened my mouth I vomited on her shoes.

I blushed with embarrassment as she looked down with disgust.

Adrian chuckled and took a handkerchief from his pocket to gently wipe my mouth.. _If that wasn't love! I didn't know what it was!_

"Come on Rose That's nasty!" He said laughing. "It was Prada! You don't vomit on Prada…Well, I guess it depend on who is wearing it." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry…" I whispered but I didn't mean it really she deserved it.

"Don't need to apologize my Rose," he said pretending not to see the Queen boiling with anger. "I guess the term 'morning sickness' is just an expression since well it's late afternoon," he said rubbing my back.

The Queen gasped.

"Yeah, I'll be a proud dad very soon! Imagine if he/she has his/her dad's Evil genius and his/her mom's smartass sarcastic attitude," he said with a wide grin. "It's a blessing right?" He asked her but it was not a really question. His tone was imposing an answer.

"Yes… Yes it is," she said reluctantly.

_The Queen being at someone else's Mercy… I guess that is a revenge worse than death _I thought as Adrian gently led me to the room.

"Go freshen up my Rose and I'll call someone to clean that up… The vomit not the aunt," he said chuckling to his own joke. "Then we'll go see my dad. He can't wait to meet you." He added giving a last look to the Queen before walking back with me in the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

So here is the last chapter I know it's sad right BUT there is an extra extra long epilogue coming your way. And my new pretty OOC (probably will be rated M for language lol) VA story is going pretty well I'm working on chapter 4.

Anyways if you want to see the wedding dress, the wedding bands or the bridesmaid dresses you can find the links on my profile =D

The song is _**The Reason **_by Celine Dion you should check it on you tube it's awesome .

Anyways don't forget to review.

Take care Steffy =D

**Chapter 27: **

"You're feeling better?" Asked Adrian with concern as soon as I was out of the bathroom.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that but I still get nauseous from time to time but usually I don't go vomiting on people," I said laughing trying to hide my discomfort.

"You don't have to feel sorry my Rose," he said coming up to me, kissing my forehead. "You did nothing wrong and even if you did vomit on someone more lovable you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Yeah but…" I started.

"No buts," he said shushing me with a kiss. "Come on let's go," he said taking my hand.

I nodded and was relieved that the Queen wasn't in the corridor anymore.

We took another set of stairs down and ran into an older moroi and I figured, from the way she was dressed, that she was the housekeeper.

"Master Ivashkov." Said the woman bowing her head a little.

"Ingrid, let me introduce you to my fiancée, Rose," he said kissing the hand he was holding. "Rose this is Ingrid the eyes and ears of this house," He said chuckling.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose," she said with a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I said smiling back. Her eyes expressed so much kindness.

"Have you got any idea where my father could be?" He asked still keeping my hand in his.

She chuckled. "Where he always is!" She said, shaking her head. "As for your mother, she is in the kitchen looking over dinner… It's a special day," she added winking at me.

"His office… I'm sure the man spends 85% of the day in there! Thank you." Said Adrian trailing me off behind him.

I waved to Ingrid as we strode along the endless corridor holding many painted portraits.

"Family?" I asked pointing at them.

"Yep, old pride" he said and even if I couldn't see his face I was sure he rolled his eyes.

"You know you were impressing with the Queen," I said quietly beside him. "I know you wouldn't destroy people lives but you were heroically scary," I said pretty sure I was not making sense.

We stopped in front of a massive wooden door but he turned around to face me resting his hands on my neck.

"I would do it Rose… I could destroy her," he said looking deep into my eyes.

I looked at him with incredulity.

"If anyone ever tried to hurt you or made you unhappy on purpose, I'll do it. I'll destroy his or her life in a heartbeat." He rested his forehead against mine. "I thought you understood by now that you are everything to me… My whole heart! If anyone just intends to hurt you, so help me god, I'll destroy everything they cherish."

I didn't know what to say. It made me feel all fuzzy knowing that he loved me that much but it was also scary to see that he could go to the extent to destroy someone's life.

"I love you," I said kissing him.

"That's the whole idea," he said laughing knocking at the door.

"Come in," said a deep masculine voice.

As soon as the man saw it was Adrian and I, he closed his laptop and walked to us quickly.

Adrian father was really impressive. He was radiating power, intelligence…the same as his son. I did see him once before at the lodge but the circumstances were different now.

Adrian didn't look much like him except for the emerald eyes. He actually looked a lot more like his uncle Andrei.

His father looked at me with a very bright smile. _Ok, that was something they had in common an alluring smile. _I thought smiling back.

"Dad, this is my Rose." Said Adrian pulling me closer to him. He had so much tenderness in his voice.

"Rose…" Said his father looking so deep into my eyes that it made me blush. "It's so nice to finally and officially meet you." He said taking my hand in both of his.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Ivashkov," I said trying to sound brave.

"Call me Karl please." He said warmly still keeping my hand in his grip. "Adrian, please, would you go get your mother I'm pretty sure she is driving the cooks insane." He said winking to me.

Adrian looked from his father to me warily but nodded.

He gave a warning glance to his father and kissed me quickly.

"I'll be ok…" I said smiling to him.

"Of course she will!" Said his father chuckling.

"Yeah…" said Adrian retreating.

As soon as Adrian closed the door his father gestured me to the big leather sofa.

"I wanted to have a word with you alone," he said nicely, "but I didn't think it would be manageable." He added laughing gesturing to the door.

I forced a smile sitting beside him, as I didn't know what to expect maybe his warm welcome was just a pretend and he was about to threaten me too.

"I know... He is very protective of me." I said not able to conceal the fondness and love in my voice.

"You love him don't you? I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice." He said taking my hand that was resting on my lap.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy he found you and…" he smiled, "I wanted to thank you for truly loving him."

"You raised an amazing man, you know." I said smiling back at him sincerely this time. "There is nothing not to love in him! He is so, so precious." I added sincerely.

"He is lucky to have found you." Said Karl nodding.

"But you really don't mind?" I asked truly curious.

"Mind what?" He asked arching his white eyebrows in confusion.

"What I am? …A dhampir." I said, deciding that honesty was the best bet.

"Well…" He looked away for a few seconds before concentrating on me again. "I can't say I was thrilled at first," he said, as matter of fact. "That you are a dhampir was not an issue, per say, but I know how our society works and when it's your child, you don't want their life to be harder that it has to be right?" He asked rhetorically.

I just nodded biting my bottom lip.

He squeezed my hand. "But when he came here to talk to me about it, face to face, it changed everything," he said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

I was confused and it made him smile.

"Well, the previous version of my son was, well…" He cocked his head to the side to try to find the right words I presumed. "Well, he didn't care about anything or anyone besides himself really. He never fought for what he believed in, since he didn't believe in anything, and nothing meant enough to him to be worth fighting for. He was just going with the flow but when he met you…" he shook his head and I could see fondness on his face. "You changed him. He was ready to sacrifice it all just to be with you Rose. He didn't care about all those material things, which used to mean a lot to him. You became everything and you helped him to become the man I always knew he could be so…" he padded my hand, "I do approve of you, totally and unconditionally. True love, if it does not face hardship, then it was never true "

"I would do anything to make him happy you know," I said seriously trying to easy the last doubts that could subside. "I would sacrifice everything to make him happy, to spare him any pain."

"I know you would... I know how you sacrificed your position by the Princess' side." He smiled. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, I'm not worried I know you love him as much as he loves you and with a love like that" his smile widened "the whole Moroi/Dhampir issue become irrelevant…at least when it's only the happiness you are looking for."

"Thank you…for me, for him," I said sincerely. "I know it would have been heart wrenching for him to be rejected by you just because he was in love with me."

"You are a good person Rose… I'm so happy he chose you." He added standing up as Adrian walked in with his mother.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rose," she said with a reserved smile. I could see she had a lot more doubts about this union than her husband but she was not against us and it was already a good point. Moreover I could understand her reticence. Adrian was her baby boy and her last child and any mother in her right mind would worry.

The dinner went really well and they took the pregnancy pretty well too. Well, at least, as well as it could be taken.

At the end of the meal his mother even pressed us to set a date for the wedding, as we needed to be married before the pregnancy was too obvious.

It made me chuckle. The woman was worried about a pregnancy when it was going to be the first wedding of an official royal (not disavowed and member of the top ruling family) with a dhampir in the history! Adrian was right when he told me that his mother really didn't have the same priorities than the majority of the people.

____________________________________________

**Two months later****:**

I was standing in front of the mirror adjusting the white flowers in my hair. The wedding dress we chose was specially designed for pregnant women and my baby bump was still fairly small as I was only 19 weeks pregnant.

''Ready to go Rose?" Said Chris from behind me in his black tux. "They are all set. It's our big entrance now," he added with a smile.

Chris was leading me to the altar because our little group already had roles and it would have been just plain cruel to ask Dimitri to do so. He was of duty tonight which seemed to please him.

I turned around and smiled to him. "Yeah, I've never been more ready or more sure of anything in my life."

"That's good… I can see you're radiant! I hope to have this effect on a woman one day." Said Chris approvingly. "You are such a beautiful bride do you know that? I'm proud to walk you to the altar," he said intertwining our arms.

"Thank you for doing that." I said gratefully.

"I told you, it's an honor." He said bending down to kiss my cheek.

We were getting married in the garden of the house Adrian's father bought for us just outside Hanover.

It was still summer and it was warm enough to get married. We managed to negotiate a small wedding with only close friends and family. We were about 60, only, but it was far enough for Adrian and I.

Lissa was my maid of Honor, of course, and Jade, Adrian cousin and Melinda, Adrian's sister, as bridesmaids.

I immediately got along with his sister, as she helped me organize the wedding, and I considered her a friend already.

Adrian chose Christian as best man and it surprised us a bit, as we were sure he would chose his older brother Aidan, but Adrian said that without Christian, we probably wouldn't be together now. He was the one who stopped him from leaving and it changed everything.

So, with Christian as his best man, Aidan and Eddie were his ushers.

As I made it to the bottom of the aisle seeing Adrian waiting for me in his Armani tuxedo under the arch arranged in a mix of little lights and the same flowers that I had in my hair, it took my breath away but it was not what really stunned me. It was the flow of emotions I could read in his eyes as I slowly walked to meet him. There was so much love, pride, tenderness, want… I felt like the most beautiful and loved person on this planet.

I kept my eyes locked with his, as I was pretty sure that my eyes were reflecting his. I loved him so much that it was the scariest thing I ever experienced.

When we arrived under the arch, Chris took my hand and placed it in Adrian's and went to sit beside Adrian's Uncle Andrei. If it wasn't the most emotional and beautiful moment of my life, I would have laughed since the room was a perfect mix of Moroi and Dhampir… That was a first on so many levels.

Adrian kissed my hand as I faced him.

"I love you," he mouthed to me and I mouthed 'I love you too.'

We wrote our own vows and when Adrian talked his voice was quivering under all these emotions and his eyes were glistering with tears of happiness.

He took a deep breath and tightening his grip on my hand. ''I, Adrian Tristan Ivashkov, take you, Rose Elena Hathaway, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity to come my Rose.'' He slid the ring to my ring finger and kissed my hand. ''Marriage is not only the beginning of our relationship but also the end of the life long search for the other half of my soul,'' he added as a single tear fell down his cheek.

I smiled to him but my lips were trembling under my emotions. ''Adrian. My Adrian…'' I whispered to him as I needed just a second to be able to speak loud enough for the others to hear. ''I, Rose Elena Hathaway, take you, Adrian Tristan Ivashkov, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.'' I slid the ring on his finger with difficulty as my hands were shaking with the feeling of this moment. ''You'll always be the only man in my life. My love for you grew all over my heart like a jungle, impossible for any other man to ever find the way through. They could try, but would only get hurt, because you're a very special man no one could compare with and I feel very special you chose me to be your wife.''

Then the preacher declared us husband and wife and as the guests applauded Adrian hugged me tight.

''I finally get to kiss my bride,'' he whisperer against my lips. ''Since I saw you walked down the aisle I wanted to kiss you.''

''So shut up and kiss me you fool,'' I chucked.

''My wife…'' he trailed off before kissing me passionately. The world disappeared in an instant.

I didn't know for how long we kissed exactly but I heard Lissa clearing her throat.

''Umm guys time to retract the tongues… I mean we know you desire each other just ask Rose's belly…Tristan,'' Christian whispered chuckling.

I blushed as we parted and he took my hand tightly.

''I won't apologize for enjoying kissing my wife,'' he said jokingly to Christian.

''Yeah, I love kissing my husband,'' I added smiling it was just hard to register it… "My husband,'' I repeated loving the sound of that. We walked up the aisle to the reception tent. ''You are mine now'' I said squeezing his hand.

Adrian laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. ''I was yours since the instant you set your eyes on me and said '_Yeah?_' ''

_He recalled my first word to him back at the Lodge! _I thought astonished.

As people greeted us, I had a quick look around I knew I didn't have to expect anything and I tried not to but I couldn't help to look if my mother showed up.

Adrian squeezed the hand he was holding and gave me a small smiled.

''I tried to make her come my Rose I really did but…'' he shrugged slightly. ''I could have forced her but I--''

''No, it's ok thank you so much for trying.'' I said sincerely. ''Forcing a Hathaway is never a smart move,''I said forcing a chuckle. ''Plus I've got all the people I need right here and as long as you are with me… Nothing can go wrong,'' I said reaching up to kiss him.

''You are so cute! The cutest couple I have ever seen!!'' Said Paul Conta, who was the man that Adrian imposed to the Queen as her successor.

He was the one of the few who continued his friendship with Andrei Ivashkov after he was disavowed and Adrian knew it was a man with a good heart and not as stubborn on traditions as the Queen.

''Thank you,'' said Adrian wrapping his arms around my waist. ''It's mainly because I have the most beautiful wife in the world.''

''That's possible…'' said Paul with a chuckle. ''Well, youngsters it's time for you to show us what love looks like,'' he said with a wink as the DJ called us to open with the first dance.

''So what song did you choose?'' I asked curious, as I promised to let him choose our first dance.

''You'll know in a second Mrs. Ivashkov.'' He said pulling me on the dance floor.

As the first note played I smiled it was _The reason _by Celine Dion

_I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you_

_Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you_

''I love you with the breath, the smiles and the tears of all my life.'' I said as he tightened our embrace.

''God's gift to me is you and you are the air that I breathe." he said making me twirl.

_You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason_

_In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you_

_I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you_

_You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason_

_In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason, baby_

I used to laugh at the romantic movies when they were saying that love came in the most unexpected form and that it could conquer it all.

Now, twirling on the dance floor, secured in the arms of the man I meant the world to, looking in the eyes of the man I loved so much it hurt. The eyes of my husband Adrian Ivashkov I knew that I would never make fun of these movies ever again.

And remember…once in a while right in the middle of an ordinary life love gives us a fairy tale.


	28. Epilogue

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!

So here comes the epilogue. I had a blast writing this story and it's mainly because of you all and your fantastic reviews.

The song used in this chapter is '_I could not ask for more' _by Edwin McCain.

Anyways I hope this epilogue answers the last question you had.

Thanks again for the support.

Steffy =D

**Four years later:**

"You know, I hope it is not going to become a tradition," I said chuckling sitting on the passenger of our big SUV. The sun was setting on the horizon but the windows were so dark that the sun wouldn't bother Adrian.

"What is?" Asked Adrian sniggering from the driver seat.

"I was the pregnant bride and now I'm the super heavily pregnant Matron of honor," I added rubbing my big belly as I was just finishing my seventh month of pregnancy.

"You look stunning, my Rose," he said to me. "And I hope it becomes a custom… Uh…" He wiggled his eyebrows just before parking to the _Hampton Inns _hotel car park. It was a 5 star hotel and it was hosting the wedding of the last Dragomir, as she was marrying Christian today. "I should ask Eddie to find a wife for next year."

I chuckled, "you're such a dork, do you now that?" I said reaching for his hand.

"What's a dork mama?" Asked Sofia from her car seat.

I turned around and grimaced. I totally forgot that our little 3 and half year old daughter was picking up on everything.

"That's a very good question princess!" Said Adrian marveling turning around to look at her since we were now parked. "So _'mommy' _what's a dork?" He asked grinning.

Sofia grinned too and it made me laugh, as usual. She inherited her father dimpled smile and she knew how to use it already. Nobody could resist her, even the toughest person melt for her. She had my long dark slightly wavy hair and her father big emerald eyes. She was smart and joyful, I couldn't have dreamt to have a better child and I thanked god for such a gift.

"Well, bunny a dork it's ummm…well, it's a way a mommy can call a daddy when she loves him." I said with my wide innocent smile.

"Nice save," whispered Adrian.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Sure it is momma." She said rolling her eyes, which made both Adrian and I burst into laugher.

"Did our 3 year old daughter just used sarcasm on me?" I asked to Adrian totally stunned.

"Well, she's not your daughter for nothing my love," he said kissing me quickly before getting out of the car to unfasten Sofia from her car seat.

"I'm three and a middle!" Said Sofia offended as I got out of the car.

Adrian brought her on his shoulder, as she just loved that… She felt on top of the world.

"We say 3 and a half baby." I said walking beside Adrian. He had one hand up to maintain Sofia in place, she had her little arms wrapped around his neck and he held my hand with his other.

"But the middle is a half right?" She asked seriously. "So it's the same!"

"Well, it is to some extent but it's a rule baby." I said calmly as I loved teaching her. I loved every aspect of being a mother actually, every single second of it. "It's the proper way to say it."

"Says who?" she asked stubbornly.

Adrian laughed. "An attitude just like her mother."

"Oh, laugh daddy!" I said sarcastically. "We'll see if her attitude makes you laugh when she will be 15 and starting to date." I shot him a sidelong glance.

He grinned "I've got it plan!" He said pretending to be serious. "We'll move to the North Pole when she turns 12"! He added winking.

"Of course we will…" I said rolling my eyes. I knew that he was only half joking, Adrian would be a very protective father. She would always be her baby girl. _Our boy will have it much more easy… Raphael _I thought bringing my free hand on my belly.

As soon as we walked into the big hall, we could see people running everywhere getting the final notes of the wedding ready. As the last Dragomir, Lissa, had to invite one or two representatives of royal families so they had a lot of pressure…poor wedding organizer.

"Uncle Chris!!" Shouted Sofia bouncing on Adrian's shoulders as soon as she saw Chris getting out of the Room where the dinner would take place.

"Princess Sofia!!" He said with a wide smile hurrying toward us. It was easy to see he was totally smitten with her, but who wasn't.

He reached up and took her from Adrian shoulders. She hugged his neck tightly.

He hugged her back and it was so funny how tiny she looked in this huge manly arms but he was always so caring with her, so careful like she was glass.

"Hey guys!" He said to Adrian and I. He kissed Sofia's cheek. "So, you'll stay with me during the wedding then?"

Sofia nodded. "Mommy and Daddy have a job to do so…" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah but I'm the lucky one since I'm staying with my princess," he said winking. In fact, Chris jumped on the opportunity to babysit Sofia while Adrian and I did our best man and matron of honor duties.

"Well…you better go meet Christian and Lissa. They are freaking out." Chris added chuckling while Sofia was sitting on his right forearm. "And what about us… Do you want a hot chocolate?" He asked to Sofia.

She nodded. "Let's go!" She said with her big dimpled smile. "Bye mommy, bye daddy see you later," she said waving.

"Bye baby." Said Adrian wrapping his arm around me.

Sofia didn't even look back as Chris took the direction of the Hotel bar.

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "See? Our baby is abandoning us for hunky Chris!!" He said pointing to them as they disappeared from our sight.

"What do you want? Our daughter has a very sure taste in man!" I said chuckling. "Unlike her mother" I added innocently.

"Really…" Said Adrian seductively. He brushed my jaw line with his lips, which made me shiver. "Uh…your lips say one thing but your body says another."

We both laughed.

"I love you," I said kissing him soundly. "I just want to have a little word with Christian before joining Lissa."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go see the bride and give her a quick kiss." He said kissing me before we parted in the corridor.

I lightly knocked at the door and walked in.

"Rose !" Said Christian already in his tuxedo with a wide smile "How are you?" He came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I should ask you." I said chuckling taking care of his bow tie. "You are the one about to tie the knot," I said winking.

"Yeah but you are the one carrying my godson!" He said bringing his hands to my belly. "How is my big boy doing?" He asked to my belly.

I laughed. "He is good," I said winking at Eddie who was looking at us grinning struggling with his bow tie. "A good kicker actually."

"Energetic!! That's awesome," said Christian proudly.

"Yeah well, it's not your stomach!" I laughed. "Come here Eddie. Your bow tie won't tie itself."

"Where is my goddaughter?" he asked after hugging me. In fact, Adrian and I didn't want to take a couple as godmother and godfather so that's why Lissa was the godmother of Sofia and Eddie was the godfather.

However Sofia's middle name was Christiana and we named her like that in Christian's honor. I could swear that when we announced it to Christian, he had tears in his eyes but of course being Mr. Badass he said he had something in his eye.

"She is with her babysitter…Chris." I said chuckling, as they knew that he loved to spend time with her.

"Well, guys got to go see the bride." I gently rubbed Christian cheek. "You two are going to make it. I knew it from the start."

"Well, I'll see you guys at the altar…I'll be the walking belly." I added chuckling.

I made it to Lissa's Room when Adrian were exiting it wide eyes.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with concerned.

"Well, do you remember how you were scarily crazy when you wanted the chocolate strawberries at 3 am, when we were in our little lodge in the middle of the woods, when you were pregnant with Sofia?" He asked seriously

"Yeah…I still feel bad about that." I grimaced. "I really thought you would dodge the granite ashtray I threw at you!" I said looking at the tiny scar it caused on his forehead. I remember saying '_Yeah you were only good to get me pregnant! Now you have to assume goddamn it!'_

"Well, even then bleeding…you were not as scary as the woman in there," he said pretending to shudder. "I think Stress it's like her Kryptonite or something driving her coocoo pants."

I chuckled. "It's ok hubby," I said kissing him. "It's a woman thing." I added, padding his arm.

"Yeah, well good luck and remember I love you." He said kissing me a bit more passionately.

It took me some good talking to calm down Lissa and, as much as Tasha (the bridesmaid) tried before I arrived, it was useless as she kept saying, _' I need Rose.' _

As soon as we made it to the altar and the pastor started to talk, I connected eyes with Adrian and we were once more lost in each other eyes forgetting the world surrounding us.

I was probably the worst matron of honor in history since I didn't even hear a word of what had been said during the ceremony.

I was back four years before when I was pronouncing my vows and I could say today that I loved him even more than I loved him on our wedding day.

He really was the ideal husband, giving me everything I could ever dream of. He gave me the confidence in myself to pursue my studies. When I was feeling down, thinking I would not able to succeed, he was there helping me back up and I was about to start my master's degree in psychology, just because of him.

He was also the best father to his daughter. I remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday. He was there every step of the way and when I gave birth and they brought the little Sofia into my arms, Adrian actually burst into tears. He was so overwhelmed by his joy.

_He kissed her forehead and my lips. "You did so good my Rose…so good! I love you so, so much!" He rested his forehead against mine and gently brought his hand on Sofia's tummy as she was in my arms. "You gave me the most beautiful present in the world my Rose…my women…my life is perfect, You're all I've been waiting for. I could not ask for more." _

_Then, when I put Sofia in his arms, he was barely breathing. He was scared to hurt her._

"_I couldn't wait to meet you," he said softly looking down at her, tears still running down his cheeks. "I love you so much my baby girl… My daughter..." He kissed her forehead. "My life is complete now."_

_He then looked up and smiled at me. "She is so perfect! We did a pretty awesome job here didn't we?" He asked winking at me. _

"_I think so… She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" I said as he put her back very carefully into my arms. I kissed her forehead._

"_We have a baby!" He said marveling. "We are parents!" He added._

"_Are you scared?" I asked nicely holding the babies' hand. _

"_Of being a father? No," he said sincerely. "With you beside me I have no fear," he added gently stroking my hair. "I'm just scared to wake up and realize this blessed life was just a dream. I mean…" he sat down on the chair beside the bed. "What did I do to deserve you and her? Two miracles for an ordinary man." He added taking my free hand and bringing it to his cheek, leaning in my touch. _

"_Oh, Adrian you are anything but ordinary." I said truthfully. "You are the most loving, caring, extraordinary man I have ever met and I think you deserve me, her and so much more." I smiled. "You are my miracle Adrian I truly believe it. We saved each other."_

Now back in this hotel, almost four years later I was even more sure of that. I saw Adrian looking at Sofia fondly, she was sat on Chris knees and I knew right then that he did revisit the same memories than I did.

During dinner, I quickly scanned the room to see the guests as I was sitting at the honor table just beside Lissa and Adrian was beside Christian.

"Dimitri is not here?" I asked Lissa surprised, as I knew for a fact he was invited.

"Yeah, he is but there was some trouble with the security…" She rolled her eyes. "Some moroi get worried fast so he volunteered his services," she added not so pleased by the idea.

"Oh right…" I just said sad to think he didn't get to enjoy that day with us. "But Stella?"

"She is there," Said Lissa pointing to the table on the corner, the seat beside her being empty. "But she is very understanding you know."

I nodded. Stella was the sweetest girl possible she was a PHD student but also a teaching assistant that's how she met Lissa about two years ago and even if they tried to be discreet about it, Dimitri and her became an item about 6 months ago and I was very pleased for them as Dimitri deserved the best and she was exactly what he needed.

She was human so we were scared at first but she accepted our world fairly well and I could see how good she was to him he really seemed genuinely happy and that was something I prayed for.

"And the King?" I asked curious, as I was particularly fond of the man. He largely met Adrian's and my expectations on every level of our society politic. He was nice and really caring and since he was on the throne many mixed couples (moroi/Dhampirs) appeared but we were still a first as Major royalty were involved. But I guess it was like in the human world, a wedding between high royalty and common people was pretty rare. But Paul Conta was a very good move for us as a society…He was a good, fair and understanding sovereign. Tatiana left as soon as the King was crowned and for what I heard she retired to her mansion in northern Europe… She was a sore looser.

"He couldn't make it and was really upset about that but he send us a present though and he asked us to come to visit soon." She added with a smile.

"Yeah…" I chuckled "he send a present for Sofia last month," I shook my head. "I wonder who would actually resist her charms."

Lissa laughed. "I think that no one can! It's like her gift! I mean look at her!" She said pointing at Sofia, who was apparently in a very important discussion with Chris, as she didn't want to let go of him after the ceremony. Her baby crush was cute.

As we were finishing the meal, the band started to set up, getting ready for the dancing part of the evening in the other room.

"So what about that first dance?" Asked Lissa with curiosity. She and Christian didn't manage to come to an agreement for the song and it was causing some silly arguments so Adrian settled it all saying he would take care of that as part of our wedding gift (we also paid for their honeymoon which consisted of one week in a palace in Aspen.).

"Well, I dunno," I said truthfully, as Adrian didn't want to spill. "You could ask Adrian or wait about 10 minutes and find out."

"You're no fun!" She said pouting.

I chuckled "well I'm a mom you know…" I said with a wink.

Once the dinner was over people started to go to the other room that was set with 2 bars some smaller tables and of course a huge dance floor.

I went to Chris and Sofia.

"Come on bunny," I said reaching for her hand. "Give some space to uncle Chris," I said winking to Chris "and Daddy is about to sing." I added with a smile.

"Really?" She squealed all keyed up jumping from Chris' knees. She loved to hear Adrian sang, well it was just like me. He had such a melodic, deep soothing voice… I could listen to him all day long. He was also so gifted with the piano and the guitar… he was playing and singing very often to us. There were even a period when Sofia was still a baby that just hearing him sing a verse of any song was calming her.

She reached for my hand eagerly and held it tightly in hers. I looked at her small hand in mine and it made me emotional like usual. I just was grateful for this divine present that I was not even sure I deserved.

"Plus… Uncle Chris should go check out those drunken moroi…" I whispered to Chris.

He laughed. "That's why I always loved you Rose! You're the best wing woman ever," he said winking.

We went to stay on the far left of the dance floor, near the stage so Sofia could have a good view on Adrian.

"Well guys," he said walking on stage with an acoustic guitar. "This is a song I wrote and I really think it fit you both," he said in the microphone. "You would be able to say that nobody ever danced on that song well…" He looked down and winked at Sofia. "Well, maybe my baby girl did but that's it."

Sofia grinned with pride and she squeezed my hand.

Lissa and Christian walked at the middle of the dance floor and as soon as Adrian played the first notes I couldn't help but smile. I knew exactly when Adrian wrote this song, it was three and an Half year ago just after Sofia's birth.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

Adrian looked at me as I mouthed an _I love you_.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
_

Christian kissed Lissa and the people around the dance floor clapped and cheered.

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
_

Adrian nodded to Christian and Lissa who mouthed their thanks. As Adrian exited the stage on the right, the band started to play and couples walked on the floor to dance.

''I wanna dance with daddy,'' said Sofia breaking from my grip ready to run to meet Adrian and I wasn't able to catch her before she started to run… That big belly was really handicapping now.

I trailed behind her as fast as I could and of course she caught her foot in the carpeting and I already could see her fall flat on her face since I would not be fast enough to catch her in time but a pair of hands caught her just before she hit the floor.

''Hey careful Angel.'' Said the woman chuckling kneeling in front on Sofia. ''Where are you running so fast?''

''My daddy just sang and I want to dance with him,'' said Sofia unhappy to be restrained.

''Thank you,'' I said taking Sofia's hand looking down unsmiling. ''Come on Sofia, let's go find daddy.'' I said beginning to turn away to leave.

''You've got a beautiful daughter Rose.'' She said simply.

''Thank you Janine.'' I only said as calling her _'mother'_ would have raised so many questions from Sofia and she disavowed me anyways. I frowned. I was pretty sure that her moroi was not at the wedding, why was she here?

''I see you have another one on the way…'' She said looking at my belly.

''Oh yeah? What makes you think that?'' I said sarcastically resting my free hand on my bulging belly.

I saw anger flash in her eyes but she didn't say anything she just stared for a couple of seconds.

''Easy tiger…'' Whispered Eddie from behind me as he knew that I was even more short tempered the usual when I was pregnant and knowing me it was scary. ''I'm stealing my goddaughter from you,'' he said and I was grateful so I could speak my mind with Sofia out of hearing range.

''Come on baby, let's go dance,'' he said kneeling opening his arms as she jumped into them.

''Yay!'' she marveled. ''See'ya later mamma.''

''I'll be right with you guys,'' I said kissing Sofia's forehead.

''Bye Janine…'' She said waving as Eddie was walking to the dance floor.

''Bye Sofia…'' She said with some longing in her voice. ''She seems very unique,'' she added with a smile.

''Yeah…she is one of a kind.'' I said not able to conceal the love in my voice. ''What are you even doing here?'' I asked finally. ''Your charge has not been invited.''

''I know…I proposed my help to the security team.'' she said uncomfortably.

''Why?'' I asked honestly wondering,

''It has been four years since I last saw you Rose,'' she said so nicely that it startled me. ''I wanted to see how you were doing.''

''And whose fault is that?'' I snapped. I took a deep breath to calm myself. ''I'm sorry that I'm not miserable. I'm actually very happy.'' I said truthfully. ''I have a fantastic husband who loves me more than anything and that I love more than I thought possible. I have the most wonderful daughter that I could have dreamed of, some amazing friends that I love like my brothers and sisters. I aced all my exams and got accepted to a pretty high rated masters degree program and I have a baby boy on the way. Who, I'm pretty sure, will end up soccer player or any other sport that require kicking…Geez,'' I added laughing.

''I'm glad your happy Rose really.'' She exhaled loudly. ''I didn't mean what I said to you… honestly. Of course I wanted you to be happy.''

''Right…and it only took you four years to check on me and tell me that,'' I said not able to sound as nonchalant as I wanted to be.

''I didn't know how to do it.'' She said sheepishly.

''Do what?'' I asked narrowing my eyes.

''Apologize.'' She said simply. ''I didn't mean it Rose and I regret those 4 years that I didn't get to spend with you, not meeting my granddaughter,'' she said looking at the dance floor where Eddie was twirling with Sofia who was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

''Really? Is that what it's all about?'' I asked suspiciously. ''Because I know you and I'm pretty sure if my life would have been a mess you would have enjoyed a big fat _'I-told-you-so,'_'' I added narrowing my eyes. ''You never showed compassion mother and I'm pretty sure you never will… Well, for me at least.''

My mother nodded and I could see both sadness and resignation on her face and boy she was making me feel guilty!

''Listen, you are the one who chose this ok?'' I said more trying to convince myself than her really because all things considered she was still my mother.

I looked on the dance floor as Adrian made his way to Sofia and he looked at me. I knew him too well and I knew what his eyes full of love and compassion were telling me. He was saying _'give it a try Rose, you know you won't forgive yourself if you don't'_.

I sighed and looked back at my mother who was about to go.

''Wait,'' I said calmly as she looked at me expectant. ''Don't make me regret this please,'' I added gesturing for Adrian to bring Sofia.

Adrian walked to us holding Sofia in his arms.

''Guardian Hathaway…'' said Adrian politely before kissing me quickly.

''Please call me Janine…Adrian.'' She said and I knew right then that for someone like her it meant a lot.

''Janine,'' said Adrian bowing his head slightly

''Tell me princess…'' I said kissing the tip of Sofia's nose as she was still in Adrian's arms. ''Mommy would like to dance with daddy, would you mind spending a few minutes with Janine?'' I asked pointing at my mother who was smiling warmly to Sofia. I never saw my mother smile warmly before. She was a terrible mom but maybe she could be an alright grandma.

''Okay…'' Said Sofia pouting slightly, making Adrian chuckle.

Adrian whispered something to her ear, which considerably enlightened her mood.

He put her on the floor and she went to Janine reaching up to shake her hand.

''Let me introduce myself properly,'' she said seriously. ''My name is Sofia Christiana Ivashkov nice to meet you.''

My mom mouth popped open and she looked at Adrian and me with incredulity.

''Yeah, she is pretty surprising at first,'' said Adrian wrapping his arm around my waist. ''She is so, so smart,'' he then winked at me. ''And she's a pretty powerful smartass already. Go figure who's she got that one from'' he added chuckling.

I elbowed him playfully.

My mother nodded and looked at Sofia with pride. ''Well it's very nice to meet you my name is Janine Hathaway I'm…'' She bit her lips. ''I'm a old friend,'' she said sadly.

I cleared my throat. ''Well, if you are still here tomorrow, we would love to have you for dinner.'' I said as Adrian tightened his grip around my waist in approval.

"Thank you Rose.'' She said sincerely. ''I would gladly come to dinner'' she said holding Sofia's hand.

''Well wifey, let's go and dance,'' said Adrian pulling me gently to the dance floor.

I shot a wary glace to Sofia but followed Adrian on the dance floor.

''That was very nice of you Rose.'' He said pulling me as close as my belly allowed it. ''You took the high road.''

''Yeah. It's your fault!'' I said playfully. ''You make me so blissfully happy that I just can't be mean anymore.''

''Well, making you happy is the mission of my life,'' he said kissing my lips. ''And it's not that hard really as I love you more and more each day.''

''That's good since I do love you more and more too,'' I said sliding slightly on my side to rest my head on his shoulder. ''What did you say to Sofia to cheer her up like that?'' I asked curiously.

He laughed. ''I promised to sing to her tonight, her favorite song,'' he added kissing my head.

Sofia's favorite song was ironically the first song that Adrian wrote for me, _Beautiful._

As he made me twirl, I caught a glimpse of my mother chatting profusely with Sofia. She seemed so happy, almost in heaven.

''You did very good Rose,'' he said rubbing my back.

''I just figured that Sofia should get a chance to meet her grandmother you know.'' I took a deep breath. ''And someone told me one day that everybody deserves a second chance.''

''It's very true my Rose,'' he said chuckling. ''That person is very wise…'' He said trailing off.

''Yeah, he is sometimes but you should see him trying to build Ikea furniture…Useless''. I chuckled. ''He is lucky I'm here.''

''Ouch… Ego hurt right here,'' he said pointing to his heart, pretending to be hurt. ''I'm not that bad.''

''Nah of course not!'' I said sarcastically. ''It just took you 4 days to build a basic bookshelf and because you forgot some pieces, once I put a single book on it, the thing fell in 4 pieces.''

''Humph.'' Said Adrian so I took two steps back to look at him.

I chuckled and looked at him, with what I hope, was all the love I felt for him. I brought my hand to his face. ''That's also one of the reason why I love you.'' I smiled. ''I never thought it was possible but I love every single part of you. We've been together four years now and I know it's not much but it's everything to me and I admit that every day I've got to spend by your side was a bliss.''

Adrian took my hand from his face and brought it to his heart. ''This heart is beating only for you Rose. Each night when I come home and look into your eyes the world makes sense again.'' He smiled ''I breathe for you, I wake up every morning and the first thing I think about is you.'' He took a deep breath. ''You and our babies are making me a better man every single day.'' He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. ''I loved every second I spent by your side and I thank destiny for putting you on my path I mean god must love me much more than I thought if he gave me you and I intend to enjoy it till my last breathe and if you intend to be with me till the end of the road then I'll die an happy man and my only regret will be not being able to show you my love anymore but I would still love you, death will not be able to stop me.''

''Two souls linked till the end of time. You stole my heart a long time ago Mr. Ivashkov and it's yours to keep.'' I said amorously.

''As you stole mine Mrs. Ivashkov the first time you locked eyes with mine. I never stood a chance!'' He gently brought a strand of straight hair behind my ear and left his fingers trailed down my neck. ''But I didn't want a chance to resist you...I just wanted you to love me and to let me love you.'' He kissed me a bit more passionately. ''I am forever yours as you are forever mine, I will always love you, always protect you and I'll never let you go.''

''That's good since I intend to stay by your side until the end of time.'' I whispered getting lost in his eyes as it was always the case when we were together.

Two beings, that everything separated, became one heart and one soul with the power of true love…Destiny is just inescapable.


	29. AN Help please

Hey guys,!!

I** need your help**!! I guess most of you've seen my video 'Rose and Dimitri: Epic Love' that I posted on you tube (link on my profile www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=iuR7R-eDm90) well I discovered today that someone uploaded it on their own account even copying the text on the side bar and he/she is trying to take all the credits for it!! (www(dot)you tube(dot)com/watch?v=BFeAzSPZ_8s) Please you have to understand the number of hours I spent making that video and I think my rights as the creator should be respected!! His/ Her username on you tube is _**moviecomeingsoon **_(www(dot)you tube(dot)com/user/moviecomeingsoon)

Help me spread the word and stop this plagiarism. Comment on his/her profile, anything really to show her/him it's not all right to steal other people hard work.

Thanks for your help

Steffy 2106


	30. Note

Hey Guys!

I'm going to do something totally shameless and ask you to vote for my video I really REALLY want to win!

I made the top 10 (Well 11 really) and I wanted to know if any of you would like to vote for me pretty please? If I win I will post a poll and wrote a story that YOU want me to write!

My trailer is Trailer 11 (Steffy2106)

And the link is…jenniferarmentrout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/02/obsidian-fan-made-trailer-voting-is-now(dot)html

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

PS for those who wait I will update Rebirth by Wednesday at the latest


End file.
